Oh My Gigai!
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: [IchiRuki] Ichigo, who fell victim to the after effects of spiked punch, is left with Rukia's gigai... and a thousand angry pink petals. My first Bleach fic. Lime and Lemon somewhere! R&R!First of the Oh My...! Bleach Fanfic Trilogy
1. After Spike

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter One : After Spike**

* * *

Thud! Thump! Thud! Thump! 

Ichigo could feel something hitting his body and his body being hit against something but somehow, he could not discern if it was painful, annoying or both. What he was sure of is that he seemed to have some hearing sonar power or something. That or his reiatsu sensors have gone mad. He could hear his damn heart beating… And there was some chirpy voice, which he was trying to make out something and anything out of.

"Ichigo, get your ass up right now!"

Ah, okay, that was Rukia.

Everything's fine.

He opened his eyes only slightly but the pillow that was in his vision seemed to sway. Although his shirt was off, he seemed to feel really grimy and sweaty. Screw that. Someone must have spiked the punch back at Keigo's place last night. He probably had too much. Probably? Heck, he _had_ too much. Ichigo now permanently hated hangovers as much as he hated Hollows.

Stupid hangover.

Stupid Hollows.

Stupid spiked punch.

He would find out the one responsible for the punch after he sobers up. And that should, must and will be soon, as Rukia was having the time of her life kicking or doing something else to him. But right now, the world could crumble but he'd just like to have some rest. He can save the world later when he's sober.

"There's a Hollow, Ichigo and innocent souls are going to get eaten!" Rukia was shaking him vigorously.

"Save them alone just this once, Rukia." Ichigo replied groggily, "I just can't get up."

"You damn boy!" Rukia scowled and took out her mod soul dispenser only to find out she had run out of it. My, she'd have to get some from Urahara again but right now, Ichigo's Shinigami Representative badge would do.

The phasing of Rukia's soul out of its gigai sounded like it came from speakers. Ichigo groaned as Rukia leapt out of the window. A few more moments later, Ichigo felt uncomfortable and decided to lie on his other side. As he shifted, he felt something itchy against his face. He brushed it away but it came back. Screw that, he could just sleep it off…

Especially with that wonderful scent that seemed to rock him gently.

What was that?

Just to make sure Rukia did not leave a Chappy The Bunny anything anywhere near him, Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with Rukia's sleeping gigai. It was lying on its side and stray wisps of her – its – hair were on his face.

Ichigo muttered something out of the side of his mouth but even he could not comprehend it was he had said. Just as he was about to close his eyes for some good rest, the gigai began to fall off the bed. As its features drew farther from his gaze, Ichigo's arm moved and lazily draped around the gigai's waist and drew her – it – closer towards him somehow clumsily and found himself lip-to-lip with the gigai.

He never knew Rukia's gigai's lips were this soft.

"Rukia, you idiot." Ichigo pulled away as he muttered to the gigai and removed the strands of hair off his face. And gently, his hand stroke her – its – hair for the heck. His head swayed and suddenly wanted a pillow but was too lazy to get one from the other side. The gigai was nowhere close to being a pillow but it will have to do.

And with that thought, it was Ichigo's leg's turn to drape over the gigai.

"You're not using my shampoo, are you?" Ichigo muttered randomly to the gigai, "Maybe I should use yours."

He was waiting for a response or any violent reaction from the small bunny-loving girl he seemed to be hugging but received none. Ichigo grunted and then sighed and decided on resigning from his thoughts about Rukia and shampoo and to just getting some shut eye.

He breathed in to relax, taking in more of the gigai's scent.

Wow. His pillow didn't smell this nice. Perhaps he could get one for personal use from Urahara? Steal one?

Ichigo's gaze swayed towards the gigai's small face who, from his point of view, seemed to be breathing softly. And Ichigo blamed the punch for being spiked because now he was finding the gigai to be beautiful.

Stupid. Finding an object beautiful.

Well, that be damned. If finding an object to be beautiful was stupid then being attracted to it was way beyond that line. Ichigo found his face drawing closer to that of the resemblance of Rukia's face and in no time was kissing the gigai. Stupid as it seemed, the Shinigami representative seemed to enjoy it and he remained so for moments, his lips moving as if waiting for any response.

Of course, Rukia, ah, er, the gigai, did not kiss him back much to his disappointment. No, wait, if it _were_ Rukia he would not kiss her in the first place. It just happened that the gigai looked like Rukia. And they were in the same place at that time. And, ah, er… Yeah. That was the explanation. He was just drunk and not attracted in any way to Rukia. Yeah, that was it. But anyway, he felt her – its – skin like satin as his thumb traced circles around it.

"Rukia…" he managed to say out of the corner of his mouth.

Ichigo laughed and remained still to get some well-deserved rest. Honestly, was this the way Yuuzu felt while hugging Bostafu, er, Kon? Rukia's gigai was way larger than Bostafu, um, Kon. And Ichigo found a silly smile plastered across his face.

Using the name "Rukia" and "large" in the same sentence seemed… weird.

By and by, he felt his eyes getting heavier and he gave out a sigh, enjoying the relaxed position he was in.

If Byakuya found him right now, he'd be so dead.

And then a strong reiatsu shook Ichigo's senses – so strong enough to sober him up.

Speak of the devil!

Ichigo sat up and looked at his window where the dreaded reiatsu was coming from and true enough, the head of the Kuchiki clan was there and looking at him with cold, thunderstruck eyes.

Byakuya's mind automatically generated a thousand ways to torture Ichigo that he did not know which to bestow on him first. This… this little_prick_ had his… his… limbs around his sister! Was he of nobility? Last time he checked, well, no. So is this what he'd done to Rukia before? No, wait, is this what he has been doing to Rukia all this time that she was staying with him! There was only one bed in the room. Rukia did mention staying at Ichigo's place. What the hell was her gigai doing here in Kurosaki Ichigo's room!

Ichigo could've said, "I can explain!" _if_ it were not Byakuya who had drawn out Senbonzakura.

Losing no time, Ichigo grabbed his Shinigami representative badge (which was thankfully nearby) and used it even before the word of impending doom "Bankai" could escape Byakuya's lips. Ichigo instinctively shunpo-ed away, surprisingly through the window and past Byakuya.

Ichigo's body fell on the bed, arm and leg still around Rukia's gigai.

Shunpo once. Shunpo twice. For the love of his intact body and limbs, shunpo for his life!

Ichigo sped off did not even look an inch back to see if it were his imagination or there were actually a thousand angry petals after him. Chances are, he was too sober for his imagination to work. Who thought pink could be this scary? Well, if it were brandished by Kuchiki Byakuya then, hell, that's one hell of a nightmare.

Sure, he had put those petals to shame back in Sereitei while he was in Bankai but that time, he was certain Byakuya was at fault so his resolve was more than solid. (I will save Rukia!) But this time, he was guilty and Byakuya had more than a thousand petals, angry thoughts, homicidal intentions and who-knows-what-else after him. (Somebody save me!)

"Kurosaki!" A voice that just might be salvation.  
"Ishida!" Ichigo sped towards the Quincy and dragged him into an alley.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ishida gave an annoyed look through the glare of his glasses.  
"A thousand angry pink petals are after me!"

A thousand angry pink petals? So that was Kuchiki Byakuya's reiatsu he had been feeling after all. Ishida blinked and wanted to slap Ichigo but then resorted to just fix his glasses from his nose bridge.

"Oh? And what did you do to Byakuya _this time_?" Ishida replied, "And with your uncontrolled spew of reiatsu, oh, sure, you can hide in this alley. Should I put a sign saying you're not here?"

"Nothing! It's just that I… Rukia… I mean Rukia's gigai… I mean…"

"Okay, so what did you do to Rukia?" the Quincy smirked. It was only a short time before Byakuya reached Ichigo and him. And if he were up to him, he was in no way interested in getting involved with "a thousand angry petals" known as Senbonzakura.

"Rukia's gigai…"

"What about my gigai?"

That could be salvation or catastrophe.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes were wide as he grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, "He thinks I harassed you, I mean, your gigai, I mean… He thought I did to you what I was doing to the gigai and…"

"_Who_ are you talking about and _what_ have you done to my gigai?" the small Shinigami replied, "And did you feel niisama's reiatsu just a few moments ago…?"

"Rukia."

The voice was deep and cold and angry and with it, pink surrounded the three other people in the area.

Oh, dear lord!

"Niisama!"

Okay. Ichigo was contemplating now. If things get worse, he _will_ go Bankai and he could bother with the results later.

"Come here, Rukia."

It was not a request. It was a direct _order_. Ishida, Ichigo and Rukia gulped but the younger Kuchiki did not immediately comply, "W-what is the meaning of this, Niisama?"

"We can ask the boy later about him being horny but right now, step away from him." Byakuya was referring to Ichigo as his stare fixated on his petite younger sister. The first thing Ichigo and Ishida did was to check if there was any hint on Ichigo's crotch, found none and ended up with Ichigo slapping Ishida. A baffled Rukia walked towards her brother, throwing quizzical stares at Ichigo as she went.

"I have nothing to do with this." Ishida spoke up.  
"You were trying to hide him." Byakuya said in a tone that sounded more of a declaration than an accusation.  
"I was _not_!"  
"Silence."

The_nerve_ this 28th Kuchiki Clan Leader had in blurting a command towards him, a Quincy! He could've drawn out his bow and shoot at the accursed Captain but then, the pink around him was scary.

"Hold it, Byakuya, I can explain!" Ichigo spoke up, "It was an accident."

"That you were kissing Rukia?"

Rukia gasped.

"That was her gigai!" Ichigo turned red.  
"And your point is?"  
"I was drunk!"  
"Not an excuse for tarnishing my sister's purity." Byakuya's tone was changing but Ichigo could feel that icy stare stabbing him like Hyouinmaru would.

Rukia gasped in unison with Ishida.

"Tarnished your si—It's not like I was copulating with a god-forsaken gigai let alone your midget of a sister'!"  
"Ichigo!" Rukia glared, wanting to kick Ichigo in the face.  
"Bastard." The stare from the Shinigami Captain was sharply increasing and Ichigo could feel the hairs on his skin stand up.  
"You were groping Rukia's gigai?" Ishida asked mindlessly and unbelievingly at Ichigo, "A gigai, Kurosaki? A lifeless _gigai_!?"  
"I was just using it as a pillow!"

That was as good as a confession for Byakuya.

"Shut up, _kozo_." The older Kuchiki said. The petal blades rose to strike.  
"Niisama, don't!"

For a moment there, Rukia sounded like Hisana and Byakuya's already stiff shoulders seemingly twitched.

"Aren't there any… like… _rules_ about this?"

It would either fix or complicate things but right now, it saved Ichigo's ass even for several moments. Byakuya paused, seemingly contemplating as his gaze shifted from Ichigo to Rukia then to Ichigo then back at Rukia.

The Quincy was becoming annoyed. How did _he_ become involved in the first place?

"Actually, there is." Byakuya said again, "And it involves me staying with you and the orange-haired brat."

To Ichigo, it sounded like, "The Soukyoku will be thrust into your guts." It was like he was being asked to swallow Senbonzakura in entirety petal by petal.

The spiked punch after effect known as hangover came back. That or something was horribly wrong with Ichigo. His sight was darkening and his knees were wobbling and all of a sudden, he felt his self falling as the sounds around him seemed to have died down. And as Shinigami Representative Kurosaki Ichigo lost consciousness, he heard Rukia say, "But Niisama, there is only one closet in Ichigo's room!"

_Please let __me die now._

- End of Chapter 1 -

* * *

Author: I swear this is IchiRuki and not IchiRukiByakuya. Well, Byakuya is adorable. This fic is probably what happens when I have to much adorable, smexy and hawt Byakuya from Bleach and Bleach Rock Musicals. 


	2. Hail, Oniisama!

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Two : Hail, Oniisama!**

* * *

"Nooooooo!" Ichigo screamed as he sat up from bed, his heart pounding and his body all sweaty. His chest heaved in panic as he glanced beside him, seeing Rukia's gigai still "unconscious". He swallowed hard. Such a horrible dream! Byakuya found him in an uncomfortable situation with Rukia's gigai, chased after him with Senbonzakura and said something about living with him and Rukia in his very room. Ichigo shook his head.

He was never, ever drinking punch even if his life depended on it!

"Ichigo?" Rukia in her Shinigami robes blinked as she sat on the window.  
"What? I had a bad dream."

"You're too loud." A voice came with the sound of the opening closet door. Ichigo thought his heart stopped beating as a man with kenseikan on his hair emerged from his closet.

"There is no way you can convince me to sleep in this box."

_Oh, dear lord._

Ichigo released a loud, aggravated scream for the whole world to hear – the world including his two younger sisters and annoying, perverted father who were just below the floor they were on. The scream died out and after that were sound of three pairs of feet with thumping footsteps towards his room.

Ichigo and Rukia gasped in unison. The smaller Shinigami instinctively jumped into the closet, dragging her brother in and making all the efforts to cover up whatever noise he was supposed to make.

"Ichinii!"  
"Oniichan!"

Karin and Yuzu's voice came with the door opening and the closet closing. Ichigo's mouth was still open and eyes as wide as plates when his sisters came in.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you, boy?" Isshin asked.  
"I'm okay… Just… had… uh… bad dream." Ichigo was trying to pry his eyes off the closet door.  
"Are you sure?" Yuzu clasped her hands together.  
"Yes."

"Are you sure it was a _bad_ dream? What kind of _bad_ dream?" Isshin had that annoying smile plastered across his face. Ichigo's right eye twitched, "Or are you sure you were really_just dreaming_?"

"I said I'm fine. I was _just dreaming_." Ichigo was looking flatly at Isshin.  
"Are you _sure_?" The grin intensified.  
"I said I'm _fine_, you old man, now stop it!"

"Ah-ha! Why are you so aggressive about it, Ichigo?" Isshin was now looking at him skeptically before nodding, "Well, aggessiveness _is_ a plus, Ichigo so I guess it's okay. Perhaps I should give you _the talk_?"

"No!" Ichigo and Karin chorused. Both of them knew that whatever crazy idea their father suggests, the whole family is dragged along to participate in it. Whether voluntary or compulsory was out of the question! The last time Isshin tried giving Ichigo _the talk_ involved diagrams and slideshows that Ichigo did not want to hear anything that rhymed with clitoris ever again! And it involved a "father-and-son" Hentai marathon, whose weird sounds penetrated Karin's bedroom walls!

Isshin then proceeded to run to Masaki's picture and rattle tearfully about what kind of man his son had become. Karin grunted, gave Ichigo a final "checking-up-on-you" look and left. Yuzu blinked at the exchange between everyone in her family and, after making sure Ichigo was fine ("Don't you need anything else, Oniichan?"), she left and closed the door.

"You can come out now." Ichigo muttered as he walked towards the door and locked it.

The closet door slid open and Rukia jumped out, followed by Byakuya.

"I repeat, no one can make me sleep in that _box_."  
"Stop calling my closet a box!"  
"This is not what I would call a closet."

For the love of all that is good and pure, would someone rid his sight of this man!

"Ichigo…!" Rukia's face came and covered that of Byakuya's image, "It's okay. For as long as we don't do anything wrong or bad – which I never did, don't know about you – it'll be fine."  
"Are you saying I did something _wrong_ to deserve this?" Ichigo glared, keeping his voice low as Byakuya continued to inspect other aspects of his room.  
"Oh, then _groping_ my gigai is not a sign of being _hentai_?" Rukia shot back.  
"I was drunk."  
"Fine, drunk hentai then!"  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Look, here, Byakuya-Niisama _saw_ something he did not like. And by that, I mean _saw with his own eyes_." Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the collar, "_You're_not the only one in trouble here. I risk being in a situation I can't bargain for."  
"If it's nowhere close to being ripped by a million girly petal swords then go ahead and tell me."  
"I risk being _introduced_ to some other noble guy, you hear? It's either for me to get acquainted with him to the fearsome point of marriage."

No way. Well, not that he actually _cared_ about Rukia being married off and stuff.

"I pity the poor guy who gets you as a wife."  
"That's not my point!" Rukia smacked Ichigo with a heavy fist and the orange-haired boy's head threw to the side.  
"Stop being too loud, the both of you." Byakuya spoke with his icy voice again.

Was he bound to be living with this guy for a long time? Could he not just _talk_ him out of it?

Ichigo told him it was an accident. Byakuya said he was sleeping on a bed or a futon and nothing less. Ichigo told him he was drunk at that time. Byakuya said that when the need calls for him to be in a gigai, he was not eating food that was bad for a gigai. Ichigo told him he could not stay in his house let alone his room. Byakuya said Ichigo's room was rather small.

So much for "talk him out of it".

Obviously, Kuchiki Byakuya had decided to by-pass everything about Ichigo explaining and/or complaining. He had stated that he was staying with Ichigo and Rukia to monitor how things actually were. As the head of the Kuchiki clan and older brother of Rukia, it was his duty to see if his younger sister was being harmed, abused or demoralized. And if ever he was able to prove that Ichigo was doing something like the aforementioned things, Senbonzakura on Bankai would be the least of his worries.

"If I ever prove that you've actually tarnished my sister's purity, it hurts me to think that I'll have to marry the two of you off."

Oh, it hurts _you_? Ichigo stopped himself from rolling his eyes away and Rukia felt like her jaw took a dive towards the floor.

And Renji?

Of course, dear _Byakuya_-_taichou_ would leave a hell lot of paperwork and duties so if it holds true that "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure the vice-captain's responsibilities are taken care of" then it also worked vice-versa.

At least Renji was suffering some kind of Byakuya-inflicted pain as Ichigo was. And at least Ichigo did not have to worry about a red-haired fukutaichou annoying him to the point of insanity because of what he unintentionally did to Rukia's gigai.

And would someone _please_ answer him _why_ of all times did Ukitake have to get sick (again) and let Byakuya take care of the Captain's so-called on-the-spot checking on Rukia's duties when he was suffering from spiked punch?

If it had been Shinsui who did the visit then he'd be dealing with scandalous pictures of him and Rukia (the gigai). And if it had been Kenpachi then his house would've broken down from all the reiatsu and being caught hugging a gigai looking like Rukia would be minimal from all the problems to dawn on him. Oh damn it all, he never thought a _blind_ captain like Tousen would be of some use!

Either fate must have conspired against him or one of his stars budged out of a good alignment and into a horrible Byakuya-infested one.

He was argumentative about how Rukia was _forced_ to be crammed up inside a _box_ ("I said _closet_!") and why she was being kept so. Fortunately, Ichigo was able to explain and defend the "keeping" part but not the "crammed inside a box" part. It was at this point that a hell butterfly brought the 6th Squad Captain permission to stay in the Human World for the purpose of his clan.

Oh, joy!

_The butterfly has served its purpose. Could I crush it now just to vent?_

"I wonder what it is that is taking Urahara so long for that gigai to come." Byakuya was saying now as he looked out the window, his ice blue scarf flowed from the slight breeze.

"You ordered a gigai?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I mean, don't you_already_ have a gigai?"  
"I've arranged for the gigai to be delivered." Byakuya said instead and Ichigo was not sure if that was supposed to be an answer to his question. But that wasn't the point. Did Byakuya just say "deliver"?

"Delivered where?"  
"Here, of course."

Ichigo's eyes widened and sprang out his room with Rukia after him to close the door flat. Stupid _Kuchiki-taichou_! He could only imagine how his family would react upon seeing a box with a body inside! Was he supposed to say the body was supposed to be for _him_? ("Ichigo, why are you interested in men's bodies! Aaaah, our only son has turned homosexual! Oh, Masaki, _where_ did I go wrong!") Ichigo found his place in front of the main door where he would wait for stupid Kuchiki-taichou's stupid gigai from even stupider Urahara who agreed to deliver the merchandise in the first place!

Perhaps Byakuya paid twice the fee?

Only moments after he stood there came to small figures carrying something were approaching his house. Ichigo blinked once and twice and squinted to see. Oh, all right, those were Jinta and Ururu and whatever it was they were holding was probably the gigai. And they were headed for… _his bedroom_!

"Holy hell!" Ichigo growled and he ran towards the direction the two children were heading to. After announcing that Byakuya haul his sorry ass away from the window in the next three seconds, Ichigo scaled the wall and jumped through his window. As if on cue, Jinta and Ururu followed. The next few minutes were spent trying to get the "merchandise" in his bedroom without wrecking his bedroom window thanks to the large wooden boxes that encased the gigai.

Wait, hold that thought. Boxes?

"Two boxes?" Ichigo was still huffing as Ururu closed the window and Byakuya ordered Jinta to open the first box… that contained two gigais. One was Rukia and the other was Byakuya. Ichigo whipped towards his bed. The Rukia gigai was still there. Why was there another one?

"I can't let Rukia used a gigai I've seen you kiss and hug and who-knows-what-else." Byakuya said as if reading Ichigo's mind, "She's going to use _this_." And he pointed at the similar Rukia gigai (similar clothes, even!) in the box.

"You_kissed_ her gigai!" Jinta blasted.  
"Who talked to you, runt!" Ichigo's foot found a good spot on Jinta's face.  
"Why did you kiss her gigai?"

Ururu was lucky she was a girl.

"Stop asking me stupid questions!" the Shinigami Representative glared at Ururu then at Jinta and finally at Rukia whose acting skills kicked in and hid behind "oniisama".  
"If you didn't do something stupid then you won't get stupid questions." Byakuya said again. His voice was still flat. Geez, would it kill him to have some emotion at random times like this?  
"I said I was drunk that time and I didn't mean it. Drunk people are oftentimes bound to do stupid things." Ichigo pouted, "At least_I'm_ legitimate at the time to do something stupid unless some certain_taichou_."  
"Are you saying I did something stupid?" Byakuya was glaring.

Oh, look, some emotion at last!

"Well, what do you call a supposedly educated Captain jumping into conclusions based only on his sense of sight?"  
"It's called instinct."

If Byakuya was trying to be funny, he was failing miserably. And if he were not trying to be funny, he was _so_ missing the point. Meanwhile, Rukia was becoming annoyed about how the word "stupid" was being used over and over again.

"What are we going to do with that other gigai?" Rukia asked no one in particular but was looking at the gigai that was still "sleeping" on Ichigo's bed.  
"Definitely not leaving it with you." Byakuya looking at Rukia but was talking about Ichigo.

What's with all the people talking to someone but looking at something else?

"Nobody told you to leave it with me!" Ichigo blasted, "I mean, what the hell, you're going to destroy it!"  
"No, I'm going to have it tested."  
"Tested!" Ichigo was giving Byakuya a 'i-don't-get-it-but-i-don't-like-it' look, "What for?"  
"To find out if you tried to impregnate the gigai."

Jinta's mouth fell open. Ururu fainted and Rukia's face turned as white as paper. Just for that moment, Ichigo banned the word "patience" from his vocabulary.

To hell with maintaining sanity and order.

"Bankai!"

After all, it had been quite a time since they last used kikanshinki to replace memories.

- End of Chapter 2 -

* * *

Author: Haha, had fun writing this. I don't think I've captured Isshin and Ichigo that much. Oh, and kikanshinki is that thing Rukia used to replace Ichigo's family's, Inoue's and Tatsuki's memories. And kenseikan is the white things on Byakuya's hair. It symbolized noble status. I had to look those up in Wikipedia. Uwah! 


	3. Room Rules, Randomness and Rampage

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Three : Room Rules, Regulations, Randomness and Rampage**

* * *

Thankfully, even before they were able to get at it, Ichigo and Byakuya were pacified by Rukia's brilliant idea of playing actress. She faked weak knees and complained that she felt like she was being suffocated by the reiatsu from the two male Shinigami, causing the two to stop. Whether or not Ichigo and Byakuya believed the act Rukia put up, no one was sure. After all, she had been exposed to reiatsu far greater than that but at least it made the two deactivate their Bankai state.

But although the room was not noticeably destroyed, several Hollows came as if being whistled to approach by two juicy reiatsu flowing from two yummy Shinigami! Yes, after all, most Hollows love eating Shinigami but Ichigo nor Byakuya were the type to be laid on a platter with dressing on the side. It was good that Hollows came, though, since it allowed the 6th Squad Captain and the Shinigami Representative to release steam. And after Rukia and Byakuya got in their gigai, the second wooden box was opened.

"What the hell, Byakuya, I didn't realize you were a girl!" Ichigo spat out and Byakuya sent him a sharp glare.

The box contained clothes – lots of them and more. Shirts, pants, hats, shoes, socks, handkerchiefs, dresses, skirts, stockings, sandals, high heels, books, pens, brushes, inks, paper and other things that Ichigo could no longer identify.

"These are for me and Rukia." Byakuya gave Ichigo a definite answer somehow. This was good since Rukia would no longer have to steal clothes from his sisters. But there was one problem.

"And where do you plan on putting _those_?" Ichigo asked.  
"Definitely not in your _box_." Rukia replied after thanking Byakuya-niisama.

"You mean your _room_?" Ichigo spat back but was too occupied by how Rukia looked like to even hear what anyone said. She had that female grin on her face and, unlike the ones she sported in the past, Ichigo could tell she was not acting. She was happy. That was certain.

And she was cute.

Wait, what was that last thought?

Happy?

No, the other one.

Cute.

Great, the spiked punch still had effects on him. This would wear out in a few minutes, hours, days – whatever. And then Rukia would no longer look cute, uh, happy. Right.

"You have a weird look on your face." Jinta's voice shot through Ichigo's thoughts.  
"Who asked you?"

But even before any bickering could happen, there were three knocks on the window. Ichigo veered.

What the freaking hell! Another Shinigami!

"Come in." Byakuya gestured and the Shinigami obliged.  
"You can't just let random Shinigami in my room without asking me!" Ichigo grunted.  
"And that would be why?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this _your_ room?"

Byakuya gave Ichigo an empty stare.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I've brought what you've asked for." The Shinigami presented something wrapped in cloth. Wait, are those bentou boxes?  
"Arigatou." Byakuya replied and nodded. The Shinigami bowed and left. At that time, Byakuya nodded at Jinta and Ururu who bowed and left.  
"Lunch?" Rukia asked casually. Byakuya nodded, opened it and handed one to Ichigo saying, "Since we're staying at your place."

Ichigo looked at the box, at Byakuya and then at Rukia before taking it and said, "Fine, but we're going to have rules around here. This is_my_ room. _My_ world."

And as if on cue, they chorused, "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

They were sitting almost ceremoniously as Ichigo paced back and forth as if in contemplation and eyeing them as if they were "class one felons" from lower class families. They were Kuchiki, damn it! And he was eyeing Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the famous and noble Kuchiki clans! Byakuya felt like punching Ichigo for once. Although he was a man who remained to be bound by the rules, being one to follow ones made by someone like _Shinigami Representative_ Kurosaki Ichigo was preposterous.

_First off, no one – even Shinigami – can enter my room without asking me. _

It was not right. Byakuya had duties somehow and messengers would be sent. And by "messangers" he meant "sometimes hell butterflies but not always". But Byakuya nodded and said nothing. The _kid_ would not be able to do anything when the Shinigami arrives with an order or something for Byakuya-_taichou_.

_Next, you are not allowed to show yourselves to my family just like that._

"My family has the ability to feel and sometimes see dead people and perhaps Shinigami as well." Ichigo explained, "We are not taking any chances."

_Stay in my room and only in my room. Do not roam around the house. You are restricted to my room._

"What about the bathroom?"  
"Niisama, we ask Ichigo if the coast is clear."  
"And if Ichigo is not here?" Byakuya stopped and shrugged, "Well, if Ichigo is not here then chances are we are not here either."

Rukia smiled faintly.

"And cleaning?" Byakuya asked again, "The gigai needs to be cleaned after all."

Clearly, Byakuya did not see the gigai as a body but as an object instead. If he did then either he chose not to show it or he was trying to show it and failed miserably.

"We do that in the evening." Rukia replied.  
"_Late_ in the evening." Ichigo added, "When no one could see."

Byakuya showed no trace of expression but was thinking, "Is he trying to get back at me for detaining Rukia before in Sereitei?"

_No releasing of Reiatsu unless necessary. I don't want harm to come to my family._

"Explain to me your reiatsu release a while ago." That was Byakuya, obviously.  
"Well, that was _your_ fault. You provoked me."

Byakuya did not reply. If he found the reason fair enough, he decided not to share it.

_No one will touch my things. No one. I mean no one._

"Including manga and magazines?" Rukia was looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Okay, maybe manga and magazines."

_No Chappy The Bunny anythings._

"How does that affect me?" Byakuya was pointing to himself.  
"I'm restating it since Rukia fails to understand."

And Ichigo went back on how his sisters found the Chappy the Bunny handkerchief in his things, the Chappy pencil topper and Chappy the Bunny toothbrush holder. And most notably, Yuzu accidentally swallowed a soul candy from the Chappy The Bunny dispenser. They had to neutralize Yuzu's memories after, of course, chasing after the mod soul who ran around town in Yuzu's body.

_And so your dispensers must be kept to yourself and not lie around the house._

Byakuya was giving his sister a weird stare who was acting all innocent as she clutched the Bunny dispenser towards her.

"I didn't mean that to happen. It was an accident." Rukia reasoned.  
"You weren't drunk. That's not an excuse."  
"Remind me to bring gallons of sake then!"

_Which now reminds me, no alcoholic drink from whichever realm – especially not spiked punch. And don't come here after having more than you could handle of that forsaken drink!_

"If you hate alcohol so much then why were you drunk when you harassed my gigai?" Rukia asked.  
"I didn't know the punch was spiked." Ichigo reasoned.  
"Not a reason." Rukia was now pouting.

Ichigo decided to let her stay that way since, aside from he did not want to argue further, he had other rules and regulations to enumerate. And it doesn't hurt that she looked cute with that pout and he was now contemplating if a Rukia gigai's lips would be as soft as a gigai with a Rukia soul in it. Perhaps he could kiss something like…

What was that thought?

Cute?

No. He was past analyzing that.

Kiss?

Right. Okay, time to blame the punch.

_If you don't understand something, don't take matters into your hands. Ask me or Ishida, Inoue or Chad how to handle things._

"Like the juice box?" Rukia was grinning.  
"Yes, like the juice box." Ichigo nodded and paused, "Oh, and don't drink coffee with too much sugar."  
"I'm no where close to Renji, _kozo._" Byakuya replied.

Ichigo shrugged. It would only be in due time before they discover what it was that will dumbfound Byakuya. It may not be the juice box, coffee or drinks but there _must_ be something.

_Don't buy random things from Urahara Store_.

"Except gigai equipment and soul dispensers." Ichigo cleared out, "But be reminded of the soul dispenser rule."

Both Kuchikis nodded.

_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._

"Are we in Vegas?" Rukia blinked, "I thought this was Karakura."  
"Doesn't that have a sexual meaning?" Byakuya glared, "Like kissing and groping and…"  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ichigo blasted.  
"That's what the phrase meant." Byakuya reasoned.  
"Then let me _rephrase_it for you, Kuchiki-sama."

_What happens in Sereitei, stays in Sereitei._

"But we're not in Sereitei." Rukia again, raisng her hand.  
"I meant what happens between the three of us should not be told to other people."  
"So… What if it's between the two of _you_?" Byakuya asked, sending Ichigo a nonchalant glare that Ichigo interpreted as, "You don't know what I'm thinking, Kurosaki, so answer me the wrong way and I'll mince your bedroom walls."  
"I just said the three of us."  
"And I'm asking about the two of you."  
"That doesn't count."  
"Then I refuse to comply to that." Byakuya crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

_What ever happened to 'the law is a guide post for tomorrow'?_

Ichigo wanted to bestow an axe kick upon Byakuya's head and worry about the after effects later but he let it slide. Kuchiki Byakuya was not a talkative person anyway.

_My room. My world. I am emperor. I am president. I am king. Yes, I am captain, too._

Byakuya swore that Ichigo was trying to go power tripping on them.

"Don't worry, Niisama. That doesn't always apply and happen." Rukia whispered and Byakuya, without turning to look at his sister, smiled slightly as if to say, "I figured."  
"I can just kick him in the face."  
"I_heard_ that, you midget!"  
"What did you call me, _bastard_!" Rukia glared, threatening to hit Ichigo with something.  
"Rukia." Byakuya said, "Stop looking so reckless."

Rukia gasped a small, "Hai, Niisama" before sending Ichigo a death glare and sitting properly beside her brother. Ichigo grinned in triumph.

Now_that's_ calling it in the middle, Byakuya-taichou!

"I have a question." Byakuya said. Ichigo wanted to turn down the question for the sake of revenge, shallow as it may be, but then dismissed the thought and nodded.

"What are we _allowed_ to do?"

Rukia seconded with a nod.

"If it helps, you're allowed to respect me a little more. This _is_ my place, after all."  
"You're not funny." Rukia was giving him a stare nearly close to that which Byakuya was giving him.

The door opened with a creak and all eyes turned and lowered, seeing Kon entering while donning a frilly pink dress and clips on his ears. Ichigo frowned as Byakuya's eyes widened like WTF. Kon was groaning as he entered but blinked and beamed upon seeing Rukia.

_You are so not jumping on Rukia…!_

"Neesaaaaan!" Kon squealed as he flung his small cottony body towards Rukia. But even before Rukia could counter, Ichigo rushed forward and kicked Kon who was sent bouncing to, on and off the walls until he was caught by the noble head of the Kuchiki family himself.

"Neesan! Neesan!" Kon continued to squeal.  
"Shut up!" Ichigo growled and aimed to hit Kon again.  
"What is wrong with you! You selfish, selfish Shinigami representative! You want to have Neesan all to yourself!"  
"I said shut the hell up!" Ichigo grabbed the doll, "Who wouldn't hit you for being so perverted!"

"Yuzu!" Ichigo bellowed as he stomped out of his room, his voice trailing out. Yuzu came and was more than glad to take "Bostafu" back into her room. Ichigo waited until they were a few good paces away before going back to his two freeloaders. But instead of seeing them seated, Ichigo's face met with a pillow. The soft thing fell off his face and his eyes turned to the two other people who were in the room. Rukia was looking at Byakuya who had not budged from his throwing position as he sat.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked menacingly slow.  
"Who wouldn't hit you for being so perverted?" Byakuya replied coolly before resuming his formal sitting position.

Ichigo counted to ten but then was unable to keep a rein on his patience and lunged at Byakuya who dodged. In no time they were rolling on the floor, Ichigo trying to strangle the life out of Byakuya and Bykauya trying to pry Ichigo's filthy hands off his noble skin. There was the irregular grunting and groaning and Rukia's small shrieks in between. And among all the bickering and irregularities, they tried to keep the noise to a minimal.

And the code word there is "tried" because Isshin and his daughters, bothered by the banging from Ichigo's room began to rush towards the eldest's room and found it locked. Isshin, being the "concerned" father that he is, placed his ear flat on the door.

"What are they doing in there?" Karin asked. Her father did not answer, she and her sister decided to follow suit.  
"Ichigo!" Rukia was stifling a shriek, "Don't do that! Ah! No!"  
"Is that a woman in there with Ichinii?" Karin gasped.  
"I… will... not… hold back… anymore!" Ichigo was huffing as if doing something very tiring.  
"No! Don't tug like that! ICHIGO!" Rukia again.  
"What is oniichan doing? Shouldn't we check what he's doing in there?" Yuzu was worried now.

There were sounds of grunting, groaning, pushing, pulling, rolling and banging.

"Ah, no, Rukia, don't get into that position! You're going to…!"  
"I told you to stop already before you…!"

There was a loud thud.

"AH! RUKIA!"  
"Ichi… Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Isshin was grinning and Karin pulled her head off the door. Yuzu, not being able to contain the mental images that were seeping into her head forcefully, fell unconscious on the floor while clutching a seemingly crying Bostafu.

- End of Chapter 3 -

* * *

Author: Uwah!! Long name for a chapter! I enjoyed writing the last part since I'm glad I didn't need a whole fic for that scene. You know… It's now a common thing for some fics to have a plot with two people who are making weird and suggestive in a room and several people outside the room are starting to suspect. In the end, all of their assumptions were wrong and the couple were actually just fixing furniture/feeding each other/doing something else that was nowhere close to copulating. I have nothing against those fics because some people are able to present it wonderfully and I enjoy reading those kind because they're funny.I'm just happy that I'm able to use it as part of my fic. Thanks for reading! Here's me hoping for a review! 


	4. Hajimemashite?

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Four : Hajimemashite?  
**

* * *

Ichigo was glad it was a weekend and school was not until tomorrow. He still had half a day to tour Byakuya around and show him what it actually were in the human world. Who knew if he could teach this nobility a lesson or two?

Escalators and elevators were no biggie. People from another realm were also no biggie. But being jammed in an elevator with several weird-smelling people was another story all by itself! Byakuya was sporting an obvious frown that continued to worsen as trip went on and the people came and went without giving any ease to dear Byakuya-taichou. The three Shinigami were pushed in the far back of the elevator and as soon as Ichigo said, "Here we are", Byakuya shove all the people unceremoniously with his reiatsu as if re-enacting the division of the red sea.

Ichigo had to force Byakuya to eat some random human food. It surprised him that Byakuya knew how to eat steak as well as cope up with table settings that showcased more than one spoon, one fork and one knife. And when Byakuya took out that gold card, Ichigo shuddered. This pompous taichou had money from _his_ world! And, mind you, loads of it!

Everything would've been fine had there not been _seven_ Hollows lurking right outside the shopping mall they were in. The siblings immediately popped in a soul candy and instructed the mod souls to take care of Ichigo's body as he shifts to his Shinigami body.

Seven hollows, my god!

Perhaps three Shinigami walking together was not a good idea. After all, Ichigo and Byakuya were more than enough for a reiatsu main course and Rukia could serve as either appetizer or dessert. Ichigo found it annoying that how many Hollows _still_ chase after Shinigami to eat them knowing so well that the black-donning souls were _trained_ to slay them eventually.

From annoying, it went on to being creepy, as several kept on saying how "tasty" and "yummy" and "savory" Kuchiki Byakuya looked like and that they would like to sink their jaws on his soul. Don't they even _see_ that white robe with the Gotei 13 symbol plus the number _six_? Tasty, yummy and savory Kuchiki Byakuya was 6th Squad Captain of the Gotei 13. And just how many Hollows could kill a Captain? Last time Ichigo counted, ah, well, none that he knew of. Perhaps that is why they were called Hollows. How… Hollow-skulled!

But – ho! – that's not all! Ichigo had to keep a good eye on an Arrancar-looking Hollow who kept on calling Rukia "my cute Shinigami princess". Great, perverted Hollows. If that thing hadn't gone down in the next few minutes then he would and will go Bankai not because he had to but because he just felt so… to save Rukia and nothing else. She _was_ supposed to bedessert, after all. (Hmm, if Rukia were dessert what flavour would she be? Strawberry!) A cute, er, small Shinigami like Rukia helplessly being eaten by a god-forsaken Hollow was not an appealing sight. It was not because he had any other reasons (to call Rukia "_his_ cute Shinigami princess", that Hollow had a hell lot of nerve).

He was actually doing Rukia a favour!

He was _such_ a gentleman. Someone should praise him, really.

The Hollows went down, all right and the Hollows were taken to where they belonged. It had been several times that Ichigo saw that opening door of Hell but he still hadn't gotten over the goose bumps everything. But there was no way in hell he was letting Byakuya notice that. So he watched, Zangetsu resting on his shoulders as he _strictly_ instructed his brain to instruct the nerves to instruct every part of his body not to twitch in the weird feeling he was getting.

And, of course, who could forget thugs? Yes, Karakura was getting infested by various thugs perhaps as much as Hollows. And those thugs seemed to have a problem with Ichigo's hair color (don't they always?), Byakuya's good looks (good what?) and Rukia's pinchy-winchy cuteness (okay, that's it!). Well, it was a good cool down after Hollow bashing. Ichigo could not believe that Byakuya was actually_good_ in hand-to-hand combat. Side step to the left, hard right chop to the right… He had to hand it to Byakuya for having the most graceful ways of street fighting Ichigo had ever seen.

So before anything else happened, they decided to call it a day.

No, wait. Ichigo had a few more problems.

"No. I am _not_ sleeping in anything that looks like a box." Byakuya told Ichigo upon arriving in his room and setting sight upon the closet.  
"You can sleep on the bed, Oniisama." Rukia smiled.

"What the heck are you – oof!" Ichigo fumbled as Rukia sent a kick to his face. If Byakuya was not sleeping in a box then come hell or high waters, he was not sleeping in a box either! He was sleeping on _his_ bed in _his_ room! That was it! Byakuya could sprawl of the floor for all he cared!

"Don't worry. I ordered a traveling futon in the boxes."

What was that? Traveling _futon_!? A futon you can store away and roll out with ease just like that? Where did he get that? Sereitei TV Shopping?

"Oh, good! Ichigo can sleep on that!"  
"What!" Ichigo blasted.

Why had he forgotten to say that he had the last say regarding major decisions regarding his room!

"This is my room, midget!" Ichigo blasted, "What the hell do you think you're doing saying I can use the traveling futon?!"  
"And this is _my_ Byakuya Niisama!" Rukia stepped forward, "What the hell do you think you're doing making him sleep on the floor?!"  
"He has been doing that in the past few years of his soul life in Sereitei!"  
"Byakuya Niisama is sleeping on the bed!"  
"Rukia!"  
"Ichigo!"  
"Stop bickering because I have no intention of once again jumping like a fugitive out the window when your family hears weird noises again." Byakuya told the two younger ones but was glaring at Ichigo, "I brought the futon but I can still sleep on the bed."  
"What do you mean, it's _my_ pleasure to let you sleep on my bed!" Ichigo stomped towards Byakuya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia came in between Ichigo and Byakuya. She was leaning forward towards him, his face lifted towards his in quite a distance as he looked down on her. From here he could put his hands on her cheeks and crush down on a passionate… Wait a minute, why is Byakuya climbing on his bed?

"Get the hell off there!" Ichigo grabbed Byakuya by the arm who defiantly grabbed his arm back with a sharp "touch-me-not" glare.

"Ichigo!" Rukia made her way in between her brother and Ichigo and tackled the latter by the waist. Both of them fell, Rukia on top of Ichigo whose back met the floor. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched so before Ichigo could process anything, he immediately sat up and shove Rukia properly to one side.

"Let Niisama use the bed." Rukia was now imploring.  
"Tell me _why_!" Ichigo found it hard to glare at Rukia who was now using puppy dog eyes on him.  
"Don't embarrass me like this, Ichigo."

A short pause.

Damn.

"Fine." Ichigo sat cross-legged on the floor, "Where's that damn futon?"  
"In the box under your bed." Byakuya replied, "Which reminds me that I have to take a bath and change clothes."

It was hard but Ichigo and Rukia were able to convince Byakuya to take a bath later and just change first in the closet no matter how cramped up it was in there. Ichigo grinned upon hearing thuds and thumps and small curses from highly-honored guest Kuchiki Byakuya. He emerged out of the closet with an irritated look on his noble face as he stroke his hair back from being slightly disheveled.

And then it was Rukia's turn to change. While she was at it, Ichigo went to the bathroom to wash himself up. By the time he was back, Rukia had rolled the traveling futon out for him, for which he was thankful… except that the futon right beside the bed. If he hadn't known better, he could be stepped on by Byakuya who was now already lying on his back. His eyes were closed but Ichigo wasn't sure if he were already asleep. And as Rukia crawled into her box, er, room, er, closet, Ichigo looked at the futon he would be sleeping on. After making sure that he set the chair and other things to block the door in case his father barges in after _unlocking_ the door, the orange-haired boy sighed, turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Ichigo thought he had just gotten into sleep when he felt something moving beside him. He opened his eyes and looked to his right and stifled whatever noise his mouth was going to create as he eyed Rukia beside him. 

"You midget, get up!" Ichigo murmured as he shook her, "You're brother's going to kill me!"  
"Hmm?" Rukia groggily opened her eyes, "Ichigo? What are you doing in the closet?"  
"What?" Ichigo blinked and looked around.

Holy hell! He _was_ in the closet!

Ichigo sat up and grabbed the door. Byakuya was _so_ going to kill him when he finds him shirtless while crawling out of his sister's sleeping place. Wait a minute. _Shirtless_!? Why was he shirtless!? But that wasn't the problem. Ichigo pulled the door… which was so damn _stuck_!

"Rukia!" he turned to present the problem to the small Shinigami beside him.  
"Hmm?" Rukia, who had just went back to lying down on her side, sat up with one eye closed. Her sleeve fell off her right shoulder, revealing quite some skin to make him gulp.  
"The door's…" Ichigo felt his self sweating as he looked on, "…stuck."  
"What?" she opened her eyes, "Pull harder."

She reached across him, her body brushing against his and Ichigo thought he shivered being in contact to her skin-to-skin. Rukia pulled and fell back towards him, her cheek against his chest. Electricity jolted through Ichigo's veins. They were in a small, dark, closed closet that presented various images and ideas to Ichigo – who was a normal, human, teenage boy with a petite Shinigami who happened to be female.

Her breath on his skin was more than he could handle.

Hormones are damned!

Ichigo grabbed her roughly by the shoulders before surrounding her with his arms and crashing his lips down on hers. Every fiber on his body was tingling and he released a moan as Rukia's fingers traced patters on his skin.

"Rukia…" he sighed.  
"Hmm?" she responded with her violet orbs looking at him. He opened his mouth something until he felt something heavy on his stomach.

"Augh!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he crunched from the impact on his abdomen. His vision swayed as he tried to focus at someone who was towering before him. Who was this?

"Ah? Did I step on you, _kozo_?"

Shit, Byakuya.

Ichigo coughed, as he rolled to his side, curling up to endure the pain from the weight that suddenly came and left his belly. In his mind he was pounding Byakuya's head, banging him on the wall, tossing him out of his bedroom and shouting a million and one curses.

"Have you no intention of getting up?"

Ichigo continued to cough.

It was then that he realized that Byakuya had already changed out of his sleeping clothes and into normal human clothes. The aristocrat was currently bending, using Ichigo's mirror as he combed his locks.

_If I ever happen to grab you by the hair, you pompous piece of Kuchiki mutton…_

"Ohayou…!" said a female voice from the closet.

Ichigo froze and only his eyes moved towards the direction the voice was coming from. His heart was pounding and he recalled the dream. Ichigo checked his body and he was wearing a shirtl. Oh, okay. It was all a dream. And it was normal. After all, he _was_ a growing teenage boy with healthy hormones and it just so happened that Rukia was sleeping in the same room as they were. Rukia was female. What's wrong being normal? Now if he started dreaming about Ishida in bed, that's when he'd start reviewing his life.

"Ara? What's wrong with you, Ichigo?" a uniform-wearing Rukia asked, hopping out of the closet.  
"I dreamt I was a doormat."  
"Just how stupid is that?"

Exactly. Just how stupid is that?

"Ohayou, Byakuya Niisama."  
Byakuya nodded back, "Ohayou."

The older Kuchiki then walked towards the window saying he was going out ahead of them because he had matters to be taken care of. Whatever they were, Ichigo didn't ask and didn't care. After seeing her brother off, Rukia closed the window and stretched.

School meant no Byakuya! Yay for Ichigo! Yay for school!

Ichigo got up from the futon and proceeded to figuring out how to roll it back. Rukia laughed and mocked him a little before showing him how it was done. The Shinigami Representative then proceeded to remove everything he used to block his door as he scowled and complained, cursing traveling futons in between. Who thought up this kind of thing, anyway? Urahara? Now why wasn't he surprised?

"Why did you jam all those things?" Rukia blinked.  
"Well, it'd be surprising if they found out there was a girl in my closet but it would be highly disturbing if they found Byakuya on my bed."  
"You have a point." She nodded, "Can't you just lock the door?"  
"Rukia." Ichigo stared, pulling the chair back, "My dad."  
"Oh, I forgot. And about that…" Rukia proceeded to approach the closet and gather her things, "… Why is your dad like that? Don't you invite friends over?"  
"Not really."  
"Why not?"  
"Why so?"  
"Oh, never mind." Rukia turned and said, "I'll be going off first. Bring something to munch on for us, okay?"  
"'Kay." Ichigo nodded.

And Rukia jumped off the window.

* * *

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled at him.  
"Ohayou." Ichigo replied in his usual tone with a slight wave. His gaze went towards the room where he spotted Ishida looking at him with the word "Pervert" written all over it. 

"Yeah, and ohayou to you, too, Ishida."

Ishida nodded and shrugged but as Ichigo passed by him, the Quincy muttered, "He staying with you?"  
"Unfortunately, yes." Ichigo replied, flinging his bag over his shoulder.  
"Where is he now?"  
"No idea."

"O-ha-yo-u, Ichigooooooo!"

Ichigo side stepped to make way for and dodge Keigo's flying body towards him.

"Ohayou, Keigo." He looked at Keigo who fell chest first on the floor before lifting his gaze towards Mizuiro, "Ohayou, Mizuiro."  
"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" a female Shingami voice chimed in. Until now, Ichigo could not understand how Rukia could put up the act every time in school.  
"Ohayou, Ruk- Kuchiki-san."

_Ohayou, Rukia, you bunny fan midget with a horror for an older brother._

The entering of the teacher ushered everyone else back in and to their seats. After a carrying out the greeting routine for their teacher, Ochi Misato, she proceeded to call out names for attendance. After this, Ichigo was expecting her to announce that they had a new transfer student/exchange student/someone else and Byakuya will step in right on cue but to his blinking surprise and delight, there was none.

No high and mighty Kuchiki Byakuya in school!

Yay for Karakura High School!

When the classroom door opened, Ichigo held his breath in and then out when their Principal came in and announced that they was a college student from Tokyo University who was going to conduct a study about high school students and would be using their class for observation.

Ichigo could just _feel_ it right in his veins.

The Principal then signaled for the stranger to come in.

Oh, stranger _my ass_!

"Boys and girls, this is Kuchiki Byakuya. Let us all give him a warm welcome."

"Hajimemashite…" Byakuya added and bowed, "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

_And hajimemashite my foot!_

- End of Chapter 4 -

* * *

Author: I wanted to elaborate on what happened in the shopping mall and stuff but I thought this chapter isn't for that. For those who don't know, "Hajimemashite" is the Japanese phrase for a first meeting of "How are you?" and "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" means "Pleased to be your acquaintance." Thank you for those who read, faved, reviewed and said my story was nice. I know it's quite early for this but I really wanted to thank you all! (Especially to those who read my comments! 


	5. Mental Torture

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Five : Mental Torture**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, by all means, told his legs not to get up and yell, "What the freaking hell are you doing here!"

But he was there. Kuchiki Byakuya, introduced as a student from, what the hell, Tokyo University, to conduct a _study_. What kind of _study_? Oh, definitely that was what Chad and Orihime wanted to know and their eyes were still fixed on Byakuya. Ishida nearly unnoticeably sent a "Wtf is this now?" gaze Ichigo who did the same thing to Rukia who had her mouth open.

Pick up your jaw, baka.

"Hajimemashite? My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

The Kuchiki Captain bowed.

Obviously, the girls found him sexy and hot and downright dumbfounding as there was a rise of murmurs and giggles from them. Those dopes… That_handsome_ face, that _fair_ skin and that _wonderful_ stature… Behind all of those was a hideous captain-beast who made him a bed spacer in his own room!

Nothing could surprise Ichigo at this moment in time…

… or not.

"Oh…" the Principal was saying now, "Please address him as Kuchiki-_taichou_."

What? Taichou? Did he just say Kuchiki-taichou?

Kuciki-_TAICHOU_?

"What on earth _for!"_ Ichigo scowled, his eyes tracing any reaction from Byakuya's face.  
"Because he is a Captain." Ochi-sensei was saying now.

The "taichou" explains that part but he wanted to know _why_ he had to be addressed such here in this world! What, he came from the Gotei 13 Tokyo University Division?

"Wait. Kuchiki?" Keigo blurted out, "Are you related to Kuchiki Rukia-san?"

All eyes turned to Rukia.

"She is my sister." Byakuya replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world for a high school girl to have her brother step into class and claim to have a need to conduct a study involving them.  
"Kuchiki-san, why have you never told us you had a handsome brother from Tokyo University!"

Because she didn't _have_ such a brother.

"You should've told us he was coming over. At least we could've_prepared_."

Where "prepared" meant "beautified ourselves"!

"Ah, but I didn't know he was… coming over today…" Rukia smiled faintly at her female classmate before sending Byakuya a wondering look.  
"The whole semester." Byakuya corrected.  
"THE WHOLE SEMESTER!" Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime and Chad chorused.

Yes, the surprise was too intense to have sent Chad into doing something loud.

Ichigo felt his body phasing through the chair, sinking as though he were sitting on mud. Apparently, the women had no qualms letting Kuchiki­-_taichou_ stay in their class to mingle with them and observe but to Ichigo, it was torture of all sorts. It was deprivation of human (Shinigami, Hollow, hybrid, whatever) rights. It was disrespect to all that is living, right and pure, for god's sake!

"Um, excuse me…" Ichigo finally managed to clear his throat. Byakuya sent him a glance to entertain him almost as if they did not know each other… as if he did not stay in Ichigo's room, claimed his bed, and broke every right of Ichigo's that he could.

"Excuse me, Bya–Uh…Kuchiki-taichou." Ichigo began, reluctant to having been forced to call Byakuya by surname and with "-taichou" affixed to it, "What exactly are you going to study about us?"

"That's a good question." Byakuya replied, "But if I told you, then you'd be too conscious to act normally."

Screw that. If he wanted to observe him normally then he could've done it in secret. _That_ would be more natural. Way to go, Byakuya. You just scored a point for idiocy.

"I understand my presence compels you to act somewhat differently but everything I do is all part of my cause."

What, was he a mind-reader now?

"After all," Byakuya was saying now in the most casual way Ichigo had seen him do "I assume none of you has an inclination to do crazy things, say, like kiss a faux body?"

The class laughed in unison. Ichigo was mentally slapping his forehead and Ishida groaned. Rukia gave off a faint smile. That was it and the next thing Ichigo knew, Byakuya was sitting somewhere in the room, taking notes, asking questions and joining discussions even! What was Byakuya trying to _do_! It was as clear as sunlight. The 6th Squad Captain hated him. Holy shit. A mere "You. Me. Out. Let's settle this!" could have sufficed but no. He had to undergo this torture, these mind games, this humiliation!

The bell rang. Lunch! A little piece of salvation!

Ichigo looked behind him to say something, expecting to see Keigo but found Byakuya's face instead.

"HOLY FU----- ATHER, MOTHER, BROTHER, SISTER!" Ichigo bellowed as his head darted back in baffled alarm, "What are you doing!"  
"I figured we should let him join us eat." Mizuiro was flashing a brilliant smile that Ichigo wanted to tear off.  
"Oniichaaaaaaan!" Keigo pranced beside Byakuya whose stern eyes flashed and eyed the high school student who was beside him.

Was he just called "oniichan"?

"Baka, who do you think you are calling him "oniichan"!" Tatsuki stepped in and slapped the back of Keigo's head right on cue.  
"Oi, Ich- Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia's approaching voice cut whatever it was anyone was going to say but stopped upon seeing Byakuya looking at her.  
"Okay, I don't know about you but I'm going up to fill my stomach." Ichigo spat out and stood to go. Byakuya's face did not noticeably change but Rukia saw the quizzical flash in his eyes.  
"We eat our lunch up on the rooftop, Niisama." Rukia said.  
"N-niisama?" Keigo exclaimed, "-_Sama_?"  
"What does it matter to you, dingbat?" Ichigo started off and lifted Ishida by the collar, "You're coming, four eyes."  
"Ah, what! Kurosaki!"

Byakuya stood up and walked with the gang of students who were all too eager to know anything and everything there is to know about him. Ichigo walked ahead annoyed. What the hell did he think was he doing anyway? Who was he, Byakuya Lord of the "I-can-do-anything-harharhar"? Ichigo turned to his side to somehow complain to Rukia but found the space empty. He stopped walking and looked back and saw her walking beside her beloved Niisama who was now being flocked by women. Well, there were guys around him, too, since he offered to treat everyone.

What is it with the rule that she must walk by her brother when they are in public as much as possible? After all, they weren't in Sereitei any longer. But what does it matter to him anyway?

_Tsch. Fine walk with your damned snooty brother._

"What's with you?" Ishida said. Ichigo had been in so much thought he had not noticed Ishida approaching.  
"I'm annoyed to the core." Ichigo replied simply and stormed off and up to the rooftop that served as his sanctuary.

NOT!

Oh, right, the whole class was now there, scattered in groups like islets after _Kuchiki-taichou_ gave away the free lunch.

"Say, you look so beautiful you'd pass as a girl." Chizuru was eyeing him closely face-to-face as she fixed her glasses.  
"I beg your pardon?" Byakuya and Rukia chorused.  
"She said you looked like a girl, Bya-Kuchiki-taichou." Ichigo said as he checked his lunch.

"Oh, but it's flat!" Chizuru was almost wailing as her palms laid flat on Byakuya's chest and the latter gasped in either surprise, contempt or both. Ichigo choked on his onigiri and Orihime grabbed Chizuru's arm.  
"Stop that."  
"Aww, is my hime jealous?" Chizuru squealed and proceeded to squeeze Orihime's body between her arms.  
"Ah, no. It's just that… it's… what you're doing… impolite." Orihime stuttered.  
"Kuchiki-taichou, you look popular among women." Chizuru started again but still hadn't released Orihime from her hug, "Aside from good looks, what's your secret?"  
"Secret?" Byakuya asked, perplexed.  
"Yeah, why girls like you, flock to you, after you."  
"Yes, I'd like to know, too." Mizuiro was now interested. Chad and Ishida looked at each other.  
"I don't have a secret." Byakuya answered honestly and took a light bite on his onigiri.

For someone who's the one conducting a study, _he's_ the one being asked questions.

"Oh, then with all the ladies around you perhaps you have some experience in bed?" Chizuru spat out directly. It almost sounded like "Shinsui is doing a pole dance". Byakuya choked on his onigiri unceremoniously and was hitting his chest with his fist.

Tatsuki slapped the back of Chizuru's head out of instinct and surprise as well as embarrassment, "Why'd you have to ask something like that!"

"Hey, he's a ladies' man! It's fine!" Chizuru reasoned out.  
"Fine!?" Ishida spoke still shaken from the bombed question, "He's choking on onigiri!"  
"He'll be fine." Ichigo shrugged, watching Rukia hand her brother juice and stroke his back as she asked, "Are you okay, Niisama?"

Hey,_he_ choked on onigiri, too, just a while ago. Why didn't Rukia, uh, anyone ask him if he were okay?

"Yeah, it's okay to speak about these things but only between guys, Chizuru." Keigo was frowning, "And, no, lesbians don't count!"  
"Men." Chizuru said simply, paused for a while and slapped Keigo as she said, "That's just not fair, you impudent thing!"  
"But it's true!" Keigo shot back teary-eyed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Guys could talk about that any time for as long as there are only guys around! Tell them, Ichigo!"  
"What?" Ichigo's eyebrow crooked after swallowing, "How did I get roped into the conversation?"  
"You're well and able. Tell them!"  
"Tell them _what_!"  
"That guys talk about these things randomly when it's _just us guys_."  
"_What_ things!"  
"Video games, women, vice, fantasies, sex…!"

Byakuya's eye twitched.

"KEIGO, SHUT UP!" Ichigo bellowed followed by a full swing of his arm towards Keigo who was sent flying a few inches above the floor and a good distance away from the group. Ichigo gave Byakuya a quick glance worthy of Shunpo and found "Bankai" written on his face. Great, Keigo, you just encouraged him.

"Oww…" Keigo got up, rubbing his cheek, "You didn't have to be so harsh."  
"You didn't have to include me in the first place!"  
"But what about the times we watched Hentai?"  
"I wasn't with you!"  
"And the times we played DoA Extreme to ogle?"  
"I don't play that!"  
"What about dreams about Kuchiki-san?"  
"THAT'S JUST YOU!" Ichigo was now beet red.

_Dreams about Rukia? Tsch._

No, wait. That did happen.

Does not count because it was not intentional!

"You don't have to be so loud, Kurosaki." Ishida added.  
"I haven't heard Ichigo talk about any of the things you mentioned." Chad said lowly.  
"Because I never do!"

Except in his thoughts and dreams but those don't count!

"Fine, are you gay, then?" Chizuru tactlessly spurt out again.  
"NO!" Ichigo glared, a red hue persisting upon his cheeks, "And I can prove that by whatever _righteous_ means necessary!"  
"Then I'd like to see you kiss Kuchiki-san!" Keigo dared as he hurriedly hopped back towards the group only to meet with Ichigo's and Byakuya's fists and toss off again.

"Explain how you've been with Kuchiki-san without even being attracted to her!" Chizuru demanded and plopped beside Rukia, clutched her and rubbed their cheeks together, "I mean, wook at her pwetty widdle face. No way you wouldn't feel even just a teensy bit of a crush for her!"

"Ara…? Please stop that." Rukia was releasing a faint smile.  
"Chizuru-chan. Stop that, please." Orihime was in panic now, looking at Ishida or Chad for any support but found none.  
"Woman, lay your hands off my sister." Byakuya muttered, only his eyes moving.

"I don't have to explain anything!" Ichigo glared. If ever he were to forget something right now, it would be the fact that Chizuru was a girl just so he could hit her, "AND STOP DOING THAT!" Ichigo gripped Chizuru's hands and pried her off Rukia.

"Ow! What is it with you!" Chizuru was now glaring back, "If you don't like Kuchiki-san then why are you reacting like that!"  
"Just because!"  
"You didn't have to be harsh with Chizuru, too." Tatsuki was looking weirdly at Ichigo.  
"Ichigo." Chad spoke, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay."  
"You don't look okay." Ishida was saying now.  
"Maybe we should just change the subject, ne?" Rukia was wearing her award-winning smile.  
"Right, right! Why don't we talk about… hmm… Let's see…" Orihime was enthusiastic about the new idea brought to the table.

"Let's get this straight." Chizuru looked at Ichigo, ignored Rukia and Orihime, "You're not gay?"  
"Yes!" Ichigo nodded.  
"And you're only friends with Kuchiki Rukia?"  
"Yes!"  
"And you're not interested in her in anyway? And by that I mean hormonal and love-stuck and not otherwise."

Byakuya's gaze zoomed at Ichigo.

Fire in the hole!

"Yes."

BOOM!

Ichigo felt like something gripped his stomach and dragged it down towards his ankles. Rukia was not speaking, not moving but looking at him – just like that. Something was horribly wrong. Now would be a good time to wake up. Wake up now. Wake. Up. Now.

"So, Ichigo…" Keigo crawled towards them, "It's okay if I ask Kuchiki-san to go out with me?"  
"What?" Ichigo snapped to attention rather clumsily, "What? No! I… I mean, yes! I mean, no! I… I mean…"  
"What?" Rukia finally spoke, "You mean what?"

"I mean what does that have anything to do with me! If she wanted to then why the heck would I have to have a say in it!" Ichigo pouted and looked at anyone and anything else except any Kuchiki in the vicinity. Ichigo got up, took his juice box with him and walked off muttering something no one understood.

Ichigo looked through the crisscrossed wire fence and felt the wind on his face. He felt like his shoulders, his feet, his arms, his body and even his breathing were all heavy. Something was speaking in his head and he was darned sure as hell it was neither the Hollow nor Zangetsu. What was wrong? He really wasn't interested in Rukia in the first place and Rukia was not interested in him just the same. Ichigo cringed and felt something stuck in his throat. He continued to sip on the empty juice box, producing rough gargled sounds as he gripped the box.

"Umm…" said a female voice from his right. Ichigo veered his head, expecting to see Rukia but found Orihime instead.  
"Oh, what is it Inoue?" Ichigo reverted back to deep thinking mode as he continued to contemplate.  
"Ano… Are you all right?" Orihime was hesitant to ask.  
"I'm all right."  
"Are you… sure… Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime continued, "You really don't… look very well."

A short pause.

"I'm fine."  
"Kuchiki-san doesn't look so well either."

Ichigo stopped whatever it was he was thinking and slowly moved his head to look at Rukia. The petite Shinigami was caught looking at him and she took the look away immediately before attending to the circle of students with her.

"Sorry about what Chizuru said. She's like that but she's really nice."  
"I know." Ichigo said, "I probably got up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"Then find the right side and get up from it everyday." Orihime smiled.

Ichigo blinked and looked at Orihime before stifling a small laugh and nodding. Past Orihime, Ichigo could see the group he had left.

"Kuchiki-san, I swear I will do everything for you just _date_ me!" And Keigo clung to Rukia's arm.

"GOD DAMMIT, KEIGO, I TOLD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

And there was a sound of a juice box harshly smacking a male high school student's face.

- End of Chapter 5 -

* * *

Author: I like this chapter because of the various conversations but it was hard since there were many characters in the scene. Waah! Anyway, thank you so much to those who read. I appreciate the reviews and the hits. I love you all! I will put my best effort into this fic! Thank you so much again and forgive me for the typos! 


	6. Two To Tango

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Six : Two To Tango**

* * *

Those who want to be Shinigami were trained in the Shinigami Academy. Six years. They would study and train for six years to become able Shinigami worthy to at least have a seat in one of the Gotei 13 squads. They were taught kidou of various sorts – healing, attacking, support and escaping. They were taught hand-to-hand combat and in the process, allowed them to be more agile as time goes on and thus learn the famed flash step – "Shunpo". And of course, who could forget swordsmanship? The zanpaktou remained to be one of the most important things a Shinigami possessed for it is more than just a measly sword that is able to cut Shinigami. It was something that represented them and served as even just a bit of social status. And if one has a zanpaktou, definitely, he or she must be able to use it properly – regardless of it being in Shikai or Bankai. And part of this study included cutting techniques, battle strategies and footwork. Footwork was very much like dancing and Ichigo was Shinigami Representative so what's wrong with him practicing footwork?

Let's see… Because Rukia had never heard of footwork called "Tango" that Ichigo was doing with someone right now!

She was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. The whole class was around Ichigo and partner who were both dancing to Tango music. He stepped here and then there. Ah, there's an opening! She could've swat him right there and…

"Very good, Kurosaki-kun now one, two, three… Look at your partner, Kurosaki-kun." The female instructor's voice worked its way through Rukia's thoughts.

_Look at your partner, Kurosaki-kun._

Rukia resisted sending the instructor a sharp glare. Ichigo's face turned to said partner who he was dancing with as they moved across the floor. There was eye contact. She had not – no, not ever – seen Ichigo look at her like that.

"Feel the passion, both of you!"

The instructor was getting to her nerves. The girl's hips were partly swaying as Ichigo had one hand on her waist and the other stretching her arm in swift, sure movements.

"One, two, three… slide!"

And Ichigo did, leading the dance along with the music that to Rukia sounded like five hundred angry Hollows. She glanced at her spirit phone. Why wasn't there an order when it was needed?

"Don't break eye contact!"

Could someone shut that woman up?

Perhaps she could take that rose on Ichigo's shirt and stab his eye with it?

Rukia sneered. Perhaps she should break their bones instead. The class was in awe at how "Kurosaki-kun" was able to handle himself, his back rigid, his shoulders firm, his footsteps sure and his face unchanging. Since when had Kurosaki Ichigo been a good dancer? And since when was he able to learn "eye contact"? He was ogling that woman, Rukia concluded while she was stopping herself from frowning at or tripping said orange-haired bastard.

He flashed Rukia a glance and she gasped, not knowing whether to be angry or annoyed or just… just that. Ichigo continued to go with the music and Rukia felt like catching her eyes from her sockets as Ichigo's arm went behind his partner's waist. The girl bent backwards and Ichigo towards her, eye contact not breaking. And before Ichigo straightened, he sent Rukia another quick, arrogant glance and went back to staring at his mind. What was that! How dare he! Rukia's mind was probing her knowledge about any fast-cast, single target Kidou to teach Ichigo a lesson.

That_pervert_!

Rukia cleared her throat to capture a grunt or groan that was trying to escape her throat as she gripped the end of her skirt. She felt like she was breathing heavily, her insides boiling, her body tensing and her mind messed up. She made it a point that Ichigo was going to get his ass whipped later.

Perhaps now? She could pop in a soul candy in her mouth and just whoop him silly _right now_. Yes, that sounded appealing. But Byakuya was around and she saw him watching the dance across the group. There was no way she could do something like that in the presence of her noble, conscientious brother. No, sir.

"Kuchiki-san, are you all right?" Orihime's voice cut whatever it was she was thinking.  
"Ah, yes, yes. I'm fine!" Rukia smiled and tilted her head towards Orihime and whispered, "It's just that I've never seen such a thing before."  
"Dancing?"  
"No, tango."

Rukia nodded.

"Sasaki-san is a very good tango dancer. I didn't think Ichigo could dance with her like that." Tatsuki commented as she nodded.  
"Ah, yes. She has long legs and the height fit for a tango dancer." Chizuru nodded as well, "It somehow pairs up with Ichigo's height."  
"I thought dancers were supposed to look good?" Rukia said, mindlessly pouting with her eyes sternly looking at Ichigo as she ignored whatever it was that the instructor was telling him to do.  
"Doesn't Sasaki-san look good?" Tatskui blinked.  
"Yeah, but Ichigo looks like a cow ran over by a truck." Rukia said again, uncovering slightly the personality shrouded by her innocent and charming smiles and sing-song voice, "Put it shortly, he looks like an idiot."  
"E-eh?" Orihime blinked and exchanged baffled looks with Tatsuki.

Whatever Tasuki or Orihime said about that was of no substantial matter to Rukia anymore. Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo bent again, a rose in his lips and he offered it to Emi Sasaki who took it with her lips as well. Kuchiki Rukia wanted to blow off something that instant and prayed there better be a Hollow to show up RIGHT NOW. If Ichigo had chosen to spare her a glance then he'd have caught her in an array of thoughts. Her mouth was open, her shoulders had dropped and her eyes were wide.

_Hen… tai!_

"What… What was… What was…" Rukia stammered.  
"It's part of the dance." Orihime was faintly smiling, "It's nothing."

Was it part of the dance for him to kiss her? Certainly not! Definitely, absolutely, totally, completely, utterly…

"Not." Rukia spat out, paused for a while and shook her head.

Byakuya, who had been glancing occasionally at Rukia and Ichigo sent a pure stare of reiatsu towards his sister. Although he barely spent time with her in the time they were together, he knew how she looked like when something was wrong. And if she were not able to conceal such emotion then it was either new or strong. He could tell – Hisana was exactly the same. Rukia fidgeted and looked at her brother whose eyes were asking her what the matter was. Rukia smiled and bowed slightly. She was not sure if Byakuya was convinced that she was fine but he went back to watching Ichigo anyway.

"Wonderful!"

Ichigo and Emi bowed. The Shinigami representative walked towards the boys' part of the group and sat down. The instructor was saying something but Rukia could not hear whatever it was that she was saying. Her head was muttering too many words for her to understand so more words coming from someone else's mouth were not welcome.

"And in the near future, we are going to have a practical examination for this."

There was a groan from the class.

"Everyone will dance tango."  
"Why so? It only suits long-legged people." Rukia popped out. There was a sudden hush from the group and all eyes were on Rukia.  
"Oh, most definitely not." Instructor Kobayashi was now saying, "Would you do me a favor and stand up, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia froze.

"E-excuse me?"  
"Stand up, Kuchiki-san."

The small girl did as she was told and there was a slight jeering from somewhere.

"And now, a partner… Hmm?"

Nice going, Rukia. You're about to make a big fool out of yourself in front of Byakuya Niisama and that orange-haired punk.

Ichigo nailed Keigo with his elbow even before the latter could volunteer. When asked why, Ichigo simply replied, "You're an idiot. That's why."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Kobayashi-sensei exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing!"  
"He's just going to step on Rukia's foot."  
"Oh, I've got it!" Kobayashi-sensei snapped and turned to her right, "Ishida Uryuu, stand up!"  
"I beg your _pardon_?" Ishida's head darted in attention, "Me?"  
"I don't see any other Ishida Uryuu in the vicinity."  
"Why me?"  
"You're a man and a graceful, creative one at that so why not?"

Ishida slightly looked at Byakuya.

_A dead man if he complies._

"He's only three centimeters shorter than me and I'm one foot taller than Rukia." Ichigo reasoned. The instructor paused and looked at Ichigo as if to question him if she had been talking to him in the first place.  
"He has a point there." Ishida nodded, agreeing with Ichigo in the rare times that they do.  
"Very well, then, Asano Keigo…"

Keigo's eyes lit up and was about to jolt up if Ichigo did not land a fist on his foot.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Kobayashi exclaimed.  
"He can't dance now." Mizuiro commented.  
"Kobayashi-sensei…!" Chizuru was raising her hand and flailing it wildly.  
"Just get the hell up, Ishida!" Ichigo motioned with his head for Ishida to get up. The glasses boy growled but complied heavily.

This better be good for his sake. Ichigo scowled as he watched Ishida walked towards Rukia who had been waiting in the middle.

"Remember, let the man lead you." The instructor reminded Rukia who nodded as the older woman started off towards the player.

"What if I step on your foot?" Rukia murmured to Ishida.  
"I'll try to get out of the way." Ishida muttered back.

Ishida signaled with his eyes and Rukia blinked, looking past him where Byakuya was watching. The older man was looking at them sternly, probably waiting if Rukia was to do anything harsh. Upon being adopted in the Kuchiki family, Rukia was taught how to dance… except she hadn't been taught how to tango.

"It's okay. This was given… as an order, anyway." Rukia assured him and Ishida sighed. That wasn't what he was talking about. He could feel Ichigo looking at him. He did not see it but he could _feel_ it.

"Okay, positions!"

What positions? Rukia barely knew what to do. She put her hand on Ishida's shoulder and the Quincy put one hand on her waist while the other guided her other hand, held palm-to-palm. Their hands locked. Ichigo felt his body straighten and his eyes snapped to attention.

_If those hands go anywhere else, I am killing you with your own arrow…_

The music kicked in. Ishida began to move, his feet sliding across the floor and Rukia followed whatever suit he was playing. It was a bit awkward since he was a foot taller than her but they carried on.

"Kuchiki-san, look at Ishida-kun."

It was hard but Rukia lifted her head to look at Ishida who was staring back at her. He continued to move as if in side steps. Somehow, Rukia knew this movement. He led. She followed. The timing was right. Okay, she could do this… at least hold on until this embarrassment was over.

Left and then right… And then one slide. Quick movements. Sure steps.

"I don't see any passion, Ishida-kun."

"Why should there be any…?" Ishida muttered out of the side of his lip, making a quick turn with one leg as pivot. Rukia followed. She was light so it was a bit easy to conduct her the way the dance required.

"Look at Kuchiki-san as if you were highly interested."

Is that what Ichigo had been doing? Looking at Sasaki-san as if he were "highly interested"? Or was he looking because he _was_ highly interested?

That_bastard_.

"Kuchiki-san, watch your facial expression."

Her face softened, concentrating on whatever features Ishida had. His raven hair was neatly on the sides of his face and he looked at her sternly. He was adjusting, trying to make it look like he was not a Quincy. She could tell because she was doing the same. She had no problem looking so dignified before but now that she was dancing with a man, it seemed somewhat different. They were making fools out of themselves. Ichigo would tease her for this, that's for sure. And she wasn't even sure what her brother would say about this.

Byakuya was now interested in Tango and found the steps to be… formal and gracious. He was tapping his finger against his arm, recording the music and rhythm in his head. He had been watching because he enjoyed the little show, regardless if it were that "perverted orange-haired Shinigami wanna-be brat" who was dancing with another woman in spite of groping his sister's gigai before his own Kuchiki eyes. He was nodding, catching every detail he could about footwork and movement, enjoying the music and found himself partly smiling at his sister who, to him, looked like she had actually grown _up_, though not noticeably taller.

What would he do if his sister and Kurosaki Ichigo actually had something between them? After all, it seemed there was a connection. What it was, Byakuya had yet to confirm.

Byakuya's eyes then suspended on Ichigo who looked like he was sitting uncomfortably on live coal. He felt something burning deep in his guts but something even more somewhere lower whenever Rukia's skirt whisked in certain directions. He could not see anything under it but it drew his attention to her legs. They were not super model material but it drew his interest. He was male. It was normal.

Wait, no. This is _Rukia_ we're talking about. It _wasn't_ normal. And just how many women's legs were able to draw his attention weirdly? None that he could think of. Hormones taken into consideration, he'd blush seeing naked women, thighs and cleavages but what the hell. He wasn't a pervert, unlike what Byakuya had been insisting. But with what he was feeling now, there was a slim chance of him proving that. Slim like Rukia.

Oh, shit. Must return to true and proper thinking… Perhaps it's the gigai? Yeah, it's the gigai. Urahara probably designed it that way.

Keigo then whistled.

Ichigo looked. Ishida was biting the rose. He felt like he had a gong for a heart. He could hear it pounding hard and fast.

Holy hell, he _wouldn't_.

"Ishida, don't you _dare_ kiss me." Rukia warned, her eyes changing emotion.

"Who ever said I would?" Ishida raised an eyebrow as if insulted. With Byakuya around, who _ever_ would? And he whirled her, caught her, bent against her and she followed backwards. Their bodies were against each other. Ichigo gulped hard. Ishida's face came closer, offering the rose. Rukia dismissed the thought of hesitating and took the rose with her own.

Holy hell, he _did_!

_Just what the hell do you think you just did, Ishida!_

It wasn't a kiss but still their lips _almost_ touched! ALMOST!

Oh, damn it, where was a Hollow when you needed one!

The pair straightened. Wherever that jeer was coming from, Ichigo wanted to Getsuga Tenshou it to oblivion.

"That could've been me!" Keigo was teary eyed. Ichigo would have reacted violently if his guts weren't acting all weird like there were bees, butterflies, caterpillars, ladybugs and wasps all over it. Seeing Rukia's lips parting like that was like hypnosis to Ichigo but the fact that she was doing it in front of someone else was like electricity down his spine. And mind you, it's not a very welcome feeling. But she was not flashing him a gaze as if he were not watching. Just like that. She did not take time to look at him like he did when he was the one dancing in the middle. Just like that. Was she enjoying all this or was she just too occupied not to look like an idiot in the middle of everyone to not notice her surroundings?

Erase that. She already looked like an idiot in the first place. Did that mean she enjoyed this?

Why was he even bothered _thinking,_ anyway!

Oh, wait. Byakuya was here. Perhaps he was doing a thinking of his own. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see the Captain still watching the pair dancing tango. Well, why not call it down the middle between him and Ishida now, eh, Byakuya-_taichou_? Ishida had his hands on his sister, twisting her, whirling her, leading her… doing tango with her! Wasn't _that_ wrong?

Ichigo propped his head on his hand.

Something is wrong with everything including himself and great, he had no punch to blame.

What's taking so long for this performance to end?

Just step on her foot already, Ishida!

"You're doing fine. Very good… One, two… One, two, three…"

If this was to go on forever then could he just leave now? Ichigo sighed out heavily. Mizuiro noticed eventually and tugged at Ichigo.

"What?"  
"You look bored."  
"Because I _am_ bored." Ichigo complained, his eyes lazily looking from Mizuiro and back at Ishida and Rukia.

Bored and feeling horrible. Ichigo could not believe he withstood the whole dance and the music dying down was, ironically, _the_ music to his ears. Kobayashi-sensei was talking about something because he was too busy enjoying the fact that Ishida has returned to his sitting place and was nowhere near Ru-any woman. Ichigo eyed the Quincy. He did not seem any different after the dance. His gaze shifted towards Rukia. She did not seem any different except that she was blushing and he felt like she refused to look at him.

Why won't she look at him?

For moments more he lingered about trivial things until Keigo tapped him, telling him they had already been dismissed. Ichigo smiled and found it a little embarrassing to be caught with his head in the clouds.

"You've been acting weirdly." Keigo was tilting his head, eyeing Ichigo as he got up, "Perhaps all the school work has been dawning on you like hell."

Oh, worse than school work. Ichigo eyed Byakuya who was still being marauded by women.

You have no idea.

"Perhaps you should loosen up." Keigo snapped his brilliant idea, "Let's go out today!"  
"Oh, yes! That's a great idea to help Kurosaki-kun unwind!" Orihime clapped.  
"Yeah, if you're able to convince oddball over there to come and maybe I'll consider going." Ichigo pointed with his thumb at Byakuya. Orihime gulped.  
"That's easy." Chizuru waved and stormed off towards Rukia.

Wait. Rukia?

"Hey, we're going out to Karaoke. You're coming." It wasn't a question. Ichigo wanted to slap his forehead.  
"Ara? But I don't know if… I… Niisama…"  
"It's all right. _Niisama_ will come if you do." Chizuru winked, "Besides, let's take it upon ourselves to cheer up grumpy ol' Kurosaki-kun over there."

Rukia's eyes went past Chizuru and towards Ichigo who did not even bother taking the look away.

"Well, if it's okay with Niisama then…"  
"Oh, Kuchiki-taichooouuuu!" Chizuru said in a sing-song voice as she whirled towards the direction of Byakuya, "We're going out to Karaoke. I'm coming. Your sister's coming. You're coming."

Byakuya eyed Chizuru.

Silence.

"You're going to what?"

"Karaoke." Chizuru leaned, propping her elbow on Byakuya's shoulder. The Captain looked at the elbow on his shoulder, the grinning redhead with glasses, then at Rukia and the at Ichigo.  
"We're going to have a gay 'ole time!" Chizuru winked, "And we're going to show you what fun is all about."  
"Life was never meant to be entertaining." Byakuya replied, removing Chizuru's elbow.  
"Oh, it is here." The glasses girl put her hands on her waist, "So if you're not coming, we're taking Rukia and we'll just have to gag and tie Ichigo into complying."

Byakuya gave the little extortionist a blank stare and said, "Where is this_karaoke_?"

Ichigo wanted to faint again.

WHEN IS THE HURTING GOING TO STOP!

- End of Chapter 6 -

* * *

Author: Uh… Um… I guess nothing's funny in this chapter. Should I say sorry? Uwah!! I don't know if this contributed anything but I kind of like this chapter. Of course, that's just me. If you don't then it's okay with me. I had quite a hard time writing this because I barely know anything about tango. I'm not a dancer at all… But I do play Dance Maniax. Harhar. Thank you so much for all of you who read. I'm so happy. Happy enough to probably do Ikkaku's luck-luck dance if I could. Anyway, hoping for a review! 


	7. The Finest Wine

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Seven: The Finest Wine**

* * *

"You just _had_ to agree, didn't you?" Ichigo grumbled out of the side of his mouth to Byakuya. The latter only responded by looking with only eyes moving at Ichigo. The group was walking ahead of them and Byakuya was walking with Ichigo for a change.

"Kurosaki, explain to me why I should be here." Ishida murmured who was walking beside him, "I never had any liking to this sort of thing."  
"Oh, who does?" Ichigo rolled his eyes away, "It's not fair that _I'm_ the only one suffering."  
"Why did you have to say yes if you didn't want to anyway?"  
"Ask high and mighty Byakuya over here."  
"Do I affect your decisions that much, _kozo_?" Byakuya said lowly.

Ouch.

"Hey, I'm a man of my word. I thought you'd decline so I staked my evening believing you wouldn't agree!" Ichigo wanted to shout but he said so grumbling, hands in his pockets as the three of them continued to walk casually behind the group.

"Well, you learn new things everyday." Byakuya replied. Perhaps Ichigo should let Byakuya speak with his fist now?  
"And now we are led back to the question _why_ do I have to suffer if you do?" Ishida cut in, "It's not like we're wed for me to share your pain."  
"So you could _learn_ new things everyday." Ichigo replied, "And what's that shit about us being wed, smart ass?"  
"I still don't understand why you had to drag me into this. I have so much to do!"  
"Shut up, Ishida! It's not like you're gonna die tomorrow!"  
"Hey, you never know." Byakuya said half-laughingly for a change.  
"Who asked you, Lord of the Flies?" Ichigo glared roughly at Byakuya.  
"Lord of the what?" Byakuya and Ishida chorused.  
"If you're expecting to hear or see me talking about or doing foolish things then you're gravely mistaken!" Ichigo leaned towards Byakuya as if in a challenge.

"Okay, let's go! Let's go!" Chizuru was saying now, "Let's go have fun!"  
"Yeah!" The rest of the group answered before entering a building with neon colored signs and lights.  
"Ka-ra-o-ke." Byakuya was reading to himself as he headed for the entrance.

There were doors lined up. Behind each door was a room – a sound proof room. There was a box with images and words at the bottom. There was a long couch lining the walls and a table in the middle. There were other weird things Byakuya did not want to ask Ichigo about because he did not want to look like a total idiot in front of another idiot. It was dimly lit but the room was enough to accommodate their group.

"Ah, ah, take a seat! Have a seat!" Chizuru ushered the Ichigo, Byakuya and Ishida over to one side.  
"I'm not singing no matter what you do." Ichigo spat out.  
"Singing?"

It could have been his imagination but Ichigo thought he saw a glint of interest in Byakuya's eyes. Had he another heinous plan on torturing him like shoving a microphone from his ass to his throat perhaps? Ichigo cringed and etched the world "retaliate" in his mind.

"I'll be going first!" Keigo announced, taking one mic and standing up. It wasn't long before someone came in asking if they would like anything to eat or drink. Various responses arose from the group and when asked what they were supposed to drink, Byakuya mindlessly replied, "Two bottles of the best wine you have."

The whole group hushed down and Rukia looked like she wanted to bang her head on the table.

"Are you… old enough to drink?"

You are speaking to more than just a hundred year-old man and you're asking him if he were _old_ enough to drink? Of course, the woman didn't woman did not know that and even if she was told of it, there'd be nothing fruitful for them. Byakuya responded with a glare, probably annoyed that he was being questioned by a "servant". A small "Eep!" escaped her lips and she trotted away with the order.

"We're having wine?" Ishida asked.  
"We're too young to have wine." Ichigo added.  
"I thought you were drunk last time?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.  
"The punch was _spiked_!" Ichigo reacted, pushing his back off the couch, "And I didn't know it was spiked."  
"Nobody's forcing you." Tatsuki was raising an eyebrow at Ichigo, too.  
"Oh, look, it's a bunny background!" Rukia chirped, her hands clasped together as she looked starry-eyed at the TV screen.

The music started and Keigo began to sing his lungs out. Ishida fixed his glasses uncomfortably and Byakuya wore the most disgusted expression Ichigo had ever seen. He was eyeing Keigo, probably detesting him and his voice and distracted by the gestures the young man was sporting. He was waving, swaying and trotting. If he was getting carried away then he was getting carried far, _far_ away. Byakuya looked like he wanted to plug his ears as all the women cheered Keigo on.

If his singing was fun then fun was scary. Byakuya shook his head.

It was at this point that the food and drinks came. Byakuya immediately took a glass for himself as the "servant" took off the cork from the bottle. She poured a whole glass of wine for Byakuya and was instructed to bring two more bottles of it.

What, was it alcohol night?

"I'd just like juice." Ichigo complained.  
"What is it with you? It's not everyday that we get to drink something like this!" Chizuru stood up, taking the wine bottle from the lady and poured the glasses her self.  
"Let's just say not all of us like alcohol." Ichigo said and saw Ishida take up a glass. And then Mizuiro. And then Keigo. And then Orihime and Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Fine! Then perhaps _I_ don't like alcohol."

Ichigo paused. Rukia was drinking?

"Hey, hey, are you even _allowed_ to drink that?" Ichigo snatched the glass away from Rukia.  
"Oh, yes, _sir_!" Rukia snatched the glass back, "And unlike you, I'm not inexperienced so I'm allowed."

Byakuya nodded.

"I've had twice the amount of Vodka you've ever had!" Ichigo glowered.

"Then why're you so stuck-up with me drinking!" Rukia shot back ignoring that she did not know what Vodka was in the first place, "I bet I can have twice of what you've had!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Ichigo was serious now.  
"You bet your sorry ass, yeah!"  
"Pipe down already, the two of you." Byakuya in commander tone again.

"Stay out of this!" Ichigo turned to Byakuya whose eyes narrowed towards Ichigo.

There was a gasp from the whole group.

"It's not Rukia's fault if you can't handle alcohol." Byakuya said callously.  
"What did you say?" Ichigo's voice was lowering even more.  
"You're not yet drunk and yet you're already _deaf_." The 6th Squad Captain said, taking an elegant sip from his glass.

"I dare you to repeat that." Ichigo had shifted to face Byakuya. The music was still going but there was no one singing any more as all eyes turned to the two men fighting over something so… _manly_. But Kuchiki Byakuya did not reply. Instead, he chose to ignore Ichigo and brought the glass back up to his lips. Greatly annoyed, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's wrist and pulled it down so that the glass was withdrawn. Byakuya looked at him sharply as if he were looking at a servant insulting his master. Without taking his eyes off Byakuya, Ichigo grabbed a glass full of wine nearby and drank it straight before putting it hard on the table.

There was a sound of sharply indrawn breath from the group.

Ichigo nodded arrogantly at Byakuya in a challenge. The older Kuchiki extended his arm towards Chizuru.

"Pour to the brim." Byakuya ordered. Chizuru complied.

Eyes still fixed on Ichigo, Byakuya emptied the glass quickly – probably quicker than Ichigo. And in an act of defiance, he slammed the glass on the table just as how Ichigo did. Ichigo's eye twitched. Byakuya scowled.

"Refill!" Ichigo's turn to order. Chizuru poured both glasses full. At the same time, the two drank bottoms up and slammed their glasses on the table, eyes still angrily fixated on each other. Chizuru had no intention of being their servant for the night and told them to refill it themselves.

"Pour." Byakuya ordered Ichigo.  
"I'm not your dog." Ichigo glared.  
"You're too drunk to do something so simple?"  
"Fine, let's take turns filling then."

It went on. Glasses to the brim, glasses empty, glasses to the brim, glasses empty… It was a contest. A contest! There were murmurs and then Chizuru began clapping. Keigo followed and continued to sing. The group began to cheer. Rukia had no idea what to do or what the hell was going on. Ishida was looking disturbed and slowly, unnoticeably placed his glass on the table and scooted away from the two before he got involved.

The fun continued. As Byakuya and Ichigo continued their little bout, the rest of the group took turns singing. It was hard trying to pry Keigo's hands from the mic until Tatsuki threatened to kick him out. They had to force Ishida to sing and by "force" they meant "blackmail" about anything and everything regardless if it were true or not. Ishida, probably getting infuriated by all the sounds that were aimed at him (he was irritable due to all the wine he eventually had), grabbed the microphone and began to sing "Suigintou No Yoru".

They were in awe. No one thought Ishida could sing. He sounded good… even with Keigo and Chizuru as second voice. He finished with everyone clapping as he sat down and fixed his glasses with a blush. Orihime, now half drunk with her active imagination, was jumping up and down, sat down on Ishida's lap and commented on how "sexy" his voice sounded. Ishida cleared his throat and uttered a short "Arigatou" as he tugged his collar. Ichigo and Byakuya were still busy drinking and muttering, eyes still fixed at each other just to check if the other wasn't cheating.

"Kuchiki-san, what about you!" Orihime said, still sitting on Ishida's lap.  
"Ah, but I haven't chosen a song yet." Rukia pretended to look at the song list.

"Oh, not to worry! I have one just for you!" Chizuru hopped towards the machine and punched in a song. Rukia did not know how to talk herself out of it. Chizuru handed her the microphone, which she was still hesitant on taking. The music started. The title of the song?

Silent Wish.

Even before anyone could say anything, a quick hand grabbed the mic and all eyes turned to the source.

Who else but a red-faced Kuchiki Byakuya?

"N-niisama?" Rukia blinked.  
"What, you're giving up?" Ichigo was saying lazily.  
"Shut up and listen. This is my song." Byakuya responded _not_ in his usual self. Ishida looked at Ichigo but got no reaction from the orange haired Shinigami who was holding an empty glass in his hand, swirling it as if there were something in it.

Byakuya stood up elegantly like _the_ clan leader he was. He gripped the microphone and lifted it and said, "Rokubantai Taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo's jaw seemed to have unscrewed itself off.

"I sing."

His fingers snapped.

The group cheered and clapped. Byakuya nodded in appreciation.

_Pretending to be cold, you are passionate above all others. You're not someone I can hate._

Is this real? Kuchiki Byakuya, cold, stern, high and mighty Captain of the 6th Squad as well as 28th Leader of the proud Kuchiki Clan… SINGING IN A KARAOKE BOOTH! And he was _swaying_ even! He was already drunk! Seriously, this would have either killed Renji from humiliation or laughter. Perhaps they should take a video of this.

_In these days that go by at such a fast pace and I come close to losing your smile and kindness_

Ichigo checked his pockets for his phone and found it. He took it out clumsily, dropping it from his fingers trembling probably thanks to the alcohol. It fell on the carpeted floor and Ichigo cursed before bending to look for it. His hands began to wander on the floor and found the light on his phone's LCD.

_The soft look of your eyes embraced the clumsy me_

Ichigo reached for the phone the same time another hand did. He jolted upon the familiar feeling ensuing. Both hands were withdrawn and Ichigo looked up and saw no one else but Kuchiki Rukia. There was a moment of silence and although Byakuya continued to sing and the group continued to clap, it seemed as though nothing else was around them.

_I really appreciate the miracle that I was able to meet in a corner of the world._

"I…" Ichigo's eyes moved shiftily as he stuttered. Rukia was the first to recover from the short moment. She picked up the phone and she straightened, followed by Ichigo. And with a small smile, she handed him the phone.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo did not answer.

"You're not yet drunk and you're already clumsy?" she teased.  
"I…"  
".. Dare me to say that again?" Rukia finished. Ichigo froze. It wasn't what he was going to say but whatever it was, he had forgotten upon seeing her flash a brilliant smile.

_Words cannot describe my feelings._

"You trying to be a smart ass?" Ichigo leaned, pretending to do something to his phone after snatching it.  
"No, because even if you're not drunk, you're a klutz."

"As if I were expecting a word of admiration from a midget like you!" Ichigo threw himself back on the couch. It was Rukia's turn to freeze. She watched as Ichigo brought a glass to his lips, only then realizing that there was nothing in it and decided to refill it.

_Silent Wish._

Ichigo then turned his attention to his phone and set it to video. Rukia blinked and watched as Ichigo lifted the phone in line of sight with her singing brother.

But seriously, the man had some _voice_. He was good.

_Mental note: Remember to make Byakuya sing Livin' La Vida Loca after current song is over._

"What are you doing?" Rukia crept beside Ichigo and saw everything. Her brother was singing. Everyone else was swaying, hands in the air as they cheered and laughed and danced. They looked like a cult with Byakuya as their priest chanting something. Rukia giggled.

"What? You drunk?" Ichigo looked at Rukia.  
"No. I haven't had as much as you did." She replied, eyes still on the phone, "Even if I did, I'd still be sane."  
"As if I don't know better! If that happened, you'd be singing beside your brother and you'd be in this video, too." Ichigo added.

Rukia giggled again and it was at that point Ichigo realized how close she was to him. Her chin was nearly resting on her shoulder and he could feel her skin against his cheek, her hair against his neck.

_I really appreciate the miracle that I was able to meet in a corner of the world_

"I see someone drunk." Rukia's turned the camera phone from Byakuya to one side of the room where Orihime and Ishida were busy with each other. Ichigo gave a low whistle.  
"What? You're jealous?" Rukia spat out suddenly.  
"What?" Ichigo tore his eyes from the scene and onto Rukia.  
"You're jealous?" she repeated as though it were nothing.  
"No. Are you?" Ichigo replied. Just like that.  
"Hmm, it seems as though you're used to watching sceneries like this." She said again perhaps ignoring his reply.  
"Am not." Ichigo returned to attending to the phone. He then shifted it to scan the room and then back at Byakuya.

_Words cannot describe my feelings._

"Are you giving them their privacy or are you jealous?" Rukia popped in again.  
"Why are you asking such random questions all of a sudden?" the orange haired boy replied with a raised eyebrow, "Are you drunk?"  
"No."  
"Well, are _you_ jealous?"  
"No."

At this point, Byakuya was swaying like he was a stage performer. He was red to his ears. He was snapping left and right, closing his eyes as he went on singing (even during instrumental). Rukia and Ichigo chuckled and then burst out laughing hard. Ichigo's hand weakened from the laughing and slowly lowered and stopped taking the video. Rukia was clinging to his arm, laughing as Ichigo tried saying something she could not understand.

_Silent Wish_

"You're laughing so hard, midget. I'd say you're drunk." Ichigo pointed.  
"I am fine. I can have another go." Rukia raised a bottle nearby.  
"Oh? You sure?"  
"Hell, yeah."

Ichigo grinned and took up another bottle, looked at it and then at Rukia before saying, "I'm not hauling you and your brother's sorry asses when both of you go home drunk."

"No need." Rukia tilted her head towards the bottle, "To us?"

_Let's cast it to this wind._

Ichigo smiled and lifted the bottle.

"To us."

Bottoms up.

They gulped continuously, eyes both closed. Ichigo was holding the bottle in one hand and Rukia's hand in the other.

"Look at those two go!" Tatsuki pointed.

All eyes turned to Rukia and Ichigo. Orihime and Ishida had now fallen and taken over Byakuya's space on the couch but nobody seemed to care. Byakuya, somehow feeling that no one was watching him anymore, stopped singing and looked at the commotion.

"You brat, what are you doing?" Byakuya threw the mic straight at Ichigo's temple resulting to his lips being torn off from the bottle and spilling the wine all over them. Rukia stopped drinking and gasped.  
"Damn it, Byakuya, what was that for!" Ichigo howled, forgetting to address the Captain by surname.  
"You wasted expensive wine and spilled it on my sister's clothes!" Byakuya was speaking rather gruffly and lazily at the same time.  
"Because you threw the mic at me, smart ass!"  
"Because you were drinking all the wine without telling me!" Byakuya squeaked like Toushiro Hitsugaya who had just realized his adam's apple, "_We're_ the one with the drinking tryst, isn't that so?"  
"You were singing, damn you!"  
"Exactly! You weren't even listening to me sing!" he accused.

Okay, which of the two of them was missing the point?

"You don't even sing well!"

Byakuya stopped with wide eyes. Everyone else gasped (except for Ishida and Orihime who were still busy). The silence that covered the area turned into thick pressure. Byakuya looked as if he was deprived of all that was his, as if he was kicked out of the Gotei 13, as if Senbonzakura withered…

AND BEGAN TO SOB!

"What the hell?" Ichigo's head darted back.

The older Kuchiki suddenly shifted moods and snapped with angry eyes at Ichigo.

This was not good.

"You dare mock my singing voice!" Byakuya yelled, eyes wide again but looking homicidal as ever. In one lunge he was choking Ichigo who was still processing the whole thing, Byakuya's changing face still clear in his head.

This was going to be one heck of a night.

And Rukia smiled at the currently recording video on her phone.

- End of Chapter 7 -

* * *

Author: Writing this was both fun and challenging, as I had to figure out what a drunk Byakuya was like. I was supposed to make him go Bankai but that'd complicate things and cause too many casualties. Besides, I don't have ideas about wine since I don't drink. Is that an excuse? Erm, no… But hey, I haven't even tasted spiked punch my entire life and I have no idea how a hangover feels like. Hold it, why am I explaining like this? cringes Anyway, "Suigintou No Yoru" is Ishida Uryuu's character song (which I _so_ love) and "Silent Wish" is taken from Rock Musical Bleach – Saien and is sung by Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Aizen. Oh, and please don't kill me for the IshixHime shipping in this chapter. I couldn't help it. Sorry. Again, thanks to all those who read. I really appreciate it you guys. Thousand thankies! Please review! 


	8. The Night Before The Morning After

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Eight: The Night Before The Morning After**

* * *

"Oof!"

"Oh, damn it, Ichigo, I thought you weren't drunk!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked back on Ichigo who was down on one knee as he tried to balance Byakuya who was six centimeters taller than him. Six centimeters used to be _just_ six centimeters until now. He was huffing as he stumbled for how many times he lost count probably due to the alcohol that was taking effect now.

"Well, why don't you try carrying him?" Ichigo grimaced, jerking Byakuya's arm that had fallen over his left shoulder.

"Niisama is nearly twice my weight! How can you say that!" Rukia scowled at him, not even bothering to fully turn and face him.

"This is _why_ I told you not to drink _the finest wine_!" Ichigo scolded Byakuya, unsure if he was even asleep or not, "But_no_! You just _had_ to take it, drink it, gulp it… You _baka_!" Ichigo looked at Byakuya who was neither budging nor responding. But at least he was quiet now so it was better than having him run amuck. The Captain worked up his gigai beyond the verge of collapsing.

"You shouldn't have started the drinking bout in the first place!" Rukia continued to walk ahead of them as Ichigo got up and followed.

"How was I to know he couldn't handle that much alcohol in his body?" He wobbled, feeling a bit dizzy himself and decided to walk closer to the walls just in case.

"You mean his gigai!" Rukia continued, "I can see your house now. Hurry up."

Body, gigai… What was the difference? If Kuchiki-taichou over here had only been mindful about how he conducted himself, he could've at least remembered he was in a gigai. And regardless of that, he should've considered that he was with _minors_. Every one of them went home drunk or half drunk. And Ichigo was still disturbed about what could've happened to Orihime since Ishida was the one to see her home with Tatsuki. Ishida was half-sober but Orihime couldn't even spell the word sober any more. Who knows what could happen?

"Refill." Byakuya murmured.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered back as he continued to trudge after Rukia. Although she was able to hold herself up on her own, she swayed to some extent. She was trying her best to stay on one side of the road but then moseyed to the other side by and by.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo continued to walk, making effort to march faster to catch up with her.  
"I'm okay." She said rather softly without looking at him. And then she straightened before running ahead.

"R-Rukia? Rukia!" Ichigo tried running after her but it seemed as though he had forgotten how. The small girl stopped and bent and began to throw up. Ichigo felt like doing the same but then told his guts sternly to stay put.

"Damn it, Byakuya, don't you _dare_…"

HWARK!

Too late.

"OH GOD DAMN YOU, BYAKUYA!" Ichigo's voice echoed back and forth the empty street. If anyone's head popped out to tell him to shut up, he would make it a point to wipe Byakuya's mess over his or her face. Ichigo shivered upon seeing, smelling and feeling the horrible_thing_ that was sliming on and dripping off him. He himself had been drunk several times but it was not to the point that he couldn't walk himself home let alone throw up on his clothes. Ichigo looked at the muddle that tricked from his shoulder and down to his pants and eventually his shoes. His uniform was _so_ messed up and gross.

What had he done to deserve this?

"Ichigo…" Rukia slowly straightened and turned towards Ichigo, "How's Byakuya Nii--IIIIISAAMAAAA!" Rukia's hand flew to her mouth and ran rather clumsily towards the two men.

"Niisama, are you all right?" Rukia was wiping Byakuya's face with her handkerchief.  
"This is the last time he will be drinking alcoholic anything for a long time."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." And she took the handkerchief and began wiping whatever it was on his shoulder. Ichigo looked away, not interested in seeing any more of Byakuya's rubbish on his body. Rukia continued to tidy him up somehow as she uttered apologies in between. She was stammering. She was trembling. It was either she was so embarrassed or the alcohol was taking toll on her.

Or perhaps because she was going lower?

Ichigo looked down from the corner of his eye. She was squatting, dabbing the cloth on his uniform on his abdomen. She was saying something he did not understand because he was too busy observing what she would do and watching her go lower. Ichigo twitched and gasped when she got to the part just above his waistband.

"What is it?" Rukia looked up.

"Go lower." Was his immediate response.

Ohholymoleywoleyshit. What had he said?

Seeing her look up at him as she squatted was more than just appealing. Rukia shrugged and got to his left leg – just below his waist band. Her naiveté was topping on the ice cream and Ichigo could feel himself sweating.

"Oh shi---p wrecked pirate from Davy Jones' locker." Ichigo grunted to his self as her hand went around his thigh. He did not know if she noticed it but he knew his traitorous body was tensing quite uncontrollably. They were in the middle of the freaking street! How could something like this happen to him!

"Rukia, stop. Stop. Stop." Ichigo managed to say and Rukia immediately stopped, looked up at him and blinked.  
"Get up. Let's go. It's damn midnight."

Rukia straightened and they started off towards the house. They couldn't go through the front door seeing as how they could wake people up. Their only choice was the usual – the window. But the problem was how to get up there. Byakuya was heavy and Ichigo's body was in no mood to cooperate from all the alcohol it was trying to digest and get rid of. After gathering up enough attention to gather up much-needed strength and agility, Rukia propelled herself upward and scaled the wall. She was light so she was able to do it easily. Upon latching the window open, she waved at Ichigo to follow.

Easier said than done.

Ichigo breathed in as he looked at Byakuya messily slumped on the grass. Stretching, he walked towards him and began to lift him. Captain on his back, Ichigo took a deep breath and made a leap for it. He scaled the wall with much effort, grunting in the process as he lost his balance right before the window. Had Rukia's reflexes been a hair slower, they'd have to deal with Ichigo falling and perhaps Byakuya's broken gigai.

"Oh, thank goodness." Ichigo sighed as he sat down on the floor after lazily putting Byakuya on his bed. The drunken clan leader was still muttering something Ichigo did not dare to decipher. His head was banging enough as it is. His hand flew to his forehead, trying to stabilize his vision and telling himself that he was still sane. He could see Rukia moving and pulling out something. Oh, the futon.

Ichigo looked at himself.

He_stunk_. Carefully making sure that the mess on his clothes did not get on his skin, Ichigo began to unbutton his uniform.

"I'm sorry Niisama had to… stain… you up like that." Rukia muttered.

"Mkay." Ichigo replied as his hands gripped the end of his shirt. Rukia had to stifle a gasp as his strong arms moved and lifted the shirt over and off his head. Had he forgotten he was with her in the same room? Rukia thought up a lot of different reasons why Ichigo _had_ to remove his shirt and blamed the alcohol. He was probably drunk enough not to care that he was exposing a lot of himself. The dim light highlighted every gorgeous feature of his torso. Ichigo was not a macho man but he was surely built like he was made of hunk material. His muscles were not bulging and all but they were firm and Rukia gasped as Ichigo tossed his shirt to the side.

"You should remove that coat of yours before you realize it's too hot already." Ichigo said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
"I'm okay." Rukia replied, attending to the futon. Well, now that he mentioned it, she did feel hot now.

"Oh, come off already…!" Ichigo grunted, making slight noises with his leg. Rukia looked and found him impatiently kicking off his pants. There was something she wanted to do but somehow, she did not know what because she was too occupied that Ichigo was sitting there with only his boxers on.

"Don't you even care about what you look like?" Rukia blurted.  
"No. I'm too grimy and alcohol-infested to care."

Direct answer. Rukia gulped.

"What? You've never seen a man like this before?" Ichigo's eyebrow was crooked but Rukia was unable to move, "It's not like this is the first time you've seen me like this."

He was talking about battle slashes, his haori being torn off, being bandaged with his chest bare… But that was different. This time, he had undressed himself in front of her. This was different… very, very different and her senses made sure she knew it. She was lost staring at him, enticed by his biceps and that chest of his.

Oh, my god those abs!

It was hard trying to stop especially when the moon was elegantly assisting her in seeing the beauty of everything about his body.

Shinigami code of decorum .

Eyes. Peel. Off. Now.

"Hmph. Well, I…" She was supposed to say something but somehow she was lost, "… don't care."

Modesty. Respectability.

"Then stop looking at me."

"I wasn't staring!"

Good manners and right conduct.

Perhaps she was lucky he was wearing boxers instead of…

Shinigami decorum, code of conduct… Oh dear lord, help me…

She flattened out the futon properly with her palms but even before she could finish, Ichigo crawled over it lazily. He was lying on his stomach, his head tilted towards her and his limbs spread, legs off the futon.

"You don't really care about what you look like."  
"I answered that already."

And then there was a clicking sound. Ichigo's eyes moved and looked up, seeing Rukia grinning with her phone in hand. It took a while before he realized that the mischievous little midget had taken his picture.

"Give me that!" Ichigo's arm darted out to snatch the phone, which Rukia held in the air.  
"No! You're too grimy and alcohol-infested to care!"

Ichigo remained still, his hand still in the air as he eyed Rukia. Moments later he shrugged and let his hand fall. Rukia blinked.

"Go keep it, midget." Ichigo was grinning, "Should I be flattered to be of help for your _fantasies_?"

Rukia could feel the redness and hotness climb up her cheeks. Only seconds after Ichigo had spoke did she land a hard knuckle on his head. Ichigo uttered a cry of pain but did not budge and continued to laugh later on.

"You were ogling me and you know it." Ichigo was still smiling.  
"I was _not_!"

_Was to._

Shut up, conscience.

Rukia gripped the phone to herself.

"You're the one asking me to remove my coat!" she added.  
"I didn't mean get naked."

"Why… you… _pervert_!" Rukia nearly screamed and got up, lifting Ichigo by his legs. The Shinigami Represenative's eyes widened and felt his resting senses bothered.

"Rukia! Rukia let me go!" Ichigo was kicking but Rukia held on.

"Take back what you said!"  
"No!"  
"Take it _back_!" Rukia lifted higher. Ichigo groaned, pushing up his body with his arms to no avail.  
"Let me go!"  
"Say you didn't mean it!"  
"No!"  
"Say it!"  
"Never!"

Rukia was about to resort to something more painful when something hit her hard. It was soft but it hit her hard. She fell back on Ichigo who could only manage to say "Oof!" as the weight landed on his back.

"Silence. Refill." Byakuya murmured and tossed to his side.

How could he be accurate even while sleeping? His eyes were closed, right?

"Get_off_ me, you midget!" Ichigo grunted. Rukia grunted back but did not budge and instead, lay her head on top of Ichigo's who blinked. She was heavy to an extent but light enough for him to withstand her weight on his back. Ticks of relaxing silence followed as Rukia lay on Ichigo's back.

His back had grown… how to put it… broader.

"Ichigo." Rukia murmured.  
"Yeah?"

"I had fun." She replied and Ichigo missed the smile on her face, "I have never spent time with Niisama in public since… for as long as I could remember."

Rukia looked to her right where the pillow had fallen. Her arm extended in an attempt to reach it and Ichigo had to twitch here and there to steady her on his back. Her fingers were able to reach the pillow and she took it, clutching it to herself as Ichigo continued to concentrate on balancing her on his back. Although she _did_ ensue some kind of weight, to Ichigo it felt like a welcome feeling that he could feel her breathing against his body.

"I've never seen him sing in my entire life." Rukia continued, "Never seen him drunk, never seen him sob like that, never seen him interact as much as he did with common people, never seen him grapple anyone, never seen him do lots of things he did…"

"Because he's too cooped up following the rules." Ichigo sighed, "If that commander of yours… what's his name?"  
"Yamamoto-taichou."  
"Yeah, if that old man Yamamoto told him to strictly wear girls uniform then Chizuru would be more than delighted than anyone."  
"I'm glad." Rukia smiled again, ignoring whatever weirdness was embedded in Ichigo's words and held the pillow closer. And she closed her eyes to inhale.

It smelled like Ichigo.

Rukia buried the lower half of her face on the pillow as she continued to smile.

"Didn't you have fun, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.  
"Yeah. You could say that." He replied, "Except for the puking on me and the strangling, yeah, perhaps I'm fine."

Probably not. He was going to have another case of hangover tomorrow. His guts would be scolding him like torture and his throat will refuse to let him retaliate.

"Say, Ichigo…" she said again, her head tilting backwards towards him, "Back at the Karaoke… Weren't you just a bit jealous?"  
"Hmm?" Ichigo's eyes were closing, "Jealous of what? I was right beside you, wasn't I?"

She didn't get his argument.

"Why would you be jealous of anything regarding me?" Rukia said softly.  
"Hm?" Ichigo was drifting off as he spoke mindlessly, "Who are we talking about?"  
"Inoue… And Ishida… How they… They were kissing."

"Tsch." Ichigo's eyes opened again and he flipped, Rukia falling off to one side as she gasped. "Annoying midget." He glowered as he caught her with his arm lifted her and rolled her so that she was lying on top of him. She wobbled on top of him and the same arm that lifted her steadied her as she clutched to his shoulders. She could feel him breathing and warmth rose up her cheeks.

Why was he doing this?

Rukia smelled the alcohol in his breath.

Perhaps it's the alcohol.

"Ichi… go?" she uttered, lifting her head towards him. Ichigo opened his half-peeled eyes and looked at her. Her violet eyes were sparkling even in the dark and he hoped that same darkness would hide the pink hue that rose up his cheeks.

"Stop being so sappy." Ichigo lifted his head a bit and let it fall again, "You're making yourself sound like an idiot."

"Ichigo!" she motioned to push herself up with her arms but the orange-haired punk pushed her small body down against his saying, "Geez, Rukia, would it kill you to just _relax_?"

"But you keep on saying weird things." She was pouting.  
"Because you keep on _asking_ weird things."  
"I just wanted to know."  
"If you want to kiss then let's just kiss if that's going to shut you up."  
"We can't do that!"  
"Dammit, Rukia, shut up. We're just friends."

Shit, that came out wrong.

Against his body, he felt her stiffen. Something grabbed his stomach and something was trying to knot his intestines together. He swallowed hard, his already messed up mind trying to search for something to take back what he said. Perhaps there was "turn back time" kidou?

"Right." Rukia replied, her voice all shaky.

She lifted her head and slowly brushed her lips against his.

She was not supposed to be affected.

"_Let's get this straight You're not gay?"_  
"_Yes!"_  
"_And you're only friends with Kuchiki Rukia?"_  
"_Yes!"_  
"_And you're not interested in her in anyway? And by that I mean hormonal and love-stuck and not otherwise."_

He answered honestly, didn't he?

"_Yes."_

Yes.

It could've been heaven but Ichigo felt like something was horribly wrong with why and how she was doing it. Just when he was starting to respond and move it into a _real_ kiss, Rukia drew back and lay her head on his chest and said, "Friends."

Ichigo froze, a thousand curses running through his mind. But his body wasn't lasting. The relaxing feeling the futon offered him was very tempting. No, he was a man. He had to take back what he did not mean to say.

The manly way. He should get up. Will power.

Should he apologize?

Should he pretend it was a joke?

But the futon was inviting.

System failure. His mind wasn't working.

Ctrl + Alt + Delete. Ctrl + Alt + Delete.

What manly way? What? What was will power?

She forced her body not to tense against him as she continued to keep her eyes open. There was something she wanted to do, something she wanted to say, something she had to know and something she wanted him to know. Whatever it was, it was probably important but the problem was she could no longer fathom what it was. Either she forgot or she did not want to remember. She could hear his heart beat, his chest heave in breathing and his breath against her skin. She could've enjoyed this, really. But somehow, it felt wrong.

The alcohol on Ichigo's breath stuck around Rukia.

It's probably alcohol.

Rukia bit her lip, "I hate alcohol."

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned, his head throwing back slowly as his eyelids gently closed.

_Friends._

"I'm going to change." Rukia planted her hands on the futon to push herself up but Ichigo moaned and both his arms locked around her.

"Mmm…" Ichigo's eyelids went shut as he wet his lips saying, "But I like… the smell of… strawberry."

- End of Chapter 8 -

* * *

Author: I… have… no… idea… what… slumps There are several people who were expecting that they'd get drunk and end up kissing buuuuuttt…. Well, didn't happen. Am I evil? Uwah!! I don't know. I won't say I like this but I won't say I hate this either. 


	9. Hung Over

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Nine: Hung Over**

* * *

His head was banging. What was that other banging sound? Wait, that was his heart. Hold it, since when had he heard his heart so early in the morning? Something was welling up inside him. This wasn't good. Oh, god, what was wrong…? Must… Recall… Previous… Incidents…

_We're going out to Karaoke. I'm coming. Your sister's coming. You're coming._

Karaoke, ah yes. The wine, the sounds… What happened afterwards?

Byakuya groaned as if feeling a large hand squeezing his guts. Something was digging for something in his stomach. Whatever it is that thing was looking for, it certainly did not do it comfortably. The feeling continued as much as how Byakuya continued uttering low sounds of discomfort. And in a zap, there it was. The hand seemed to have found what it were looking for and it then began to drag it upwards… throat direction… Oh, no. Not good. And even before Byakuya could summon up whatever that was left of his wakened will power, he flipped to this other side and threw up on the ready bin on the side of the bed.

He groaned again.

"H-Hisana…"

No. Hisana was gone. Oh, great. Byakuya had never been in this kind of pain before. Some other pain – slashed pain, stabbed pain, broken bones pain, twisted pain, nearly-amputated pain, battle pain, training pain, body pain… But he was as sure as hell he hadn't been in this kind of annoying pain before.

Byakuya lay on his back, his arm landing on his forehead where beads of sweat had formed. He was highly uncomfortable but no matter what he did, there was no comfortable position for him.

Wait, where was he?

He slightly opened an eye and recognized the ceiling. He was in Ichigo's room. Ichigo? Rukia? Where were they? Were they in school? Great, Ichigo probably did this to escape him. Where could he have gone with his sister? He could not hear anyone or anything in the room. He could not sense any reiatsu. Was there no one with him in the room? That or his senses were failing him.

Another groan.

It even took so much strength just to _think_. Seriously, he was getting to the bottom of this after he—

Yet another groan.

—throws up.

Lucky there had been a basin over there.

Byakuya was breathing heavily, wiping the sides of his mouth with whatever cloth it was that he had grabbed. He could care less. He felt so_filthy_. And he hated feeling filthy. His head still sticking out of the bed, Byakuya brushed away his hair disheveled on his face. His vision was swaying as if he were losing blood and slowly he looked up. His vision steadied.

Ichigo bastard.

The futon was on the floor. Ichigo was lying on it or at least half of him was. But that wasn't the point. Byakuya could not care less if Ichigo lay _naked_ on the futon but it was a different story if he slept there, Rukia on top of him, his arms around her. It was outrageous if he did it fully clothed but for the love of his own intact limbs, he was in this position with Rukia… IN HIS BOXERS!

_Wine, get out of my body now. Get out of my body now. Out. Now. NOW._

It was like a dream. They were right _there_ and yet, Byakuya could not move an inch towards them. He could see Rukia's body heave in silent breathing and Ichigo had his arms locked around her small body. Perhaps they had bickered again and got tired and eventually ended up sleeping? No, that wouldn't make sense. Had he forced her? Byakuya eyed all of Ichigo's clothes scattered, a pillow beside them and Rukia's coat tossed to one side.

"Mmm… Strawberries…" Ichigo moaned.

Strawberries? Was that a clue?

Then a hammer seemed to have used Byakuya's head for an anvil. He groaned again, shifting his position so that he was at least a bit more comfortable while still being able to see his prey.

What to do… what to do…

Aha!

Byakuya looked up. There was a box with numbers on it. Perhaps he could use that. With much effort, Byakuya's hand extended to reach that thing he was going to use as a weapon. Oh, the pain, the pain the pain! Something was grinding in his stomach. He was so close. He can't throw up now. Wasn't he Kuchiki-taichou?

Hell, yeah.

Byakuya grabbed the digital clock.

Nothing beats experience and resourcefulness.

"Strawberry Rukia…" Ichigo moaned with a stupid smile on his face as his head leaned towards one side.

You want a strawberry? You're going to see a strawberry, all right…

With all his strength and remaining concentration, Byakuya aimed and threw the clock. The poor thing hit its target and bounced off Ichigo's forehead just as planned.

Bull's eye!

Ichigo was instantly awake but was unable to lift his head for a while.

_That's Kuchiki Byakuya for you, smart ass!_

Wait, since when did he learn those words?

"What the fu…" Ichigo's hand touched his forehead, "What was that…?"

He blinked and shook his head groggily as he looked and saw the digital clock that was used to maim him. Ichigo grunted and propped himself up on his elbows to yell at Byakuya when he realized Rukia was falling off him.

"Woah!" Ichigo's arm caught her and she moaned, her eyelids fluttering.

BAM!

"OW!" Ichigo yelped. That was the lamp shade this time.

"Hands off, kozo." Byakuya threatened, trying miserably to fix his position as he seemingly slithered on the bed. The sheets were almost coming off. Had he been tumbling or break dancing in his sleep?

"Rukia." There was stern voice again from Byakuya.

"Mmm?" Rukia responded with a soft moan, curling up.  
"Rukia, wake up, you midget!" Ichigo pulled Rukia's ear and the latter squeaked. She sat up and swayed a bit, the sudden movement jarring her wits.

"What is it with you!" Rukia glared at Ichigo, burying a fist on his head.  
"Rukia!" She could not see it but that voice came from someone who was glaring at her. Oh, no!

Shinigami decorum. Modesty. Respectability. Good Manners. Right Conduct.

Had he seen them?

Her head moved slowly towards the source of the voice and true enough, her brother, slouching as he was, was glaring at her.

Yep, he had seen them.

NOW WHAT!

"What do you think you've doing?" Byakuya's glare sharpened, "Is this the way you conduct yourself? May I remind you that you are a member of the proud Kuchi— Augh!"

Byakuya hurried off to the edge of the bed to spill his guts out.

Two hands flew to Rukia's mouth both in pity and disgust. Okay, this was new.

"That was Rukia's idea." Ichigo was scratching his ear, "Before we eventually drifted off, she thought it'd be — how should I put it? — _nice_ if we left a basin near you."

Silence.

Byakuya recovered and looked at them saying, "So you slept like that_intentionally_?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo as if he were the stupidest person in the list of the stupidest people she knew.

"Rukia!"  
"Y-yes, Niisama?" Rukia perked up in attention.  
"You agreed to sleep in the arms of a man who is not even your husband?"

Owie.

"I… I…" Rukia looked as guilty as she was apologetic, "Niisama… It was…"

Was it intentional? She honestly did not remember the part about suggesting that there be a basin near the bed for her brother to throw up on.

"Okay, fine. _I_ thought up the basin thing." Ichigo cut in, sitting lazily with his hands on the futon, "She was asleep already when I awoke and realized you'd probably need a basin so I took one and put it there. Then I went back to sleep."

Rukia gasped. Was that how it went?

"And when di— Gaugh!"

Threw up again.

Byakuya cursed hangovers to the deepest level of Hueco Mundo.

"When did you decide to be all over my sister?" Byakuya asked, head still down.  
"Before I went back to sleep." Ichigo frowned, his face catching a pink hue, "And to say I was _all over your sister_ is pretty exaggerated."  
"Silence!" Byakuya glared.

Honestly, this man looked like a doll running out of batteries but he still had the guts and mind to order people around. His hair was greatly unkempt over his face and shoulders and yet through that, one could still see _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya, wielder of Senbonzakura.

"So you're telling me you did it on purpose, kozo?"  
"Well, not really…" Ichigo replied with shifty eyed, "I was drunk."

"That's what you said the last time!" Byakuya was using up a lot of strength but wasn't producing as much sound as he wanted, "Can't you at least put some effort in coming up with an excuse other than_that_? Do you always have to use alcohol as a reason to get _intimate_ with Rukia!"

Byakuya could've said something more but right now, he needed the basin.

"Well, that's just…" Ichigo stammered. It seemed as though he could not argue out of this one.  
"And how _dare_ you even do it _scantily_ clothed!" the Captain said again, "Have you no sense of decency or honor or _shame!_"  
"I… We're sorry, Byakuya-Niisama." Rukia was bowing, "It will not happen again."  
"Yes, of course it won't because I'm taking you back to Soul Society!"

"What!" Ichigo blasted, "You…"  
"…Can't do that?" Byakuya was trying hard to fix himself.  
"B-Byakuya-Niisama…" Judging by the way she said his name, she was begging.  
"Look, Byakuya, I'm _sorry_, okay? I'm _sorry_." Ichigo was straightening now, ignoring with his very best effort whatever it was that was causing him to hear his own heartbeat. "Just don't… Rukia… Don't… I mean, _come on_…"  
"Come on what?" Byakuya dared, "Give me a reason why I should let her stay. I see a connection but I do not see a solid one. I don't see —"

Shit where was the basin!

"As I was saying…" he continued.  
"I'm not listening to that!" Ichigo leaned forward from his lazy stature, "I don't see a reason why you should take her back so harshly! It was… not on purpose!"  
"I do not see a reason why she should stay."  
"Rukia…" Byakuya turned to the younger Kuchiki, "Give me a reason why you should stay."  
"B-Byakuya-Niisama…" It was all Rukia seemed to be able to say.

Don't take me back there. I like it here. It's nice. It's happy. And Ichigo.. Ichigo.. He's… Well, he's… Fine and dandy and…

"Ichigo… He's…" Rukia stammered, her fingers trembling.

_Dammit, Rukia, shut up. We're just friends._

"Ichigo and I are very good friends!" She reasoned.

Ichigo felt something worse than a hangover except that this time, it was from his chest and not his stomach.

"So are you and Renji." Byakuya replied. "How is Ichigo any different?"  
"Well, I'm just the one who saved her from the stupid Hougyoku back then!" Ichigo responed and he winced. His stomach was not holding up, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have a sister to protect, Mr. I'm-taking-her-back-to-Soul-Society!"  
"Explain to me your point."  
"You owe me one." Ichigo said without any hesitation, "And, I hate doing this, but all I ask of you is to…"  
"Let Rukia stay?" Byakuya raised his head arrogantly, "You saved her so she could stay with you? I thought you had nothing to do with her decisions?"  
"And at this point, I guess neither should you." Ichigo was daring. He was putting his intact body and other vital organs on the line.

Byakuya paused in contemplation. _This_ is why he did not like getting into debts. He did not like the feeling of being asked for something in return. As much as he wanted to admit, this perverted orange-haired Shinigami Representative was the one who fought so badly and so hard to save Rukia. It was somewhat uncomfortable that Ichigo was the one who figured out that "saving Rukia was the right thing to do". Byakuya had promised Hisana that he would protect his sister and yet, Ichigo had done that part for him. His pride as a man was somehow damaged and probably resulted to this.

But right now, he had been thinking so hard. His body was beginning to relax. The energy was somehow seeping out of him and no matter how he tried; no amount of will power seemed to suffice. He opened his mouth to say something but he could not produce a single sound. In his vision, he could see Ichigo frowning and Rukia…

Was Rukia crying?

_I'm sorry, Hisana. I made your sister cry… again._

Perhaps he could give in once in a while.

Byakuya fell unconscious on the bed and Rukia rushed to his side, shaking him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, "What happened to him!"  
"It's just a hangover." Ichigo got up slowly, "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest. But it's a gigai. Perhaps we should take him to Urahara."  
"You're father's a doctor. Can't he…"  
"No."  
"Ichigo…!"  
"I said no!"  
"But, Ichigo!"  
"NO!"

Oh really?

The next thing Ichigo knew was he was looking at his father who was busily checking on Byakuya with an overreacting Rukia by his side.

---

"_Fine!" Ichigo finally gave in. For some reason, he could no longer resist puppy eyes. Oh, wait, he could blame alcohol now._

_Stupid wine._

"_You take your spare uniform with you and I'll help you and Byakuya out the window."_

"_How's that going to…"_

"_Listen to me before you say anything, you midget!" he glared, "Walk up from the front door and if Yuzu answers the door, tell her there's something wrong with your brother. My dad will be more than just eager to take him in."_

"_Why do I have to take spare uniform with me?"_

"_So you can ask if you can use the bathroom to at least take a bath, dingbat. You stink from last night."_

_--- _

"Oh, it's just a hangover. He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Isshin announced and Rukia sighed in relief.

Wait, that's exactly what _he_ said!

"Perhaps you should leave him here in the clinic." Isshin was eyeing Byakuya, "Just so I could take a look at him. You know, maybe give him something to sober him up like coffee…"

Was his father trying to do something fishy?

"Don't play with him. He's a human being, old man!" Karin was saying now.  
"Oh, my eldest daughter is concerned about the sanctity of life!" Isshin cried, "Come here and give daddy a nice big hug…!"  
"Get one more step closer and you will be seeing daylight stars!"

"Ano, Kurosaki-san…" Rukia chimed in using her innocent high school voice.  
"Yes, my dear?" Isshin turned to Rukia as if she were indeed something very cute and fragile.  
"I was wondering… If I could use the bathroom… I need a bath…"  
"Of course, anything, my lovely Rukia!" Isshin announced, clasping his hands with Rukia, "Treat this house as your home."  
"Ichigo!" Isshin straightened up at Ichigo who was now dressed in his school uniform, "Show Rukia to the bathroom."

The son mumbled and gestured to Rukia with his head. Rukia bowed her thanks to Isshin and family before starting off towards Ichigo. As soon as Rukia had gone a bit off ahead, Isshin pulled Ichigo back by the arm and whispered, "If you have the hots for her then I understand. I won't stop you from going anywhere near the bathroom when she —"

Ichigo rolled his eyes away and grabbed his father by the shirt.

"You even _think_ of finishing that sentence…"  
"Okay, just don't let us hear."  
"Hear?" Ichigo loosened his fingers, "Hear _what_?"

His father grinned, fluttered his eyelids, moaned and in the girliest voice he could ever do, he said, "More, more, Ichigo! More!"

Byakuya was insisting that he was harassing his sister, which he wasn't doing. He had been trying so hard to prove to Byakuya that he was no pervert after his sister but his own _father_ insisted for something to go on between them.

His father could just might be the cause of his downfall.

"Harder, Ichigo!"

Okay, THAT'S IT!

"I said shut up!"  
"Ah! ONIICHAN! You'll break his neck if you do that!"

- End of Chapter 9 -

* * *

Author: Ummm… Okay, so what do I have to say?? Hmm… I MADE IT! I was able to submit two chaps today! Yay! And if things go right, I just might make it to post the next one. I will now do a silly dance! Thanks to those who continued to read. It's what drives me to write the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it all! THAAAAANK YOU!! 


	10. Spell Sober For Me

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Ten: Spell Sober For Me**

* * *

For Ichigo, the day had kicked off wrongly. Byakuya was so disturbed about him and Rukia that the older Kuchiki wanted to take her back to Soul Society. Who knows what he'd do to Rukia after that? Lock her in the Kuchiki mansion for like, let's see, _forever_? Then he had to stick his neck out and go save her again. He had been careless about last night that he was hair as close to having lost Rukia.

Yes, he had been careless last night.

They had been walking a good distance from his house now and yet neither of them was speaking. It troubled Ichigo that Rukia remained quiet and he wondered for how long. Perhaps it was about last night? Obviously what they said and how they ended up did not actually coincide with one another. Seriously, you tell someone of the opposite sex that the two of you are just friends and yet you end up sleeping in each other's arms? Either you're gay or something is horribly wrong with you.

Like being in denial?

He had been trying to think up of something to start a conversation with but it seemed as though his mouth did not want to cooperate. Something was stuck in his throat. Whatever it was, he had to get it out because the silence was trying to eat his sanity. He wasn't deaf but he felt like one now and he had no plans of remaining so for a long time.

They had walked home together for a number of times every time she decided to "suddenly enroll" in Karakura high. But they rarely (to never) walked to school together for fear that other people would get ideas about them.

"So…" Ichigo began, looking the opposite way where Rukia was, "… What do you think the others look like after last night?"  
"No idea." Rukia replied, not bothering to even look at him, "We'll see when we get there."

It wasn't what Ichigo actually wanted but at least it was some kind of response.

"Want to take bets?" Ichigo offered. He was not a gambling person but for the sake of breaking the silence then perhaps he could look the other way just this once.

Honestly, now, the _things_ Rukia made him do!

"No."

It wasn't what Ichigo would call a response but it was better than nothing.

Ichigo paused.

Wait, that was as good as nothing!

Maybe he should think up some other topic? Or should he insist on the bet taking? Or maybe he should just shut up?

Urgh, he was _Kurosaki Ichigo_, damn it! And who was she? Kuchiki Rukia, the Shinigami girl who squeezed herself into his closet, room, house, class, school and life!

Ichigo stopped at his tracks.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" he blasted at Rukia and grabbed her by the elbow.  
"What?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I said what is _wrong_ with you!" Ichigo tugged some more, "Here I am, trying to start a good conversation and you go trying to act all Byakuya-ish on me! Can't you at least exert some effort trying to appreciate what I'm trying to do?"

"What are you talking about!" Rukia grabbed her arm back and began to rub her elbow.

"I'm trying to talk to you, midget, and you're ignoring me on purpose!" Ichigo pointed at her with accusation, "Does it fulfill you to torture me, you prick! Okay, so I'm ticked off now! Are you _happy_?"

"I'm not ignoring you! I _really_ just don't have any idea how any of them look like and I don't want to take bets on anything!" Rukia reasoned, "What is it with you! Now are _you_ happy?"

"Don't change the topic! This isn't about me!" Ichigo grabbed her back by the arm, "This is about you!"

"Think, you bastard! Why would I give you the cold shoulder in the first place?" She shot back, taking her arm back and motioned to start off while muttering, "Friends wouldn't do that to each other."

Ichigo watched her step a few paces and reviewed the whole night in a flash. His fist clenched.

So_that's_ what this is about?

"Rukia!" Ichigo called and strode towards her swiftly, "This is about last night, isn't it!"

She continued to pace on, not even sparing him a glance as she went.

"Answer me!"

Rukia refused to hear him and she walked faster. He kept up with the pace.

"What, we're not going to talk about this ever?" Ichigo continued, huffing in between words and steps as he walked beside her. She still wasn't responding. She was not looking at him. Her expression was not changing.

"Rukia, talk to me for a minute!"

She was not responding.

"Rukia!"

She kept on walking. Ichigo had no more patience left.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed her by the arm again. He could see her mouth open to say something but he did not allow her to say anything. Ichigo brought her to one side and pinned her to the wall, caged in his arms on either side as he looked at her.

"God damn you, Ichigo, we're going to be late!"  
"We are _not_ and I don't _care_!"  
"What do you _want_!" she glared at him in alarm, her eyes wide in an attempt to intimidate him but failed.  
"I want you to talk to me!" he glared back with his own intimidating eyes and she stopped as she remained pinned to the wall in her fazed state.  
"Ichigo…" Rukia was speaking lowly now, "We're in the middle of the damn street…!"

"I. Don't. Care!" Ichigo glowered, his face drawing closer and she sank to the wall, her shoulders tightened as she looked up to him from under her slowly bending face.

Actually, it was not true that he did not care that they were in the middle of the road. In fact, he cared a hell lot. Even if the street was empty for that time, he did not want to risk being caught in this posture with Rukia. But he could risk it provided that he got to the bottom of everything that was silent and disregarded.

He waited.

He waited a few moments for her to recall herself. Her shoulders began to relax and her head slowly lifted towards him.

"Is this about last night?" he asked again.

But what he received was not a response. Without warning, her eyes lit up but not the way Ichigo wanted to. She sprang up and kicked his face, using it to propel herself away from him. Ichigo fumbled backwards but was able to balance his body before he hit anything. His hand was rubbing his face, still feeling the shape of Rukia's shoe that was forcefully brought against it. From under his fingers, he could see her running away.

Oh, no, you don't!

"Get back here, you midget!" Ichigo yelled as he ran after her.  
"We're going to be late!"  
"We are _not_!"  
"Yes, we are!"

"Shut the freaking hell up and stop running, damn you, you witch!" Ichigo's voice was getting closer as he chased after her. Rukia continued to speed up but she was not waging a winning battle of speed and agility. It didn't matter. She just had to keep up until they got to school and by then, Ichigo would calm down and shut up about whatever issue he wanted to bring up.

Rukia could see the school gates now.

Salvation!

She told her feet to take her in school grounds as quick as possible. There was no way _Kurosaki_-_kun_ would squeeze any answers out of her there! Hah, she was a genius! It was like her head was doing a countdown before she reached school grounds.

Three. Two. One.

Rukia came to a stop and forced her body to relax so she could walk properly. Nothing to worry about now. _Kurosaki-kun_ would not throw such a fit in the middle of school. But Rukia blinked. The grounds seemed to be empty except for a very few students who were walking. And by "few" she meant "around four to seven people".

Uh-oh. Not good.

Either he had not noticed or he had ignored the campus grounds because orange-haired _Kurosaki-kun_ did not stop running. And since Rukia stood like a log from the surprise, Ichigo did not have to exert much effort to take her by the waist as he ran. Rukia rummaged through her thoughts.

Must think of something… Must think!

Soul Candy!

Rukia looked for her bag only to find out that Ichigo already had it.

DAMN!

Why of all times did she not put the accursed thing in her pocket today!

"Ichigo! Let me go!"

As soon as Rukia spoke, Ichigo skidded to a stop, missing his target door by a few paces. He quickly turned back, sprang the door open and unceremoniously tossed Rukia into the room before stepping in himself.

But to Rukia, she had _not_ lost yet because as the saying goes: When God closes the door, he opens…

"You're not going anywhere near the window!" Ichigo was suddenly in front of her as soon as she had started towards freedom. Damn it, was he doing Shunpo while in his body just like that? But she had no time to react and she whipped to run back out using the door. But Ichigo was quicker and he grabbed her by the wrist and she recoiled like a lifeless doll towards him. Rukia was about to propel off him by kicking on his chest, Ichigo caught her foot.

Oh, hell, this was hard.

Ichigo swung her as she gasped and she landed on something hard. Rukia squirmed upon her back hitting the teacher's table. He bit his lip seeing as how he had hurt her but the apology could come later. He bent towards her and pinned her with both wrists on the table. Rukia decided to kick but Ichigo blocked with his leg or his knee every time she tried.

Curse his speed.

"Okay…" Ichigo was huffing, "Now would you _stop_ running away already? We can't _possibly_ be late now! It's too early!"  
"What is it with you slamming me on the table like this!" she growled.  
"Because you keep running away!"  
"Because you were laying your hands on me!"  
"Because you don't want to talk to me properly!" Ichigo was closer with each response. "Now I'm asking you. Is this about last night?"

"We went to the Karaoke booth last night, Ichigo! Nothing else happened!" She was not intimidated by his closeness and her head was angrily lifting towards him, sending him glares and scowls. "Nothing else happened, Ichigo! No-thing else!"

"Is that so!" he shot back.  
"Yes! You were _drunk_, right!" she wasn't losing this one, "Or don't you remember telling that to Niisama this morning!"

Ichigo would've thought she'd lost it but he was busy dealing with his insides. The twisting of his guts due to the hangover was getting acquainted by a twitching feeling that was not very welcome. Something was scraping his chest and his lungs. His blood was close to boiling but he wasn't angry. He looked at Rukia with fiery eyes — only pure exploding emotion and not violence.

"You_ seriously_ mean that?" Ichigo was no longer yelling and _that_ was the scary part. Ichigo is normally loud around Rukia so for him to stare at her with eyes like those now…

"I'm asking you. Do you _seriously_ mean that!"

"Yes!" she finally spat out, trying to struggle her wrists off Ichigo's hands that had no trouble holding them down, "Nothing counts! You were drunk, you bloody bastard! You don't know whatever it is you do whenever you've taken in alcohol!"

"Oh, really!" he sounded sarcastic; "Well, I think I'm sober enough now!"

Rukia opened her mouth to shout at him had he not brought his lips crashing down on hers. It was hard, a bit forceful. She writhed under him but he held on. He was throwing his thoughts at her but she failed to notice anyway. His eyes were shut, his head tilted as he possessed her lips and it surprised her how warm he was.

Screw that, the kiss was warm. Somehow, Rukia was interested. Somehow, it could've been entertaining, could've been wonderful, and could've been a piece of heaven. But right now, it stung as much as it soothed. The colliding feelings and the debating thoughts were driving her mad. A groan escaped her throat as Ichigo continued to move into the kiss. It was hard but with every ounce of motivation fueled by confusion, Rukia snatched her head to the side, breaking a kiss as she let out a prolonged scream of what seemed to be agony. A shocked Ichigo, loosened his grip and she got up, pushing him to the side and running out groaning and sobbing.

Ichigo felt his back against the blackboard as he felt his knees shudder. He had to reorient himself with what happened. Normally, he'd call her name and go after her but right now, he could not move.

_Dammit, Rukia, shut up. We're just friends._

"Dammit, what have I done…!" he grunted.

_You don't know whatever it is you do whenever you've taken in alcohol!_

"What do you think you're doing…!" Rukia muttered about Ichigo to herself as she ran along the empty corridors. She had to run away from him. Run as far as possible… She did not want to hear any explanation. She did not want to talk. Why couldn't he wait until she was ready to talk?

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, _baka_…" Rukia repeated as she continued to run, ignoring the wobbling of her knees and the choking of her voice and the thing that seemed to be a sob stuck in her throat.

_Oh, really! Well, I think I'm sober enough now!_

No way, Ichigo. You're no where close to sober because I know that after this, you're going to say it's an accident and you know we can just talk to fix this…

"Because we're friends."

- End of Chapter 10 -

* * *

Author: Mmm! Had fun writing this. Not that everything about this was meant to be funny but I just find it interesting. Byakuya makes no appearance. Sorry, he's recuperating from overworking ("oversinging"?) his gigai. Wait, wait, hold that. Oh, my goodness, wait! Chapter 10! It has… has… TWO DIGITS! OH MY GAWD! I'm fainting… I'm fainting… I'm— . . . . . 


	11. The Not Closure

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Eleven: The "Not" Closure**

* * *

Ichigo had a fair amount of friends. He wasn't the type who would end up as a prom king. His name did not belong to the list of top ten most gorgeous men in Karakura High School. He was not popular and neither did he want to be. He wasn't the type to go out and socialize for the heck. He did his homework, studied for exams, copied lectures and maintained an exemplary or better standing in class.

Was Kurosaki Ichigo evil?

No. Nobody would agree to him being evil. He got into random fights from time-to-time, mostly to settle things and mostly defend himself and other people but that could not be grounds for him to be called evil. Although his circle of friends was not something someone would call "enviously colorful", he was happy about it. He had the weird Keigo, the smiling Mizuiro, the loyal Chad, and, yes, maybe Ishida, too. He did not have girls flocking over him to ask for his phone number. He did not have a locker that would blow off from love letters when he opened it.

But Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange-haired punk with a normal social life, had Kuchiki Rukia.

Or had he?

Ichigo was sitting on the floor on the still empty classroom that housed the teacher's table he was leaning on. He was looking towards the window, his arms extended over his knees. His head was lazily drawn back and leaning on the table as he looked out, recounting.

He could still remember.

She stepped through his window one evening and he — what had he done? Oh, yes… — kicked her. He could remember it clearly. She stepped in as she basked in the moonlight, oblivious that she was being watched. And when he sent her the violent move, she was astounded, eyeing him, accusing him and torturing him with hideous drawings. She saved his family by giving him her Shinigami powers but instead putting her self on the line. Soul Society took her and since then…

_You saved her so she could stay with you?_

Maybe, yes.

_I will save her. I don't want to hear what will happen if I don't succeed because I will succeed._

High and mighty talking for him! He sounded cool. Apart from that, he meant those words. Protect Rukia, save Rukia, take her away… She wasn't his.

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were _very good friends._

_Liar._

Why? Can't friends share loving caresses from time-to-time?

Hell, no. Slamming a girl on a teacher's table and landing a hot kiss on her lips was not what anyone would call "loving caresses".

His finger reached towards his lips. The feeling was still there. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her against him. He would've gone longer if she relaxed, if she let him, if she did tear away, if it didn't feel like he was hurting her. He would've enjoyed it if she hadn't tensed against him. He would've told her many things — he wasn't sure what exactly but he was sure they were many — if she had spoken to him.

But did she? No.

Why didn't she want to talk to him? Why did she want to leave everything hanging in the dark? Wouldn't it be better if they just gave an answer to everything?

Probably. But people don't always get answers. People don't always _have_ to get answers. And the search for it is another story all by itself. You don't get solutions dropped on your doorstep when you needed it, after all.

As if sitting, no, wait, _plopping_ like a dead plant would really help him…!

Ichigo felt stupid arguing with himself. If Ishida would hear him talking like how he was thinking right now, he'd probably get a Quincy arrow right in his gut.

"You're whining like a little boy, Ichigo! Instead of bothering me, get on your duff and do something about it!"

He would if she would let him. But what does she do? She kicks him in the face. She struggles against him and runs off as if doing everything for dear life. What was he some kind of pervert?

Well, after kissing her like that, what would he call himself?

A man who would want to get to the bottom of everything, what else?

Fine, then after "getting to the bottom of everything" (or at least trying and failing miserably), what course of action should he take now?

Apology? Denial? Aloofness?

Putting that aside, what was she doing now? Where was she? What was she thinking?

How could he have done this to her? How could he have been so selfish? How could he… How could… How…?

Rukia's thoughts were in a tossed-over array as her trembling fingers touched her lips. Somehow she could feel him still trying to move her lips into kissing him. She was stiffening under his body as he bound her. He did not want to let her go just yet and up to now, she was sure if she was released or she was able to escape. His natural persistence was one of the things she liked about him but it was not right to let it get in the way of every situation.

Why couldn't he _wait_?

She was all curled up as she hugged her knees towards her body and sat in the cool, shaded spot on the rooftop. This wasn't a very covert place for her to stay but she just wasn't in the right mind to think properly. Ichigo would find her here if he indeed tried to look for her. She could think about escaping him again later but right now, all that mattered was that she needed a silent place for herself.

Rukia shuddered as tears streamed from her eyes. She immediately wiped them off with her arm.

What was she crying for in the first place?

Weren't they friends?

Rukia was nowhere close to convincing herself. Friends don't do _that_ to each other. They don't run away. They face the other "friend" whenever something is wrong, talk things over and patch things up. If they were indeed "friends", she should do that. Or he should do that… They should both do that.

Save the "friendship". That's it.

Hold it, Kuchiki Rukia. You skipped something. Are you indeed friends or will either of you blame alcohol?

True enough, they had told each other they were friends but for some reason, they had been exhibiting things that weren't what someone would call "friendly". Little actions, little words, little glances to major things like kissing and hugging… Rukia rubbed her arm thoughtfully.

Is that why she did not want to talk to him about "last night"? About them?

Them? Was there any "them"?

She grew up in Rukongai with Renji and spent most of her time with boys. Heck she even moved and walked and talked like one. But there's a first for everything. And it was the first time she had an encounter with anything and anyone like Kurosaki Ichigo. So direct yet so shrouded. So strong yet so feeble. A walking irony? No. Perhaps he was someone who could not figure several things out on his own. And in his stand of not getting in the way of other people's business and lives, he kept most things to himself.

The death of his mother, her execution in Soul Society… He would take the blame if he had to.

Would there be a problem if she blamed the current situation on him?

Of course. After all, he would not do something like what he did if she hadn't led him somehow. Their connection was not intimate but right now, it was not friendly. Well, then what is it?

No, she would not jump into conclusions. Rukia had never known love the way it was presented in soap operas. And yet, she was not familiar with the insisting feeling that was between her throat and heart.

_If you fear the Hollow inside you then strive to become stronger to overcome it._

The words were echoing in her head.

Right, she should just stop running away.

Rukia stood up and headed towards the door with firm "resolve". She opened the door as she drew in her breath but the inhale turned into a sharp gasp upon bumping against something.

"Gah!" She backed in surprise and found Ichigo standing in front of her. He would've reacted sarcastically about her looking like she'd seen a ghost but, no. Ichigo stood there, his eyes shifting from her and then to something else and then back at her and then away from her.

He was not a whining little boy and he was definitely not a dead plant. He was a man. Remember. The manly way! The manly way! He was going to talk to her like a man, like a true man, like…

"KYA!" she kicked him right in the face. Ichigo fell back and landed on his bottom. Rukia, on the other hand, landed with ease. Ichigo rubbed his face and shook his head. Could someone tell him what exactly happened? He looked up and saw Rukia standing as if she were standing on his window – her feet apart and her arms crossed as she looked defiantly at him.

"That's for slamming me on the table, smart ass!" she told him snootily, her nose in the air.  
"Excuse me…?" Ichigo blinked with a bewildered look totally rid of his so-called "manly way", "What?"  
"Oh, don't tell me all that alcohol has gone to your brain and you've forgotten!" she had her hands on her waist this time.

What was with her? Why was she sporting this face this time?

Wasn't she sobbing earlier? Unless someone used something on him, he'd stake his life she had been crying when she left him. He did not follow her immediately to somehow give both of them a little space but he didn't realize she'd recover soon!

"R-Rukia…?" he stammered, not even bothering to get up.  
"Don't you 'Rukia' me!" she said again, "We're even!"

This is _insane_!

Ichigo grunted and got up in one movement. There was no way he'd stand for this.

"No, we're not!" he was towering over her again, "What are you trying to do this time? Why won't you talk to me?"  
"What do you call this thing we're doing right now?" she pouted.  
"If it doesn't bother you, then it bothers me!" he said as if completely ignoring the argument she was trying to bring to the table. There was no way he'd let her change the topic.

"Look, I know I was harsh back there. I'm sorry." He began, "It's just that I really, really, really wanted to talk to you. I don't want to leave the issue hanging. I don't want us to move around each other as if we're in the damned darkness. I… I… It's just that… Damn it, Zangetsu hates the rain, you know that? He hates the rain. And I hate the rain, too. Not always but at moments, at times…"

"You talk too much." She cut in softly. Ichigo stared at her. She was not looking his way.

"I can't stand you talking that much." She murmured as if talking to herself, "Zangetsu hates the rain? That's something."  
"I'm not lying!"  
"I never said you were." She still wasn't looking at him, "I just don't feel like talking to you about it entirely…"

"But I will talk, Ichigo. We will." Her face lifted towards him, "Some other time but not today. Apparently, the connection we share right now is not friendship but as of the moment, I am not ready to think about — to discuss — what connection we have. Let's just be friends even at least in front of other people."

"Please don't ask me why." She continued, "Let's just go on like nothing happened this morning… and last night. Last night ended with the Karaoke. That is all. Don't ask me to explain. Don't ask me. Don't. It bothers me as much as it bothers you but please give me time."

Ichigo assumed she was saying this because he had said "in front of other people" that he was not attracted to her, not interested in her… Those things. And if they were to suddenly change the atmosphere between them then it would reap for them suspicions and ideas and stories both true and fabricated. And both of them hated those situations among other things.

Yeah, they still had a world that was moving apart from just the two them.

"I hope… I hadn't done too much damage." Ichigo stammered.  
"The friendship part is damaged enough as it is." She replied, "Although not entirely in a negative way."

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"You're not going back to Soul Society, are you?"  
"Frankly, I don't want to."  
"Then don't."

"I'll be honest." She said again, her voice softening and shaking as she held her arm, "I enjoy being with you probably because I don't need to put up a façade when I'm alone with you. I want to enjoy the feeling of us together, of us being able to bicker."

"So you enjoy kicking me and sorts?" he was half-laughing.  
"Will it bother you if I said yes?" Rukia smiled shyly in the rare occasions he'd seen her do.  
"I'd be bothered if you said no."

"I'm not saying we can't go anywhere beyond friendship." She was smiling at him now and somehow he felt a little relief, "Friends don't kiss each other, don't sleep in each other's arms, don't get jealous over trivial things…"

"When was I jealous over trivial things?" Ichigo spat out absently, gaining a blank stare from Rukia.

Oh, remember Tango?

"Meh. Right." Ichigo was scratching his ear, "So… we're still okay, aren't we?"  
Rukia giggled, "Yeah. Let's leave it at that."  
"For now?"  
"Yes, for now."

Finally something to get a grip on. Ichigo felt his inner self let out a great, big sigh of relief. He could live with this… at least for now.

"Oh, wait, Rukia." Ichigo said as he stopped by the door and watched Rukia go ahead of him "There's one thing I'd like to know."  
"Hm?" she only slightly looked back.  
"Be honest. We're you ogling me last night?"

Oh for the love of god!

Rukia grunted and sent Ichigo another kick that sent him flying.

"Pervert!" she squeaked like an angry kitten with her face beet red before storming off. Ichigo lay on the floor for moments, looking up at the sky and the moving clouds. A little later he smiled before he began to laugh.

She didn't answer the question.

"Get up, you bastard!" Rukia shouted, her voice coming from the stairs, "Are you coming or not!"

"Meh, Midget." Ichigo sat up, "First, I'm a pervert. Now, I'm a bastard. Which is it?"

"Ichigo!"  
"All right, already!"

_I didn't think she'd wait for me._

- End of Chapter 11 -

* * *

Author: Uh… This opened up stuff A LOT and I guess you're expecting things to go on a weird tumble turn from this point on? Yes-no. I won't spill anything. I'm not that of a great writer but I just don't want to go all predictable like having Ichigo and Rukia talk about stuff between them in the ending. I just don't believe they're that kind. After all, whenever there's something wrong with one, the other makes it a point to confront the other and shove asses to get back up again. So, yeah, there'll be several more chapters to follow. And, yay for me, the number of chapters exceeded the number of my fingers…! Thank you to everyone who read! Please review! Again, thank you! 


	12. Trash Talk And Trash Bins

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twelve: Trash Talk And Trash Bins**

* * *

"Ichigo." Rukia tugged at the end of Ichigo's uniform.

"Hmm?" Ichigo was lazily slumped on his desk. He suddenly felt the after-effect of alcohol. For some reason, it returned. As soon as he and Rukia returned to the classroom, they felt like it. He and Rukia had thrown up for like three times now. Running like hell to the bathroom or the farthest-nearest window from the classroom was not humdrum.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered again.  
"What?"  
"I have something to ask you."  
"Then ask me."  
"You'll have to lift your heavy head off the table and look up, dufus."

Ichigo grunted and complied with much effort. His eyes were half lidded as he scanned the room. The moving people made him even dizzier. But even in the state he was now, there was no way he could not see something so outrageous.

"What the heck is Inoue doing wearing a thick choker with a flower on it like that?" Ichigo's eyebrow was crooked.  
"That's my question!" Rukia added.

Inoue was mingling with Chizuru and Tatsuki and all three of them looked like they've only had two hours of sleep. But Inoue was wearing something really weird. A choker and a thick one at that! It matched their grey uniform and even had a white rose as an accent on the side.

Data loading. One. Two. Three.

Ichigo's head quickly took a glance at Ishida's direction. Their uniform indeed had a high collar but for some reason and just maybe, Ishida's collar was higher than the usual. He squinted. Compared.

No question. It _was_ higher!

Ishida continued to read or at least pretend to read since his eyes were practically closed. Ichigo was grinning. And he thought he and Rukia had something out of that Karaoke night! But Ishida didn't have to let her wear something that stood out like that! It could've been Orihime's idea to wear something as outrageous as that but Ishida could've at least told her to rip the rose off!

"What is it? Why are you smiling?"  
"Inoue's got a hickey."

Rukia stared at him, fazed.

"Oh! A… A hickey?"

Ichigo nodded, amused at his deducing abilities. Sometimes, he surprised even his self.

"What the hell is a hickey?"

Okay, his fifteen seconds of fame did not even last for ten seconds! Ichigo's forehead met the table in disappointment. But it did not matter to Rukia since he tugged at his sleeve, constantly asking, "What's a hickey? Ichigo. Oi, Ichigo. Ichigo, what's a hickey?"

"C'mere, you!" Ichigo's large hand landed on Rukia's head and pushed her lower, "Listen because I won't tell you twice."

She nodded.

"A hickey is a bruise."  
"Why didn't you just say bruise in the first place?"  
"Shut up and listen!" Ichigo grunted, "A hickey is a bruise you get from kissing."

Rukia gasped and her fingers flew instinctively to her lips, feeling them in alarm. Ichigo rolled his eyes away.

"You get it on the skin, idiot."

She gasped again and her fingers trailed her cheeks and face.

"Yet again, you idiot, you get it where you get kissed." He said half-groaning, "It's not some kind of disease-looking mark.  
"Oh…" Rukia blinked, fingers still on her lips, "Is a hickey bad? Why is she covering it?"

"It's not actually bad but rather embarrassing." Ichigo explained, setting his arms on the table and letting his chin rest on it, "It's like kissing very, very intimately and telling the whole world about it. Or like… kissing intimately in public."

"Like what Inoue and Ishida did last night at the Karaoke booth?  
"Well who do you think gave Inoue the hickey?"

Rukia blinked once. And then she blinked twice. Ichigo was not budging. He would not tell her. He would let her figure this out on her own. Even if she looked at him with questioning eyes and a face that was in thought, he would not tell her. She was an able Shinigami and had a mind of her own.

"Ish… Ishida?" she blinked half-wittedly. Ichigo groaned with a nod.

"I never thought he'd know how to kiss." She said as she rubbed her chin.  
"Like d-uh. It's instinct." He replied out of the whim as he moved his head to find some comfort, "You're the only one here who doesn't know how."  
"_Excuse me_?" she piped out with her hands on her waist.  
"You kiss like an idiot…"

She_what_?

Was he trying to provoke her? Ichigo knew better than to provoke her, didn't he?

She was not very fond of kissing and groping and she was damn sure the world did not spin around it. But somehow, she found something _very_ insulting and disappointing in Ichigo's words. Should he hit him? No, maybe later.

"What does it matter anyway?" she replied snootily.  
"Oh, what _does_ it matter?" Ichigo talked while yawning, "If you didn't have moving limbs I could've sworn I was _just_ kissing a non-responsive gigai again."

He said "again". He was talkative and she did not like it.

Hit him now?

No, that could wait. She had more homicidal thoughts in mind.

"And_you've_ had experience?" her eyes snapped at him, her arms crossed as she growled lowly, "With how many girls, I may ask?"

She probably aggravated herself with her own question since she _honestly_ did not want to hear how many girls Ichigo had lip-locked with.

Pervert.

"I'm an honest person so I'll admit you were my first." Ichigo was stretching.

Rukia admitted she was relieved but she was determined not to show it. After all, this orange-haired Shinigami Representative was mocking her. She did not know _why_ it was such a big deal but it felt like it.

"Well, then you're a sloppy kisser." Rukia said.  
"Not as unresponsive as you."

She was not winning. She barely knew shit about the modern world let alone modern day kissing.

"Why are men such _airheads_!" she sighed in exasperation.  
"Woah, listen to the talking blockhead." He said again effortlessly, "You couldn't even _spell_ hickey."

Rukia's eyebrow jerked unstably. She was asking a rhetorical question and last time she checked (or as far as she knew), rhetorical questions were not meant to be answered.

At least not like how Ichigo did. This was the first time she had heard him talk like this.

Hit him now?

Wait, he's going to say something. Probably grounds for her to kill him eventually.

"You couldn't even kiss me back. Dope." Ichigo rattled on. If he was trying to get her to "prove" that she could kiss him back then he was highly, absolutely, gravely failing. Ichigo wasn't the kind of person who would speak that way but maybe today, he decided to give in to certain whims of his. After all, Rukia was "neither a friend nor a lover"… yet. And to have kissed her made him feel all sorts of things, which in turn made say _new_ things.

"What makes you think you were _that_ good anyway?" Rukia said. They were speaking in angry whispers abd Rukia forced a smile that looked like a smirk as she gritted her teeth in irritation. Ichigo simply moved his head to the other side and replied in a carefree manner, "I can tell. I had you screaming."

You mean screaming for dear life!

She should get that alcohol out of his head, really. It might be bad for him.

WHAP!

Was that a hard-cover thousand-page encyclopedia that _bombarded_ with his face just now!

Whatever textbook she used, Ichigo only knew it hurt. He could've sworn the title was etched on his face. The thick object met with the side of Ichigo's face and he threw to the side and off the desk. The crashing sound drew attention and Rukia knew better than to stay in her after-slap position before heads could turn towards them.

"Ara, Kurosaki-kun! Have you been _dreaming_!" she chimed, clasping her hands to the side and looking at him with concerned eyes donning fluttering eyelids. He groaned, the dizziness intensifying. Ichigo shook his head to clear it but only found it to be even more stressful.

He was expecting to receive "Oh, yeah? Well, watch me!" before she drags him to some secluded place and eventually they make out. He did not know why his mind was giving him such torrid images of him and her but there was no question that his plan backfired big time.

"Just what the hell…" he groaned. Something was climbing up his throat. Rukia was about to say something but then stopped, a hand flying to her mouth. In one snap both Rukia and Ichigo were out the door and headed for bathroom direction. It was not long after before Ishida got up with his best effort to steady his footing. Clearing his throat to suppress whatever it was that was stirring from his stomach, he began to head out in hurried steps and began to run as soon as he was out of the room.

By the time the three had returned to the room in exhaustion, Orihime, Chizuru and Tatsuki sped out unceremoniously as if chased by seven angry dogs. Ichigo began to wonder where Keigo and Mizuiro were and found them slumped on the table. Mizuiro was sleeping and Keigo was, too, except that his eyes were open and looked like he came out from the grave. It seemed as though his sister gave him a good beating for coming home drunk.

Ochi-sensei came in not long after the three ladies arrived and she gave the class one good scan. Judging by how they looked like, the teacher did not have a hard time noticing Ichigo and company having an awful time.

"We had ramen from a traveling booth yesterday. It seems it was bad ramen." Rukia answered when the Ochi-sensei asked, "I didn't eat so much of it and still I feel sick somehow."  
"But the ramen was good." Keigo murmured with his head still slumped on the desk.  
"Very good." Orihime nodded, trying to keep her face smiling.

"Inoue-san, why are you wearing a flashy choker like that?" Ochi-sensei was pointing with her pen at Orihime.  
"I like it, Ochi-sensei." The girl smiled but was slowly turning pale.

"I don't think you're allowed to sport such flamboyant accessories in school, Inoue-san." Ochi-sensei was saying now. Ishida stiffened, turning pale himself. Ichigo was grinning inwardly and was glad he was not posed with such a problem.

"Perhaps you should remove that, Inoue-san."  
"But, Ochi-sensei…"

"Sorry, I'm late." The door slid open and in came the currently greatest horror of Ichigo's life. Even Ishida had his eyes wide open in shock but he was thankful that Byakuya's arrival diverted attention from Inoue's _flashy_ collar. But for Ichigo, there was nothing fun or happy or relieving with what he was seeing.

Either his eyes were playing a very bad trick on him or the dead has come to life!

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou! It's okay, we haven't started anything yet."

What? How? Why? When?

Ichigo wanted to bite his fingernails. Wasn't he all slumped and slithered when they left him? He looked nowhere close to recovering the next day let alone today so what was he doing here? How could he have gone to school today looking like _that_? He looked _fine_. Perhaps he was on a new gigai? No, his gigai had been so overworked that it could not release him.

_Just so I could take a look at him. You know, maybe give him something to sober him up like coffee…_

Did his father give Byakuya something? What was it? Science did not present anything to cure hangover in a day let alone in hours. And last time he checked, his father was Kurosaki Isshin and not Merlin the Magician.

No, this was just a dream. He was seeing things. Ichigo forced himself to relax. Byakuya was not here. He was at home, recuperating, throwing his insides out. He was not here. Not here. Not here.

"Good morning, _Kurosaki._"

Ichigo lifted his eyes with much annoyance towards Byakuya who was walking to his seat behind Ichigo.

"It looks like Kuchiki-_taichou_ did not have a bad time with the ramen." Ichigo commented as he eyed Byakuya. Something _must_ be wrong with him.

Byakuya paused, contemplating about the "ramen", understood and nodded.

"I have good medication." He replied simply.  
"What may that be?" Ichigo shifted with his arm against the back of his chair.

"Aaaaah! You've had ramen with Kuchiki-_taichou_!" a random girl from class squealed in complaint. Whoever she was, Ichigo did not want to decipher since he was too busy figuring out how the hell Byakuya was all fine now.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san, why didn't you tell us?"  
"Ah, but it was a spur of the moment thing." Rukia smiled faintly. She was not feeling well now.  
"We should walk home together from now on."  
"O-oh? B-but why?"  
"So that we could partake in your _spur of the moment_ activities."

While everyone else was busy asking Rukia why her group ate with Kuchiki-taichou, why they weren't asked to come with Kuchiki-taichou, where her group ate with Kuchiki-taichou and other questions with the name "Kuchiki-taichou", Ichigo took the chance to veer towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo murmured lowly towards the Kuchiki Clan leader who merely responded by looking at him, "Why are you all better?"  
"Why are you bothered by it?"  
"I'm not."  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I asked first now answer me, damn you."

"Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
"Sandal hat?"

That explained much. He created the gigai. He could definitely cure it. That _bastard_. Wait, what was he doing in his house?

"He came in offering random items until your father showed me to him." Byakuya continued as if reading Ichigo's mind, "He recognized me and rattled something about an instant cure for _my case_."  
"I didn't know he was half wandering peddler this time." Ichigo muttered.  
"Neither did I."

The Captain was talkative today. Perhaps he had no hangover but his body may not have been rid of the alcohol entirely. This could either be a blessing or a disaster.

"I will _not_ assume that you and my sister were up to nothing while I was not here." Byakuya was saying now, crossing his legs.  
"Then let me assure you that we were really up to nothing." Ichigo replied.

He never liked lying but for now, he should tuck his conscience far away into the depths of his mind, probably chained to his Hollow and guarded by Zangetsu. Yeah, his Hollow could use a conscience after all.

But Ichigo was glad he was not spouting things like taking her back to Soul Society or he would make sure to throw up on _him_.

It wasn't long before the classes started and one of them would run out randomly, needing to throw up. Ochi-sensei, annoyed and worried, offered to let them stay home or at the clinic. They couldn't miss class that day. The exams were coming up. The clinic was worse. They could not risk hearing the nurse say, "Oh, but this is a hangover! You should rest…! But wait, you've been drinking?"

So the class commenced the way it used to… Except for the fact that everyone else agreed that Ichigo and "ramen company" be given bins of their own by their side. And, mind you, with _lids_. But no matter what they did, the whole class was disturbed by just_hearing_ them throw up in their own respective trash bins. That did not include Keigo groaning like a double-dead zombie with a knife through his neck. What was worse is that Ichigo and Ishida, trying to maintain "exemplary or better" stature in class, decided to even participate in the recitation but needing the trash bin right in the middle of their "speech".

Chad, on the other hand, was glad he did not join them in their Karaoke expedition or he would've been a large mass of muscle throwing up on something that, compared to his size, looked like a can of sardines. And he pitied the poor soul that would be asked to clean the said bins.

Wait, did he have cleaning duty today?

- End of Chapter 12 -

* * *

Author: Don't know what to say. I could say this is a "cool down" chap since a lot of stuff had happened. And, yes, a lot of other stuff will continue to happen. I was supposed to post this yesterday buuuuut my mom dragged me to the department store and while I was there, chapter 12 was all I had in mind. We left the mall _very late_ thanks to yesterday being the last day of the three-day sale.

Gasp! Byakuya's back! With a vengeance? Ichigo's loosening up and who knows what else he has in mind. Alcohol is not helpful… Well, in some cases yeah, but in this chap, I don't think it earned him anything. Thank you for reading! Hope you continue to wait for those updates!


	13. Footwork

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Thirteen: Footwork**

* * *

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT ALREADY!"

Rukia bellowed, smacking Ichigo with a solid right hook. Ichigo's head dashed upwards, his body slightly following. It was a good thing he had both his feet firm on the floor.

"For a midget, you have one hell of a loud mouth!" Ichigo glared.  
"For an idiot, I'm not surprised that you're foot is larger than your freaking brain!" she shot back.  
"If you don't want to be stepped on so badly, get your flimsy little feet out of the way!"

"You are _such_ a gentleman with the crap you do!" Rukia yelled as she flung her hands in the air and turned her back on him, "Ishida-kun was kind enough to tell me _he'd_ get out of the way now here you are, with no sense of decorum whatsoever, telling me that _I_ should get out of the way!"

"Excuse me, but let me remind you that _I'm_ supposed to lead the dance so if you want that bunny so badly, you'd better cooperate!"

---

Teachers are evil. Pure evil. No understanding, concern, thought or mercy for the students they hold. Nasty things, er, people.

"But, Kobayashi-sensei, I thought we weren't going to have the practical examinations yet!" Keigo was practically wailing his ass off, his legs stretched as he sat on the floor and his palms flat for support.

"Oh, I didn't say anything like that, Asano-kun!" Kobayashi-sensei was waving her finger, "I said we'd have it in the near future. And next week is included in the near future, isn't it?"

The class groaned.

"Now I'm not entirely bad and all." She continued, "I'm letting you choose a partner. I don't care who you choose…" Kobayashi-sensei turned to Chizuru, "For as long as it's someone of the opposite sex."

The glasses-wearing girl groaned alone.

Byakuya looked interested and Ichigo was looking at him as if he were _not_ Byakuya. He was interested and even watched Chad and Tatsuki do tango with their stiff bodies and heavy, artless steps that ended up with one's foot landing on the other occasionally. Ichigo felt bad for Tatsuki seeing as how large Chad's foot was. But he had to give it to Tatsuki, she only uttered small cries of pain. Had it been someone else, the girl would have cried and fainted on the spot.

Ichigo had been really wary of how Emi Sasaki had been smiling at him as if she were up to something. He allowed himself to gulp once in a while as everyone murmured on who would be a partner to who.

How troublesome, this dance.

He sent Ishida a glance to see if he were asking Rukia to be his partner but found the Quincy to be more interested about his collar being properly set than grades or Tango. His glance shifted to Orihime who was — was she declining? — busily entertaining other guys who would want to dance with her. Well, that dance required a partner to be close and seeing as how well-endowed Orihime was, it was no question what these perverts were up to.

This was one reason why he was not interested in jumping into relationships with women who had perfectly shaped faces, bodies and breasts. He was possessive. And he was not sure by what means he would make a person suffer if his possessiveness got in the way.

"And I have a little something for the pair that will get my attention." The overeager instructor was saying now, "You don't have to get the highest grade to be able to get the little something. You just need to surprise me, wow me… Be flashy… In a positive way."

Oh, hap.

And what could this be?

Kobayashi-sensei pulled out a box from somewhere. In silence, the class watched as she pulled out two amusement park tickets and a stuffed animal.

A stuffed bunny.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rukia squealed, "CHAPPY! CHAPPY! CHAPPY!"

Great, he was expecting that. Ichigo looked at Byakuya who wore his eyes wide towards his squeaking sister. Would you like to ask _now_ if this is the proper way a Kuchiki presents herself? Clearly, that white little bunny made her snap. In fact, she was ignoring that her teacher was telling her that it was "Robby the Rabbit".

Ichigo then proceeded to plug his ears with earphones the entire time after they were dismissed. Emi had approached him while he was sitting and arranging his things. He guessed this would happen. This was what the earphones were about.

"Would you mind being my partner for the practical, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"WHAAAAT?" Ichigo tilted his head, ear towards her as he replied in a yell. She blinked, taken aback since all of their classmates were looking at them. And yet she maintained her poise and slowly removed the earphone from one of his ears. The music was set on high volume and she could hear it from the small thing that used to be tucked in Ichigo's ear.

"I said, would you mind being my partner for the practical?"  
"Oh, I see…" he muttered, taking the earphone and putting it back in his ear an replied loudly, "I'M SORRY BUT KUCHIKI-SAN ALREADY ASKED ME TO BE HER PARTNER!"

The classroom would've shaken from Ichigo's voice but probably more from Byakuya's stare. Rukia had dropped whatever it was she was holding the same time her mouth flung open.

"What? When was that?" Rukia blurted.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ichigo again, tilting his head towards Rukia this time. The small girl pouted and stomped towards him, snatching the ear phones off his head and saying, "When did _I_ ask you?"

"Oh, this morning." Ichigo replied innocently.  
"I don't remember that!"  
"I thought Kuchiki-san was asking Ishida-kun?" Emi blinked at Rukia.  
"Oi, Ishida, I thought you told me you were taking Inoue!" Ichigo yelled at Ishida.  
"What?" The Quincy twitched from his seat and shifted to glare at Ichigo, "Since when do I talk to you about the things I do?"  
"Oh… I thought you were taking Inoue." Ichigo replied, rubbing his chin.  
"Don't use the word 'taking'! Inoue-san is not an object!" Ishida said.  
"Then you're not asking her?"  
"What is it to _you_?"  
"So you are?"  
"Yes! I mean, no… I mean… SHUT UP, KUROSAKI!"

"Oh, wait, no." Emi was saying now, putting her hands in front of her, "I wasn't insisting. It's okay if you say no. I didn't want to cause an argument."  
"You weren't, really." Rukia replied and pointed at Ichigo, "_He's_ the one causing an argument."  
"What, didn't _you_ ask me, Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo blinked at Rukia, "How cold of you!"  
"Cut that out!"

---

"THAT'S MY FREAKING FOOT, ICHIGO!"

"Stop making so much noise! They'll hear you downstairs!"

Ichigo was lucky to have his room Byakuya-free. There seemed to have been a problem with his squad and Kuchiki-_taichou_ had to return to Sereitei to fix things up. The older Kuchiki told him he won't be long and would be back within the day but that was better than having him stick around while he and Rukia practice in his room.

"Crap, Ichigo, are you sure you know how to dance?" Rukia was pouting at him.  
"Yes, you midget, now stop complaining." Ichigo forced her to straighten and took her hand. He started moving, Rukia followed.  
"Now, stay with me and at least _try_ to make it look like you're dancing." He said, "No, don't look at your feet! Look at me, damn it!"  
"You're going to step on my foot again!"  
"No, I'm not so look at me!"

She obeyed as she grumbled, frowning at him as he tried his best not to smile. He stepped once and then twice, changing directions.

"After three steps, we slide." He instructed. Rukia gulped and nodded.

One. Two. Three. Slide.

Perfect.

Ichigo grinned and pulled Rukia towards him by the waist. She gasped upon his sudden movement but was even more surprised when his hand moved towards her right leg. He pulled her closer, hitching her leg on his hip.

"What the crap do you think you're doing?"  
"Tango." He replied.  
"Ishida didn't do this."  
"And that's why he's still alive." Ichigo grinned. He bent towards her, she did the same backwards and he swerved her slowly.

"You have to do this for the bunny, you know." He told her, the grin not fading and without lifting her.  
"Right but it's not like you're the only man around."  
"True." He nodded, "But I'm the only man around to do this sort of thing with you."  
"Oh? You're not my lover."  
"Not your friend either, hmm?" His eyebrows darted with the tilting of his head.  
"My back is starting to ache." She complained.  
"Have to give you the rose, then?"

Rukia blinked.

"You_have_ no rose." She reasoned, "And even if you did, you're a foot taller so how would you do that in this position?"

"Watch me." He pulled her closer so that she could feel his body against hers. She gasped at the closeness, suddenly remembering how he looked like the night he was undressing before her. Ichigo was sure she would remember. And he released her and she gasped upon feeling her back hit nothing but air, one hand grabbing his shoulder in surprise. But Ichigo was quick and he caught her with one arm and shoved her to his right side. He was bending towards the side now, her small body inclined steadily in his arm, one foot leg bent towards the right and one leg stretched out to the other side much like how Shinigami looked like when they drew swords.

Except this time, his face was much closer.

"See?"

She gulped.

"Don't you feel anything?" He was grinning weirdly.

She gulped again.

"No?"

Except for the feeling of like having a nervous break down plus palpitation and the sheer screaming of her heart, well… no.

"Mmm, seriously, you need a hobby other than being Shinigami, chasing Hollows or Chappy the Bunny." He drew closer so that she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Her heart was pounding and for some reason, she was finding it hard to breathe. His face was close enough for her to study its details. This was nowhere close to when she danced with Ishida.

This one was way off the border of Tango.

"Rukia."  
"What?"  
"Relax for me."  
"Why?"  
"This will not work out if you're as stiff as a log."

Rukia closed her eyes to comply. It was hard, especially when she felt his muscles against her skin and the images of his body recurring in her head. But her body was slowly cooperating and her shoulders began to ease.

She would've relaxed entirely if he hadn't landed his lips on hers.

Rukia somewhat frantically snapped her eyes open and whatever she was supposed to do with her hand that flicked crazily did not matter because Ichigo had caught it. Her body was going numb. Her senses were all shouting. She was tensing big time and she knew he knew it as he tried to relax her by tracing circles with his thumb on her hand. She had only begun to close her eyes when he broke the kiss and even before she could ask him anything, he straightened, taking her with him.

"Ichigo, I… What are you doing!"

One of his arms locked around her waist again to hold her against him and one hand landed on her head. He pushed her head down gently so her cheek was resting on his chest. In one movement, Ichigo threw himself on his bed and landed back first.

"Ichigo!" she gasped. He pecked her lips. She stopped.  
"Bear with me here." He muttered in her ear. That was enough to send a shiver down her spine.  
"Don't you remember?" he said lowly, "This isn't the first time we're together like this."

Now that she thought about it, he was right. She was lying above him as she looked at his face. His arms were around her securely, as if claiming her. Rukia stopped herself from sighing. This was the same position they were in during the events after Karaoke night.

"The night ended with Karaoke." He said, "That's what you want to happen. And this moment, when my words came out so wrong, I just wanted to turn back the time and take back what I said. So please, let's recreate that moment. I will replace my memory of that incident with the one we're going to recreate now."

"But Ichigo…"  
"Kiss me again." He said, a red hue climbing up his cheeks. Even though in a flustered state, Ichigo did not use the word "please".  
"What?"

"That night, when you kissed me lightly, it felt like you were kissing a dead me." Ichigo continued, stroking her hair gently as he probed his face with her eyes, "You have no idea how horrible that felt. It was like I was to no longer exist in your world. It was something like goodbye and it was anything but wonderful and nice."

"And you know how much I hate it when you try and leave me." He sighed, "Don't you?"  
"But, Ichigo, we're…" Rukia began.  
"…Not friends." He finished.

Rukia paused. Shinigami decorum? Screw that. She wouldn't deny herself this moment.

"Come on, Rukia, what do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and say please?"  
"Shut up and close your god damn eyes!"

The boy didn't argue. Whenever she said something, Ichigo always argued back. But this time, he submitted in silence. His eyes closed gently, allowing Rukia to study his face. Slowly, she drew closer and Ichigo released a prolonged moan as he felt her body move against his. Rukia noted he was tensing as she slinked towards his face, his hands gripping the sheets and she could guess that his teeth were gritting behind his lips.

"Ichigo." She whispered. He breathed out and Rukia lightly placed her lips on his. His lower lip was trembling. Rukia smiled and tilted her head so that their lips locked in place. Ichigo fidgeted, feeling his heart rap shamelessly against his chest as she clutched on to his shirt. She was kissing him gently as if learning something new. He enjoyed her innocence and efforts to please him. And at that time, Ichigo gathered up his desire and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Surprise hit them both.

Electricity seemed to shock him and rock his wits. Rukia's body twitched uneasily but he held her firm as he drew his tongue back before he gently entered again. Rukia permitted herself a long ecstatic moan that Ichigo took as a compliment. He took his time to explore as if telling her to relax. By and by she gave in and he could feel her tongue move against his.

"Hishigou…" Rukia managed to say without breaking off from what they were doing since Ichigo did not want to let her.  
"Mmm?"  
"Hishigou." She said again.

"WHAT!" he pulled away, both of them a little breathless, "What is it?"  
"What if Niisama finds us here like this and…"

"Oh, damn you." Ichigo rolled his eyes away and shifted so that she was lying on the bed and he was lying on his side, an arm above her head, "I could care less what he does when he sees us because right now, I'm willing to go as far as showing him my Bankai just so I could kick him back to Soul Society."

"What about you, Rukia?" he asked with a mischievous grin curving on his lips, "Would _you_ like to see my Bankai?"

Normally it would take her several moments to react but this time, the blood immediately rose up her cheeks.

"Ichigo!"  
"I was just kidding." He chuckled, "Let's just get back to what we were doing."  
"If you do anything fishy, I will…"  
"Show me your Bankai? I didn't know you had Bankai."  
"ICHIGO!"  
"Kidding, kidding… Now where were we?"

- End of Chapter 13 -

* * *

Author: Yes, I PURPOSELY, DELIBERATELY, INTENTIONALLY and KNOWINGLY left this chapter hanging. Maybe I'm evil and just didn't know it. Or just don't want to admit it. I didn't feel like having to show everyone what happened next and I won't tell you anything here except that they didn't have sex and that there are still several more chapters to go. Thank you to all those who read, especially to those who review! Oh, and I don't update fast. It's just that I'm at home with nothing to do except to write fics and read and download Bleach chapters in between. The latest is 295 and I've read only up to 260! So for a person who is doing nothing from half to a whole day, I'm slow. Thank you again for reading! 


	14. Call MeByakuya Kuchiki Byakuya

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Fourteen: Mr. 007. Call Me Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya.**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Byakuya's bluish scarf flowed with this captain's coat as he sat on the window of Ichigo's room. The lights were out. The bed was empty. The futon was on the floor and Ichigo was sleeping on it without a shirt on and hugging a pillow. Without checking, he could feel Rukia on the other side of the closet door.

The scene was so right, there had to be something wrong. With the time he spent with Kurosaki Ichigo, he knew that if things were right, it were to cover up something that was wrong.

And what was wrong?

Byakuya rubbed his chin.

Well, the scene was trying to imply that Ichigo did not do anything sneaky to his sister. So from there he could conclude that Ichigo probably_did_something sneaky and weird to his sister.

To his sister or _with_his sister?

Honestly, at first it seemed that Ichigo was taking her against her will but as days went by, it now seemed that the two of them just couldn't understand what it was between them. Between those kicks and fists and shouts and curses and insults, there is an incomparable connection that Byakuya had not seen Rukia have with any other person — not with Abarai Renji, not even with Shiba Kaien.

Byakuya rubbed his forehead with his finger.

_Hisana, why is your sister giving me a hard time?_

Byakuya looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 PM. Why were they asleep already? Could it be that they've done something very tiring?

Like what?

"Tsch." Byakuka grunted.

"_Like what" his foot._

Had he taken too long a time in Soul Society? It was rather annoying than hard to tell his loud fukutaichou to _stay put,_ be a good Lieutenant and do his job.

---

"How many times do I have to tell you, Renji, you are _not_ coming with me?" Byakuya spoke as he continued to walk, nodding to subordinates who greeted him and saluted him.

"But why, Taichou?"  
"I gave an order. There is no _why_."

"But, Taichou!" Renji insisted, "You don't have to lift a finger to do such things! I'm the Vice-Captain! All you have to do is tell me and I will go down there and take care of things for you while you stay here and not break a sweat."  
"No. This matter involves my clan. I can not entrust this to you unless, of course, you turn into Kuchiki Renji."

Both Captain and Lieutentant cringed within themselves. That did _not_ sound very nice.

"But at least if I go there, you can attend to matters here personally. Personally, Taichou! Personally!"  
"Isn't that what Vice-Captains are for?" Byakuya was getting more and more annoyed, "The Vice-Captain takes over when the Captain is away."

Seriously, he was envying Ukitake now who had two Vice-Captain wanna-be's to do even before he announces his beck and call. And him? He had a noisy red-haired fukutaichou insisting what _he_ should do.

"Taichou, I want to find out what is wrong with Rukia." Renji was keeping up with his pace as he walked behind his Captain.  
"Nothing is wrong with Rukia. I can assure you that."  
"Had Ichigo done anything to her?"  
"None that I know of."

"None that you know of!" Renji blasted, picking up the pace with heavy steps, "Just what kind of an answer is _that_, Taichou!"

He should kick Renji's face just for saying that.

The red-haired Vice-Captain was getting into his nerves. For some reason, he could not take "no" for an answer. It was either he was really interested with what was going on between Rukia and Ichigo or he had grown tired to the brink of exploding spirit particles from all the work he had been stuffed with. Whichever it was, Byakuya had firmly decided that he was not going with him.

"But, TAICHOU!"

He was begging? Was Renji begging? Or half-begging?

Mercy was out of the question. Byakuya had no mercy.

"Let me be the one to go down there! I can go down there! I can handle it!"

"Renji, if I ever see that red head of yours sticking out like a torch in the human world, I will make sure you find a way to detain yourself in the Shrine of Penitence before I get my hands on you!"

"You can just give me a decent answer, Taichou!"  
"Whatever answer I give you _is_ a decent answer because _I_ answered." Byakuya felt stupid saying things to Renji, "Stop being so persistent. It's not working."  
"Because you don't even tell me what's going on down there!" Renji's voice was rising to a tone that was not very pleasing to Byakuya's ears.

"Why do I even have to tell you?" Byakuya replied, "_I'm_ the Captain. _You're_ the Vice-Captain. If there's anyone who should be reporting anything, it's you. Now _stay put_. Stay _here_ and do your job. If I find out you've been bending the rules and putting the 6th Squad under dire and unacceptable circumstances, so help me god, I will gut you like fish!"

---

Byakuya had never seen Renji look at him like that. After all, even he had never heard himself talking as much as that. No matter how loud Renji had been in the years they've been together as Captain-Lieutenant, he had never scolded Renji like he had done.

"So help me god, I will gut you like fish"? Seriously, was that him with a horrible metaphor? Wasn't he supposed to be noble and classy and all that?

After all of this was over, he was going to undergo deep meditation when he got back to Soul Society. But right now, he should look at the matter at hand. And that would be?

A statement from the defendant, Kurosaki Ichigo.

And if he learned that this boy had done _something_ to Rukia then he would have to deal with it the Kuchiki way.

Hopping down from the windowpane, Byakuya fitted a red glove with a skull on his hand and proceeded towards Ichigo. He bent and took the boy by the head. He took his arm back, taking the Ichigo's Shinigami body along with it.

"Wake up, _kozo_." Byakuya spoke lowly.

Ichigo, now in Shinigami robes, slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Byakuya then at the floor where his body was. The orange-haired boy's eyes widened and he was about to shout had Byakuya not covered his mouth harshly as if to crush his jaw.

"Shut up. I'm going to ask you something."

_Oh, but that's MY line, you conceited thing!_

"What happened here?" Byakuya spoke and released Ichigo who fell right beside his body. He shook his head, making sure Byakuya did not dig any of his nails into his scalped and he had not been de-jawed. After making sure he was fine, Ichigo grunted and sent Byakuya a "wtf" gaze.

"First of all, you could've just waked me up. I'm not yet _dead_, you know." Ichigo growled at the older man who stared at him from standing position, "Don't you like have any _manners_? What is it with you! And what do you mean what happened here? What are you, blind or stupid? What does it look like? We were already_sleeping_, dumb ass!"

Actually, he had not been sleeping. He was trying to, though. But he could still hear her moan. He could still feel her against him. He had tried for how many times to use the pillow as substitute but it just_wasn't_ a warm body. His thoughts were going wild, wanting to touch her, wanting to kiss her or just simply be beside her. He had stared at the closet door longingly. He knew she was right behind that sliding door. And that alone could not put him into slumber.

He was guessing Rukia was feeling the same, seeing as how flustered she was when the make-out session was over. He was quite disappointed when it ended, really, but although he did say he didn't care about Byakuya finding out what they had done, he still felt he had the need to be cautious. Otherwise, he could risk know-it-all older brother to take Rukia to Soul Society.

"That's a negative. You weren't asleep." Byakuya announced pretty surely, "You are very excited for some reason, depriving you of sleep in the process. I was able to smell Rukia's scent on you. And you don't' sleep this early."

Ichigo wanted to gasp. How did he know? Was the story written all over his face? He was sure he hadn't spilled anything. He didn't sleep this early? He didn't know this guy had him all studied up by himself. And what was that? He was able to _smell_ Rukia's scent on him? What was he going to say next? Senbonzakura had a secret ability to sniff scents out?

"Just who do you think you are?" Ichigo still wasn't getting up, "Whaddaya mean? You _sniffed_ me while I was sleeping! Man, that shit is very disturbing and creepy! So what if I have Rukia's scent over me! Oh, oh, maybe _you_ can dance with your partner _fifty miles away from you_! Get real! We were practicing for the practical exam! And mind you, it's all for that atrocious white bunny of Rukia's! And last time I checked, it was not mandatory that I have a schedule for sleeping. I'm not one of that freaky Mayuri's experiments with an on and off switch! Is it a _crime_ to go to bed early for some shut eye!"

He had thought up the excuses perfectly. Ichigo made sure that they studied every detail and flaw so that it would end up perfectly. They would answer perfectly. There would not be a flaw and Byakuya would never find out.

"Everything is too perfect."

Ichigo rolled his eyes away. Well, that was the entire point. Get used to it.

"Nothing is perfect. When something that is not perfect looks perfect then there is a high chance that the perfect situation is covering something wrong and therefore is not perfect."

Ichigo was busy counting how many times Byakuya said the word "perfect" to even process what he was trying to say. Seriously, this man had no manners as much as he had them. The irony will kill him someday, really. But honestly, he deduced things quite well. Ichigo had to accept that. The whole point was for the situation to be as he wanted so that he'd be "pleased". Ichigo was now convinced that this man was hard to please… and deceive.

"What are you getting at? Could you just spit it out?" Ichigo scratched his ear, "I really want to get back to bed now."  
"What are you hiding under all this planned perfection?"

What did this mother give his man that made him so… so… _like this_!

"Nothing, okay? Geez, when someone doesn't please you, you get disappointed. When someone tries to please you and you get suspicious." Ichigo was sarcastically moving his head sideways, "What is it with you? You say you want black. We give you black, you look for white. We give you white, you look for black. What do you want us to do? Give you _gray_!"

"Then perhaps you should give me black and white."  
"That's_gray_!"  
"No. Gray is gray. Black is black and white is white."  
"What's with you and your logic!"

"Listen and don't forget, _kozo_." Byakuya unwaveringly spoke, "I make it a point to follow the rules. It is not acceptable that I take in someone who is not of noble class into the Kuchiki family."  
"Do I sound like I want you to _adopt_ me? The last thing I would want is to call you Niisama!"  
"Are you or are you not interested in my sister?" He cut to the chase. That's Byakuya, all right.

Ichigo did not move — not his eyes, not his head, not his fingers, nothing. He sat there in contemplation, eyeing Byakuya, trying to catch whatever it was the Kuchiki was thinking but failed. If he said yes, he'd be dead. If he said no, he'd be a liar _then_ he'd be dead.

Black is black. White is white. No gray areas.

Not in the world of freaky Kuchiki Byakuya-sama!

Damn this was hard. Perhaps there was another way around this?

"Hmm, is that a trick question?" Ichigo blinked.

Byakuya's gaze narrowed.

"Or multiple choice?"

The glare sharpened.

"Well, screw you! _Define_ interested!" Ichigo flailed his arms, "Come on, I don't see how this is helping any of us!"  
"Tsch." Byakuya lifted his nose in the air, "I'd take that as you're avoiding the question."

Alert! Alert! Mind-reader alert!

"No,_you're_the one not wanting to define 'interested' in the first place!" he accused.

_Lame ass comeback._

"Know this, _kozo_." Byakuya said in a cold tone like that which Ichigo heard when he first saw him, "You and Rukia have spoken to each other about the two of you. That I know not because I spy but because I observe. However, you have not reached a proper understanding. That I don't know why but I eventually will."

Ichigo had to stop his mouth from flinging wide open. Was he a super agent with spies all over the place? Or should he just accuse him of mind-reading and fail horribly?

"How old are you and how old am I?" Byakuya looked at him arrogantly, "I've been married. And you — Never. So if you even _think_ you can out think me regarding this then you. Are. Gravely. Mistaken."

With every word he seemed to have grown larger. Ichigo gulped.

"Did I ever say anything about marriage?" Ichigo was supposed to _think_ that but somehow _said_it.

Ignoring him completely, Byakuya turned and started to walk away from him, "I'll say it again, you are not yet worthy to be accepted into the Kuchiki clan."

"Who said I wanted to be part of your stupid clan anyway?" he pouted as he crawled into his body, "If it meant I'd be as bossy as you then, woah, no thanks!"

Byakuya did not answer and started to attend to getting into his gigai. Ichigo grunted and tried getting some sleep. Ichigo eyed the sliding door of his closet. Was Rukia asleep yet?

"Oh, and _kozo_." Byakuya was saying now, "The _stupid_ clan you don't want to belong to is the same clan that Rukia_belongs_ to. If you don't want to have to deal with any Kuchiki then I suggest you stay away from her."  
"I am ignoring you, Byakuya. I am ignoring you."  
"And put a shirt on."  
"I'm still ignoring you."  
"You look like you want to be devirginized."  
"I SAID I'M IGNORING YOU!"

- End of Chapter 14 -

* * *

Author: Ah, well, the "brother to suitor-in-denial" talk. Woke up late. This update is late. I woke up at 10:00AM and was able to start at around 1:00PM. Hope I get the next chapter posted. Thanks for saying I'm fast. I guess a good reason would be that I think up the dialogs and other stuff before I go to sleep… or on other occasions. And if other authors do the same thing then I'm just totally weird. Perhaps I'm Shinigami and didn't know it. Muahahaha! 


	15. The Spot

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Fifteen: The Spot**

* * *

Last night was astounding, breath-taking, tantalizing, mind-blowing… Rukia could just not stop thinking about it. She had told Ichigo she did not want to talk to him about "them" yet. She was not ready. But yesterday, last night, those hot kisses they shared were more than just talking. She was not sure what he'd come up with today or if he'd try and talk to her. If he did talk to her, was she ready?

She should be. After acting like that with him using tango and Chappy the Bunny as an excuse, she better have something to tell him.

But right now, she should just get to class.

"H-hey!"

Familiar feminine voice. Rukia stopped. It seemed someone was of help.

"What?"

Familiar male voice and looked around. Where was the sound coming from? To her right was a small building that looked like a storage room. She grabbed the knob. It was locked but Rukia did not insist on twisting it. If something bad was going on in there then it would be best not to startle whoever it was in there.

Remember, the safety of the hostage takes top priority.

"Not too loud." Male voice again.  
"Sorry." Female voice.

Okay, so there was an operation going on in there. Something not to be known by other people! Rukia, with her natural curiosity, decided to stick around. The windows were too high. She could not see what was going on so what she did now was stoop by the door and listen. Maybe she could get information from this. Their voices were too soft and low that she had to put her ear on the door.

"N-not so fast!"

Rukia found something _very_ familiar with that voice. Perhaps the fact that he was huffing made it sound a wee bit different.

"I'm excited. Look for it already, please."  
"Stop wriggling when I touch you and I will."  
"Ah! There's the spot!"

What? What spot?

There were more husky sounds from inside. Rukia didn't know what was going on but they sure were making a weird noise. It was like something was moving and brushing against something. Her attention was torn between figuring out what they were doing and who those voices belonged to.

"Oh… Oh… Oh, yes… Oh… Oh, my… I'm… glad you use a bow."

Rukia's eyebrows shot up. A bow! No wonder it sounded so familiar!

"Why?"  
"You're… pretty… accurate…"

Whatever they were doing, Rukia was sure of one thing. Rukia was now sure as hell they were _not_ practicing blocking Quicny attacks with Shun Shun Rikka! Whatever it was they were doing, it sure needed a lot of attention since none of them could feel her presence.

"I'm just… good with my hands."

Accuracy? Hands? What were they doing in there? It sounded like Orihime was breathing unstably with Ishida. What were they doing? Rukia did not know what to do. She _had_ to see what they were doing. She just _had_ to! She looked around. Damn windows were too high! Rukia straightened and began to see if there were any gashes in the walls but this is Ishida Uryuu here and he would know better than do _something_ in a place where they could possibly be seen.

Well, what was that _something_!

Rukia had to stop herself from shouting, "Inoue, Ishida, what are you doing in there?"

Rukia looked like she had lost something very valuable and she was looking for it around the building. She was cursing inwardly because of her unanswered questions. She had to know. She had to know! Where was Ichigo when you needed him!

"Ah! Ah!"

That was Orihime again!

Rukia hurried to the door to listen. The images were _not_ forming in her head. She hated it when there were no visual things to help her understand something.

"Almost there…?" Orihime asked.  
"Al… Al… Almost… there." Ishida replied as if being deprived of breath.

_What_ was almost _where_!

The anticipation was killing Rukia.

"I… Ish.. Ishida-kun…"  
"Say my name."

Why did he need her to say his name? Was this some Quincy ritual?

"Ish…"  
"My name, Orihime. My name."

Wow. That was the first time Rukia heard Ishida call anyone by name.

"Ummph…" she was moaning helplessly. What was Ishida doing to her!

_Damn it, Inoue, if he's giving you such a hard time, why don't you just say his name and get it over with!_

"I'm… almost at… my limit…" Ishida was saying now.

Was he going to die? Did he lose his Quincy powers again?

"U-Uryuu!!" came Inoue's voice. It sounded like she exploded or something. It was like something in the likes of relief and ecstasy swept over her. What followed were gruff sounds indicating that Ishida had covered Inoue's mouth. She was probably about to make a loud noise. Ishida grunted, saying a lot of things under his breath that Rukia did not understand. Why he had moaned for a long while, Rukia did not know.

"Thank you, Ish… Uryuu. That was wonderful." Inoue was still huffing.  
"Yeah… Wait… Just… let me return to my senses."

Rukia gasped.

Return to his senses? Not good. If Ishida found her here…

The small female Shinigami got up and ran for the classroom. Ichigo was probably there already. He _had_ to be there already.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Mizuiro waved at Rukia.  
"Good morning, Kojima-kun!" Rukia smiled, still catching her breath, "Is Kurosaki-kun here?"  
"Not yet and _good_ morning, Kuchiki-san!" Keigo popped out, "Why look for him when you can have Keigo?"  
"Ah… I…" Rukia was hesitant, "I was supposed to ask him something."  
"You can ask me, then!"

Rukia gulped. She studied Keigo from head to foot and the young man stroke a pose upon noticing what Rukia was doing. She rubbed her chin before taking her hand and used her finger to poke Keigo's head.

"Eh?" Keigo blinked.  
"Nothing? Okay. How's here?" She poked his shoulder.  
"Kuchiki-san, what are you doing?"  
"Hmm… What about here?" Rukia poked his midsection and Keigo partly laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Rukia asked, continuously poking Keigo in his midsection and was responded by continuous laughter. With a curious face, Rukia continued torturing Keigo who was on the wall, laughing and asking _Kuchiki-san_ to stop tickling him. It was at this point that Ichigo entered and saw everything.

What was Rukia up to now?

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo easily took Rukia by the collar and pulled her to his side and away from Keigo who slumped on the floor with some aftermath of laughter. Rukia blinked at Ichigo and poked his cheek.

"What are you doing!"  
"I'm trying to find out something so cooperate!"  
"What are you trying to find out!"

But even before Ichigo could hear an answer, Rukia disappeared. She sped past him and towards the door.

"Kuchiki-san, may I ask what you're doing?" Ishida asked her when she started poking him.

"Ssh! This _has_ to work on you!" She was looking serious each time her finger moved. She was looking for something, waiting for something. Ishida had now backed from her but she continued to move towards him. Whatever that something was, she sure wasn't getting a proper response.

"Ru — Kuchiki-san, _stop that_!" Ichigo stomped towards Rukia and lifted her by the collar as if she were a mischievous little kitten. With little to no effort, he turned her towards him, "What is the matter with you?"

"That's_my_ line!" she said.  
"Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice came from the door, "Unhand her."

Ichigo's fingers spread and released Rukia who landed feet first. The impish little sister ran behind her savior — Byakuya-Niisama — and popped her head out. Byakuya watched her and turned his gaze towards Ichigo.

Seriously, they really had become brother-sister material since Byakuya arrived.

"What did you do to her?" Byakuya asked.  
"What did _I_ do to her? _She_ was poking me!" Ichigo shrugged.  
"Rukia." Byakuya turned to Rukia playing feeble little sister, "What is he talking about?"  
"Well, I… was… just trying to find out something." Her eyes were shifty, "He didn't have to pick me up like that."

Was she talking to Byakuya using her innocent high school girl voice?

Apparently, Rukia knew she was now "precious imotochan" to her brother and she knew how to use it. Ichigo never thought he'd miss the days seeing her look so formal beside her brother. She was clutching the end of his coat, her fingers touching her cheek as she looked sideways shiftily as if in confusion. To Ichigo, it was like he was seeing Yuzu telling him something about bullies except that Yuzu was a _real_ feeble little sister who was not a sinister actress like Rukia.

Byakuya was about to ask something again had Ochi-sensei not entered followed by Orihime who was immediately apologizing for nearly being late. Rukia hurried to her seat, looking at the clock and waiting for lunch break longingly. She had not been paying a single attention to whatever anyone was saying and the only thing she wanted to hear was the lunch bell that was about to kick off in three, two, one…

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Rukia got up immediately. She would go back to the storage room and see if Ishida and Orihime left any traces. Seeing as how hurried she was, Ichigo got up, too and followed her. They were in the hallway and were only a good distance from the room when he caught up with her.

"Ichigo, where's the spot?" she asked blatantly.  
"What spot?"

"The spot that makes you say some one else's name!" Rukia said again as if she were talking to an idiot. Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Not getting the proper response to satisfy her curiosity, Rukia then began to poke him.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" he said, his body twitching with her movements.  
"I'm looking for the spot." Rukia replied.  
"Rukia, would you stop that!"  
"Shut up. I need accuracy for this!"  
"Rukia, stop it!"

She wasn't listening.

"Rukia!"

She_still_ wasn't listening.

"Rukia!" he grabbed her wrist, "Stop it, Rukia! There, I'm saying your name! Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"  
"Not like that, you moron!" she sent him a right hook, which he dodged.

What is this _spot_ that makes you say someone else's name?

"Oh, then _how_!"

Rukia paused and her arms crossed. She pouted a while, looking at the ceiling as if there were answers there. She bit her lower lip and said, "Well… I'm not sure but if I were to say your name… It'd be… Hmm…"

Ichigo was waiting.

"Like…" she licked her lips.

He gulped.

"I… Ichi… Ichigo… Ah! Ah!"

It was supposed to be erotic but she was saying it with a face straight as a ruler.

"Stop that! You're _scaring_ me!" he backed away from her.  
"What's the matter? That's how you're supposed to sound like! Now tell me where the spot is!" She demanded.  
"Well, you're not supposed to _look_ like that in the first place!" he glared.  
"Look like how?"  
"It's supposed to be enticing, you stupid little thing!" he bonked her with a fist.  
"Oh, you mean like…"

Ichigo did not know what to do first — slap his forehead or slap Rukia. But it did not matter because she was moaning his name in the hallway complete with facial expressions that sent shivers down his spine. God, he would _love_ to have her say his name like that bit some other time and some other place than _here and now_!

Byakuya was now hurriedly walking out of the room and his eyes landed on Ichigo who was busy using his hand to muffle up the sounds Rukia was making. The older Kuchiki frowned and approached them with superior steps that were like doomsday.

"What are you doing to her?" came the dreaded question.  
"Woah, I was expecting you to ask 'What is going on here'!" Ichigo replied, still not removing his hand from Rukia's mouth.  
"Niisama…!" Rukia tore off Ichigo's hand from her jaw, "Do you know where the spot is?"

Was that a trick question?

"Spot?" Byakuya sent a baffled look at Rukia, "What spot?"

Rukia continued blinking at him. Byakuya did not know what to say and turned to send a puzzled look at Ichigo, "What have you been telling her?"

"I don't know why she's asking but…" Ichigo began and motioned with his finger for Byakuya to come closer. The older Kuchiki tilted his head towards Ichigo who whispered something in his ear as he covered with his hand.

"What? What is it? What are you whispering about?"

Byakuya's expression changed for a while, as if realizing something. He looked at Rukia, studying her as the little adopted sister blinked.

"You see, Rukia…" Byakuya turned around, seeming to be getting something from his bag. It turned out it was a thick note pad the size of a bond paper and Ichigo looked on.

"It's like this." Byakuya stooped down, Rukia nodded and followed suit. And to Ichigo's horror, Byakuya took out several colored pens and began to _draw_ representations of god-knows-what!

Representing Hollows with bunnies was ridiculous but this was totally insane!

"You see, when a male rabbit we're going to call…" Byakuya began, his hand swiftly drawing one rabbit.  
"Chappy-kun!" Rukia chirped and took a pen to color said Chappy-kun.  
"Er… Right, when Chappy-kun…" Byakuya cleared his throat, disturbed by the name that he just said, "… Meets a female rabbit we're going to call…"  
"Chappy-chan!" Rukia piped again, coloring said Chappy-chan.  
"What is the difference!" Ichigo glared.  
"The –kun and the –chan!"

"Okay, okay…" Byakuya signaled with his hand, "So when Chappy-kun meets Chappy-chan and they decide to be together and want a baby rabbit…"  
"Chibi Chappy!" Rukia said again, high-pitched and excited.

There were two happy sitting bunnies on the paper that Byakuya had drawn and was about to draw one small bunny when Ichigo felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop this madness before Byakuya could draw in two happy humping bunnies under the sun and happy skies!

And he did _not_ want to know or imagine how Kuchiki Byakuya-_taichou_ would represent _the spot_!

"Just_stop_ this already!" Ichigo was close to pulling his hair off from all the freaky drawing Byakuya was doing. The Kuchiki siblings looked up at him, disappointed that the lecture was being interrupted.

"How is Chappy-chappy-chappy going to help her understand anything!" Ichigo shouted at Byakuya, "You're a Captain! You're supposed to know better than this! Don't tell me you use rabbits and bears when instructing field missions!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia stood up, "Visual aids are essentials!"  
"I know but trust me; rabbits are _not_ going to teach you anything!"  
"Niisama was about to tell me about the spot!"

Oh, and Chappy-chan moaning out Chappy-kun's name is _so_ going to help. Ichigo was being ticked off by the second. Think about the nightmares the whole thing was going to cause him!

"You don't _need_ rabbits to understand that!"  
"Then how!"

"Sex, you freaking persistent stupid midget! SEX!" Ichigo roared, his hand in the air in sheer frustration and impatience. Rukia had sunk to the wall and Byakuya got up and slapped Ichigo's head with the note pad.

"Y-you… You… you said sex…" Rukia murmured, her face turning pink, her shoulders stiffening and her hands on both her cheeks. She looked like as if she had discovered something so horrible that she was stripped of her innocence.

"Yes, that's what it is so you can _stop_ now! The both of you!"

"Are you talking about hentaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" That was Keigo running out of the room. Ichigo would have kicked him off if he had not met face first against Byakuya's hard covered note pad.

"Shut the fuck up, Keigo!" Ichigo bawled.  
"Iya! You said fuck!" Rukia said in her innocent voice and covered her ears.  
"You traumatized her." Byakuya looked at Ichigo, "What did you think were the drawings for, you idiot?"  
"This is going to help her in the long run." Ichigo was not looking remorseful as he looked at Rukia.  
"You really _are_ an idiot."

"Why are you leaving me out of this?" Chizuru stepped in, "You are having sex education and not telling me!"  
"Well, it's not really…" But Ichigo was not able to finish.  
"You know, Kuchiki-san, you don't actually need a man or some other person to find the spot." Chizuru winked at Rukia who blinked in return.

Byakuya's wide eyes went in cue with his sharp gasp and Ichigo felt the need to do something.

"Chizuru, stop that!"  
"Would you like me and my 'Hime to demonstrate?" Chizuru's eyes flashed.  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Tatsuki kicked Chizuru away.  
"Kuchiki-san, would you like me to teach you how to use a con—"

"GO AWAY, KEIGO! NOW! FOR YOUR OWN SAKE!"

"I have a feeling she won't be able to eat lunch properly." Chad muttered as he looked at a traumatized Rukia.  
"After all of this, who can?" Ishida shrugged.

* * *

- End of Chapter 15 -

Author: Uh… Should I say anything? I thought this chapter wasn't going to make it but, oh, well… It's 5:00PM. I'm glad I made it. Yay! Rukia's curiosity got the better of her and, well, got her into a fit she couldn't bargain for. Ahahaha. I was giggling while I was writing this. Don't know. I'm a sucker for these things, I guess.


	16. The Way of Destruction

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**The Verdict**: Okay, I decided to take down the previous chapter 16 and replace it with this one. And, yes, I am happy about it. Thanks to all those who gave valuable and much-needed feedback. Yay! I love you guys! Okay, so now, here it is…

**Chapter Sixteen: The Way of Destruction**

* * *

"This is your fault, you know." Byakuya was scolding Ichigo as he looked left and then right.  
"Blame human nature. I don't spout lies." Ichigo replied.

Rukia was in shock, still trying to get rid of the horrible thoughts in her mind. Ichigo thought it was her fault since she was the one who wanted to know but that didn't matter now. A great deal of student population was talking about them and it would not be long before the whole school did. It was embarrassing especially for the Kuchiki Captain since in fifteen minutes, he had several women now asking him for one night stands. But in general, it just improved his sexy, beautiful man image that the ladies loved him for. He was lucky he did not have a locker or it would've turned into a giant mailbox by now.

"Kuchiki-san, you have to eat something." Orihime began.  
"After what this bastard Ichigo did to me, I _can't_ eat!"  
"You make it sound like I _harassed_ you!"  
"You harassed my mentality, you brute!" She was aiming a lunch box at him, "How can you be so cruel!"  
"Regardless, you have to take in something." Ishida was saying now.

Rukia stared at him blankly. She wanted to say, "Oh this is _your_ fault to begin with!" If you hadn't prodded my mid with the sounds you were making then I'd be fine…!

"I need to go to the washroom." Rukia got up before saying anything. Ichigo watched her leave; his head plopped on his hand and elbow on his leg. Ichigo's eyes then moved from Rukia to Byakuya who was right beside him. He was looking in contemplation at the notepad, which, fortunately for Ichigo, was still closed.

"Do you always do that?" Ichigo asked.  
"Do what?" Byakuya replied, his eyes not peeling off from the note pad.  
"The bunnies and all that."  
"Oh…" the Captain nodded, "Yes, when required."

"Explain_required_." Ichigo's head lifted from his hand and he did not know whether he was to be surprised or horrified upon hearing the response.

"When I explain something to Rukia, if using diagrams would help then I use it."

Ichigo wanted to back away from Byakuya. He dropped his juice box as well as his jaw.

"And you have been doing this to her since when?"  
"Let's see… Ever since. But what is it to you?"  
Ever… since? Ever since? EVER SINCE!

This explained _everything_ from Rukia's visual aids to Chappy the Bunny to her need of mental images to understand several trivial things! He had been using_bunnies_, for crying out loud! The only bunny Ichigo knew that would be able to represent anything sexual was the Playboy Bunny! Other bunnies in the likes of that "What's Up Doc?" guy and the running one from Alice in Somewhere-Land are the ones that mostly represent their species and Ichigo would be _damned_ if anyone would claim they've seen hentai variations of those!

And if anyone made Hentai anything out of said characters then they could just rot in Hueco Mundo!

But even before Ichigo could say anything about Byakuya, Rukia and any more of bunnies (that were starting to horrify him, by the way), there was a loud crash at the same time someone flying out from the door. Instinctively, the spirit-knowing men got up, eyes turning from the man and to the door where an angry Rukia was now running out.

"You have no right!" she glared at the young man who was lying on his stomach. Before anyone could say anything, three other large male students came out from the door behind Rukia. It would be absurd to say they were high school students but then again, there they were.

"Get lost!" Rukia kicked in a flash.  
"Let go!" Ichigo released a hard, skull-pounding punch that landed straight into the face of the thug holding Rukia's left arm.

One down.

Byakuya was suddenly beside the one holding Rukia's right arm but even before the brute could say anything, the Shinigami Captain sent a solid _open hand_ piercing like a blade in his midsection.

One to go.

Rukia leapt out of the situation and proceeded to kick the third guy three consecutive times right in the face as she used her momentum to keep her airborne. His large right arm grabbed her by the leg and swung her, throwing her off. She recoiled properly and landed skidding on the floor. She looked up to reorient herself to where the enemy was but was taken by surprise when he was in front of her and took her by the wrist, lifted her up roughly with ease and mashed a kiss on her lips.

That's not going anywhere else!

Boiling blood. Murderous intent. Fists shaking.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, STOP DOING THAT!" Ichigo bellowed and he hurtled towards the two. A shock and anger-taken Rukia lost no time and sent a knee right in the guy's crotch. The disrespectful thing kneeled in pain and Rukia kicked his face. Ichigo caught him with a punch, sending the guy flying off somewhere. Whichever direction it was, Byakuya was already there and elbowed the man's jaw.

The large high school student shook his head to stable his thoughts, processing how he had bleeding anything and everything in mere seconds. The other thug that Rukia first sent flying earlier was now gaining consciousness. The Shinigami girl's attention perked up and like a fire burning, she charged towards him and picked him up. She lifted him by the hair and somehow managed to toss him towards the other conscious man they've just beaten up.

The two men piled up on top of each other as they fell and Rukia stood with her feet apart. Her right hand stretched, her palm was facing them. Ichigo gasped.

That stance!

Byakuya knew what she was up to.

Do something! Do something!

"Rukia!" Byakuya blasted in surprise and started off towards her.

She was angry and at this rate and with her skill in kidou, Byakuya would probably not make it in time. But he had to.

"Hadou San Ju San!" Rukia declared with angry eyes.

Everyone else could feel the intensity and the reiatsu flowing.

"Souka—"  
"Kuchiki-san, don't!" Ishida grabbed Rukia's wrist out of position right in time and just as Byakuya was able to land a step beside his sister.  
"Let me go!" Rukia took her hand back, glaring at the Quincy.

"Hadou San Ju San!" Rukia repeated harshly with her trembling arm in position.  
"Rukia!" Byakuya grabbed her wrist this time and lifted it.  
"Hanase, Niisama!" Rukia wailed, trying to wriggle her arm free but Byakuya refused to comply. The little sister continued to squirm, her other arm pushing against her brother, "Hanase!"  
"Enough, Rukia!"  
"But…!"

"What is it with you!" Ichigo growled, approaching her, "You can't just do that kidou thingy of yours!"

"They_touched_ me!" Rukia glared back at Ichigo, tears forming angrily in her eyes. Ichigo's head darted back. She continued, "They touched me, okay! Someone came from behind quickly and grabbed… grabbed… groped…"

Her arm had loosened from the tensing it had been doing. Slowly, Byakuya released her and she swallowed hard.

"What did they do to you, Rukia?" Byakuya asked sternly.  
"Someone… Don't know who… which… of them… Touched me…"  
"Where? How?"

Rukia's arms clutched herself, covering her bosom as if in great embarrassment to tell three men where she was touched. Byakuya's head lifted in surprise. Ichigo grunted, seeing the small Shinigami girl shake. Her fingers were gripping her sleeves like hell, squeezing her self together so that she would not tremble. He would hold her close with his own arms but right now, he could not move. Why he could not, he did not know.

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions in public." Ichigo replied.

The Shinigami girl did not reply.

Ichigo sighed. He had given her a wrong rendering of what he really wanted to say.

Partly, it was his fault for shouting scandalous words in the hallway but still…

"Rukia." Ichigo's hand came to touch her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me." She brushed his hand away harshly.

She had never done that… At least not in the past few days when they had some kind of mutual agreement between them…

What agreement? That they were not friends?

Not even lovers?

But, heck, whatever it was, that connection was theirs and theirs alone. Rukia shared it with no one else.

"What is it with you! This is _me_!"

Still no response. She would have argued back. She always argued back.

That connection… Did that give him any right?

Rukia was still shuddering. Byakuya and Ishida exchanged looks and the latter turned and was about to call for Orihime if he hadn't saw her already coming towards them. The concerned ginger-haired girl looked at Rukia, hugging herself as she repressed whatever tears that wanted to come.

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime began.

"Those bastards." Rukia repeated to herself and she began to speak as if feeling some relief that there was another female near her, "So you're the one interested in a one-night stand… They said. I was about to retaliate but someone grabbed my breasts from behind and someone… someone licked my neck… That's when I got a grip and started beating what they had out of them."

Ichigo felt his jaw stiffen and he looked at the bodies they had wasted.

Those_bastards_ indeed.

Not each and every modern man had respect for women and that was either a result of or resulting to several women who showed little to no respect for themselves. Normally, the modern day girl would just beat the crap out of who ever it was who touched her anywhere and then stomp away fuming. Rukia was very much capable of that except that Rukia came to know things and customs in a place that was as old fashioned as the Edo period. And what happened to her earlier was very much like someone had raped her.

He was never good with comforting her by words. He felt the need to touch her because that was the only way he could express anything for her. But she would not let him.

So how?

How was he going to "save" her?

"Okay, so which of you no-good dickless _bastards_ first laid a hand on her!" Ichigo declared, starting off towards the scattered beaten bodies.

"Was it you!" Ichigo picked up one of them — didn't matter who he was — and landed a solid punch on his face. Getting no response, Ichigo threw him to the side and proceeded to approach another.

"Or was it you!" he asked again and did the same thing.  
"Kurosaki." Ishida called.  
"Ichigo." Rukia muttered at him, "I can beat them up myself if it were that necessary."

Being touched by a man who was neither your husband nor your lover and without permission was a heavy burden to her. To Rukia, she had been stripped of something that can not be returned.

"Nobody… Nobody's ever…" Rukia began, her head tilting, her fingers trembling.

_Not even you._

"Rukia!" Ichigo glared, picking up another wasted guy by the collar and dragging him towards Rukia, "Vent! Release it! Come on, hit him! Hit him if it helps!"

She was not budging.

"Rukia!"

No response.

"Beat him up, I said!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she wailed and the high-pitched scream shook Ichigo's mind. She was angry. She was disappointed. She was crying.

He had never seen her cry this way. What was the big deal?

How could he stop her from crying? This was hurting him more than anything else. His sword could do nothing. His reiatsu could do nothing. His strength could do nothing. Even if he went Bankai right now, he could not figure out how to beat that _thing_ that was making Rukia cry.

"Stop crying already and beat shit loads out of this guy!"  
"Kurosaki, stop that." Ishida was saying now, opting to lead Ichigo away from Rukia.  
"Stay out of this, Ishida!" Ichigo growled but was looking at Rukia as he shoved Ishida's arm away.  
"Kurosaki." That was Byakuya.  
"I wasn't talking to you, Byakuya!"

Ichigo released the beat-up person he was holding.

"Stop crying!"

Do you see me as a worthless woman now so you treat me this way? How can you say it's all right? Don't you understand? I can't even look straight into your eyes. You can't even properly look into mine either.

If there's something I don't understand, make me understand. Help me understand.

"I_can't_!"

What are you crying for? I don't understand you. Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?

Or is it me who does not understand you? I was never a mind-reader so tell me what's wrong.

"I said stop crying!"

Why are you shouting at me like this? Who are you mad at? Me? Them? Yourself?

What are you mad about?

It scares me to think you might not want me anymore.

It's shallow but… but…

"And I said I _can't_!"

But, Rukia, it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter because that body is just a gigai. And they can grope a hundred gigais of you but never you. Why? Because you are mine and mine alone.

That is the very reason why I don't go so far.

I thought we had understood each other.

"Ara, ara, ara!" Inoue chirped suddenly, "I think we need to get these bodies to the clinic because they look soooo bad!"

Everyone else in the area gave Orihime a flat look as she proceeded to drag one of the unconscious bodies.

"Yes, yes… We have to them_ out._" Ishida fixed his glasses and started off towards Orihime.  
"What is it with you?" Keigo asked, feeling a bit more comfortable with the atmosphere Orihime and Ishida were bringing up.  
"_We_ have to _get_ these bodies _out_!" Ishida said, a bit dissed that not everyone got the logic.  
"Where?" Came Mizuiro's answer.

Oh, for the love of god…

Humans. Homo Sapiens meaning "wise man" or "knowing man" and belong to the family of Hominidae, the great apes. Perhaps that was the only part some other people belonged to? The ape part! After all, humans, unlike other primates are adept when it came to means of communication.

"The clinic, of course!" Orihime said again, having difficulty dragging the body only by the arm.  
"You mean the guidance office." Tatsuki replied, rolling up her sleeves to assist Orihime, "These are four large guys. We're going to have to help each other out."

Everybody else got up and went towards the large masses of things that they were going to haul out of the roof top all the way down to the clinic. Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya were not budging.

"We must take Kuchiki-taichou as witness." Ishida said.  
"What?" Byakuya's attention drew towards the group slugging towards the door.  
"You should come with us so you can testify." Ishida replied and Orihime nodded accordingly.  
"Testify where?"

"We should go." Came a large voice.

Byakuya looked behind him as a shadow came over his body. And as he looked, what he saw was a dark-colored high school student with dark skin. With ease, Chad took Byakuya and hoisted him on his shoulder as he started off towards the door.

"Nice work, Sado-kun!" Orihime smiled, "Walking would tire out Kuchiki-taichou!"  
"I can walk on my own!" Byakuya complained, trying to kick out of Chad's limb that was securely holding his gigai in place, "Unhand me!"  
"It would be more convenient if I just carry you."

The people from the rooftop dispersed and it soon became quiet. With his hands in his pockets, Ichigo looked at the door to feel if there were any people eavesdropping. They had made a lot of noise as they started down the stairs and it seemed like they had gagged Byakuya since all he could hear were muffled sounds from the Captain. Ichigo then turned to Rukia who was still standing in front of him.

Sheesh.

"Hey, midget." Ichigo spoke and the small girl looked up. Ichigo smirked and took out his hands from his pockets and stretching his arms towards her as invitation, "C'mere."

Rukia's lips trembled and she stepped into those waiting arms as she began to cry loudly in his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small body and stroke her hair. Although she was still shuddering against him, he could not help but feel relieved that he could offer some comfort.

"Ichigo… Ichigo…" she sobbed, her hands gripping the front of his uniform, "I just… Ichigo… Ichigo…"

It was like simply saying his name while being held by him was comfort for her. He did not say anything but simply held her trembling body against his.

"I'm so ashamed. I can't even look at you." She sobbed.  
"You moron. What's to be ashamed for?"  
"He… Me… I… Ichigo…"  
"What incantation is that?"  
"You idiot! Can't you see I'm feeling so _bad_!" She wailed, hitting his chest with her fist, "I can't even _look_ at you!"  
"Oh, is that so?"

Ichigo held her by the shoulders and pushed her off him before proceeding to grab her cheeks and forced her head to steadily look at his direction. Wherever Rukia's eyes moved, Ichigo's face would follow. She closed her eyes. The boy then used his fingers to forcefully open those eyelids.

"Owwww!" Rukia stepped back, rubbing her eyes, "That hurt!"  
"Well, whatcha gonna do about it?" Ichigo grinned.

"You jerk!" Rukia scowled and sent a punch at Ichigo's direction. The able young man caught her fist and looked at her smiling, "See? You're looking at me now."

Rukia gasped and was about to look away had Ichigo not placed a hand on her cheek to steady her gaze towards him.

"And I want you to keep looking at me, okay?"

There was the silence again.

But Rukia was glad. He was looking at her like she was the most innocent thing he had ever seen. The wind blew almost on cue with how they stood before each other. Ichigo was smiling at her and all that happened prior to this moment seemed to have left no traces whatsoever. Rukia closed her eyes and slowly lifted it towards Ichigo who, in turn, held her by the shoulders to draw her closer.

"Rukia… I lo—"

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

Ichigo's Shinigami Representative Badge went off as soon as Rukia's Spirit Phone beeped an order.

"This is bullshit!" Ichigo cursed.

"Orders are orders." Rukia smiled, taking out her Soul Candy dispenser.

"Urgh." Ichigo used his Shinigami Representative badge and Rukia took in a Soul Candy. Rukia's gigai caught Ichigo's falling body as both of them stood in Shinigami attire.

"I hate Hollows." Ichigo cursed.

"Hey…" Rukia was speaking to her gigai, "Kiss that for me." And she nodded at Ichigo's body. The Shinigami Representative blushed and sent a glare at Rukia, "And I hate you, too."

- End of Chapter 16 -

* * *

Author: Sooooooo here it is! I kind of like this one better since this seemed to portray them in character. I don't know why. Meeeeh! I like this chapter better! But it's a bit longer, don't you think? Review! Review! 


	17. Pweachigo

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

* * *

**Wait!** If you don't like lemon/lime/the likes of it, then stop reading. If you're expecting a hard-rocking lemon written ever so wonderfully/skillfully/perfectly/insert other synonyms here then let me tell you that THIS HAPPENED SUDDENLY. This is my first lemon anything if it's even called lemon, darnit. Anyway, ahem, here you go…

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen : Pweachigo**

The mod souls that were with him — From Kon to Ririn to this Chappy thing — are a pain the ass! Rukia's gigai was all over his poor unconscious body when they got back from the Hollow bashing. The improvised gigai was sitting on his body's lap, her hands around his neck and kissing the hell out of his non-responsive body. It could've been something nice, something of an idea except that the freaking mod soul had given his body a pet name.

"Pweachigo!" Ichigo glared, still in his Shinigami form, "What the hell do you think you're doing messing up my name!"

The mod soul had kicked him after that and grappled him, making him suffer with (Arm goes bweaaaak!). Honestly, why couldn't Rukia get a mod soul like the ones used by Toushiro Hitsugaya? Surely, his doesn't call his body "Toushiwo"! He remembered Rukia say that the Chappy dispenser as well as its contents were famous among the Shinigami women.

Ichigo had to deal bruised and dislocated somethings before he was eventually coaxed — oh, was it enforced — to say that his body's name was "Pweachigo." Rukia did nothing but laugh the entire time, calling Ichigo "Pweachigo" as the whole ruckus went about. If Ichigo got in his body again, it was either he'd feel _so_ weird or _so_ freaked out.

He was going to have to scrub every part of his body. Who knows what else that mod soul had done to his body? He didn't want to know.

Lunch break was way over. The classes had started again but Ichigo didn't feel like he wanted to go back in the classroom. He was not a natural slacker but right now, he felt like just skipping the remainder of the class and just going home — with Rukia, of course.

With Rukia.

Ichigo felt something flick inside him. What was that?

Whatever. He just had to convince her to go home and not worry about _Niisama_ wondering where they were. After all, he wasn't perfect. It _will_ have to take some time before he realized something was not right. And in that "time", Ichigo and Rukia would've…

"Ichigo, if Byakuya-Niisama finds out we went straight home."  
"He will." Ichigo said as he stretched, "But not immediately so we still have some time to ourselves."  
"For tango?" she asked, still sitting on the window.  
"Maybe tango." Ichigo started towards her and shoved her in before closing the window.  
"Maybe?"

"Look." Ichigo started towards his bed and sat down on it, "I just want to talk. We have to talk."

She could've asked "About What?" But that would be absurd. She knew about what and if she dared asking then Ichigo would probably strangle her for being such a stupid midget.

"Oh?" she smiled partly and sat down beside him on the bed, "Pweachigo wants to talk?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"So what are we now?" Ichigo asked her, "I just realized that saying we're not friends is very general, you know."  
"I can't answer what _we_ are since issues about us should be answered by the both of us." She replied, "What am I to you? I want you to be honest."  
"You…?" Ichigo looked away at random things, "You… Well, you're…_special._"

He looked at her. She was waiting for him to say something. He could see it in her eyes. Ichigo gulped hard and looked away from that face of hers before he grabbed her and started making out with her.

"Special and… um…" he continued, distracted by the mental images that his control center was providing instead of solid answers, "I find you… I think you're… Well… You draw horribly weird."

"Ichigo!"

"Well, I'm just being honest!" he reasoned, "And, uh, well, I… Hmm…"

How was he going to say it? He knew what he wanted to say but somehow the moment did not seem to be intimate enough. But if he didn't answer her properly, there might not be any more intimate moments between them for the remainder of the season, or worse, the remainder of his life.

"Get up." Ichigo stood up and was looking at her. She blinked at him as if to ask, "What?"  
"I said get up." He repeated and grabbed her by the elbow. Before Rukia could ask anything else, Ichigo had already positioned them for tango.  
"I thought Pweachigo wanted to talk."  
"You won't be calling me that when I'm done with you."

"Move your hips." Ichigo's hand slightly hit her hips and she gasped but complied.

He looked at her hips sway. It was something like hypnosis and Ichigo smiled in content, tapping his shoe as he leaned towards her.

"Now move with me." He whispered in her ear.

Ichigo took one step. She followed. And then another. The timing was perfect.

"I never told you how I loved you being so slender, have I?" Ichigo told her. Blood rushed up slightly upon Rukia's cheeks and Ichigo noted how he loved being the cause of that red tinge on her face.

"I can move you around so easily." He said again, pulling her closer.

"Why are we dancing?" Rukia muttered.  
"I'm answering your question." He replied, "Now slide."

The swift but graceful movement made Rukia feel lighter. He was looking at her as if studying her face. Ichigo continued to take steps that led the dance. There was no music but it didn't seem to matter since Rukia was very much into how Ichigo was doing things. He moved her, swung her, whirled her, caught her… She never thought she would like the feeling of making him take the lead. What was this called?

Being dominated.

Being dominated was wonderful only when it was Kurosaki Ichigo who was doing it to her. She was enjoying how his hands slid down her body whenever he had to do something else. It was like he was feeling the contours that he owned and more than once did she find herself stifling a moan. He would count — one, two… one, two… one, two, three — and she would go along.

"Turn." He ordered and she did, her back against his chest. She placed a hand firmly on his when he put his hand on her hips and huskily he ordered, "Sway downwards."

"This isn't tango anymore, is it?"  
"Just do it… Please."

Rukia smiled and started to move her hips left and right as she descended, Ichigo holding one of her arms. He could feel her body rub against his and the smooth movement want to moan. Slowly she made it upward and Ichigo turned her again so that she was facing him.

"The man leads the tango, doesn't he?" Ichigo asked again and pulled her closer and tighter so that he could feel every curve of her body against his. Rukia nodded.

"Do you know why—" he said and he spun her and he strode to one side, catching her with one arm and inclining her so that she was resting on his arm as she looked up at his face directly above hers. "— I love dancing this with you?"

Rukia was finding it hard to breathe due to how Ichigo had been acting. And she shook her head gently, her eyes pasted on his face.

"Because it makes me feel that you're mine."

Rukia gasped.

"Would you like to be mine?" he asked.  
"I... I…" Rukia's eyes were still on his that were busily studying her face.  
"Are you mine?"  
"I… I… Y-yes."

Ichigo pulled her up and in a swift movement of his arm, he spun her towards the bed and caught her just in time. Ichigo sat down on the bed and pulled her down to sit on his lap so that she had her back to him.

"You've been crying today." He said, putting a hand on her shoulders, "Would you like me to wash that away?"  
"Y-yes…" she replied.

Rukia's heart was beating so hard, she thought Ichigo was hearing it. She shivered when his lips touched her neck and she moaned, a hand clutching onto the end of her skirt.

"Someone licked your neck, am I right?"  
"Y-y-yes…" She stammered, her wits being shocked by his breath on his skin, "T-there…"  
"Here?" he started kissing her neck.  
"Y-yes…"  
"Higher?" he asked again.

She nodded. Ichigo was enjoying how submissive she had become. His hands moved and traced along her arm and she moaned as his tongue slowly grazed upwards. Her fingers tightened against his when his tongue reached the back of her ear. He smiled as she fidgeted and leaned on him.

"I-I-Ichigo…" she moaned, "P-please… Don't stop…"  
"Beg for me not to." He whispered huskily in her ear as he started to undo her coat.  
"Ichigo…" she whimpered as her coat came off.

There was something she wanted. There was something she needed. But for some reason, she did not know what it was. She was tensing against him but not in a bad way.

"Where else did he touch you?" Ichigo asked as if going on a power trip on her. Rukia only responded with a moan when Ichigo started undoing the buttons on her white blouse.

"Where?" he repeated. Ichigo exposed one of her shoulders and began to kiss it. His hands wandered around and traced over her shoulders and down her waist.

"Where?" he asked again and his fingers now climbing up to the clasps of her undergarment.  
"Damn it, Ichigo, you know where."

"Ohh, we're talking back now, aren't we?" he sucked on her earlobe and she gasped, grasping his pants. She was writhing and her legs were curling up clumsily against his as if looking for something to cling on.

The strap on her shoulder came off and Ichigo began a trail of kisses on it. She moaned, still needing something. He enjoyed how smooth it was and his other hand got tired of being idle. It made its way and laid its palm on her belly and she straightened at the warm feeling that came against her skin.

"Here?" Ichigo asked. She groaned. The orange haired boy laughed and his hand crawled north and stopped, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin as if to tease.

"I-Ichigo…" she was begging but he decided to keep her hanging and his hand went down. She whimpered at the loss of touch as his hand began to rub down on her thigh. She continued to writhe against him, moaning as if begging and his other hand came up to continue what he had hanging.

"Here?" His hand gently cupped one of her mounds and her head threw back. She released a long moan as his fingers started to knead softly. Ichigo permitted himself to moan as he loved the feeling on his moving hand and her body moving with pleasure.

"I-I-Ich… Mmmph…" She was tugging the end of his uniform but she found herself unable to shift towards him. She had to touch him somehow, have at least his chest bare so that she could feel it with her fingers. Rukia's hands shot up and grabbed a handful of his hair when he started rubbing her inner thigh.

"I need… I need something…" she whined, tangling his hair with her fingers, "Let me touch you… I need… I need to touch you…"

"Beg." He smiled.  
"God damn it, Ichigo."  
"I said beg or I'll stop."

She groaned, her fingers loosening and trailing down to touch his face and feel at least that.

"Ichigo…" she begged.  
"Beg."

She groaned again.

"Rukia."  
"Please, Ichigo, I need to…"

With ease, he shifted her so that she was straddling him and he moaned into her neck as he felt her hips move against his. Their lips melded together in a hurry, Rukia's fingers undoing the buttons of his uniform and messily threw it off.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Ichigo managed to say.

"Shut up." She shot back and grabbed the end of his shirt. Ichigo grinned as he lifted his arms and she pulled the material over his head. Surprise caught him when he felt his back on the bed but was rewarded with a view of her sitting on top of him.

"What's this?" she asked rather innocently, pointing at the bulge that was on his crotch. Ichigo blushed but did not reply and pulled her towards him to meet her lips with his. Rukia's hands did not know where to go first. Her hands felt his chest. Had it broadened, really? She could feel his firm muscles against her skin and the incident after Karaoke night came back to her thoughts.

Ah, so this is desire.

She continued to move her lips as his arms occupied themselves by locking around her small body against him. She was no longer tensing but she felt really, really warm. By and by, she dared to go first. Rukia's tongue darted into Ichigo's mouth and his eyes opened in surprise but then relaxed as both of them went deeper into the kiss.

"I was asking you what this is." said Rukia as she pulled away much to Ichigo's disappointment. Her hands slid down, enjoying the form of his muscles that her hand slithered over. She reached his waistband and tugged at it and said, "Answer me."

"Do you seriously not know what that is?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled and her fingers scraped at the material that covered the bulge that was in his crotch, "No."

It was Ichigo's turn for his head to throw back and he moaned, clutching to her blouse that was nearly coming off.

"More, Ichigo?" she asked and he half-lidded his eyes to see her. She was smiling mischievously at him and she licked her lips.

Oh, god…

Ichigo was going insane. Perhaps he needed her grasp.

"Am I supposed to stop?" Rukia was undoing the button and the zipper of his pants now, "I can and I will."  
"N-no… Don't…" he whimpered, his hands unstably groping for anything to hang on to.  
"Should I go farther?" Rukia's fingers were slightly tugging the waistband of his boxers. Ichigo groaned and bit his lip.

"Should I stop?"  
"No… Don't…"  
"Beg." She grinned.

"You… little devil." He groaned at her but wasn't looking at her. The ceiling was not moving but to Ichigo, it felt like it was swaying left and right.

"Ara? I'm evil? I should stop then…"  
"No. Don't… Don't…"  
"Then beg."

He groaned again.

"Please, don't."  
"Since you said please…"

To Ichigo it felt like forever. He could feel her hand move and slide into his boxers. A finger teasingly traced over his length and his back arched from the bed in the sudden feeling.

"Oh god… Oh… Oh…"

"I'm not doing anything yet…" she grinned.

Her slender fingers then wrapped around his member and he moaned longer. She was about to rub now and move and… and…

"ONIICHAN! ONIICHAN!" Yuzu's voice broke every passionate thought Ichigo had in mind. Rukia took back her hand immediately and cleared off from Ichigo who got up.

"Oh, screw it. Damn it all." Ichigo cursed, scratching his head heavily as Rukia fumbled on putting on whatever that needed to be put on.

"Are the two of you finished with whatever it is you've been doing?"

Ichigo gasped at the seemingly estranged voice and immediately covered Rukia in a blanket. Ichigo's color seemed to have left his face upon looking at the source of the voice.

"B-Byakuya! How long have you been there!" Ichigo pointed at him.  
"I just arrived." He said flatly, stepping in the room, "But I just thought you've been doing something. Otherwise, you wouldn't be breathing as heavily as you are now."  
"Why you…" Ichigo began, putting on a shirt.

"ONIICHAN!" Yuzu again, "ONIICHAN, PLEASE HURRY! ONIICHAN!"

"Something's wrong, Ichigo. Hurry." Rukia told him and nodded at him to head for the door. Ichigo nodded and sprang out the door.

Yuzu was a quiet little girl who would scream his name only if was an emergency and nothing else. Unless, of course, it involved his father doing something as absurd as hell then… No, wait, that's also an emergency.

This better be something good and not someone trying to sell them something like a solar-powered vacuum cleaner or he will — oh, he sure as hell will — throw him out and chase him off their street.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked from the stairs.  
"Oniichan…!"  
"What do you want this time, you bastard!" That was Karin.

"What's going on over…" Ichigo leaped from the staircase five steps before the floor and straightened. He ran to the door and came between his sisters and whoever it was in front of them, "…ther— WOAH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THIS TIME, YOU BASTARD!"

Ichigo eyed Renji who was standing at his doorstep. Last time he was a cowboy, now he was a _Beegee_! He wore a green jacket with a high collar, white shirt under it, yellow pants and shiny white pointy shoes and even had those large tinted shades! Ichigo felt the need to cover his sisters' eyes and gouge out his. He was a walking disgrace standing at his doorstep!

No wonder he had Yuzu calling him for dear life!

If he did not sport those weird eyebrows and his outrageous red hair, Ichigo would've gone, "Omg, John Lennon became Shinigami!"

His father was insane and enough to keep this family "unusual" but Renji at his doorstep looking like bad fashion sense brought to life was unacceptable!

"Get your crummy and colorful ass in here before somebody sees you!" Ichigo pulled Renji in and kicked the door closed.

"Holy shit, Renji, who are you trying to cosplay!" Ichigo eyed Renji, pushing him slightly on the shoulders so that he could take a good look at the visitor.

No, really, he cancelled his sex life for _this_! He could at least be greeted with something that didn't require a major make over!

"Shut up! This is fashion!" Renji glared and straightened, "This is about Kuchiki-taichou."  
"Oh, the _taichou_ would love to see you looking like that!"

Ichigo eyed Renji for a while and hesitated before gesturing with his head to follow him. Renji then proceeded to remove his shoes and followed Ichigo up to his room.

- End of Chapter 17 -

* * *

Author: Ah, er… Well, I kept Renji the Beegee. Oh, and yes, I like the name "Pweachigo"… PWEAAAACHIIIGOOOOO!!! So much for my first lemon. I can't believe I was able to write something like that. My first bleach fic is my first lemon? What the HELL!!!! If I'm horrible then sorry but I felt like I had to do this and… and… and… just be gentle on me, okay? This is my first Bleach fic!

I'm freaking out that I'm starting to scare myself. –cringes-

Anyway, thank you to all those who responded! You helped a lot! And, uh, don't know what else to say. Review?


	18. The Nobles' Assembly

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Eighteen: The Nobles' Assembly**

* * *

"You need wipers for your shades?" Ichigo said as he watched Renji enter his room. He just _had_ to say it. He did not know if Renji would get it but he said it anyway. Ichigo was in the middle of something that highly required attention and privacy when this bastard stepped in. And there's Byakuya getting all suspicious. Wait, come to think of it, it's good that Renji came before Byakuya because if it had been the other way around then Ichigo would not like to think about what would come after.

"OH MY GOD!" Rukia blasted, looking at Renji and then bursting out in laughter. Byakuya looked at Renji with eyes as wide as plates. With his hysterically laughing sister in background, Kuchiki Byakuya eyed Renji from head to foot and then foot to head as if a scanner detecting for something wrong except that this time, he was looking for something _right_.

Ichigo looked at the laughing girl and the dumbstruck captain on his bed. By just standing there, Renji provided quite some entertainment.

"Would you just stop laughing, Rukia!" Renji blasted.

"Aww, the Beegee's blushing." Ichigo then proceeded to pull Renji's cheeks from either side. Rukia laughed harder and Byakuya was slowly shaking his head in surprise, his eyes not leaving his fukutaichou.

"Let me go!" Renji brushed Ichigo off and motioned to hit him, "This is called combination! Color combination!"

"Why do you look like a flag!" Rukia wiped the tears off her eyes, "I mean, I mean… Which country do you…" And she burst out laughing again.

"Carrot top here said he had to talk to high and mighty Byakuya." Ichigo said, walking towards his bed and lazily slumped on it. He sent Rukia a look and the girl just blushed and looked away. Although Ichigo smiled, he was still annoyed that _responsible_ fukutaichou-dono here had to come over and ruin the fun.

"Tell me you didn't have the whole squad dressed like that." Byakuya said lowly.

_Paint! ZABIMARU!_

Rukia burst out in laughter again.

"No, sir."  
"Then what is it?"

The annoying and annoyed Vice-Captain dug his hands into his horrible green — oh my god, green — jacket and took out a small envelope. An envelope? Ichigo was expecting something like a butterfly in a cage or a talking cat — wait, that was Yoruichi — or something different. Rukia and Ichigo both chuckled when Renji straightened his jacket but nevertheless he handed the envelope to his Captain.

_To the head of the Kuchiki Household, Kuchiki Byakuya_

Byakuya turned the envelope over and undid the seal. Ichigo was expecting smoke or light to come out from it and write something in thin air but then, it turned out to be plain paper.

Honestly, when he was expecting a surprise, Soul Society let him down. They really had this thing for catching him off-guarded when it came to introducing new things.

Ichigo shrugged.

Byakuya unfolded the parchment that seemed to be an invitation. Everyone was silent as Byakuya's eyes studied the writings. He was nodding in the process and rubbing his chin as well. He finished and folded it back, quietly putting it inside and sealing it again.

"I almost forgot about this."  
"About what?" Ichigo asked, his feet stretched out on the bed.  
"The Nobles' Assembly." Byakuya replied.  
"What's that?"  
"Every year, the nobilities of Sereitei choose several members of their clan to attend a certain gathering." Rukia explained, "This is known as 'The Nobles' Assembly'."  
"Like a meeting?"  
"No, more like a normal party. A get-together."

Ichigo nodded and then shrugged, "Sheesh, to have Renji deliver this personally."

"Ichigo!" Rukia growled, slapping the back of Ichigo's head, "How can you say that!"  
"What! It's just a crummy, little envelope!"

A smack to the face this time.

"The invitation to The Nobles' Assembly is very important!" Rukia began, "It is important that the recipient be the one to receive it personally! In cases when the recipient is unavailable, his or her right hand man, in Niisama's case, his fukutaichou, should deliver the envelope!"

"The envelope reacts to the reiatsu of the recipient so someone else possessing a different reiatsu can not open the seal."

Oh, great. Just as when he thought there were no surprises.

Wait, wait! This meant Kuchiki Byakuya_-sama_ will have to leave for the occasion. Ichigo could sleep on his bed again. He can have extra space in his room again. He can remove Byakuya's junk from his room. He did not have to deal with seeing him every morning in class. And most of all, no one was going to watch his every move and he didn't have to worry about anyone of Captain level interrupt his private time with Rukia.

Yay for Ichigo!

He did not think Renji would bring some great news under his vividly-expressing outfit.

If all went well then…

"We will need to return to Sereitei, then." Byakuya said, looking at Rukia.  
"Yes, Niisama."  
"Wait._You're_ coming?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia.  
"Of course. I _am_ Kuchiki, after all." Rukia said proudly, her back straightening as she smiled, "And I am Niisama's only sister. I _have_ to be there."

Ichigo could feel his spirit fall and his inner Hollow laugh at him.

_That's what you get for being a pervert in advance, King!_

Shut up.

"You go there every year?" Ichigo asked.  
"Well, not always." Rukia recounted, "There times when I did not come along because I was busy."  
"Aren't you busy this year?"  
"Not really. Busy with what?" Rukia shrugged. Ichigo stared at Rukia and she blinked at him, "I'm really not busy."  
Where was her sense of "Oh, I get it" when you needed it?

Must think of a way to make Rukia stay.

No matter what, he will make Rukia stay!

Rukia was looking at Ichigo who looked like he had swallowed something bad. He was in deep contemplation and Rukia knew exactly what he was thinking about. And so, not being a moron entirely (like how Ichigo sometimes tells her), she chimed, "You want to come along, Ichigo?"

Both Renji and Byakuya snapped to attention upon hearing the remark. Ichigo blinked and looked at Rukia, "Me?"

"Ohhh! Do I see another Ichigo?" Rukia' right foot stepped on Ichigo's shoulder, her hand straightening and placed on her forehead and looking around the room, "Do I see any other Ichigo? Is there any other Ichigo in here? Answer me!"

"Rukia, get off me!"  
"Ichigoooo-go-go-go!" She bellowed and pretended to echo.

"Stop that!" straightened and she fell on her bottom on the bed, her foot still hanging on his shoulder. Ichigo, well-aware that she was wearing a skirt in this position, immediately brushed away her foot and clamped her legs together before sending Renji a glare.

My property.

"What're you looking at?" Renji asked, glaring.  
"What do you think _you're_ looking at" Ichigo glared back.

"Stop groping my sister." Byakuya interrupted and all three men looked at Ichigo's hand who was on Rukia's thigh. He had unconsciously pushed the skirt aside, a little higher than for comfort. Ichigo gasped and detached his hand from her skin and pulling the skirt down before sending Renji another glare.

"What's with _you_!" Renji asked.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo.

Something was up.

"You're interested, _kozo_?" Byakuya asked, not lifting his watchful gaze from the Shinigami representative.

_Actually, no, because I'd rather ask you leave Rukia here but then again, maybe yes._

"Taichou, why are you asking him?" Renji buried his hands in his pockets as he asked Byakuya, "He's not even a full-fledged Shinigami let alone of noble blood."  
"Well at least I don't dress like a Beegee…!"  
"Shut up! I'm not a Beegee!" Renji replied, "Stop insulting my fashion! I don't even know what a Beegee is"

Fashion? If this was _good_ fashion then Ichigo would prefer to be out of fashion for the remainder of "Renji fashion being in" season. And if "Renji fashion being in" season lasted forever then Ichigo would prefer to "look bad". And if by any means it became mandatory, he'd kill himself and proceed to Soul Society.

But, wait. Renji's fashion wasn't the matter at hand.

"Well, I might consider coming provided that nobody makes me look stupid."

Rukia smiled and Byakuya grinned.

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was standing in his Shinigami body behind the Kuchiki siblings. His role?

Kuchiki bodyguard.

Sure, this was not stupid but this was, in his perspective, degrading.

He did not know how they were able to persuade him to become something as stupid as this. He could remember him self saying that "the last thing he wanted was to call Byakuya Niisama" but then again, he had to erase that.

The last thing he wanted now was to address the snooty Captain as "Byakuya-sama"!

He was told to address Byakuya as Byakuya-sama and Rukia as Rukia-sama. He was to walk behind them and he must always bow before saying or doing anything or even when just standing in front of any of them. And when he bowed, he must make sure he bowed low. When they drop something, he must pick it up. He was to assist them in every step, in every movement, in everything. When someone approached, they must make sure the person approaching was no threat. If someone drew a sword, he must draw first. When someone insults any of the siblings, he must defend them.

He must not leave their side at all costs.

For crying out loud, he was a _bodyguard_ and not _personal assistant _and_secretary._

Maybe Renji was luckier to have been left behind in Karakura to take care of the Hollows. The red-haired Beegee, er, Vice-Captain was protesting but his Captain left him with strict orders not to leave Karakura unguarded.

"Leave and I'll gut you like fish."

Honestly, Byakuya had some horrible metaphor back there, eh? Ichigo shook his head. Renji was close to tears.

Ichigo was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest and Zangetsu hitched behind him as he waited for the Kuchiki siblings. Byakuya had spent a longer time than expected choosing the proper kenseikan to wear. To Ichigo, they all looked the same! They were all silly things worn on the head to signify nobility. What difference would it make? Did he wear a different kenseikan for Monday and Tuesday and so on and so forth? Perhaps he wore a different one during New Year? Christmas?

And, for the love of god, he had to wear a _different_ Captain's coat that looked _exactly the same_. Ichigo could not figure out the twisted logic behind everything.

"This one is worn only on special occasions."

So_what_! It sported no difference whatever!

"If this is such a special occasion then why are you wearing the same thing you wear everyday?" Ichigo questioned.  
"Because I am a Captain."  
"Your point is?"

Byakuya did not reply but instead, he sent Ichigo a look that made the latter feel like an axe of stupidity was chucked on his head.

Screw nobility.

And as for Rukia, it took her a long time before she was able to choose the proper kimono.

The white? She looked like she was a Shrine of Penitence prisoner again. The blue? No, it made her look small. Well, wasn't she small to begin with? The green? No, it she wasn't a beegee. The yellow? It stood out too much. Look, there's a black one! No, that made her look like she was still wearing her Shinigami robe.

Then choose something already!

The final decision?

The white kimono with pink sakura petals on it and a pink obi to match the print. She was wearing white, just like her Zanpaktou, the prettiest of all ice and snow Zanpaktous (Eat that, Hyouinmaru), Sode No Shirayuki.

Oh, god damn everything, that was the _first_ choice!

Rukia came out timidly out of the room in her white kimono. Ichigo's eyes seemed to have been fixated only at her. He could've sworn he could smell her from where he was standing. Her white kimono wrapped around her body perfectly, accentuating everything that needed to be accentuated and more. She wore a clip, which looked like a combination of chrysanthemums and traces of Sakura petals. The sleeves of her kimono seemed to follow her movement as they draped from her arm. She looked at him with calm eyes and smiled.

"How do I look?" she asked with a blush as he approached her.

Ichigo fathomed that he could hear the music right on cue with every step.

_And then she asked me. Do I look all right? And I said, "Yes…"_

"You look wonderful tonight."

Rukia smiled at him like a dainty little flower. Ichigo smiled back and offered her arm. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him before taking his arm and walking with him towards the door.

Behind that door was her brother waiting for her and Ichigo would have to pass her on to him.

But right now, he would enjoy this moment.

_Dance. Sode No Shirayuki._

- End of Chapter 18 -

* * *

Author: Yet again, I feel something is lacking but anyway, I might revise this. Hope that's okay with you. Thank you for reading, minna!! Thaaaaankkk youuu!! And, yes, this is _the_ Chapter 18. 


	19. Uesugi Naoko

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

* * *

**Notice**: Just to be safe, I would advise you to go check chapters 16, 17 and 18 since I _revised_ it… Just in case you didn't know. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Uesugi Naoko**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was the Captain of the Gotei 13's 6th Squad Division. He had a Zanpakutou named Senbonzakura and even had a Bankai. Kuchiki Rukia, although not having a notable seat in her squad, the 13th Squad, was also a Shinigami with a Zanpakutou named Sode No Shirayuki.

So why in the world did they need Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Representative with a Zanpakutou named Zangetsu, to be their bodyguard?

"Ichigo." Byakuya told him as they walked along a hall, "I want you to stay with Rukia."  
"And you?" Ichigo asked, his voice echoing a little from the emptiness of the area.  
"I'm a Gotei 13 Captain. It would be an insult to me if I had a bodyguard."  
"Wouldn't it be an insult to Rukia if _she_ had a body guard?" Ichigo glanced at Rukia who wasn't reacting at all.

None of the siblings replied and Ichigo shrugged as they came to a stop and the tall red fusuma slid open to reveal what looked like a hall elegantly lit with a hundred lanterns on every side of the area. The floor was lined with tatami mat and the room was lined with what seemed to be long tables with red mantles. The get-together had already begun and Ichigo assumed that Byakuya preferred to be "casually late".

For a party, the number of people present was much less than what Ichigo had expected. As he looked, only Byakuya wore a Captain's coat. Aside from that, there were other Shinigami present. They were probably bodyguards as well since they followed behind formally-dressed people.

"Ah, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, good evening…!" A man with brown hair neatly parted from the sides and wearing a single eyeglass approached them and exchanged bows with Byakuya.

"Good evening, Shihouin Takuma-sama."

Shihouin?

"Ah, and good evening to you, Rukia-san."  
"Good evening." Rukia bowed.  
"I see you have a bodyguard." Takuma was studying Ichigo.  
"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu." Ichigo bowed.  
"Well, Byakuya-sama," Takuma said and completely ignoring Ichigo's reply, "I was under the impression that you weren't coming at all."  
"Is that so? How come?" Byakuya replied.  
"I heard you have been spending time in the human world."  
"News sure travels fast." Byakuya nodded as if with any implication.

"Perhaps we should have a little chat, yes?" Takuma offered and slightly turned as if to signal that he wanted to walk away. Rukia and Ichigo bowed and the two older men began to walk away.

"Shihouin Yoruichi belonged to the noble class." Rukia explained, "But after escaping with her friend Urahara Kisuke, she was stripped of all her titles and rights."

What? That freaky cat-transforming woman with no sophistication whatsoever belonged to a noble clan?

"Oh, Rukia-san!" said a female voice and both Ichigo and Rukia looked at an approaching young woman with brown curly hair tied behind her head and adorned with a golden kanzashi with dangling stones. She was as tall as Rukia but had a small furtive face and red lips. She wore a yellow kimono patterned with flowers and butterflies. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged bows with her and the Shinigami behind her.

"Hisashiburi desu ne, Rukia-san?" she smiled.  
"Sou… Hisashiburi desu, Naoko-san." Rukia smiled back.  
"So how have you been, Rukia-san?" Naoko asked in a high-pitched tone.  
"I have been well. And you?"

"Oh, yes, the usual." Naoko smiled and gestured with her hand, "It's been really boring, you know. I mean, I don't know what else to do, what else to buy, where else to go…"

Ichigo blinked. Was she normally this way or was she bragging?

"Ah, sou?" Rukia smiled faintly.

Perhaps you should sell a bit of your ego?

Judging by that smile, Naoko was bragging.

"Yes." Naoko's gaze shifted from Rukia to Ichigo and she eyed him before giving an assuring smile, "I assume you haven't been a tad bit bored, Rukia-san."

"Hai. I have been busy attending to my duties in the Gotei 13." Rukia smiled, "Being Shinigami living in the human world isn't as humdrum as people think. The things I do, the orders I get, the spirits I have redirected by Soul Burial, the Hollows that have fallen by my hands…"

Wait a minute. Ichigo was looking weirdly at Rukia. Hollows that have fallen by _her_ hands? Last time he checked, the blade that killed those Hollows were Zangetsu and Ichigo was sure _he_ was the one holding Zangetsu. If he had missed a part or an episode where Rukia killed a Hollow without kicking his ass up to come with her then someone please, enlighten him.

"Oh, tut, that's not what I meant." Naoko told Rukia but was looking at Ichigo instead, "It's not like you have a very notable seat in the 13th Squad, no offense. And besides, killing Hollows is really gory and gross. Even _I'd_ be bored!"

Rukia's face straightened and she wore that fake smile again and said, "Yes, yes, indeed. But it is better than having none at all. No offense."

It was either Ichigo was sensing an upcoming cat fight or he was seeing an ongoing cat "word" fight. The hostility was there. It was undeniable. But Ichigo knew better than to come between to women trying to settle their differences the womanly way. Honestly, women can get pretty rabid when it came to trivial things such as hair and make up. And if he would die by being clawed to death by a midget and an imp then, no sir, he was just staying put.

"I see you have someone with you." Naoko was saying now, taking one step forward and deliberately eyeing every detail of Ichigo's face, "He's not so bad for a pet. He's striking actually, with that orange hair of his and his large Zanpakutou."

Naoko leaned forward to study his face further and her hand darted out, her fingers squeezing his face and turning his head from one side to another "Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

Boy? Was he too _small_ for her or do boys grow as tall as he from where she came from? Ichigo tried hard not to narrow his gaze towards the smaller woman who was gripping his face like he was some horse to be studied.

Perhaps the lady would like to see his teeth?

So this was the Nobles' Assembly. The nobles would get together and show off each other's anything and everything.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia told her icily, gripping Naoko's wrist and prying it off Ichigo's face, "And he's not my pet so we would both appreciate it if you let him go."

"Oh?" Naoko took her wrist back and twisted it as she looked at Rukia, "That is interesting. But it makes no difference. Anyway, this is Maeda Naruhiko." She pointed at the male Shinigami behind her. He bowed. Ichigo noted that he bore a great resemblance to that guy with the number 69 on his cheek. What was his name?

Ah, yes, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Good evening. My name is Maeda Naruhiko. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

"See? He's a wonderful pet. My father bought him for me last year. He was quite expensive but he's all worth it." She said, "You, where did you get yours?"  
"It doesn't really matter since Ichigo is not my pet." Rukia replied.

"Ah, sou?" Naoko had a finger on her chin, "So Byakuya-sama allowed you to pick up random Shinigami with no background? Anyway, Naruhiko is brilliant. He does what I want him to do and he's quite efficient with it. He graduated with flying colors from the Shinigami Academy and is good both in kidou and swordsmanship. What about yours? What can he do?"

"Everything necessary." Ichigo replied with a slight bow.

Yes, everything necessary including decapitating your limbs or perhaps tearing off those lips from that face of yours. The girl had an attitude to say the least. To treat a Shinigami as a "thing" or a "pet" or "something that was given" was not just disrespect but degradation.

"My, Rukia-san! Your pet answers back." Naoko was looking a bit surprised.  
"He is not my pet and he is not a toy also."  
"Bodyguard, pet, toy, slave… What is the difference since he is still your property?"

Ichigo's eyebrow perked up.

_And it is the other way around, too, lady. Rukia is my property as well._

"Are you from Rukongai, boy?"

No one but Kuchiki Byakuya calls him a kid. If this impish little thing called Naoko would address him a "boy" again then he will have to draw Zangetsu and show her just how shiny it is.

"No." Ichigo replied frankly, "Actually, I'm not from anywhere around here."  
"He has a name." Rukia said before Ichigo could say anything else, "And it's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Now that you've repeated that, the name really sounds familiar." She was rubbing her chin now, her lips pouting as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. A little later she brightened up and concluded, "Oh, I remember, he was one of the Ryoka who infiltrated Sereitei! The one who took your Shinigami powers, am I right?"

Dead on.

"Ah, yes, the one I _gave_ my Shinigami powers to." Rukia said, waving with her hand, "Yes, he's the one. Kurosaki Ichigo. He's good with a sword. He's wonderful, really. More than just brilliant. He blocked the Soukyoku, that thing that was supposed to execute me? Yes, that. He blocked that. Did you know that?"

Rukia said he was not a toy but somehow, he felt like he was a toy being bragged about by the little girl in a white kimono. But it was all good since she was not lying and the Naoko girl was getting into his nerves as well.

"Oh? Then he's one of a kind then." Naoko crossed her arms and pouted at Rukia and then at Ichigo, "You have such a wonderful… well… whatever you call him… with you!"

Ichigo did not know whether she was complimenting him or not but the little imp was getting on his nerves. Rukia was sporting the "dissed woman" smile but waned off and eventually she gained composure.

"Ah… there's no place else you can find a Shinigami like _my_ Ichigo."

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard her say "my Ichigo".

"He looks so… tasty."

That was _very_ disturbing but Ichigo did not budge. If she were a Shinigami vampire, he'd high tail it from here.

"I'm sure Naruhiko would do the same thing if I got into a mess and probably more. He'd not just block the Hougyoku. He'd probably slice it." Naoko giggled, taking Naruhiko by the arm, "But no matter. I wouldn't be in for such a crime anyway. Naruhiko has a beautiful sword. Would you like to see it? Show them, Naruhiko."

The Shinigami obliged and unsheathed his sword. There was nothing different about it except that it had a white handle. Naruhiko stared at his blade proudly and then looked defiantly at Ichigo.

Oh, great. Like mistress, like minion.

"It's name is Kouken. It means guardian." Naruhiko explained and sent a sharp look towards Ichigo.

Is this idiot trying to challenge him?

"My, it is beautiful." Rukia eyed the sword, "And it looks really sharp. I wish Ichigo could sheath his. Ichigo, where is Zangetsu?"  
"Right here." Ichigo, without removing his eyes from Naruhiko, reached behind him and pulled out Zangetsu from his back. The white strip of cloth was undone, revealing the unusually large Zanpakutou.  
"I see you can not control your reiatsu properly." Naruhiko was looking at Zangetsu. Naoko was blinking at it, thinking that it looked much smaller when it was still on Ichigo's back.

Two can play this game and Ichigo sneered.

"Yes. You could say that." Ichigo smiled, leaning on Zangetsu by the handle.  
"How messy could its Shikai be then."  
"This_is_ its Shikai." Ichigo eyed Zangetsu as if talking to himself.  
"Ara, Ichigo." Rukia chimed in, "That is why I tell you to train, train, train! How are you supposed to surprise people with a sword released when it's released all the time?"  
"That's sad." Naoko was smiling though, her fingers slightly covering her giggle, "Its such a trouble carrying something that big."

"We would rather have him wear something that big because condensing it would take up more unnecessary reiatsu." Rukia explained in her high school voice, "If Ichigo wanted to sheath Zangetsu then he would have to go Bankai!"

Rukia started laughing and both Naoko and Naruhiko stared dumbfounded at her.

"That large monstrous thing has a _bankai_?"

Large was true but Zangetsu was nowhere close to monstrous! Have you even_seen_ Zaraki Kenpachi's whatever-you-call-it Zanpakutou? The only one doing the cutting was the _reiatsu_! The sword didn't even have a freaking _blade_! And she called Zangetsu monstrous?

"Yes, bankai." Ichigo replied.

"That is indeed interesting, Rukia-san, but you see, there is no way a mere human can reach bankai." Naoko grinned slyly but Rukia grinned back in a more triumphant way saying, "Oh, yes. In less than three days."

"THREE DAYS!" both Naoko and Naruhiko blasted and the attention of the crowd was now theirs.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you _liar_!" Naoko broke out, pointing scandalously at Rukia, "There is no way a person can achieve Bankai in less than three days!"  
"It's possible and he did it!" Rukia shot back.

Was the clawing going to start now?

"Naruhiko can do poetry!"  
"Ichigo can sing!"

What? Since when? He hoped they wouldn't ask him to prove it.

"Naruhiko has a cute sword!"  
"Ichigo has a cute Bankai!"

Excuse me, but Tensa Zangetsu is _elegant_ and is not Chappy the Bunny cute!

"Naruhiko is expensive"  
"Ichigo is _priceless_!"

"Naruhiko can do sword dancing!"  
"Ichigo can dance _tango_!"

Oh, yeah, and such wonderful tango. Ichigo smiled inwardly.

"Naruhiko has a perfectly sculpted body!"  
"Ichigo is a sex god!"

A se— A WHAT? What the shit was she talking about?

"What are you spouting?" Ichigo popped his face in front of Rukia.  
"Whose side are _you_ on!" Rukia glared.  
"HA!" Naoko laughed, her hands on her waist, "Even your own pet does not agree with you! He's impotent! He's an impotent _virgin_!"  
"WHAT!" Ichigo glared at Naoko.

Ichigo's ear stiffened and it somehow vibrated. He'd stand for virgin but_impotent_ virgin was way, way, way off the line!

Naruhiko chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo scowled.  
"Impotent virgin." Naruhiko chuckled, "You have to admit. It makes sense."

Okay, that's it. That's _it_.

He was sticking to "Ichigo is a sex god."

"And you look like a homosexual idiot, you… you…" Ichigo glowered and gritted his teeth before turning to Rukia, "Rukia! Give me permission to beat the crap out of these guys!"

"Ichigo, you idiot!" Rukia knocked his head with a fist, "You're supposed to call me Rukia-_sama_!"  
"So I forgot, Rukia-_sama_!" Ichigo yelled back, ignoring the sting from the hitting, "Now give me permission to rip his insides already!"  
"Aha! So _that's_ why you keep saying he's not your pet! You _have_ no pet!" Naoko accused, pointing at both Rukia and Ichigo, "This was all a ploy!"

"Clam it up, woman! I'm not talking to you!" And Rukia slapped her hand away. Naoko's eyes widened and she took her hand with a largely indrawn breath of disbelief.

"Infidel." Naruhiko came between Rukia and Naoko and was about to point a sword at Rukia when Ichigo averted it with Zangetsu. Naruhiko's arm threw backward as he looked right into Ichigo's eyes.

"Nobody points a sword at Rukia." Ichigo muttered, "You. Me. Outside. Now."

- End of Chapter 19 -

* * *

Author: This came out late. I can't believe it took me a whole day to come up with this. Rukia is off-character but there is an explanation for this in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll update this. Ah, erm… Uhm… Don't know what else. This is subject for revision… Not to change the story but to add more detail and stuff.

Hisashiburi desu ne - It's been a long time, isnt it?  
Sou… Hisashiburi desu - Yes, it's been a long time


	20. When Nobles Gamble

**Oh My Gigai!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty: When Nobles Gamble**

* * *

"Enough!" Byakuya roared and all eyes turned to him — all eyes except Rukia and Ichigo who were still eyeing Naruhiko. The Kuchiki clan leader approached with his white robes flapping wit the flowing of his bluish white scarf.

"What is this about?" said another voice approaching from the other side of the room. It was another man standing as tall as Byakuya, having blonde hair slightly drawn by what seemed to be kenseikan towards the back of his neck. He was wearing a black kimono with small white imprints of something and on the right breast was an insignia.

"Niisama!" Naoko suddenly was on the verge of tears, running with extended arms towards the blonde man who took her under his arm and asked, "What is this all about?"

"I should be asking why your Shinigami is pointing a sword at my sister, Kyoichi-sama." Byakuya began, signaling Ichigo to lower Zangetsu. Ichigo straightened, eyes still pasted on Naruhiko.

"Niisama, Rukia-san was lying! She was tricking me!" Naoko was looking up to her brother as she moved her lips into a pout, "She said her pet was able to achieve Bankai in three days."

Kyoichi looked at his sister and stroke her hair, "Naoko, you should be able to know better than to be affected by such provocations."  
"B-but Niisama… She spouts such lies!" the girl tugged the sleeve of her brother.  
"Enough of this, Naoko."

Naoko stopped and her fingers loosened before letting go of the material she was clutching on. Kyoichi smiled and nodded before turning to Byakuya who was not smiling at all.

"Byakuya-sama, it is not my business if you bought Rukia-san a pet of her own." Kyoichi began, fixing his sleeve, "But I am concerned that she is using him to crow."

"Rukia." Byakuya turned to the small white-donning girl beside him, "You know very well that we did not bring Ichigo here so that you could brag about him."

"I… N-Niisama…"  
"I'm glad we understand each other, Byakuya-sama." Kyoichi smiled accordingly, "Lying is not a trademark of a noble."  
"Indeed." Byakuya nodded, "That is why my sister doesn't lie."

Uesugi Kyoichi's eyebrows slightly shot up, fixing his collar and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I said my sister doesn't lie." Byakuya replied surely. Rukia smiled triumphantly and Ichigo casually put Zangetsu on his shoulder.  
"So you are saying that the Shinigami of yours…" Kyoichi was partly laughing, "… achieved Bankai in three days?"  
"True." Byakuya nodded.

"Do you know how much we bought Naruhiko?" Kyoichi looked at Naruhiko, "He costs as much as ten mansions."

"He costs as much as my scarf." Byakuya stroke the linen that was over his shoulders as he eyed it. Kyoichi and Naoko exchanged looks before the older Uesugi cleared his throat. Byakuya stopped touching the cloth and looked at the blonde-haired man.

"How much does your Shinigami cost?" Kyoichi asked.

"Ah! Niisama, they did not buy him!" Naoko piped enthusiastically, "He's Kurosaki Ichigo, the no-good Ryoka who infiltrated Sereitei and rescued Rukia from her outrageous felony!"

No-good Ryoka? Outrageous felony?

Rukia and Ichigo drew inward breaths and exchanged looks of disbelief with each other before sending half glares at Naoko. Ichigo was someone who was able to fight past Shinigami holding Asauchi to Shikai and Bankai and this absurd bratty girl was calling him a _no-good Ryoka_!

"I see…" Kyoichi nodded, "I never thought you took law breakers under your wing now, Byakuya-sama."

"That's Shinigami Representative to _you_!" Ichigo interrupted with a nod towards Kyoichi, "And they didn't buy me. I was never on sale to begin with. I don't belong to a noble family."

And in an possessive move, Ichigo's hand landed on Rukia's shoulder and pulled her towards him sending an arrogant shot at Kyoichi, "We belong to each other."

Wow, what a punch line.

Rukia shivered in embarrassment and Byakuya looked at him like he had done something that stripped them of dignity. The Uesugi siblings looked at Ichigo with open mouths before Kyoichi broke into laughter. It was only then that Ichigo sounded like he took something out of a love story book.

Or did he get that phrase from Barney?

Oh, hell no!

Somebody burn this hall now.

"Well, what I actually meant was…"

"Before anything, get your fingers off Rukia." Byakuya gripped Rukia by the wrist and took her to his side before sending Ichigo a "You are so embarrassing" look.  
"No, wait let me finish talking first!" Ichigo caught Rukia's other wrist and pulled him to his side.  
"No." Byakuya's eyes sent a solid look at Ichigo and took his sister back.  
"That's what I said. No." Ichigo took Rukia.  
"Let go of her, kozo." Byakuya glared.  
"No,_you_ let go first." Ichigo glared back.

Rukia wanted to dissipate that instant. Both her arms were spread and being pulled to either side where Ichigo and Byakuya were standing. Being the rope for tug-o-war was not fun especially when you're wearing a kimono in front of several nobles.

The attention of the entire crowd was focused on them now. And it was not in a good way. They were whispering among themselves, looking at the Kuchiki and Uesugi representatives like they were some sort of circus.

Did they not care about how the three of them looked like?

Rukia did but she was not sure about Byakuya and Ichigo.

"Let go." Byakuya again.  
"Not until you do." Ichigo this time.  
"Why not both of you let go?" Rukia said flatly, "For _our_ sake?"

"Byakuya-sama, you have an interesting pet there." Kyoichi smiled, still half-laughing, "He answers back to you and claims to even _own_ your sister. Where did you get him?"

"He crawled into my bedroom window!" Ichigo said, refusing to release Rukia, "Took my bed, let me sleep on my futon and invaded my space."  
"_Excuse_ me?" Byakuya answered, tugging Rukia towards him.  
"It's_true_!" Ichigo accused, his voice rising, "You forced yourself into my house!"  
"How_dare_ you!" Byakuya looked at Ichigo fiercely, "Having me step into your house it's already an honor at that!"  
"What about I just step onto your face!"  
"I dare you to even try."

"Why don't you just both get a gigai and pull on that instead!" Rukia wailed. Her limbs were going to come off any moment now.

Byakuya and Ichigo immediately released Rukia and Ichigo gripped Zangetsu. Byakuya was not drawing but his facial expression showed that if Ichigo attacked the least bit, he would release Senbonzakura.

"This is highly out of the ordinary!" Kyoichi was smiling, his sister giggling in the background, "Are you really this _wild_ when around each other?"  
"Shut up, banana hair!" Ichigo scowled at Kyoichi, "I'll deal with you after I wilt up Byaku-brat's Bankai!"  
"How dare you talk to Kyoichi-sama like that!" Naruhiko stepped in, drawing his sword and holding it in front of him.  
"Nobody's talking to you so behave and stand beside that impish mistress of yours." Ichigo answered, not even looking at Naruhiko, "I'll deal with you and banana hair-sama at the same time if you be a good boy."

The insulted Shinigami scowled and took a flash step towards Ichigo. At the same time, Naruhiko drew Kouken to slash. Ichigo side stepped and swung Zangetsu to deflect the attack. Naruhiko pivoted with his leg for another attack and Ichigo met it with his own. Their swords clashed, the battle sounds echoing as both of them stood ground.

"Were you being slow on purpose?" Ichigo murmured at Naruhiko who smirked.

There was a hush from the crowd and everyone had noticeably backed as if pushed by an unseen barrier around the bickering clan representatives and the two Shinigami.

"What are you waiting for, Naruhiko!" Naoko shrieked, "Slash him already!"  
"Naruhiko. Halt."

The Shinigami immediately straightened and sheathed his sword before walking back towards Kyoichi.

"Niisama!" Naoko reasoned but stopped as soon as Kyoichi raised his hand to signal her to shush. She immediately closed her lips and bowed in disappointment, sending Rukia an annoyed look instead. The younger Kuchiki maintained her poise as Ichigo walked towards her.

"Byakuya-sama." Kyoichi was saying now, "I have a proposition."

"Seeing as how we both have 'fascinating' Shinigami on our side…" the blonde noble continued when Byakuya only responded with a look, "Why don't we face them off? I mean, it's been a long time since we've seen some entertainment here."

"Besides, since Naoko is so annoyed, if I don't do anything about it, I will never hear the end of it." Kyoichi shrugged and Naoko pouted but nodded.

"But, of course, there's a catch." Kyoichi waved his finger as he walked towards Byakuya and circled him, "We have to place bets."

"How much are we talking?" Ichigo nodded at Kyoichi.

"You know nothing, Shinigami." Naoko cut in, "Nobles don't wager money. We have so much of it that we don't even know what to spend it on already! I mean, I've bought clothes and accessories and horses and everything else but still there's so many to spend and—"

"Oh, shut up and just tell me what we're betting here!" Ichigo yelled, "Honestly, what is with you, you imp! You have so much money, you should buy yourself manners!"

Naoko gasped frantically, "He called me an imp!"  
"Stop overreacting. He calls me a midget so stop throwing a fit about it." Rukia said, crossing her arms and standing casually as if not donning a kimono.  
"Well that's just you! You look like a midget so it's okay!" Naoko was screeching, "But I have fair skin! I have a beautiful hair and wondrous locks so call me an imp… To call me an imp…!"

"Aren't you going to attack for my sake?" Rukia glanced at Ichigo.  
"What sake? You're a midget. That's that."  
"Ingrate!" Rukia walloped the side of Ichigo's head, "I bring you here and this is what I get!"

"Niisama, if we win, I want Rukia-san to be my Shinigami slave for a day!" Naoko pouted.  
"Naoko, you already have Naruhiko. That is too much."  
"But Niisama!"  
"If we win, _I'll_ have Rukia-san to be my Shinigami pet for a month."

"What?" Rukia blinked.

"Fine, then, a week." Kyoichi smirked, "I'm being too generous."

"That's…" Byakuya began.

"Deal then!" Ichigo glared, stepping forward.

"Ichigo!" Rukia complained, "If you want to bet so badly then why don't you wager yourself!"

"Don't worry, midget, because if we win _we_ get banana hair for a pet."

"How dare you!" Naruhiko was to step forward again but was stopped by Kyoichi.

"You really have an unusual pet here, Byakuya-sama." Kyoichi was no longer smiling as he looked at Ichigo.

"Tell me, boy—"  
"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."  
"Tell me, what makes you think you can dictate what it is to be wagered?"  
"That's quite simple." Ichigo shrugged, sporting his in-battle grins, "You were insisting on wanting to win what is mine."  
"Oh?" Kyoichi was half-laughing, "You're telling me you _own_ Rukia-san?"

"Ye—"  
"No." Byakuya suddenly replied, "He's just in over his head."  
"What!" Ichigo looked like he wanted to wring the air out of Byakuya's neck, "Why won't you let me finish explaining in the first place!"  
"It's not like your opinion counts anyway, _kozo._"

For a moment there, Ichigo wanted to know what Byakuya would look like if he forcefully pulled those kenseikan off his head… Yes, with his hair along with it.

Very attractive.

Bloody attractive.

But then, that wasn't the matter at hand. He could explain and torture Byakuya later but right now, he had a good fight to attend to.

"So, what about it, banana hair?" Ichigo nodded haughtily at Kyoichi, "You willing to bet your ass on your Shinigami?"

Kyoichi was looking at Ichigo. Apparently, the blonde noble was infuriated but refused to show it properly. He was asking for Rukia and this brat wanted _him_?

"Byakuya-sama, are you allowing your slave to bet your sister?"  
"I'm not this freaking stuck up's slave!" Ichigo pointed at Byakuya, "How many times will I have to tell you that!"  
"And Rukia-san…" Kyoichi turned to Rukia, "You're allowing yourself to be wagered by your brother and a mere Shinigami?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. He was looking at her with a wide grin on his face, Zangetsu in his hand and nodded as if to say, "Trust me." Rukia grinned and replied, "Kyoichi-san, do you know how to cook?"

"Why do you ask?"  
"Because there's no way Ichigo is losing."

Kyoichi laughed and nodded, "Sou ka? Sou ka? This is very amusing. Fine, then. I'm betting."

"Niisama!"  
"It's okay, Naoko." Kyoichi said, "It would be insulting Naruhiko's capability if I declined, am I not right, Naruhiko?"  
"B-but Kyoichi-sama…"  
"Are you not competent enough, Naruhiko?"

The Shinigami did not reply.

Kyoichi smiled much like how Gin Ichimaru would as he stepped towards Rukia, "Don't worry, Rukia-san, I won't treat you badly."

Rukia continued to apathetically stare at Kyoichi when a solid hand landed on the noble's shoulder and slightly shove him away to straighten him.

"You're too close." Byakuya murmured, "If you have time bothering my sister then you would have enough time talking about the details of this _game_ of yours."  
"Ah, yes, yes…" Kyoichi continued as if it were nothing, "Let's do just that. Shall we?"

Byakuya and Kyoichi began to walk away followed by their sisters. Ichigo shrugged and was about to follow had he not felt Naruhiko looking at him. The Shinigami Representative stopped and spared the other a glance and watched as he approached.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, isn't it?" Naruhiko asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Keep that spirit up. I will only fight a guy who is at his full strength so don't get hurt."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Ah, sou?" Ichigo's hand lifted, as if to peel his face off but to Naruhiko's surprise, Ichigo had pulled half of what looked like a mask out of nowhere and said, "Don't push it because then, you have make sure you last more than five seconds."

And the instant Ichigo's fingers loosened, the masked disappeared and he walked away, leaving a startled Naruhiko.

- End of Chapter 20 -

* * *

Author: Chapter 20! Woot! My fic is no longer a teenager! Is that supposed to be a good thing? It's supposed to be. Tell me it's good. You have to. Augh. This is yet another chap that took me a whole day. Meh. I didn't have the whole day to myself but still… I find myself like L (Death Note) now. If you don't know L, he's the guy from the anime Death Note (you should watch it, really… or go read the manga) and he eats sweets and only sweets. Yeah, I munch on meringue while typing off. Maybe that's one reason why the ideas flow and why I go hyper.

OH LOOK! I FINISHED BEFORE MIDNIGHT! –does silly dance- I'm liking how this is turning out, hell yeah. Hope you do, too. Except for some unavoidable typos (at least for me), I hope this turned out fine. And, yah, there's Ichigo half-Vaizard. I kind of like this scene! Adds to the — what should I call it? — texture? Atmosphere? –shrugs- Anyway, read and review!


	21. Over Drinks

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-One: Over Drinks**

* * *

"You better not lose." Ichigo could hear Rukia murmur to him. 

They were in a closed room where they were supposed to be patiently waiting for any statement regarding the duel. But Ichigo was short on patience. He had paced around the room and was able to sit in various positions, stand in various places and stared at various things. What was taking them so long?

What could they be talking about? They just have to beat each other till the one of them can no longer continue. They could've just jumped out the window and hacked and slashed at each other until each got what they deserved. What's there to talk about? It's not like any of them was going to back out. What's there to think over?

Think over?

Think: Who are you, Kurosaki Ichigo or Zaraki Kenpachi?

"Could you just sit still?" Rukia was saying now and he complied, walking over to a seat beside her on the floor and impatiently pouted as he crossed his arms.

"What's taking it so long?" Ichigo pouted impatiently.

"It's really like that." Rukia began, pouring a drink for Ichigo, "I mean, they're betting someone and not something so they have to get all the rules straight."

"Well I think it's just going to be 'beat the crap out of each other'. The last man standing emerges victorious." Ichigo shrugged, "How hard is it to think that up? Seriously, you nobles like to complicate things."

"And just how common is that?" Rukia answered back as Ichigo took the cup and drank, "They're _nobles_, a direct opposite to _commoners_, which is why they barely settle for anything _common_."

Zaraki Kenpachi was neither a noble nor a commoner but if he were here, they'd be sharing the exact sentiments and fighting over prey. Zaraki Kenpachi, 11th Squad Captain, was the embodiment of blood and gore turned child's play.

"It's the same wherever you go." Ichigo put the cup back on the table, "Whatever the other rules turn out to be, it all ends up to that. Beat the living hell out of each other until only one remains standing… or breathing… or something."

"Zaraki Kenpachi has rubbed off too much on you." Rukia muttered. Ichigo shrugged again.

Ichigo pouted. Not. It just happened to be the way of life.

"If you lose…" Rukia began.  
"Like I ever will." Ichigo cut in, "And don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm bored. That's all."  
"Well, you better win since _you_ were willing to wager _me_!" Rukia blurted out.  
"Just who are those guys, anyway?"

"Uesugi Kyoichi-sama is the eldest son as well as the heir of Uesugi Tatsuya-sama." Rukia began as she poured drinks for the both of them, "Although Tatsuya-sama is the official head of the Uesugi clan, he is ill and is restricted to doing only several things."

"He's bed-ridden?" Ichigo took a sip from his cup.

"No, not really." Rukia continued, holding the cup in her hand, "Tatsuya-sama has a weird condition that doesn't allow him to do much as the head but regardless of that, seeing that he is still alive, he remains to be the official head of the clan. However, due to his lack of capability, Kyoichi-sama substituted for his father and becomes the acting clan leader."

"If the old man's not capable then why not just replace him with Kyoichi instead?"

"Because Tatsuya-sama is still alive." Rukia sipped from the cup, "And that is enough reason for him not to be removed from his position. At least that's how it goes for their clan. After all, it doesn't matter much since Kyoichi-sama handles the clan very well and Tatsuya-sama now only acts as a symbol for the Uesugi clan."

"And that imp?"  
"Uesugi Naoko-san, as you've seen, is Kyoichi-sama's younger sister."

"Rukia, why do you still call her Naoko-san when you talk to each other like little kids and see each other as both as an imp and a midget?" Ichigo sipped again, "It makes no sense."

"Because it's the way things are supposed to be."  
"No it's not." Ichigo replied, "I wouldn't add honorific suffixes to people I don't really respect."  
"That's just you."

"When I first met Naoko-san, she was already like that." Rukia began, "She and her brother studied in the Academy but both of them did not finish."

"They dropped out?"

"Yes, because by then, their father's health was deteriorating. Kyoichi-sama had to take over somehow. But some people say that if Kyoichi-sama graduated, he would be Captain just like Byakuya-Niisama."

"And Naoko?"

"Naoko-san, well, I don't know why." Rukia shrugged, "But she dropped out anyway. By the time I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan, Naoko-san was no longer studying in the Academy but I heard she had private lessons."

"Niisama and Kyoichi-sama have always been like that when around each other." Rukia continued, "I don't know why Kyoichi-sama always makes it a point to prove something to Niisama. They say that the Uesugi clan started treating the Kuchiki clan this way ever since Niisama married Hisana-oneesama."

"Speaking of that." Ichigo had now emptied his cup and put it on the table, "Doesn't it make things confusing?"  
"What does?" And Rukia emptied her cup.

"He adopted you and you became his sister, which results to you and Hisana-san being sisters-in-law." Ichigo began, crossing his arms, "But Hisana-san _is_ your sister and not your sister-in-law so you're actually Byakuya's sister-in-law and not adopted sister in the first place."

By the time Ichigo had finished explaining, Rukia was staring at Ichigo as if he had just said, "I'm a sissy so kick me". Ichigo's eyebrows shot up, waiting for any encouragement or agreement from Rukia but the girl continued to stare. She probably did not understand what he was trying to explain. Ichigo waited a few more moments but the silence ceased to leave.

Oh, come _on_!

"Rukia…!"  
"What!" Rukia fidgeted, "I don't understand why it matters!"

This was one of the few times Ichigo used his brain for trivial things and she dared not to put any effort into trying to understand it. How rude!

"It makes perfect sense!"  
"No, it doesn't!"

Her small head housed a small brain that was already full of information about Shinigami, Soul Society, Hollows and Nobility. Whatever space that was left of it had to be treated with conservation. Maybe Rukia needed one of those brain defragmenters or something.

Seriously, this girl needed a _hobby_.

"Ichigo, you can't lose."  
"What do you mean I _can't_?" Ichigo looked at her as if insulted, "You mean I _won't_ lose so stop saying rubbish."  
"Ichigo, not because you have Bankai means you can beat this man." Rukia replied, placing her hands on her lap.  
"Hey, if you're worried about me getting hurt…"

"Ha! Who would! You're a big man and it's not like I'm supposed to go all apprehensive for you!" Rukia popped with a tinge of laughter, "You can't lose because I'm in no condition to be someone else's Shinigami slave and to top that off, you can't put the Kuchiki clan to shame!"

"What! How can you say that! I can just play dead out there!" Ichigo shot back, leaning forward, "But I won't do that since I'm doing this for myself!"  
"How_rude_!" Rukia threatened to hit him, "How can you let an innocent girl like me be treated like a slave! I'm no one's pet!"  
"Innocent?" Ichigo exclaimed and pulled up one of Rukia's arms, "Do you know how much rhino power this undersized limb of yours can unleash?"

Rukia bit her lip in irritation, trying to find something to throw back at Ichigo but found none. But she grinned and took her arm back before leaning forward, showcasing her small fingers right in front of this face.

"Yes. And these little fingers didn't need the power of a rhino to make you shiver under my touch."

Ichigo's head darted back only a bit but she could see him blush even as he looked away and shoved her hands down. Rukia giggled and leaned forward some more, "What's wrong?"

"You're someone to talk." Ichigo's head turned back at her with a comeback, "You were the one begging for me, remember?"

"True…" she smiled, "But I'm not the one who blocked the Sogyouku, not the one who went past Captains, Vice-Captains and seated officers. I'm not the one with the sword as tall as himself. I'm just Kuchiki Rukia…"

Their faces were so close now and Ichigo gulped as she licked her lips before slyly smiling at him.

"But how come I'm the one who makes _you_ succumb to my touch?"

There was a weird idea to it but he knew she was right. Ichigo could again hear him self telling her — was it begging her? — not to stop. Just a finger on his skin and his sanity was leaving his wits! His heart pounded ten times more when she took her finger and she puckered her soft lips around its tip. He gulped to hold back the moan.

Oh my god.

Rukia drew out her finger and was about to do something else when Ichigo swatted her wrist away and firmly held it down on his leg.

"What's wrong? Pweachigo is shy?" she snickered, "Or would you like it there?"  
"Shut up."  
"Last time you were so eager." She murmured and began to rub his thigh. He loved it and she knew it. That itself was not good at least for this moment.

"Rukia…" Ichigo was not sure if he had groaned or moaned but he was hopeful that it had implied that she had to stop. Not that he actually wanted to but because she had to.

"Remember, Ichigo…" she muttered in his ear, her hand gently stroking his thigh, "… If you lose, you lose this."

Okay, not good. Ichigo was seeing random stars now and her smiling face was much too appealing to him. Her lips seemed to be puckered into a slight pout that only he could notice. He could feel her hand and the material of his hakama rub against his inner thigh and he was lucky that his hakama was not something that would shamefully… _distort_.

Was this her idea of a "good luck" gesture? Normal women would've just gone for the tiptoe and place a sweet kiss on the lips before tearfully hoping "leading man" his best of luck and holding his hand before watching him step into the arena dramatically. But this was Rukia in front of him. There was no way she'd tell him "good luck" because if she did, he'd smack her for it.

_Damn you, you midget, it's not like it rests entirely on luck!_

But she was not helping him focus on winning, at least that's what it felt now. She was helping him focus on her and how he'd love to have his hands all over her small body. He could, really. She had only a few _inches_ for a waist and he could just pick her up and drag her away. Or maybe haul her towards a corner and relieve their selves quickly?

That could work.

Or not.

The sound of the opening door switched on the demure Rukia mode and her back was again rigid. Ichigo did not bother to change his lazy position as he watched Byakuya enter.

"So?" Ichigo began as Rukia bowed, "How did it go?"  
"It's on." Byakuya replied, approaching Ichigo and his sister.  
"Well, for one thing, I know so well that it's damn _on_ so what _else_?" Ichigo leaned forward, his legs crossed and his arm resting on one knee.  
"Several other nobles have placed their bets." Byakuya began as he sat in front of them, "They've wagered mansions and servants and jewelry and silk…"  
"I don't really care. Just get into the details already."

"It will be a six-event match." Byakuya looked at Ichigo as Rukia poured her brother something to drink, "Open hand, Kidou, Zanpakutou, Shikai, Bankai, Kaihou."

Six events? They wanted the whole duel to last that long? Either the nobles wanted to see them go all out or they were sadists who wanted a really gory fight… or perhaps they just wanted them to grow so tired to the point of having to poke each other to death.

"All events will commence continuously. There will be no rests in between. Once the signal is given, the rules for the next event will automatically take effect."

"In Open Hand, both Shinigami will have to fight each other in hand-to-hand combat." Byakuya explained as he took the cup, "No reiatsu is to be used. No swords or weapons are to be held. Only pure physical fights."

Ichigo nodded. He could live with that. After all, he spent quite some time of his high school life beating up bullies and that is without even knowing the existence of reiatsu. He was in no danger for the first round.

"Kidou event means just that." Byakuya continued after sipping, "Both of you are allowed to use Kidou when fighting each other. No Zanpakutou will be used. Any form of Kidou technique that requires a weapon or an instrument is prohibited."

"Kidou?" Rukia gasped, "But Ichigo does not know how to use Kidou."

"That is not their problem." Byakuya answered.

"Big deal, Rukia." Ichigo shrugged, "It's not like Kidou can kill me. I mean, you bound me with some technique even before I became Shinigami and I was able to escape."

"That's not it. You have no knowledge of Kidou and it can damage you enough for the next round."  
"Then I'll have to make sure I won't get hit."  
"How are you going to dodge something you don't know is coming?"  
"I'm not an imbecile, you midget!"

"Enough of that." Byakuya put the cup down, "We can't teach him Kidou now anyway and he is really bad at controlling reiatsu."

That was _not_ a compliment.

"How is he supposed to retaliate with Kidou, then?" Rukia asked.

"Simple. He _won't_." Bayakuya replied, "The second event does not force the fighter to use kidou. He will just have to wait for the next event, Zanpakutou, which is quite easy to understand. Both of you—"

"—Are allowed to use swords." Ichigo was grinning.

"Yes, but only in its sealed form. And from hereon, you are not allowed to use Kidou. You will only rely on your swordsmanship skills."

Great, no Kidou! Yay for Ichigo!

"Ichigo has no sealed form." Rukia said, pouring another serving for Byakuya.  
"And that is not our problem." Byakuya said coolly, watching as the cup is filled.

"The next event, Shikai, allows you to release your Zanpakutou and Bankai allows you to, of course, release your Bankai. This time, unlike Kidou, you are to release your Zanpakutou whether you like it or not. Failure to do so means losing the bout."

Ichigo was still grinning as Byakuya took a sip from his cup.

"Finally, Kaihou allows you to go all out."  
"All out?" Rukia asked and Byakuya took another sip from his cup.  
"You mean everything goes?" Ichigo added.

"Yes. Once you go Shikai, you are not allowed to go back to sealed form and once the event has reached Bankai, you are forced to go Bankai and will not be allowed to return to Shikai." Byakuya explained, looking at the cup in his hands, "A fighter in Bankai that returns to Shikai,just as how a fighter who is in Shikai that returns to sealed state, will automatically lose."

"However, in Kaihou, only healing items are not allowed." Byakuya emptied his cup and placed it on the table, "One can switch to Bankai and then back to Shikai and even back to sealed state. You are allowed to use kidou — any form of it. If there are other techniques you know of then Kaihou allows you to do so."

Ichigo was smiling inwardly. If the situation required it to be then he would use his mask. Oh, the faces he was going to get from the crowd of nobles.

Wait a minute, won't he be detained for being half of a Hollow?

Maybe he should reserve his Vaizard mode for desperate times.

"So how is the winner of the bout decided?" Ichigo asked, straightening from his position.

"When one fails to comply with the rules, loses consciousness or ceases to live."

Rukia gasped.

"They don't have to kill each other, do they?"  
"That is their choice."  
"Niisama, that's…"

"Rukia." Ichigo said seriously, "I've had it to my eyeballs with you. Stop thinking that I'm going to lose. I've gambled more than what I could bargain back then so why can't you at least respect me enough and stop worrying like my grandmother?"

"B-but Ichigo… I…"

"If you're worried that I'll lose, then I'm telling you, I won't." Ichigo continued, pouring a drink for him self, "I won't lose. I don't give a crap if you became his servant and all since you really deserve to be bossed around. I just—"

Rukia's fist crashed against Ichigo's jaw and the Shinigami Representative threw to one side on the floor. He got up groggily, tapping his cheeks with his palms and looked at Rukia, "You're just lucky I hate losing."

"Yeah, so don't you ever." She smiled, "Because I still have to beat your ass silly for wagering me."

Ichigo just smiled back.

"What are you so laid back for?" Byakuya was speaking but was not looking at either of them, "Just because he didn't say he had Bankai meant he doesn't actually have one."

Silence.

"Did he show any implication of _not_ having Bankai?" Byakuya asked. Rukia looked at Ichigo who was looking at Byakuya but then took the look away.

"Well, even if he has Bankai then I'll just have to deal with it… And beat him."

Isn't that what he had always done? And he always emerged victorious. Hollow, Shinigami, Captain, Menos Grande, Arrancar… He'll just cut, cut, cut and CUT! Isn't that what Zangetsu helped him for? But Byakuya didn't seem to agree and the older Kuchiki looked at Ichigo who tried to divert attention by emptying his cup.

"Self-belief is like a double-edged sword for." Byakuya began, moving his cup aside and fixing his scarf, "One blade is confidence and the other is arrogance. Learn how to use it and know which blade to use to slash what."

"Remember that, Kurosaki Ichigo, because you may be good." Byakuya continued and proceeded to get up, "But you are no god."

- End of Chapter 21 -

* * *

Author: I'm down to one chapter per day because I've been doing things now. I keep on being sent on errands! TIME-CONSUMING ERRANDS! –pouts- Anyway, I also have to stitch up my costume for the upcoming Level Up! Live Game Convention so I'll be doing that in between writing and checking updates regarding my addictions. 

Someone mentioned about wanting to draw from my fic. If you do, if anyone would, I'd be as happy as Zaraki Kenpachi battling a hundred Ichigo's... OO Wait, that's scary…

But I'm not telling you to do art for it, 'kay? I just said _if_ and if there actually is, please give me the link. Thank you! Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading!

And thank you so much to Sakura Fuyu for pointing out that Zaraki Kenpachi is form the 11th and not the 12th because that's Captain-ed by Kurotsuchi Mayuri.


	22. Open Hand And Demon Arts

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Open Hand and Demon Arts**

* * *

The arena looked like a wasted building. There where white pillars both standing and fallen but all broken. There were large chunks of marble and area had broken white tiles. It had busts with either halved or cleared off heads as well as other things Ichigo could not decipher. For a moment, he felt like a gladiator as he stepped up, squinting as the sun met his eyes that was emerging from the darkness of the antechamber that housed him as he waited.

Ichigo looked up. The crowd wasn't anything like those in football games but indeed, having an audience he had known not a bit of made him feel a bit weird. The seats were high and Ichigo could see more than twenty Shinigami keeping a barrier around them. His eyes scanned the area, searching for Rukia and Byakuya and found them seated to his right. Beside the Kuchiki siblings were the Uesugi siblings and the Kyoichi seemed to be telling something to Byakuya who simply looked at the arena.

Naruhiko came to his sight as he stepped up. Ichigo felt not a bit of fear, not a bit of excitement but something else. As soon as Naruhiko stepped up, Ichigo felt an odd reiatsu from him but the Shinigami Representative shrugged it off, feeling the wind that passed by him.

The crowd was murmuring among themselves as the silence continued to linger. And in three counts, the bout would begin.

_First event: Open Hand_

Naruhiko and Ichigo charged at each other. The brown-haired Shinigami flew a punch at Ichigo who blocked with his arm. It was immediately followed by a kick and Ichigo blocked with his leg. In a quick movement, Ichigo grabbed Naruhiko's arm and leg and he swung him and sent him flying off towards one of the marble rocks.

Naruhiko caught his balance mid-air and his feet met the marble rock. He kicked off towards Ichigo's direction but instead met with Ichigo's elbow followed by a knee to the midsection. Naruhiko coughed, shock taking him a bit but Ichigo's speed maintained the upper hand. With one full kick, Ichigo sent Naruhiko flying some more, his back hitting the white post and from there he plummeted. Naruhiko's body hitting the tiled floor was the first sound of a fall.

"Naruhiko!" Naoko was about to stand and Kyoichi shushed her.

The next event was kidou and Ichigo was determined to beat him up as much as possible so that he'd be so tired to chase him around with the arts. Wasting no time, Ichigo proceeded with shunpo towards Naruhiko who immediately flash stepped away. Ichigo grunted and in another step, he disappeared. Naruhiko reappeared and then disappeared after Ichigo reappeared.

Some of the nobles were getting disappointed.

They couldn't see anything.

But those who were in the know watched the chase intently.

Naruhiko had realized that Ichigo was undoubtedly the better one at open hand combat. And at this point, he had to run and regroup and do his best to keep his body in the best condition possible until was allowed use kidou.

But right now, he had to run.

_You're running too desperately, Naruhiko_

Ichigo was a predator after his prey that was desperately trying to dodge every blow Ichigo would send him. The orange-haired boy then grunted to himself and faked to the left and then the right. Naruhiko appeared. Seeing no trace of Ichigo, he looked behind him but it was too late when he realized that the enemy came from above.

_Found you!_

The sight of Ichigo headfirst against him caught Naruhiko by surprise and Ichigo grabbed his collar and pushing him down on the ground.

Naruhiko yelped as his back hit the earth and Ichigo landed on top of him. He sent Naruhiko a punch to the face but the latter moved his head out of the way. An arm flew up for a fist to meet Ichigo's face. Ichigo's head darted to the left to dodge but was taken aback by an upcoming knee from behind.

Ichigo fumbled forward unharmed and it was Naruhiko's turn to grab his collar and throw him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his body move against air and then hit solid ground. Before he could register the pain, he saw a knuckle coming at him and he gasped, rolling to his right. Naruhiko proceeded to kick and step on him and Ichigo continued to roll before he was able to push his body up with his arms, swinging his legs and tripping Naruhiko.

Naruhiko fell, chest first and as he struggled to get up, he felt Ichigo's foot on his midsection, kicking his body up. As soon as he was a foot or more above the ground, Ichigo grabbed him by the waist and proceeded with a suplex. Naruhiko groaned, feeling if he had any broken bones but had no time to check. Ichigo refused to let go and he swung Naruhiko's body against the rocks. The sound echoed and neither Ichigo nor Naruhiko could hear anything.

Naoko was gripping her chair as she bit her lip and watched her Shinigami being beat into a pulp. She sent Rukia a glare and the latter wasn't even looking at or interested in her. Both Kyoichi and Byakuya were not saying anything as well.

Naruhiko, feeling the need to free himself from Ichigo, kicked him in the face. Ichigo moved his head out of the way and insisted to hold on to Naruhiko's leg and continued to swing. Naruhiko's lip was bleeding from both sides now as Ichigo somehow propelled himself upward to come face-to-face with Naruhiko. The pet gasped and decided to go first by grabbing Ichigo by the neck. But his attempt to choke Ichigo was vain as Ichigo buried a solid punch in his face. Naruhiko's body arched back, his fingers loosening from Ichigo's throat.

"Your Shinigami is quite something." Kyoichi told Byakuya who did not respond, "Let's see how he uses kidou."

Rukia gasped.

_Event Two: Kidou_

The signal was given.

Naruhiko's eyes lit up.

Uh-oh. Ichigo's eyes widened. Not good.

Ichigo kicked off and propelled himself off Naruhiko. The predator then became the prey and Ichigo moved randomly in flash steps as Naruhiko stood steadily in the middle. He was measuring Ichigo, waiting for a chance. Then he drew his legs apart and his arm straightened as he recited an incantation.

"Bakudou Ichi!" Naruhiko declared, immediately swinging his arm towards his left, "First Restraint…

"…Obstruction!" Naruhiko shifted to the right and Ichigo seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Light then bound his body and was rendered immobilized. Ichigo grunted and looked.

Naruhiko was about to cast another kidou technique!

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, shortly darting from her seat before restraining on her own and putting her hands on her lap, clutching onto her kimono.  
"What's the matter, Rukia-san?" Naoko chirped, her fingers touching her chin as she eyed Rukia, "Does your pet know not of kidou?"

Rukia did not reply.

"Naoko, he did not study in the Academy." Kyoichi began, still eyeing the arena, "So he does not know Kidou."  
"Hadou San Ju Ichi!" Naruhiko declared towards the direction of Ichigo.

San Ju Ichi. Thirty-one.

What was the thirty-first Hadou again? Wait, what was a Hadou? A blast? What was the thirty-first blast?

Did he even study kidou in the first place?

Ichigo's mind was racing like hell as he slugged forward. He was learning kidou someday. He was learning kidou someday. Someday.

Someday.

Not now.

"Shakkahou!" Naruhiko superiorly declared, "Artillería Carmesí!"

He could feel the reiatsu coming, flowing from Naruhiko's body and towards him. It was something strong and it would be so painful if it hit.

Oh,_hell_, he was not going to be hit!

With every ounce of strength, Ichigo broke the binding technique and if he had been a hair slower, that exploding rock of marble could've been him. What used to be a plain scenery was now a vision of a vast cloud of dust and debris. Ichigo scampered backwards and cursed his lack of sensing reiatsu. He got up and stabled his footing, looking around, trying to feel Naruhiko.

Where was he?

No, wait, more importantly, what was he doing like sitting duck for target practice?

"White Lightning!" Naruhiko bellowed again.

Oh, shit!

Ichigo fled with one flash step. The lightning did not hit him but the impact jarred his senses. But that wasn't the end of it because as Ichigo charged to his right, he met against Naruhiko's fist.

First hit.

It felt good on Naruhiko's side.

Ichigo tumbled away but steadied his footing. He skidded against he ground but even before he could come to a halt, he kicked off in another Shunpo escape.

_Where do you think you're going, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

"Your Shinigami is running." Kyoichi told Byakuya as he asked an attendant for something to drink, "And it seems he can not sense reiatsu properly."

Only Byakuya's eye moved as Kyoichi offered him a glass of champagne. He eyed the glass for a moment before obliging. Kyoichi then proceeded to offer the same drink to Rukia but the girl was too absorbed in watching the duel to even notice the older man. Byakuya declined the drink for her.

Ichigo was speeding away.

Away? Away from what? He didn't know where the enemy was so he was not sure if he was running to or running from.

If only he had a clue on how to execute kidou then he wouldn't have to run away. He might have tried even if I had to risk something. But he did not know a shit about kidou. Heck, he even had a hard time making that thingamajiggy ball Kuukaku invented — What was it called again? Oh, right, Reisyukaku. — yeah, that thing work. He had to pump up some reiatsu properly before he actually got a _circle_. So right now, trying out kidou from scratch was not an option.

"Hadou San Ju San! Way of Destruction!"

No time to react!

The big blue ball of spiritual pressure hurled towards Ichigo. For some reason and ironically as well, he had no time for shunpo. Ichigo could do nothing but block and endure. His arms crossed over his face, his knees bent towards his body as the energy crashed against his body.

But that was not the end of it.

"Bakudou Shichi Ju Go!"

Bakudou… Ichigo searched whatever knowledge he had. Bakudou. It was a binding technique.

"Gochuu Tekan!" the next announcement came.

But Ichigo's body was not in the state to move immediately. He was plummeting downwards and he could clearly see the binding light that was to wrap him.

No. Hell no.

The light bound Ichigo. And unlike the first one, this was harder to break free from. Ichigo could actually break from it in ample time but Naruhiko was not a person to wait for "ample time".

"Hadou Shi!"

Hadou? Another blast!

Ichigo struggled for freedom too late.

"White Lightning!"

True to its name, a white lightning sharply drew itself from heaven and shot at Ichigo like hell. The orange-haired Shinigami Representative failed to suppress his roar of pain. He yelled for the world to hear and probably to somehow maintain his own mind alert as well as his endurance.

"Ichigo!" Rukia got up from her seat, "Ichigo!"  
"Rukia." Byakuya said, "Calm down. It's just kidou."

Just kidou? It was true but to Rukia, it felt like there was a large something ramming against Ichigo and breaking his bones. It was not that she felt like he was weak or incompetent. It was just that... well...

She can't help but become worried.

"Indeed." Kyoichi smiled as he brought the glass up to his lips, "It's _just_ kidou."

Rukia stopped herself from glaring at Kyoichi.

"Rukia-san, it would be disappointing if your Shinigami can't even release." Naoko smiled.

Rukia straightened, being reminded and gained composure before formally returning to her seat. Naoko followed her with her eyes, expecting any response from the raven-haired girl but was instead ignored.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Rukia-san?"  
"I'm sorry, Naoko-san." Rukia said, not even looking at Naoko, "But the only way Ichigo can release is for him to go Bankai since Zangetsu is released at all times."  
"That is highly interesting, indeed." Kyoichi signaled for another glass as Byakuya took a short sip before swirling the champagne in the glass in his hands.

Ichigo fell hard on the stone part of the ground. Allowing him only seconds to breathe, Ichigo tried getting up but his limbs were bound. Ichigo grunted as he struggled. Just as when he was about to break from the binding technique, Naruhiko reinforced it with another one — the same technique.

Ichigo cursed a hundred consecutive times as he saw Naruhiko dive to strike him.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The signal was given.

_Third Event: Zanpakutou_

Naruhiko was then drawing his sword and at this rate, if Ichigo did not move from his spot, it was either he was going to be cut or going to be dead. Either of which, he disliked. The third event allowed the Zanpakutou to be used.

But, holy shit, he was still bound!

He had to use Shikai to release himself! But how! Zangetsu _had_ no Shikai!

No, wait. Hold that. Zangetsu was _already_ in Shikai!

And in one full breath, Ichigo's mind searched for the old man's help. He found the raven-haired old man wearing a black suit and dark shades. His hand reached out and Ichigo frantically grabbed it. The power surged. The reiatsu came like heaven's blessing.

Salvation!

"ZANGETSU!"

Ichigo shouted as soon as Naruhiko collided with him. Reiatsu exploded and dust again thickened. Rukia and Naoko were both not breathing as they watched the dust clear out in what seemed to be forever. Two shadows came into sight but it was not clear what had happened.

Naoko cleared her throat and Rukia wet her dry lips.

"Finally." Naruhiko's voice was the first to pierce the wispy scenario, "Our swords clash."

The dust cleared finally and it revealed Ichigo still on his back but Zangetsu was in his grip and was effectively able to block Naruhiko's strike with Kouken. It was a wonderful tableau.

Both Naoko and Rukia sank back to their seats, unaware that they had both darted forward.

Kyoichi chuckled.

In an instant, Ichigo and Naruhiko disappeared as if they were to similar poles repelling from each other. And in that short while they were in either side, swords in both hands.

"I haven't released yet but this feels good." Naruhiko was rotating his arm as he looked at Ichigo.  
"Aa…" Ichigo was exercising his neck and lifted Zangetsu to eye it, "Let's let our swords talk."  
As if on cue, both men stood on their firm stances and chorused, "Let's not disappoint each other."

- End of Chapter 22 -

* * *

Author: ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I was able to finish before midnight — AGAIN! Is something wrong with me? Waa, I really wanted to get to the sword fighting part. I don't know. Is this chapter too lame? You have no idea how confused I got between Naruhiko and Kyoichi's names. It's weird since I created them and I get confused with them. Something is wrong with me.

I know lots of you have been expecting Ichigo to simply kick his ass silly but I must say, no one but me knows what Naruhiko is capable of. –snicker- Yes, I'm leaving a weird, useless hint. But don't sue me. I'm broke enough as it is.

Anyway, hope the open hand part wasn't too gory and that I didn't portray Ichigo like some sadist thug. –slumps- Thank you for reading and here's me waiting for a review!

Oh, and I love you guys!


	23. In Which Swords Speak

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Three: In Which Swords Speak**

* * *

"Don't even think of holding back." Ichigo positioned.  
"Same goes."

Naruhiko disappeared with a flash step and Ichigo immediately blocked with Zangetsu from the right.

"Good reaction." Naruhiko grinned.  
"Tsch."

Naruhiko disappeared again and reappeared behind Ichigo. The blade was brought down, Ichigo sidestepped and averted Kouken with Zangetsu. The large sword swung at Naruhiko who blocked with his own blade before kicking off and away from Ichigo.

The Shinigami Representative chased after the pet and disappeared yet again with another flash step. Naruhiko looked back, not a bit surprised that Ichigo was not behind him. Naruhiko kicked from the ground and propelled his body upwards so as to have a good view of the arena from the top. But as his vision stabled upon the surroundings, Ichigo suddenly came face-to-face with him!

_How did he get there!_

Instinctively, Naruhiko slashed at the enemy before him but as soon as he had diagonally brought his sword down, Ichigo disappeared.

_Behind me!_

And he was right. Ichigo reappeared from behind, Zangetsu ready to strike. Naruhiko pivoted in mid-air towards Ichigo. Frantically, he blocked with Kouken a bit too late. A good gash was made out of his sleeve from where his arm bled.

_So fast!_

Ichigo insisted on bringing the sword down and Naruhiko held on fast to Kouken, which was the only thing that came between Zangetsu and his face. He could feel his slender katana against Ichigo's as they plummeted. He could feel the air against his back and Ichigo's sword demanding against his. By and by, Naruhiko felt like he could not push on any longer. Zangetu's blade was almost at the tip of his nose had Kouken not been there.

No choice.

Naruhiko was about to flee when it was Ichigo who disappeared. He gasped in surprise and shifted so that he landed firmly on the ground. The dust was disturbed but only by one person.

Where was Kurosaki Ichigo?

_Upper right!_

True enough, Ichigo came out from Naruhiko's upper right, Zangetsu firmly in hand and poised to strike. With an aggressive roar, Ichigo swung at him and Naruhiko was not able to do anything.

Blood spewed out from the newly formed wound on Naruhiko's right arm and his right sleeve was almost coming off. But he had no time to think of that since Ichigo did not seem to have any need for delays or recoils since his hand lifted Zangetsu and was to attack again.

Naruhiko scampered backwards, Zangetsu's blade landing between his feet.

"Almost got you there." Ichigo grinned.  
"_Almost_." Naruhiko replied.

Ichigo twisted his wrist and brought Zangetsu up, lifting a good amount of rubble between him and Naruhiko. The Uesugi pet jumped back too late and received a good slashing on his chest. Naruhiko partially lost his footing and he backed, gripping his senses to stabilize. He could see Ichigo coming at him again.

How can he be so insanely fast?

No time to block.

Dodge!

But, no. It seemed that Naruhiko's body knew better than his brain at that moment and he did not dodge. He _fled_. And it was indeed a better option. In one flash step, Naruhiko was far away from Ichigo. Ichigo, who was still in an after-attack stance, grunted in disappointment and he lifted his head. Naruhiko had sunken down on one knee and was already huffing as he gripped his side. Blood dripped from his open skin as he wiped the red on his lips.

There was no denying it. Kurosaki Ichigo was fast and faster than Naruhiko at that.

"I told you not to hold back." Ichigo complained, lazily lifting Zangetsu. Naruhiko did not reply.  
"Your Shinigami sure loves to talk a lot." Naoko said, crossing her arms.

Rukia only sent Naoko a dignified stare that lasted only for a very few seconds before her head slowly turned back to the arena. Byakuya had finished his champagne and was quietly watching as Kyoichi smiled, his head resting on his hand.

"That Kurosaki Ichigo is really something, Byakuya-sama." Kyoichi said, "But it's too early to say anything. Naruhiko has not yet released."

Byakuya did not even care to look at Kyoichi.

There was something wrong.

Byakuya did not know what it was but there was something that wasn't right.

The battle will have to continue for them to find out.

Damn you, kozo, I don't know how I let it go down to this but my pride is now resting upon you so you'd better use it as fuel if that Naruhiko does something to surprise you… And don't you ever, ever let your guard down. Strike when you have to strike and when you strike, strike him down — every blow, a death blow.

"Get up, Naruhiko." Ichigo pointed with his sword, "Weren't we supposed to _not_ disappoint each other?"

Naruhiko grunted and spat out blood. With one pull, he tore off his right sleeve, revealing his bleeding arm. And using his sword for leverage, Naruhiko got up and stood in his stance.

Ichigo was still standing. The damage done by kidou to the orange-haired brat did not seem to have done any notable damage at all. The blasts had injured him, yes, but it was nothing that made him waver from the sword fight. It might have been better if he had not used kidou at all since it looked like he had just wasted reiatsu. Naruhiko did not know Ichigo had incredible stamina and although he was hit by several blasts, it did not damage Ichigo's sword handling skills.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was successfully able to tire out Naruhiko from the Open Hand combat event. The kidou event turned out as planned. The Kuchiki representative maintained his distance from Naruhiko in that round. Since Ichigo had proven to Naruhiko that he could strangle his life out of him using bare hands, Naruhiko would use long range attacks. Ichigo knew very well that being hit by kidou was going to hurt but it was all worth it since he gave Naruhiko the enjoyment of being able to land a hit. And from that came a boost to the pet's morale and ego, resulting to him underestimating Ichigo in one way or another.

_One blade is confidence and the other is arrogance. Learn how to use it and know which blade to use to slash what._

Ichigo had to give props to Byakuya. Those words stood true.

It was then that Naruhiko disappeared and Ichigo groaned, effortlessly but solidly lifting Zangetsu to block from his right as Naruhiko attacked with Kouken.

"Is that a pattern?" Ichigo asked, pushing Naruhiko off using Zangetsu. The brown-haired Shinigami skidded from the attack, Kouken securely in front of him as guard as he disturbed the ground and left traces on the randomly tiled floor. Ichigo knew Naruhiko was going to do a flash step to flee again and he really was not in a mood for cat and mouse.

Ichigo rarely used Zangetsu in this manner, but for now, he did. And he grabbed the free cloth at the end of Zangetsu and the sword at Naruhiko who gasped. Naruhiko kicked off the ground and Ichigo did as well, pulling Zangetsu back towards him in the process.

"Naruhiko!" Ichigo bellowed, watching as the Uesugi pet charged head on towards him. Both of them were in offensive stance and were just waiting to collide. Ichigo and Naruhiko both swung their swords and their blades clashed, separated and then clashed again. The sword clash continued as both of them plunged from mid-air.

The two Shinigami landed. Naruhiko drew a strike from below and Ichigo met it with his own. Sparks flew from the blades and both men drew their breaths as they aimed at each other again. With each strike, Ichigo gave in more and more of his power and all the two had created a pothole on the ground, deepening and widening somehow as their swords met.

Naruhiko grunted. He was still able to hold on but he did not know for how long.

'We have to hold on, Naruhiko. Hold on until you are able to release me.'

Naruhiko was feeling strain on his wrist and on his arms. Ichigo was bringing the sword down with more and more power each time.

'Remember, Naruhiko, he is already in Shikai. You are still in sealed state so hold on until you are on even grounds.'

Even grounds?

'Kouken, even if I were to release right now, I don't think…'  
'We can pull it off, Naruhiko. By the time you go into Shikai, you should not worry and just leave everything to me.'

Naruhiko cursed as he blocked. Ichigo was striking faster and he seemed like he could not follow or bear with it in this state.

Even if he went Shikai…

Even if he released…

'Trust me, Naruhiko.'

Ichigo drew one swing from below and another slash created a cross mark on Naruhiko's chest.

"Naruhiko!" Naoko shrieked as she watched her Shinigami tumble away and Ichigo chased after his flying body.

"Naruhiko! NARUHIKO!" Naoko got up from the chair, running towards the railing in front of them and gripping it in intensity, "Naruhiko!"

'Do you hear that?'

_Naoko-sama!_

"NARUHIKO!"

No more hesitation.

'Do you trust me, Naruhiko?'

_Fourth Event: Shikai_

'I do.'

"Unveil and overshadow!" Naruhiko declared in mid-air, holding his katana horizontally before him, "KOUKEN!"

'Good.'

Ichigo ceased his chase and he drew back as a strong energy seemed to have exploded from Naruhiko. Ichigo stood firmly, his footing remained steady as he waited. The gust blew angrily against his skin and Ichigo clutched on to Zangetsu.

But what's this?

Ichigo could no longer sense Naruhiko.

This was another reiatsu — Another person!

"Oi, Naruhi—"  
"Oh, shut up, you're too loud!"

What?

That was a female voice much like Kuukau's or Yoruichi's intonation.

W-what…?

Rukia blinked. Ichigo waited.

The dust cleared and before everyone else stood a slender young woman wearing a special red Shinigami-looking outfit. Her both halves of her haori were scandalously off her shoulders — revealing much and covering little of her chest that Ichigo would've sworn they were Rangiku Matsumoto's. She wore a thick white obi, wooden sandals and her clothing draped irregularly as half of it was right below her knee and the other half reached her ankles. There was a slit on the longer side and it reached up to her thigh.

Kouken resembled much of Naoko. She had long curly brown hair, part of which was somewhat pulled back by a silver kanzashi. She sported the same furtive face and same red lips except that she looked exceptionally older than Naoko — and well-endowed.

"W-who are you?" Ichigo asked.  
"I am Kouken. Pleased to meet you, too." Kouken bowed, "I am Naruhiko's shikai."  
"I beg your _pardon_?" Ichigo asked again, his arms dropping like dead flies.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, are you dumbstruck?" Kouken smiled, a hand on her waist, "Is this the first time you've seen a girl? Do you need some time to stare at me?"  
"No, I'm asking you who the hell you are!" Ichigo glared.

"She just said she was Naruhiko's shikai, you idiot!" Rukia blasted from her seat, a fist recklessly in the air as she motioned at Ichigo, "Are you deaf or are you too busy ogling her, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Ichigo yelled back at Rukia, "It's just not my style to hit women!"  
"What! You hit me all the time!"  
"Because you're not a woman!"  
"I'm flattered." Kouken began to giggle, "Is that girl your lover?"

"What?" Ichigo's head whizzed back towards Kouken, registering the question in his head and sorting out how he was supposed to answer the question.  
"Answer the question, god damn you!" Rukia screamed, "Or are you too eroticized to _think_!"  
"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted back, "Why don't _you_ answer the question!"

"Oh, oh, don't argue over sexy li'l me." Kouken waved with her hand and smiled, "It's okay if you find me attractive since I must honestly say that I look much better and I sport better goods."

"What!" Rukia's blood shot up to her head and was aiming to throw the chair, "You get up here and I'll show you what _goods_ you're going to sport after I'm through with you!"

"Rukia-sama, I'm glad you found me beautiful the first time we've met." Kouken was looking at Rukia as she slightly bowed, "But I'm sorry to say, I have to slit your Shinigami lover's throat."

Ichigo sharpened a glare towards Kouken. Rukia lowered the chair she was holding as she seriously looked at Kouken. The woman then turned to Naoko who was still gripping the rails, looking like she had lost something and her face was red for some reason. Kouken sighed and said, "Naoko-sama, thank you. I will do as much as I can for you."

Naoko gulped and then sighed in relief, partly smiling as her fingers loosened from the rails.

"Naruhiko…" Naoko's back straightened and she nodded at Kouken before heading back again to her seat.

"Now that that's settled…" Kouken fixed her haori and looked at Ichigo, "Shall we?"  
"Shall we what?" Ichigo muttered, "Bring out Naruhiko _now_."  
"Oh, Naruhiko is busy." She said, positioning herself for open hand combat, "Don't worry, I'll try hard not to disappoint you until he comes out again."  
"Comes out again? Where is Naruhiko?"  
"I said he's busy. Are we going to chatter or are we going to fight?"  
"I'm only fighting Naruhiko."

Kouken refused to answer and charged towards Ichigo.

Without a sword! Was she insane!

Ichigo blocked her fist with his arm.

"Wrong move." She snickered.

That instant, there was an open wound on the arm Ichigo had used to block. The orange-haired young man gasped and saw a kick coming his way. He immediately blocked with Zangetsu before pushing her off using his sword. She slid away, her legs apart as she grinned slyly at him. Ichigo looked at her and then at his bleeding arm.

What was that? She had only landed him a punch. Why was he bleeding?

"You don't get it, don't you?" Kouken straightened, "I told you. I am Kouken."

And she squatted in another offensive open-hand stance.

"I am Naruhiko's _shikai_."

Kouken kicked off from the ground. Ichigo gasped again and blocked with Zangetsu. Naruhiko's shikai? Ichigo continued to think as she assailed him with kicks and punches, all of which he blocked or dodged. Shikai? Did that mean she was a sword all by herself?

Kouken squatted and was about to launch herself to send him an uppercut. But Ichigo was faster and knew better than to get hit.

"Oh, come _on_!" Ichigo bellowed in inward disbelief and he swung Zangetsu towards the girl below him. The blade came down in strength and to Ichigo's surprise, Kouken blocked…

… WITH HER BARE ARM!

"What the hell…" Ichigo's eyes went wide.

She was not bleeding and as he recalled, Zangetsu did sound like it hit something solid and metal. Kouken had blocked Zangetu by the blade and she was not even scratched!

Holy hell, no.

Was she actually a sword?

"I think you get it now." Kouken smiled, a hand shooting up towards Ichigo whose head darted to the side. She got him somehow and a line of blood formed on Ichigo's left cheek. Ichigo cursed and both fighters leapt away from each other.

Kouken_was_ a sword.

"Don't hold back, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said again, setting herself up for another attack, "I'm no woman. I'm a Shikai and if there's anyone I'd like to talk to, it'd be Zangetsu."

Damn.

Kouken lunged at Ichigo and her arm met with Zangetsu. Her free arm shot up again to hit his face but Ichigo ducked.

There was something he had to know.

In one movement, he sent a fist to her stomach and her eyes widened in surprise as she coughed. Ichigo followed it with a knee and she tumbled a few good paced away from him.

Ichigo looked at his hand.

It wasn't bleeding.

Just like all swords, only the blade is able to cut. There _are_ parts that can't cut him.

"This'd be much easier if you weren't a woman." Ichigo stood in offensive stance, "But I can put up with this. Just make sure you don't end up crying."

Ichigo inclined Zangetsu and grinned, "'Cause seeing crying girls isn't fun."

And a large crescent moon-shaped energy blast flared from Zangetsu and towards Kouken.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

- End of Chapter 23 -

* * *

Author: I have to admit. I had fun writing this chap. Battle scenes have always been a challenge and this is the first time for me to write battle scenes like this. The previous battles I have written were composed of purely OC's from my original story so it was easier to manipulate things as compared to fanfics. Characters have their own persona and abilities and I'm really not into making Ichigo discover some weird technique under his sleeve.

Thanks to all those who continue reading! I love you guys! I hope you continue to stick around, read and review until the story comes to a close. It had undergone a major revision to the story at this point. Even I didn't realize it'd turn out like this. But anyways, thanks for the support.


	24. From Drops of Blood

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Four: From Drops of Blood**

* * *

Kouken saw the blast coming towards her. The thing was so intense that even the blind could know it was coming. It came towards her fast but not fast enough. Kouken tumbled away but Ichigo was suddenly behind her in mid air. She gasped; her head had only slightly veered when Ichigo slashed her with Zangetsu. She screeched as she plunged and Ichigo dove after her. Although she was not damaged in anyway — not even her clothes were torn — Ichigo was sure he had hurt her.

The woman steadied herself in mid air and allowed herself only a second to stay on ground before dashing away. If she were a second late, her head would've met with Zangetsu's blade.

"Naruhiko will not lose." Naoko told herself and her brother looked at her and he smiled.  
"Of course, Naoko." Kyoichi nodded.  
"That'll be conflicting." Byakuya said, waving for a glass of champagne, "Ichigo won't lose either."

Rukia stifled a gasp before sending her brother a glance. That was the first time she heard him speak on Ichigo's side.

Byakuya continued to watch. If this woman was indeed Naruhiko's Shikai then she had abilities of her own other than being built like a sword. And where was Naruhiko? Byakuya could not sense him anywhere. It was like he had entirely been replaced by Kouken who was now blocking Ichigo's sword by her arms.

"Where is Naruhiko!" Ichigo demanded, "You said he was coming out so let him come out now!"  
"He can't come out now. That'll violate the rules." Kouken replied, sending Zangetsu a flash kick.

So did that mean he'd have to put up with her? That's outrageous!

Ichigo recoiled and pivoted, sending the lady another Getsuga Tenshou.

"Hyakuken!" she declared with her arms crossing over her face and shooting in the air. What looked like a hundred blades shot up randomly from the ground and blocked Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. As soon as Kouken's hands fell, the blades sank back into the ground as if sheathed in a hurry.

But that Getsuga Tenshou was not meant to attack.

It was a diversion.

And Kouken had even no time to gasp when she realized that Ichigo was in the middle of swinging his sword against her. Zangetu's silver blade met with her midsection. She coughed as Ichigo continued, Zangetsu dragging her body as he swung. It was not just a blade. There was reiatsu. And a strong reiatsu at that. A reiatsu she could not wage on par at.

How was Naruhiko able to withstand such an opponent!

Not long after, he released her from the momentum and her body crashed on the ground, making a trail as the after-effect of the impact continued to drag her body against the earth.

"Get up! Where's Naruhiko!" Ichigo bellowed.

Kouken struggled to open her eyes and she coughed, feeling her midsection. She was not bleeding yet but the damage was not tolerable.

'Kouken!'  
'I'm all right, Naruhiko.'

Kouken wobbly pushed herself up as she got up with much effort. She coughed again as she reoriented her self and regrouped.

Naruhiko was right. She was no match for this Kurosaki Ichigo's speed but she had to keep him busy. She had to hold on.

No time to dawdle. Ichigo was towering behind her now. She could tell by the shadow that dawned on her. She was still on all fours, trying to get up.

"Get up and tell me where Naruhiko is!" Ichigo glowered and she coughed again, shifting so that she was facing him. Ichigo watched as she tried to get up.

Open!

Kouken kicked off the ground to punch Ichigo but the Shinigami Representative caught her wrist.

"Don't play around with me!" Ichigo glared. His hand was bleeding as he gripped her hand. She gasped but did not allow her self to be too surprised. Her other hand shot up but Ichigo swatted it with Zangetsu's broadness and she squirmed.

"You feel pain, don't you?" he asked and she glared at him, "Let Naruhiko out. You're boring me!"

"Why? Because I'm a woman!" she shrieked and the fingers of the hand Ichigo was holding turned into needles that protruded. Ichigo frowned and twisted her arm so that he was behind her.

"Is Naruhiko inside you?" Ichigo asked, "Or do I have to _dent_ you for him to come out?"  
"This is not Naruhiko's body." She coughed, "He is not here."

"NARUHIKO, YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled straight at Kouken's ear, "You get your ass out here right _now_ or I'm going to _break your sword_, you hear me!"  
"OW!" Kouken kicked off Ichigo, struggling her hand off him as she plugged her ear from the still echoing sounds Ichigo had left, "He's not with me!"  
"Let him out already!"  
"I_can't_!" she glared.  
"Why not!" Ichigo complained, wiping his bleeding hand on his hakama.  
"Because he's _busy_."  
"What's more important than _this_ right now!" Ichigo glared  
"What's it to _you_! Besides, if Naruhiko reverts from Shikai, he's going to be disqualified!"

"Would you just stop bickering and _fight_ already!" said a random voice from the crowd.  
"Who was that!" Ichigo looked annoyingly at the nobles watching them. No one was giving a clue.

"Me, you _moron_!" Naoko was standing again, her shoulders tensed as she screamed, "Just get it over with and stop looking for Naruhiko! He _will_ be out!"

"Well, tell him to come out now, you _imp_!" Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at her and Kouken swatted Zangetsu with a kick. Ichigo paused and sent the lady a look. The female simply eyed him with intense eyes and said, "Don't point a sword at Naoko-sama."

"I assure you, Naruhiko is not running away from you." She said as she straightened, "But it seems you are no longer amused with me."  
"You bet your ass I'm bored as hell." Ichigo said, scratching his ear.  
"Here's an offer, then." She wet her lips, "Make me bleed and I'll think about forcing Naruhiko out."

Ichigo stopped scratching his ear and looked straight at Kouken.

"Are you serious?"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
"Fine, then. But I hate sore losers."

Ichigo was supposed to launch at her when her hands shot up and out of thin air, she pulled out something. Two things — a main-gauche and a rapier. Both of them were transparent and clear white. Ichigo looked on, somewhat amused in seeing a "sword" hold two other swords.

"So shall we?" she stood in stance. Her right hand was holding the rapier. Ichigo immediately summed that it was the dominant hand. The dagger was an assist weapon. If he were quick enough (which he was) then he would have no trouble watching those hands.

Kouken stepped towards him, attacking in thrusts instead of slashes and swings. Kouken aimed the raiper at his head and he dodged. She reinforced with the main-gauche and he blocked with Zangetsu. Ichigo was expecting the rapier to come at him but to his surprise, the rapier was no longer a rapier but was already a broadsword with blade towards him. Ichigo gasped and tumbled away, several strands of his hair getting sliced in the blade.

Ichigo looked at the falling wisps of orange on the ground.

"Oh, I almost had you." She said innocently.  
"You wish." Ichigo spit and charged at her. Kouken grinned and crossed the two blades she was holding and in a blink, it turned into a Halberd.

Long range!

"You look silly when you're surprised." She smiled, charging towards him with the weapon she had just created.

What was she, an instant blacksmith who could forge anything anytime?

"How does she…?" Rukia muttered.  
"All of those weapons are made from her own reiatsu." Byakuya explained, "Whatever it looks like does not matter. It is only reiatsu taken form."  
"I see…"

It's just like how Ichigo attacked with Getsuga Tenshou but instead of using the reiatsu to blast an opponent, she wields it and makes it change form. She condenses it and materializes any weapon she desired.

It made sense.

She was a sword after all.

"My, Byakuya-sama… You never cease to surprise me with your observant nature!" Kyoichi was saying now. Byakuya was getting annoyed with Kyoichi's implied statements but the Kuchiki clan leader chose to remain silent.

"I'm not surprised you made it as Captain." Kyoichi continued, "Seeing you like this right now, I know Hisana-sama is surely _so proud_ of you."

Byakuya quickly sent Kyoichi a look.

"Even if…" Kyoichi signaled and took a glass of champagne from a servant, "…You bargained her sister, I'm sure she'd understand."

Byakuya could not help but glare any more. Kyoichi took the glass up to his lips but was surprised when his mouth met nothing but thin air. Kyoichi looked. His hand was holding nothing. The Uesugi partly smiled and slowly looked at Byakuya who was already holding the champagne glass in his hand.

Kyoichi paused and his shoulders dropped calmly and said, "I'm sorry if I offended you but I didn't mean it."

Byakuya was not replying.

"Niisama…?" Rukia spoke and had just realized that her brother was in this stature with Kyoichi. Why he was so, she was not aware and it was not like he wanted to tell her that instant.

"Byakuya-sama, may I have my glass back?" Kyoichi said, his hand extending partly as a gesture to take the wineglass back.  
"I advise you to mind your words." Byakuya said lowly with no tinge of emotion as he handed back the glass to Kyoichi.  
"Gomen nasai, Byakuya-sama." Kyoichi bowed slightly, "I will try my best for it not to happen again."

Byakuya breathed in, finding some implication again in Kyoichi's words but he let it slide. Rukia was beside him and he did not want to talk about her sister among these people while she was listening.

Ichigo launched himself towards the sky and sent an angry Getsuga Tenshou towards her. She responded by spinning the halberd. It took a while but the spinning weapon was able to deflect the projectile but when she looked, Ichigo was gone.

Wrong assumption.

He was right behind her and his knee burying itself in her back was enough proof. She shrieked in pain and Ichigo aimed a slash at her arm. She blocked with said arm but did not bleed. Ichigo kicked her and she fell on her stomach. Kouken recollected herself to get up when Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up.

Kouken was about to say something when he pushed her only slightly.

Slightly?

Her vision steadied.

Yes, slightly. That was because he needed enough space to commence his next attack so that he would hit her.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Pointblank!

Ichigo could not have missed. The projectile drove on, he woman skidding as she tried to block it, her arms crossed over her face and her head bent as she knelt. The impact was jarring the whole of her. It seemed like Getsuga Tenshou was not going to disperse at all.

"Bring out Naruhiko!" Ichigo demanded.

Not until she bleeds.

'Kouken.'  
'I don't see any blood on me yet, Naruhiko.'  
'But…!'  
'You're not ready!'

"Getsuga—"

This one hasn't properly dispersed yet and he was going to maim her with another?

Hurting herself much in the process, Kouken tumbled away. She looked down. Ichigo was looking up at her and his sword was aimed to swing something in her direction.

No way!

"—Tenshou!"

The blast of energy hurled itself towards Kouken.

Shit!

Kouken gripped her halbered to change it into something else and then block. But it was too late and in vain. Getsuga Tenshou caught after her move and her body arched back from the hit, her fingers releasing the would-be weapon before it diminished. She plunged like a dead bird, swiveling as the earth seemed to claim her back.

Was she bleeding?

She could not check.

How was it possible that a Shinigami this strong was not a Captain?

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

What? Another one?

Kouken opened her eyes instantly but saw no projectile coming towards her. A bluff?

No.

Was ever going to run out of reiatsu?

No time to think

"HHAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" came her outcry as she landed straight on Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. It pierced her like a thousand angry blades while being incinerated in the depths of hell. The projectile dragged her in what seemed to be forever of pain. Kouken's scream ceased as Getsuga Tenshou dispersed. She did not know which part of her hit first but what she knew was that it hurt. Her body slammed against a slab of marble and for seconds she remained on it, uttered a short, "Shit" before falling on the ground.

In flash steps, Ichigo approached her. Her body was heaving from breathing heavily. She coughed. Her sleeves were torn off and her haori was nearly undone from behind. Slowly she got up, her limbs shaking as she cursed. She managed to sit up and Ichigo watched her as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulders. She looked down and beside her was the silver kanzashi that used to be on her hair. Her fingers with painted nails picked up the accessory and combed her disheveled hair with her fingers before fixing the adornment on her hair. With a deep breath, she looked up at Ichigo.

Her lips, her arms and her face were already bleeding.

"Your promise?" Ichigo nodded at her, "Because I'm getting sick of beating the hell out of a sword that looks like a girl."

'It's time.'

"You will regret you ever made me bleed." She said as she slowly fixed herself to sit up in a ceremonious position, "And you will regret that you wanted to see Naruhiko after I have been released."

Ichigo did not say anything.

"Step back, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said sternly, placing her hands on her lap, "Naruhiko would not want you damaged before he comes out."

Ichigo shrugged but did as he was told.

"Stay in one piece, Kurosaki Ichigo. You will die by my blade." She looked up with cold sadistic eyes. And from her red blood-stained lips, she uttered a word of power and command.

_Fifth Event._

"Bankai."

- End of Chapter 24 -

* * *

Author: It took me two hours to write this thing. It was so hard trying to picture Ichigo trying to beat a girl senseless! Well, I guess you've predicted that Naruhiko would be able to go Bankai so I'm not sure if this chapter surprised anything out of you. I think the next one will… Or so I hope.

Thanks to all of you who continue to read! I appreciate this very much!


	25. It's Called Bankai

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Five: It's Called Bankai**

* * *

"Did you just say…"

But Ichigo was unable to finish.

A yellowish white light shot down from the sky and Ichigo backed some more. He could not see what was going on. A blanket of shadow had eaten Kouken who had been sitting. Ichigo's arm covered part of his face to protect against some of the flying debris.

Where had he seen this scene before?

Kyoichi was grinning like had hit the jackpot. Byakuya slightly pushed himself off from his seat and his eyes were wide. Rukia had sank in, hands to her mouth as she tried hard not to blink. She was searching her memories. Where had she seen this kind of scenario? She knew she had. Where? When? Naoko was not looking calm either. She was gripping her kimono, her eyes darting to the left and right of the arena.

"Sorry for the wait." Naruhiko's voice emerged faintly from the scene that was coming to a close. The light was dying down and the dust, dirt and rubble were beginning to clear out and settle. The wind blew but it wasn't what made Ichigo shiver.

It was this new reiatsu Ichigo was sensing.

And the new Naruhiko that was standing atop a broken white pillar!

"N-Na…" Ichigo began.

Naruhiko was wearing something that was pure white. It had a closed collar and long sleeves that had slits up to the elbow. He had gauntlets that looked like someone else's spine jammed together. The back looked like much a captain's robe except that the prints were red and not black. He wore a white hakama and white sandals.

But the whiteness wasn't the shocking part.

He was wearing a helmet.

Was that a helmet?

No, it was a mask.

"ARRANCAR!" Rukia exclaimed, surprise taking her as she grabbed her brother's arm as if to drag him and jump into the arena.  
"Rukia. No." Byakuya pulled her back with ease and put her back on the chair.  
"But Niisama!"

It may not look like it but it was an Arrancar mask that did not cover his face that sported a black triangular marking on his left cheek. It was pure white and looked like a pair of headsets. There was a round bone-looking thing on either of his ears and they were connected by what seemed to be a backbone at the back of his head. From the sides of his head, white devil wings seem to protrude and as well as two arches looking like unfinished eyeglasses.

"Negation." Byakuya said seriously, eyeing Naruhiko from head to foot, "What we saw ago, that Bankai transformation of his, that was Negation, wasn't it?"  
"I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rukia blasted, her palms slamming on the sides of her chair, "You _own_ him, don't you? That light is the same thing that saved Aizen Sousuke! It's the light coming from Hueco Mundo to save one of their own! This is not Bankai! It's—"

"When we bought Naruhiko from Aizen Sousuke, he did not come with an instruction manual." Kyoichi replied and shrugged casually.  
"Aizen… Souske?"  
"Yes, and for something that Aizen-san called a failure, Naruhiko was too expensive." Kyoichi answered.

"NARUHIKO!" Naoko shrieked and the said Arrancar looked up before smiling at the teary-eyed girl who was at the edge of her chair, gripping her kimono like hell and saying his name in gasps.

"I'm okay, Naoko-sama." Naruhiko bowed and she smiled, nodding at him.

"What is the matter, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Naruhiko turned to Ichigo, "Are you not going to use the Bankai you've been bragging about?"  
"I will." Ichigo replied and he held Zangetsu firmly.

Naruhiko was an Arrancar? Why did he look like Shinigami? Wasn't he supposed to look like a Hollow first?

That could be answered later.

"Bankai." Ichigo declared.

In an instant, reiatsu drew out of Ichigo and surrounded him, ate him as Naruhiko watched unfazed. Ichigo stood all clad in black. What used to be a massive sword was now a slender black weapon with a manji handguard and a broken chain in the end.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said again.

"Black and red." Naruhiko said, "Death and blood. I like it."

Ichigo did not answer.

"I'm sorry it took so long before I could go Bankai." Naruhiko said.  
"You call that a Bankai?" Ichigo nodded, "That's a transformation. You're an Arrancar."  
"And you? What are you?" Naruhiko shot back, "I'm disappointed. I don't see you wearing your mask."  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Ah, sou?" Naruhiko's head tilted and one of his hands came up. Small spirit threads began to come out from his hand. From there it extended, forming something long and slender and from it materialized a transparent red sword.

"Listen up, you midget and you, Byaku-brat!" Ichigo turned to look at the siblings, "Do _not_ interfere! Even if he is Arrancar, if you get your butts involved, I can't assure you that you won't get minced up in the middle of the blood bath!"

"But, Ichigo!"  
"Don't 'But Ichigo' me, you midget!"

"I'm sorry I had you put up with him." Naruhiko lifted his sword and eyed it as he spoke, "He had you quite worn out back there, Kouken. Don't worry. We will kill him."

"Like I'd just stand here and let you do that."  
"Exactly."

Naruhiko was first to disappear towards the right. Ichigo disappeared towards the left. Swords met immediately and sparks flew from the collision.

"Add Shinigami to strengthen the barrier." Byakuya ordered and the servant, whose knees were shaking due to the seeping reiatsu, hurriedly walked off to carry out the order.

"Show me your mask." Naruhiko demanded.  
"Shut up." Ichigo grunted and pushed off Naruhiko with his sword. The Arrancar leapt and pivoted.

Ichigo could feel it. He was going to blast him with something!

"Getsuga—" Ichigo prepared but as soon as Zangetsu was in place, Naruhiko disappeared.

What the hell!

Naruhiko reappeared behind Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder before whispering in his ear, "Hyakuken."

Ichigo had heard that command earlier and the Shinigami jerked away before leaping right before the swords shot up on the spot where he used to be. And as Ichigo stared, Naruhiko was suddenly behind him.

Get out. NOW!

"Bala."

No time!

From's Naruhiko's two fingers, a blast was released towards Ichigo's back. Ichigo's body arched as he plunged and all of a sudden, Naruhiko was in front of him. And his two fingers pointed at him like a locked-on gun.

NOT AGAIN!

"Bala."

The same energy fired at Ichigo's midsection, launching him higher and forcing him to stay in mid air a bit longer. He could see Naruhiko grasp Kouken and in swiftness, the Arrancar struck. Ichigo was able to react just in time and blocked the red blade with his black sword.

"You still have your reflexes." Naruhiko spoke and Ichigo pushed against his sword. Naruhiko pushed back. They were descending now and Ichigo could feel the wind speeding through his hair. Ichigo sent a knee to Naruhiko's midsection but the Arrancar pushed Ichigo off him and landed feet first on the ground. Ichigo landed not long after.

"I see yours have improved." Ichigo nodded at Naruhiko.

Rukia was clasping her hands together. She had experienced killing one Arrancar before — all on her own. Although Ichigo was very capable of beating normal Arrancar, Rukia could not help but worry. After all, Maeda Naruhiko was Aizen's creation. And if it's Aizen in the picture, you never know until you see it.

First off, Naruhiko looked like a Shinigami to begin with. Among all the Hollows Aizen had experimented with, it started off looking like a Hollow or anything resembling that. Second, Naruhiko had a Zanpakutou and could release it in an entirely different way. It turned into something tangible and not just pure spirit and is able to battle on its own with its wielder unseen. And he was able to go into Bankai. And his Bankai was not actually a sword transformation. It was _his_ transformation from Shinigami to Arrancar.

Kyoichi did say Naruhiko was a failure.

Was something so intricate worthy to be called a failure or was he a failure because he was so intricate?

Naruhiko sped towards Ichigo. Ichigo met him sword-to-sword. Their robes flapped behind them and their reiatsu exploded. The Shinigami strengthened the barrier, which was cracking, and some of the nobles were fainting from the strong reiatsu that was seeping through the barrier faults.

"Wear your mask!" Naruhiko demanded, his arm swinging to bring down his sword against Ichigo who countered with his own.  
"I'll wear it when _I_ want to!"

The blades met again as if shouting at each other. The two men would disappear and reappear with swords meeting. Naruhiko appeared on the ground, down on one knee but not injured as he looked up. As soon as Naruhiko disappeared, the spot was then occupied by Ichigo who was also kneeling on one knee, his black tattered-ended robe flapping from the landing he had made. His sword was down, indicating that he had just slashed and missed. Ichigo looked up and disappeared again.

Ichigo sped by a broken bust lying around before he disappeared again. The bust exploded to smithereens. For whatever reason, no one knew and no one wanted to find out.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swung Zangetsu.  
"Cero!" Naruhiko retaliated and signaled with his fingers.

Both projectiles stormed towards each other in full speed and mind-blowing power. Like a beast hungry for prey. Naruhiko disappeared and Ichigo, sensing that the Arrancar was for his direction, sped off as well. But the sound of the colliding projectiles did not occur. Instead, the Cero hit a large pillar and pulverized that instead. Getsuga Tenshou was redirected and headed diagonally upwards. A startled Naruhiko appeared just when the black blast was coming his way and even before the projectile could harm him, Naruhiko's fingers pointed at it, "CERO!"

As soon as Naruhiko's Cero and Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou collided, Ichigo appeared to strike Naruhiko's side but the Arrancar was quick and he blocked with Kouken.

"So you can control your blast when in Bankai." Naruhiko murmured. Ichigo just grinned and drew back his sword before charging with another hit. Blades clamored again and sparks flew with excessive reiatsu.

"Bakudou Shichi Ju Go!" Naruhiko declared right in Ichigo's face. The orange haired Shinigami decided to keep a good distance before Naruhiko could say what comes next. But although Ichigo disappeared, Naruhiko continued, "Gochuu Tekan!"

Ichigo reappeared, his limbs bound all of a sudden and he was sent crashing down.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia got up.

Rukia was not going to sit down and watch any longer. No matter what Ichigo said, no matter what he was fighting for — life or honor — no matter what others thought, she was going to go down there and help him, if not save him. Rukia immediately summoned out her Zanpakutou, Sode No Shirayuki, if Byakuya had not held her back.

"Niisama!"  
"Let him do this alone." Byakuya said sternly.  
"But, Niisama!"  
"Would you put him to shame by interfering?" Byakuya pulled her back and forced her back on her seat, "Look at you. You are Kuchiki. Now act like one."  
"I don't care!" She was suppressing the shout in her throat, "What sense is there in being Kuchiki if…"  
"What would Ichigo tell you? Can't you trust him enough to at least _stay here_?"

_I've had it to my eyeballs with you. Stop thinking that I'm going to lose. I've gambled more than what I could bargain back then so why can't you at least respect me enough and stop worrying like my grandmother?_

Naoko was already at the edge of her seat. She was clutching onto her kimono as if for dear life. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry. Her lips were dry already and the color on her face had nearly left her. Her eyes were fixed on the arena, trying to desperately follow the movements of each fighter, no, perhaps just Naruhiko. Naruhiko and Naoko did not have any mutual connection. Naoko was Naruhiko's mistress and yet, the girl was worried for her servant. But in spite of that, she was still sitting there, watching and waiting.

Waiting.

Trusting.

How shameful for a Kuchiki.

Ichigo was not her servant and yet she could not provide enough trust for him after all this time.

Rukia grinned to herself despite the shaking her body was undergoing. A trembling hand clutched her sword to her body.

_You better not lose Ichigo. I still have to kick your ass for denying us a while ago._

Ichigo was lying on his back, grunting and struggling. Unlike the previous kidou he had encountered, it was hard freeing his body from this one. Ichigo looked up, Naruhiko was plunging down towards him but what was more important was the blade he was holding. It was pointing at him, aiming for him, wanting to cut him and…

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Ichigo bellowed when the red blade pierced through his right arm that was extended from his body. Naruhiko was kneeling to his right, looking at his facial expression as his body writhed in pain, struggling helplessly under the influence of the binding technique.

"It's no use trying to get out of my kidou." Naruhiko said, his hand still pushing on his sword's handle, "It's like being bound by my Cero except that this time, the kidou that binds you adjusts to the amount of reiatsu you release to free yourself."

Ichigo squirmed, ignoring Naruhiko. The Arrancar pushed on the sword, "Resistance is futile."

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed but Ichigo only heard her faintly.

Naruhiko sighed and twisted the blade that was still penetrating Ichigo's flesh. The Shinigami roared in pain, releasing reiatsu to free him but was countered with the Arrancar's own reiatsu.

"You haven't been listening." Naruhiko drew the sword swiftly and stabbed through Ichigo's shoulder, "Resistance is futile."

"Futile my shit!" Ichigo grunted and Naruhiko groaned before spitting at Ichigo's face. Ichigo glared back and spit back at Naruhiko. The Arrancar paused, his free hand wiping the dribble on his cheek and slapped Ichigo with it.

"Bad." Naruhiko's free hand traced over Ichigo's left arm and with the sudden widening of his eyes, his fingers protruded, penetrating Ichigo's flesh.

"It's a shame you won't be able to wear your mask." Naruhiko spoke casually, "And it's a shame that a failure like me was able to beat you to what you are now."

"F-failure…?" Ichigo groaned.

"Yes, what are you so surprised for?" Naruhiko's head tilted, "Well, since you're going to die anyway, I guess I can tell you… and everyone else."

"I was created by Aizen Sousuke." Naruhiko began, "After the incident with Shiba Kaien, his curiosity was piqued and decided to play with Shinigami for a change. He wanted a Shinigami who could immediately use Bankai. Guess who that Shinigami is?"

"Y-you?"

"Riiiight." Naruhiko grinned, burying his fingers even more and Ichigo squirmed.

"Yes, me. He infused me with a Hollow's makings but I turned out to be something that was just Shinigami. He thought he used very little Hollow material on me and allowed me to join the Gotei 13, in his squad. My Zanpakutou was nothing more but a large shield and could not really attack. I was a failure. I was a mess. I was useless."

"But it turned out that the Hollow in me grew and Kouken began to materialize." Naruhiko continued, twisting the sword randomly as Ichigo winced, "However, just like me, Kouken started out as a little girl who knew nothing. So I had a Zanpakutou with no ability whatsoever. But something was different. For a Zanpakutou to materialize itself into something that others can actually see and communicate with, it was new. So what Aizen did, he kept me and reported that I had died."

"I trained and I met Naoko-sama. Her father and brother wanted to buy a Shinigami servant for her and they happened to talk to Aizen about it. Aizen offered me to them and promised that I was special. If in a few years they return for me, I would be something useful."

"As my powers grew, Kouken grew as well, resembling much of Naoko-sama as she did. And it turned out that Kouken was a very special kind of Shikai. Do you know why?"

"No."

Naruhiko drew his fingers out.

"One day, when I released Kouken, I was transported to another place. Until now, I don't know where it is or what it is but I only know one thing." Naruhiko sneered and his fingers shrank back, wiping Ichigo's blood on Ichigo's face, "I was taken there to prepare for Bankai."

"Whenever I call Kouken out, her purpose is to buy me time so that I could grow go into Bankai. She is my stepping stone towards my final form. When I am ready, she offers her blood and turns back into a sword. And my Bankai is this. I turn into this, this Arrancar you speak of. I was of use then. I had a special Shikai and I had special Bankai."

"But Aizen thought he did not need the likes of me and that it was not reasonable for me to take so long before I could eventually go into Bankai. And he sold me to the Uesugi family."

"So am I this, Maeda Naruhiko." Naruhiko pulled out Kouken and watched the blood drop off its tips, "And now that I have finished telling you everything, it's time for you to die."

"It was good while it lasted, Kurosaki Ichigo." Naruhiko lifted the red sword to bestow the killing strike.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

_Sixth Event: Kaihou_

"Ichigo!" Rukia again.

Kaihou? That was the signal. Ichigo's arms were bound. He could not pull out his Hollow mask. Ichigo's black Bankai attire wore off and was replaced with his mere Shinigami robes.

"Good bye, Kuchiki pet."

"Don't die, you god damn idiot!" Rukia wailed, clutching onto the railing, "I still have so much to tell you!"

Naruhiko brought the sword down, followed by a holler and an explosion echoed through the arena.

No.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Rukia sank to her knees.

- End of Chapter 25 -

* * *

Author: Okay, so before anything, please allow me to say SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO SENT ME PM'S! I had no idea that if someone PM'ed me, it'd reflect in my E-MAIL. I thought had those inboxes or message archives like the ones on DA. Who says what you don't know won't hurt you? It just plunged me into a well of embarrassment! voice echoes So, again, sorry!

As for the story, omg… ! What'll happen next! Don't kill me yet! I won't tell you what happened to Ichigo or to anyone. What I'm going to tell you is that there's still going to be a next chapter. For now, I leave you with a cliffhanger as I creep into my bomb shelter to write Chapter 26.


	26. Pretenses

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Pretenses**

* * *

Rukia's world was still shaking. Whether from the explosion or the events or both, she did not know. Her knees wobbled to the point that her legs could not support her any longer. She was clutching Sode No Shirayuki to herself, gasping for air from all the reiatsu she'd been exposed to and the intense emotions within her.

"What happened?"  
"What was that?"

Kyoichi and Byakuya chorused and Rukia could see that the two men were standing for the first time in the match. Naoko was also on the floor. She had one hand to her mouth and one arm was clinging onto the rail. Rukia gulped and slowly turned to look at the arena.

Naruhiko, still in white, was on one knee and his red sword stabbed on the ground. He was frowning as he looked at the empty space his blade had hit and slowly he got up before turning around.

"You almost got me there."

Rukia's heart was about to leap out of her chest.

"Ichigo!"

Strength jarred into her legs and she sprang up.

True enough, Ichigo stood meters away from Naruhiko. The Shinigami Representative was still in his Bankai form.

"Don't wonder how I got out of your kidou." Ichigo exercised his neck, "It was relatively simple. I just had to return to Shikai and revert back to Bankai. The binding technique wasn't able to follow along in binding my reiatsu."

"I see." was Naruhiko's only answer, watching as the traces of Ichigo's blood on his sword slowly disappeared.  
"What's the matter? You don't look so happy to see me." Ichigo pouted casually, twisting left and right and stretching.  
"Because you still don't have your mask on."

"Oi, Byakuya!" Ichigo bellowed at the noble who blinked, "I can do whatever I want now, can't I? This is the last stage!"

What? He still had something planned?

Byakuya responded with a nod.

"Great. This will be the _last_ round." Ichigo smiled.  
"So your mask was not part of your Bankai?"

Ichigo shrugged and lifted his arm. A hand came over his face and in between Ichigo's fingers, Naruhiko could only see his eye but he could tell that Ichigo was grinning.

"Last more than five seconds for me Naruhiko." Ichigo muttered, "Because I really don't want this to last for fifteen ticks."

Naruhiko did not reply.

Ichigo's fingers seemed to have grabbed onto something in thin air. And out of nothing, Ichigo pulled out a mask. As soon as his hand was off his face was the same time the mask was on.

What was that?

Streaks of red and black on white — so abstract.

"That's a Hollow mask!" Kyoichi exclaimed and turned to Byakuya to question the Kuchiki but found a surprised expression on him.  
"Rukia." Byakuya said but was still looking at the arena, "What is that?"  
"I…" Rukia stuttered, "I don't know, Niisama."

Rukia knew of a Hollow within Ichigo but she had no idea he could call him out. And as far as she remembered, Hollow Ichigo did not wear a mask at all. Besides, whenever the Hollow wanted to take over, it would be during a point in time when Ichigo was releasing much of his power. If that stood as a fact and basis, then the Hollow must've released itself during the Bankai event. But, no. Ichigo was still Ichigo during the Bankai event.

So what was this?

Did Ichigo finally find a way to control his Inner Hollow?

Ichigo kicked off towards Naruhiko but just as when Naruhiko was about to do the same, Ichigo's mask came in front of him and a knee to the stomach. Naruhiko's body arched forward and Ichigo elbowed him from behind.

At least those were the hits Naruhiko remembered but it felt like Ichigo had bestowed upon him fifty more hits.

Was it just his imagination?

No way. He did not bleed in his imagination.

The Arrancar's body fell but he had not felt the ground yet when Ichigo grabbed him by the back of his collar and hurled him high into the air.

_Incredible! He was so fast!_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo declared, sending a blast towards Naruhiko. The Arrancar moved to block but all of a sudden, Ichigo was behind him.

What? Even faster than his own projectile?

Ichigo slashed Naruhiko from behind and the Arrancar's yell of pain echoed. Naruhiko plunged towards the Getsuga Tenshou that was aimed for him when Ichigo declared again, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Sandwiched by two projectiles!

Only option? Dodge to the side!

Naruhiko fled to his right but somehow, no matter where he went, he could see Ichigo's Vaizard mask. And there was Ichigo again, releasing a menacing strike against Naruhiko.

Too fast!

No time to block.

No time to evade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Pointblank!

The third projectile sent Naruhiko flying back towards the two other blasts he had released. The Uesugi pet did not know where to go or what to feel when three black crescent moons maimed against his body. There was not a spot that was not hit.

What was happening?

Everything was too fast that even his brain could not register every feeling, every image, every movement, every feeling…

Everything.

_Kurosaki Ichigo. His masked form was beyond god-like!_

Naruhiko plunged and crashed against the tiled ground. He could feel the wind against his skin. Was he dead? Not yet but perhaps close to being a corpse. The debris shot up from the fall. Naruhiko could see the sky but it seemed to move in various directions. He could hear Ichigo land somewhere but he didn't know where. His senses weren't working.

Reiatsu, as well as blood, was seeping out of him.

Naruhiko looked at his body. He was back in his Shinigami garb — The black haori and hakama.

'I'm sorry, Naruhiko.'  
'No. You were astounding, Kouken. I should apologize.'

His vision was no longer steady. His breathing was already heavy and he could feel his chest heave with much effort. Air was scarce. His body was trembling and his fingers were no longer responding.

There was no way he was going to last against Ichigo in masked form. Even if he released Kouken now, it would only take Ichigo in masked form two seconds to make her spill blood even before Naruhiko was ready for another Bankai.

How long did his Bankai last against Ichigo's mask?

Five seconds.

Naruhiko grinned to himself.

Indeed, resistance was futile.

"Naruhiko!"

_Oh, that was Naoko-sama._

Naruhiko's eyes moved and his gaze turned towards the sun, which was suddenly blocked by Ichigo's masked face. Naruhiko squinted at the sudden change of lighting that his vision received. He wanted to move his arm but couldn't.

"I made it… at least five…" Naruhiko closed his eyes.

Ichigo grunted.

"Now… just…" Naruhiko found it even hard to speak, "… Rid me… of the failure… that I am… already."

Ichigo grunted again. Naruhiko tried but he could not see Ichigo's expression under the mask. The orange-haired Vaizard bent to pick him up probably by the hair or the arm or somewhere.

How foolish that it had to end like this…

"HADOU SAN JU SAN! SOKATSUI!"

Naruhiko gasped. Ichigo did as well but was able to deflect the big blue ball of spiritual pressure that was hurled against him. It was somewhere from the crowd. Ichigo did not have to wonder who. The perpetrator had flash stepped between him and Naruhiko. But it was nothing that posed a thread. With a flick of his wrist, Ichigo's hand moved effortlessly and Zangetsu's dark blade met with Uesugi Naoko's neck.

"N-Naoko-sama!" Naruhiko gasped and then coughed, forcing himself to get up.

The girl swallowed, a bead of sweat making its way from her forehead and down to her chin. It dripped off her face and onto the ground.

"Naoko-sama…!" Naruhiko again.

"Don't you dare." Naoko glared at Ichigo as his mask dispersed as if eaten by the wind. His eyes were seriously looking at Naoko but there was no killing intent in them. Naruhiko was struggling to get up and Naoko was too taken aback to do anything. Ichigo spared her one last look before lowering Zangetsu.

"Naoko!" Kyoichi's voice approached. Ichigo could see Rukia and Byakuya towards them as well.

"Naruhiko…!" The girl seemed to have ignored her brother and turned to her servant, not knowing where she could safely touch her. Her fingers were trembling against his skin as she bit her lip while her eyes were slowly gleaming with tears.

"I'm sorry I lost." Naruhiko said.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia approached him. Ichigo nodded at her but the siblings looked at him like he was someone else. He could not blame them. After what they've seen, who wouldn't?

"You!" Naoko turned angrily at Ichigo who only looked at her with his eyes moving, "What are you! What did you do to Naruhiko!"

The small girl got up, her cheeks red and her shoulders tensed.

"You good-for-nothing Kuchiki slave! How much are you, you worthless thing! How dare you e—"

There was a gasp from everyone when Rukia stepped between Ichigo and Naoko and sent a loud, solid and echoing slap to the noble girl. Naoko's head threw to the side and she remained frozen. Rukia was not moving and it took several moments before she lowered her hand. Naoko could feel her cheek tense from the impact of it meeting Rukia's palm. But that wasn't the case. That wasn't the matter.

Kuchiki Rukia had slapped her.

Three times did Naoko repeat this sentence to herself until she was able to get a grip on her ego. Her head quickly turned towards the girl in front of her and her hand flew to send Rukia a slap of her own when a strong, large hand grabbed her wrist. The girl gasped and looked up.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Don't." He told her sternly. She stared at him for moments before her hand lost its tension. Ichigo released her wrist and she cursed.

"Naoko-sama, I am sincerely sorry…" Naruhiko was lying on his side and Naoko looked at him from where she stood. He was on the ground, almost crawling towards her as he reached for at least the end of her kimono.

How… How… How utterly…

"You better be sorry, you…!" Naoko shrieked, turning to her wilted slave as she sank on her knees, guiding him so that he could at least sit up.  
"N-Naoko-sama… I… I am…" Naruhiko was looking at Naoko whose head was bent.

Something was falling from her eyes and dripping on her kimono.

"I… I am truly sorry, indeed."  
"You already said that, you idiot!" she shrieked again, her face was still obscure.  
"I'm sorry."

"Shut up and just let me heal you!" she glared at him, the trail of tears still on her face and he nodded with a gasp. She gritted her teeth as she looked at him but still proceeded to use healing kidou on him. Her fingers were still trembling and her face was still lacking color as her shoulders shuddered.

Naruhiko found this very odd and yet…

"N-Naoko-sama, are you… are you crying?"  
"Well, what does it look like!" Naoko blasted at him, threatening to hit him with her shaking arm.  
"I'm… I'm sorry." He said in a fazed state.  
"This is not the part where you say sorry!" she was crying out now. Her voice was cracking, "This is the part where you… where you…"

Naruhiko blinked.

"I what?"

Naoko gritted her teeth again and wiped her tears with her arm.

"Naruhiko! You are such a moron!" she wailed, her arms bounding him by the waist and he winced at the pain of her squeezing his body but he did not complain. The feeling was somewhat warm and Naruhiko stopped himself from placing a hand on her head as she sobbed against his chest.

"Why do... Why do I have to… tell you what to do…!" she complained, her feet a bit kicking, "I was… bragging… you could do… anything… without me telling you… but you… you… you… YOU MORON!"

"I'm sorry." He said again.  
"I said stop saying that!" Naoko hit the ground with her fist, "Say that again and I'll… I'll…"

Kyoichi scratched his head. Obviously, their servant was not getting the hint at all. Maybe Naruhiko was _too_ expensive after all.

"Just embrace me already! Why do I have to tell you to do everything!" she wailed again, gripping his arm and he winced again in pain.  
"I'm… I'm—All right, Naoko-sama."

But before Naruhiko's arms could surround the small body in the yellow kimono that was shuddering against him, the Shinigami slave looked up to his blonde master. Kyoichi shrugged and nodded.

If he overrode Naoko's "orders", he would never hear the end of it.

"Look, the older brother's not reacting." Ichigo, who was now back in his usual Shinigami robes, pointed at Kyoichi and then at Naruhiko as he looked at Byakuya.

"That's just them."  
"Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?" Ichigo pouted.

Byakuya did not respond.

What was with this man?

"Oh, I forgot. _You're_ the one who's right and it's the _rest of the world_ who's wrong." Ichigo said as he stretched.

"As for me." Ichigo was grinning now, "I think I have myself a banana-haired slave."

"Not really." Byakuya and Kyoichi chorused.

"WHAT!" Ichigo blasted, "But I won!"

"Actually, no one did." Byakuya sighed, fixing his bluish-white scarf, "Both of you broke the rules."  
"We what?" Ichigo and Naruhiko chorused.

"You were only allowed to use kidou _during_ the Kidou event and the Kaihou event. Kidou was banned in the four events in between." Kyoichi was looking at Naruhiko, "Naruhiko, you used a binding technique during the Bankai round."

"And me?" Ichigo was still in disbelief, "What'd _I_ do?"

"You,_kozo_, returned to Shikai state during Bankai round while under the influence of Naruhiko's binding technique." Byakuya explained, somehow disappointedly looking at Ichigo, "You were not allowed to return to Shikai or transform to any other form from Bankai before the Kaihou round."

"That's…!" Ichigo began but failed to finish and cursed instead.  
"Geez, Ichigo, you're such a sissy. The rules were so simple!" Rukia was looking at him as she crossed her arms.  
"Shut up, midget."

"Ichigo… would've still won…" Naruhiko smiled, "The odds were in my… favor… since I was given… time… to go into… Bankai… And Ichigo… was not permitted to hinder… as much as possible…"

So_that's_ why the fight had six events! That sly Kyoichi!

Byakuya sent a glance towards Kyoichi who was busily making it seem that he did not know Byakuya was looking at him.

Ichigo smirked, "Well, it's not like I didn't underestimate you."

"Waaaaaaaait a minute!" Ichigo burst out all of a sudden, pointing at the two men with kenseikan, "You mean you already _knew_ we had broken the rules but you still _let_ us continue!"

Byakuya looked away. Kyoichi looked at his nails.

Ichigo's right eye twitched.

Sadists!

"That's why you have to train, Naruhiko." Naoko was saying now as she pulled of from Naruhiko and the latter blinked at her, "You will train to be better and to be the best and you are going to beat orange-haired bully-brat's body to a pulp and send him to oblivion, do you understand?"

Orange-haired bully-brat?

"I beg your pardon?" Ichigo pouted.

"Silence! You were not spoken to!" Naoko glared and Ichigo felt a strong flame of anger light up from his gut. He was etching this woman's face in his memory and when the time comes that he is allowed, he will throw her into a gigai and make her suffer like hell.

Urahara sure would have a lot to offer.

"Do you understand me, Naruhiko?" Naoko said again.  
"H-hai!"  
"That's an order and I don't hear you!" she was screeching again.  
"Y-yes, ma'm!" he replied.  
"I don't feel your enthusiasm!" she demanded.  
"HAI, NAOKO-SAMA!" Naruhiko bellowed and then winced, clutching onto his midsection.  
"What a moron! You know you're injured and you're overdoing it!"

Naruhiko smiled faintly under his squirm as Naoko healed him. Ichigo looked at the girl and then at Rukia before saying, "You sure you're not related?"

"Excuse me!" Rukia walloped Ichigo's head.  
"Ow!"  
"Tsch. Overdoing it.."

No wonder they quarrel.

- End of Chapter 26 -

* * *

Author: Someone called me an "update god(dess)" so I slowed down and here I am with just one chapter for today! –smiles- Wait, it's not that I don't like being called one. I just found it... well... cute. : 3

And someone also offered to do art from my fic! Yay! It was nice of him to ask permission from me! I really appreciate that but from hereon forth, anyone has my permission to draw any part of this fic…… PROVIDED that I am informed and credited for… And, of course, you somehow link back to my fic. You're supposed to show me the art, too. It's an ORDER! Hut!

Ahahaha… This is somewhat like a cool-down closure chapter. The match has ended! W00t! Draw! No IchiRuki moment? Yeah, I disappointed you with my OCxOC moment, I guess. Anyway, I'm surprised none of you guys noticed/mentioned that Ichigo and Naruhiko broke the rules. It turned out exactly as planned! Wootness for me!

Anyway, thank you for reading. The fic is coming to a close in a few more chapters… but this isn't it yet.

Okay, that sentence sounded silly. Anyway, please rate and review! Lurfveshyeaoh,guys! Ker-mwah!


	27. The Cutting Moon Dances

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

* * *

**HOLD IT!** Okay, now THIS is lemon. Chapter 17 was LIME. THIS is lemon. If you hate lemon, DON'T read it. So this is my first lemon (Chap 17 was my first LIME). Gawd. Anyway, be gentle!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Cutting Moon Dances**

* * *

Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of the futon against his back. At last, some well-deserved rest. It was nice to be quiet for a while. Ichigo had had it with Rukia's and Naoko's back and forth statements, which were all purely implicated. He just wanted to hand each one a fork to say the least and let them poke each others eyeballs out just so they could keep the entire world of their noise. Aside from that, Rukia had plagued him with questions.

What was that mask? Is it yours? Really yours? Where did you get it? Really? You're joking, aren't you? What do you mean? You're serious? Since when? What! And you never told me!

She hit the back of his head with Sode No Shirayuki's sheath. It was either that sheath was made of metal or Rukia was a small girl with the strength of a dinosaur. Didn't Tyrannosaurus Rexes have short forearms or something and yet they were considered predators?

Enough thinking. The futon was really, really inviting.

He was in a closed room with fusuma — those opaque sliding doors. The room was particularly empty except for his futon, three jars, a small table and things hanging on the wall. There was also a small vertical box-shaped lantern to his right. It was made of paper stretched over a frame of bamboo and placed on a stand. The paper protected the flame from the wind. The surroundings were relatively quiet that Ichigo thought he could feel himself breathe.

By and by he closed his eyes until he could feel someone coming towards the door. He knew who it was and he didn't have to look but yet he did not budge. Ichigo remained still with his eyes closed as the fusuma slid open. She stepped in and closed the fusuma again. Ichigo still wasn't moving as he heard her soft footsteps against the tatami mat. He felt her stop to his right and he knew she sat down even though he did not see.

What else was she doing?

Was she undressing her self?

Perhaps he should open his eyes.

Ichigo felt a hand on his forehead and the fingers gently stroke his soft orange hair. He could not deny himself the smile and partly opened his eyes.

Rukia was there, sitting ceremoniously beside him as she touched him. She was fully clothed, though, but striking still. She was wearing a kimono-looking dress that revealed much of her shoulders and had a thick red obi knotted in front. The kimono was black entirely with red flowers on dark brown stalks and white leaves.

"I didn't know it was already my wedding night." He muttered softly and he reached for her hand even before she could take it back.  
"Moron." She smiled, the blush on her cheeks visible even in the dim light.  
"Why'd you come here?" he asked, not releasing her fingers from his hand.  
"Are you feeling better now?" she replied with her own question.  
"Yes, why?"  
"No reason."

Ichigo nodded quietly but continued to hold her hand. His eyes were closed as if savoring each second. Rukia went on with the silence, not wanting to bother him. In the faint light, she could see his fingers move gently against her soft skin. She looked at his hand and right now, she could not imagine it holding any sword. And by the way he breathed softly with his lightly lidded eyes, she could not — no, did not want to — imagine the mask he wore.

A Hollow mask.

Rukia stifled a gasp but failed. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked at her as if to ask, "What's wrong?"

Rukia shook her head gently and her fingers tightened against his hand. Ichigo seemed convinced and returned to closing his eyes. The silence drove on and Ichigo moaned for some reason. Rukia smiled to herself as she looked at how peaceful his face was while he breathed softly.

Her heart was beating faster.

She found herself bending towards him, her head tilting in a position she knew. Her fingers were still in his hand but he was no longer rubbing against her skin. She knew he knew and yet she went on.

It was out of the blue.

Their lips met softly. Unlike the other kisses they had, this one was slow and gentle as if to whisper to each other. There was only one lamp in the room but somehow, Rukia felt so warm. Ichigo's lips began to move as if inviting hers to do the same and she obliged. Ichigo's hand left hers and she felt both his palms against her cheek. He drew her closer towards him but not in a forceful, assertive way but rather in a pleasing one.

"Ichigo…" she muttered, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"You… A Vaizard…"

Ichigo stopped and looked into her eyes. There was no contempt in them, no disregard, no withdrawal. There was nothing but a faltering ego glistening in the dimly lit room. Her mouth was partly open, her lower lip shaking as his eyes probed her face.

"Does it bother you that I am one?" Ichigo asked, one of his hands brushing away the black tresses that were starkly resting on her face as she looked down on him. She shook her head slightly, "I just wondered why you didn't tell me."

Why didn't he?

"I'm sorry." He whispered as his hand gently pushed her head towards him. Rukia did not say anything and let her head rest on his chest from where he could hear his heart beat. She was not lying entirely on the futon, as half of her sprawled on the tatami mat.

"I just… couldn't understand it either…" Ichigo continued, catching a whiff of her hair as he stroke it, "But I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"Were you thinking I would not understand?" Rukia asked and her head lifted only slightly from his chest so that she could look into his eyes, "Please be honest."

Ichigo paused as he looked at her again.

"I was afraid." He muttered.  
"About what?" she propped herself and sat up, "Of what? That I would see you differently?"

"No." came his reply and his hand reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I was afraid that I'd bring you harm. I don't want to hurt you with what I don't know and what I don't grasp."

Rukia felt something run up and down her spine and she smiled. Her hands came up and felt his warm palm against her cheek.

"You worry too much." Her voice cracked.

"Rukia…" Ichigo sat up. Somehow, she looked different from this view. He could see her shoulders in all its fairness and the curves of her face were highlighted by the flickering light from the small lamp. Her eyes danced in shades of violet and black as they glistened, looking at him.

Her arms reached up for his face and he let her. Her fingers studied his features as he noted on the creamy skin her sleeves had revealed when it draped.

"Wear it for me." She whispered.  
"What?"  
"The mask.

Ichigo's shoulders stiffened and he immediately shot for her hands to remove them but she insisted. Ichigo's gaze moved about her face but she looked firmly at him as he searched for any answers in her face.

"Ichigo…" she whispered and drew her face closer towards his as he mused, "I want… you."  
"I want you, too." He whispered back, "But…"  
"Show me the mask." She lifted her face closer, "Show me you."

Ichigo gave her another look as if to check if she was sure. And indeed she was. Rukia was not budging. His fingers came up to remove her hands from his face but she kept it on firmly.

"I want to feel it." She said and he sighed, nodding. There was no use arguing with her at this point.

Ichigo's fingers came up and out of thin air pulled out his Hollow mask. It came on like painting on a piece of paper; the mask materializing over Ichigo's facial features. Time seemed to have slowed down as everything formed in front of Rukia and by the time his hands released what was on his face, she took her time to stare.

There was white with streaks of what looked like a shade of black and red. Rukia hesitated but her fingers moved and touched over the mask, which, to her, was surprisingly smooth. From the small and narrow slits, she could see his eyes looking at her. And even in the faint light that ensued from the lamp, she could see his soul peek. He was watching her. He was still hesitant. He was scared — after everything, still scared.

Why, Ichigo?

"Ichigo." She murmured and she could only hear the sounds he made faintly from under the mask.

"I love you, Ichigo." She smiled, her violet orbs glistening in the light and from those narrow slits, she saw his eyes widen. Her hands had not left the sides of his head and she drew him towards her. Ichigo wanted to stop her and one of his hands darted up to grab her wrist.

"Rukia." He said, his voice from under the mask, which was only an inch or so before Rukia's face, "It's a Hollow mask."  
"It's a Vaizard's mask." She insisted, "It's you."

Ichigo could only watch as Rukia's lips graced the surface of his mask. Even though his mask an unusual set of jaws, Rukia did not seem to mind the new texture against the softness of her lips. He could speak from under the mask but he didn't. He could see her eyes closed and yet somehow he felt like she was still looking at him.

A single tear made its way across Ichigo's cheek as he choked on his name. The mask dispersed and Ichigo leaned forward to gently return the kiss. He held her by the shoulders as he drew her closer and she clutched onto his clothes.

"Rukia…" Ichigo pulled away so that he could study her face again, "Why?"  
"Vaizard, Hollow, Shinigami, Human…" Rukia rattled off, "Whichever you are, I don't care. I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

You said it again. Doesn't it bother you that I don't respond?

He gritted his teeth and clamped his lips together as if wanting to say something but couldn't. And in one firm movement, an arm took her by her small waist and pulled her towards him. Their lips melded together as if wanting to stay this way for eternity.

Ichigo broke off from her lips and began to kiss her cheek. Rukia's eyes closed blissfully as her hands came up. Her fingers tangled with his hair and her other hand was on his shoulder. She moaned when his fiery lips nipped on her neck and she could feel his tongue flick against her skin. Ichigo's free hand caressed her shoulders and felt the fabric of the dress was coming off. He gasped, his lips leaving her skin for a while as he drew the material back on.

"It's okay." She said, lifting his face towards her, "I thought you wanted me?"

"Rukia, this is serious." He said as he straightened and took her hand and placed it on his chest. She looked at her hand and then at his face. He pressed on her hand some more before saying, "Do you hear that? Do you feel that? That's my heart and it's going mad — even madder than my hormones, Rukia."

True enough, something was rapping against Ichigo's chest. And indeed, it was rapping madly. Rukia smiled and Ichigo continued, "I love you and I want you so much."

"Rukia, I want you to understand, know and remember…" he said, "That I'm… very possessive… When I claim you, you will be mine. For eternity."

"Then let's start eternity."

Carpe diem.

Ichigo smiled at her and she immediately noticed that his tensing had diminished. Ichigo's lips went down on hers again and they held on to each other, clutching as if they could draw their bodies any closer. Rukia's hands wandered, parting his haori somehow so that she could feel her palms against his chest and both of them moaned in the warmth of the touch. In that short moan, Ichigo's tongue dipped into Rukia's mouth and unlike the first time, she did not make any move to make him draw back. She responded with her own move, gently exploring against him as if studying, asking and inviting.

A moan escaped his throat upon her responsive movements. Her palms continued to feel around his chest, shoving the halves his haori farther from each other. The material had fallen over his shoulder and she felt his biceps as his arms moved. Her arms then continued to wander and traced over his back.

His lips left her mouth and started to leave a trail of kisses from her cheek and then to her neck. She moaned, stroking his hair as she felt his hot breath against her skin.

Ichigo drew back and looked at her. She was stunning, at least to and for him. He could no longer see the small girl who kicked him, smacked him, screamed at him and threw things at him. There was no way he could call her any names the way she sat before him.

Carpe diem.

Ichigo's hand reached out for the knot on her obi. He glanced at her and she nodded. With this encouragement, his fingers pulled on the knot and undid it. The cloth fell off and onto the futon. Both halves of her dress loosened and Ichigo swallowed before placing his hands on either of her shoulders and slowly drew the material off her body. It flowed down with ease against her soft skin and around her breast was a white cloth knotted in the middle.

Ichigo and Rukia were looking at each other as he undressed her. It amused him that she had not broken eye contact with her as he did.

"Rukia…" he murmured as she looked at her, studied her and admiring her as the small flicker of light from the lamp allowed her to bask in her own way. She sat dignified in front of him as he once again kissed her lips before laying her down on the futon.

"Don't crush me." She smiled at him and he smiled back as he caged her in his arms on either side. Ichigo nodded and brought his lips down, nipping on her collar bone as she began to totally remove his haori.

Those biceps, that chest, his abs, his neck… All of those, so enticing. Rukia placed gentle kisses on his shoulders as he continued on with her collarbone. Her tongue flicked randomly against his skin and Ichigo moaned her name as he undid the white knot on her bosom.

The white cloth came off and he looked at her. She blushed. He could see even in that dim light. But Rukia did not cover her body as his palm traced the contours of her body.

Ichigo began with something simple and kneaded her shoulders before slowly going to her mounds. She released a prolonged moan that ended out with somewhat like a purr. Something flicked in him upon seeing her back arch and her eyes close in the most blissful, submissive manner he had seen.

Without warning, his head dove down and his lips puckered around her nipple. Rukia gripped the sheets, gritting her teeth and choking on her moans. She was frantically moving her hands around his body and she was especially careful not to claw against him. But her mind was screaming in ecstasy and it was hard for her to keep from leaving marks on him.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo…"

Rukia gasped on and his name floating on her voice made Ichigo feel even more intense. He flicked his tongue towards her other nipple as his hand played over the other. She squirmed but not in pain. Her arms fell hard on the sheets as she clutched onto it like hell.

Rukia forced her mind to at least half-stabilize. Her hands left the sheets and her fingers slowly felt over the bulge in his hakama. Ichigo groaned at her touch, reminiscing how she had playfully done it before.

"R-Rukia…" he whispered, "Please… Again…"

She looked at him. He was blushing whether or not he knew it. Rukia smiled as her hand made his way down into his hakama. She rubbed his inner thigh. Rukia knew he love being touched there and he moaned again. His erection was rubbing against her arm and she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up and she moaned in desire.

"R-Rukia…"

A finger traced over his length. He shivered. Two fingers. He shivered again.

Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around his hard member and he gritted his teeth. Ichigo's body nearly fell had he not supported himself with an arm over her head.

Her hand went up and then down. He released a moan between gritted his teeth as she continued.

"Fa… faf… fas… faster…" he was trembling in deep pleasure. She complied and he groaned her name in whatever it was he was feeling. Rukia felt some kind of encouragement seeing him yield to her touch, to her moves, to her pace.

Ichigo had to be honest, he tried doing this to himself once. Who hadn't? Hell, even Ishida _must_ have jacked off even once. But this one was different. Rukia was touching him and he could not explain whatever it was he was feeling.

"Rukia… R-R… I… I need… I need…"

Ichigo's hand scampered for her and after undoing some knots of cloth that he did not even look at. His quick fingers shove whatever it was that was covering her legs and he rubbed. He found it hard since his wits were shaking, leaving him. She was not stopping and with all the pleasure he was being granted, he felt like doing the same to her.

His fingers found what he was looking for and both of them gasped as if instinctively looking at each other. Ichigo continued to stare as if asking permission. She nodded. Ichigo slowly entered her with his finger. The warmth of her and his touch both sent them into shock. Rukia moaned and it took a while before she could move but it wasn't long before she resumed to what she had been doing, moaning as Ichigo pleasured her folds.

"Ichigo… Oh god… Oh… Ichigo… Ich… Ich…"

Ichigo was holding back from making any noise. He could feel her folds, her wetness, her tightness… HER. But, no. He felt like this was not it and Ichigo pulled out his finger.

"Rukia." Ichigo huffed and she stopped, drawing her hand out of his hakama that was now down to his thighs, "I want you. Now."

Rukia stared at him. Unfazed.

"May I?"

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"I will be as gentle as possible." He whispered, parting her legs as he positioned before her entrance, "It might hurt. So…"  
"I will be okay, Ichigo." She smiled as she adjusted to being so bare before him, "I just need you to give me your all and I will give you mine."

Ichigo nodded and slowly he entered. She squirmed but it was not as painful as she had expected it to be. Perhaps it was because of all the training and heavy things she had done from being a Shinigami. Ichigo continued to enter her and when he was fully in, he moaned in what seemed to be relief and ecstasy. Rukia's head threw to one side as she adjusted to her being in him.

"Did I…" Ichigo murmured, "Did I hurt you?"

She only shook her head.

And then he moved. Rukia felt her very being was being shaken. She did not know whether to open or close her eyes as he thrust into her. Her head threw to the left and then to the right. She had no idea where to cling onto, what to say, to gasp or to moan or to even say his name.

Ichigo watched her writhe beneath him. His palms were on the futon as he continued to drive his shaft in and out of her tightness. He could feel her muscles massaging him and it was close to driving him insane. It was intense, no, beyond that. Only gasps could describe what Ichigo was feeling now.

"Faster… Harder…."

Ichigo complied as he continued to thrust into her. His flat palms turned into grips. He opened his mouth to say her name but all he could produce were moans and gasps.

"Oh, Ichigo… Ichigo…" And then she buckled when he changed the pace, "Ah!"

It seemed he had hit a spot.

"D-do it again." She managed to say.

Ichigo thought he might not comply but then again, for some reason, he found it and she exclaimed his name. He went on with this pace and it was only then that he noticed that Rukia had grabbed onto the pillow where her head was on.

"R-Rukia…" His voice rasped in the air.

The moans continued and the exchanging of names and words dragged on as their shadows danced on the wall by the small fire in the lamp. Making love was one of the most beautiful things that existed. Ichigo and Rukia enjoyed being joined, being connected, being one. It's like they were talking to each other and yet only rasping air escaped their lips.

"I'm… almost… almost…"

Ichigo could feel him close to his limit. He was going to climax. No, he must not. He must hold on until Rukia was able to be thrown into pleasure first.

"I-I-Ich… Ichi… Oh god…" she gasped breathlessly. There was a sudden change in her tone, "So good… So good… I'm feeling something."

"S-Something…?" Ichigo asked.  
"I… Something…" she tried opening her eyes to look at him, "Something… coming… My body…"  
"Rukia… Rukia, I'm pulling out…" Ichigo said, not knowing how much longer he could hold himself together.  
"No, please."  
"B-but Rukia…"  
"No, I told you, give me your all." She managed to say from all the movement they've been doing, "I need you. I still need you with me."

If it had been another thing, he would have argued and demanded for a decent explanation. But this time, for some reason, he understood her logic. And he gave her a firm nod.

"I love you, Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo looked into her eyes as he huffed, "And I will be forever yours."  
"Forever… yours…"

That was it.

Carpe diem.

Those words set them over the edge. Rukia felt something sweep her whole persona — mind, body, self, everything. It was a mind-blowing wave of pleasure and a white light flashed before her eyes. Ichigo shuddered above her, gritting his teeth. He wanted to shout from all the impact that was jarring his senses.

That white light was something. It came and disappeared but in that short moment that it flashed before their eyes, they felt like time was no more.

Everything else stabled. Ichigo wanted to just collapse but he slowly pulled out of her as he lay on his side beside her. Both of them were still breathing heavily. Ichigo looked at her, watching her as she caught her breath with her eyes closed. He smiled, repeatedly making himself understand that the woman was his now.

Ichigo smiled again and draped an arm and leg over her body. He remembered doing something similar.

Oh, right, the gigai… Except this time, the Rukia he was with snuggled closer and he could feel her breathe and smell her wonderful scent. All of this, all of her… His now.

His woman.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Kurosaki Rukia.

Kuchiki Ichigo?

He smiled. What would Byakuya say?

The Kuchiki clan leader had no idea and continued his game of shogi with Kyoichi when a hell butterfly flew in.

"Is that an order?" Kyoichi asked as he pondered on his move.  
"No." Byakuya replied, looking at the butterfly on his finger, "It's just a report."  
"What'll you do if you receive a white butterfly?" Kyoichi grinned, taking a piece but not giving it a designated place on the board.  
"A white butterfly…" Byakuya said thoughtfully, "No. I no longer have a wife so I don't think I'll have a child."

Kyoichi laughed and the hell butterfly left Byakuya's finger and fled into the night.

- End of Chapter 27 -

* * *

Author: LONG CHAPTER! Sorry it took me an entire day before I could post this. It's hard trying to write lemon when everyone is barking orders at you. And then someone hogged the PC to read all 26 chapters of my fic –slumps- About the title, well, Ichigo's sword could be translated as "Cutting Moon" and Rukia's command for release is "Dance" so there. It's lame. I know. Let's leave it at that.

... BUT I STILL THINK IT'S CUTE!

And for Carpe Diem... Okay , here it is from Wikipedia:

_One interpretation of the phrase might be as an existential cautionary term, much like "eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we die" with emphasis on making the most of current opportunities because life is short and time is fleeting. It has, therefore, some connections with another Latin phrase, Memento mori.   
_

_ "Carpe, the word to seize in Latin, is very often used [in Latin writings of the day as seizing someone's virginity or having sex. So [Horace's poem really is saying don't give up any opportunities for sex."_

Haha, so I guess I'm no longer an update goddess?? No, seriously, do you think I update so fast? Do you think I should, like, skip a day or something like that? Urgh. Well, hope you like this chapter. I don't know if it turned out nice… or hawt. Sorry! And thank you for reading! W00tness for us all!

Oh, and the fic is coming to a close. Watch out. I'm giving out credits… And I hope I do 'em properly.


	28. Henceforth

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Henceforth**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was not very pleased. Although he was a boy, um, young _man_ who was responsible, able and skilled enough to be 10th Squad Captain and all the titles that came with it, he still hated being disturbed. Whether it was his overly eager Vice-Captain with assets or the other seated officers who settled for too much sake to those annoying, arrogant Arrancar and, yes, even this freaking all-of-a-shitty-sudden Captains' Meeting!

Whatever it was, if he was in the middle of fixing his hair then he better not be disturbed.

You'd wish that the world would at least have _some_ consideration once in a while!

He had tried a new shampoo but unfortunately for him, his hair frizzed in some places and now he had to use some other weird things to keep it in place. Why, of all things, did he suddenly become curious and changed his shampoo? Something was horribly wrong with his thinking.

Must undergo meditation later.

If that old man, um, Yamamoto-taichou did not have a good reason for calling them then he would have to go to the farthest training space possible, go Bankai and vent his anger — after, of course, he had fixed his hair and after he had sternly told Matsumoto not to follow him or he will order her to have her hair dyed green!

Hitsugaya stepped in the hall where only several captains were arranged. Soi Fon was there, standing in her spot and pouting. Ukitake was there, too. Wow, _he's_ not sick? That's new. Zaraki Kenpachi was surprisingly earlier than the 10th Squad Captain (stupid hair). Yamamoto wasn't even there yet.

Great. If he had known he'd be early then at least he could have taken some more time to attend to his hair. And Hitsugaya cursed and looked at the wave of hair on his forehead.

_Behave yourself and do not make me resort to shearing you off and replacing you with an extension._

Wonderful! He was now talking to his hair!

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake was the first to take not of his presence.

Hitsugaya nodded at the older man as he walked towards them.

"Could someone tell me what we're here for?" Soi Fon was frowning like she always did.  
"Beats me." Kenpachi shrugged.

"Yamamoto-taichou doesn't actually summon us for meetings due to trivial things." Komamura was saying now as he stroke his fur. Hitsugaya looked at him. It would be so hard to have so much hair like that. The large fox blinked and noticed the boy, erm, young _man_ looking at him.

"What is it?" Komamura blinked.  
"Nothing. Just pondering about what you said."

And your hair. You really have a good coat you know.

But Hitsugaya cancelled all thoughts of caging his head like how Komamura used to do.

Tousen's dreadlocks looked cool, though.

Stupid thought. Erase, erase.

"Well, he could've at least stated it in the hell butterfly's announcement." Soi Fon was pouting again, "God damn it."

Yes, god damn it indeed. And Hitsugaya curled his bang in place.

_I said behave, you thing!_

At this point, Mayuri was entering the hall. He was looking weird as usual as he walked in.

"What is this about?" Mayuri asked.

"That's what we really wanted to know." Soi Fon shot back. She was really disappointed. She was probably in the middle of doing something Yoruichi-ish when this meeting was suddenly called.

"Really now, this better provide me with something good because I postponed a really good research for this." Mayuri walked towards his spot.

_Who cares about your really good research? Look at my god-forsaken hair!_

Hitsugaya stopped himself from pouting and kept his lips together.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what have you been doing?" an older male voice spoke and Hitsugaya looked to see an approaching Kyouraku Shinsui. As usual, his pink cape was… striking.

"I beg your pardon?" Hitsugaya asked.

Crap, three strands of his hair sprang out from the side.

"I said what have you been doing? Where have you been going?"  
"Why do you ask?" Hitsugaya replied with a question as his palm stroke his hair back in place.

Why didn't this stupid hall have any mirrors to begin with?

"Your hair…" Shinsui pointed, "It looks… different."

Oh,_thank you_ for pointing out Kyouraku-taichou!

That blush on his cheeks better not come up as Hitsugaya cleared his throat. What was he to say?

"I was in the middle of fixing it." He replied from the corner of his mouth.  
"Wow, looks like Hitsugaya-taichou is really growing up into a man!"

He was _already_ a young man!

"Yes, consciousness about appearance is one sign of puberty!" Ukitake smiled.

Puberty? He didn't _need_ puberty and Hitsugaya prayed that it does not become _mandatory_ for him to eventually shave and grow out of his clothes.

Dream all you want, Hitsugaya Toushiro. You _are_ going to grow up.

Well, that _did_ mean grow taller.

Hitsugaya shrugged at his thoughts.

"There_are_ several symptoms of that." Mayuri was saying now as he fixed his hat and grinned at Hitsugaya, "Would you like me to _diagnose_ you?"  
"Diagnose?" Komamura asked, "You make it sound like Hitsugaya-taichou had some kind of disease."

Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Komamura-taichou.

And what shampoo do you scrub your _body_ with?

"It's true!" Mayuri explained and was straightening his coat this time, "Like for example, sudden urges for women, and hair growing in—"  
"Am I late?" Byakuya stepped in and cut in whatever horror Mayuri was going to rattle off to eventually make Hitsugaya lose it.  
"Not really." Soi Fon was still pouting. Edgy as always, hm?

Hitsugaya looked at Byakuya's silky black tresses. Being nobility was something, huh? But wait, who was this man he was walking with? He was blonde and he had kenseikan… And his hair was nice, too. Another nobility.

"Good morning to you, Kuchiki-taichou, Uesugi-sama." Shinsui bowed with a silly smile on his face as he finally decided to remove the straw hat he had been wearing.

"What's he doing here? Isn't this supposed to be a Captains' Meeting?" Soi Fon nodded at Kyoichi, "Unless, of course, this is about a meeting regarding having a fourteenth squad with him as Captain."

"Oh, dear, no." Kyoichi shook his head as he stood beside Byakuya, "I was called here by Yamamoto-taichou as well."  
Glory be. So much for Captains' meeting. This was now a Captain plus one noble meeting.  
"We can't have another squad. It's hard enough for the people to memorize which squad had which Captain." Shinsui shrugged.  
"Unless, of course, we have to test that new Captain's skills then bring it on!" That was obviously Kenpachi. Kyoichi just shook his head with a faint smile.

"Am I late?" Unohana's mild voice came into the hall and Shinsui shook his head saying, "Actually, no, we were just talking about Uesugi-sama here and Hitsugaya-taichou's puberty."  
"What?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "It's not like its any of your business."  
"A growing up lad needs help from the grown ups."  
"I'm not a _kid_." Hitsugaya pouted.  
"Ara, why are you so angry, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Let's see. One, he was not a kid. Two, he was not a kid. And ten, he had a freaking hair crisis.

"And what happened to your hair, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Unohana asked with a mild smile.  
"It's a new shampoo." He finally said just for them to shut up, "It didn't work for me."

"Is everyone here?" An old man's voice and the sound of an cane approached and everyone stood rigid before bowing.  
"Yes, sir." They chorused.

"You are probably wondering why called you in here without giving specific instructions with the hell butterfly."

Everyone stopped themselves from glaring a "Hell, yeah" at Yamamoto.

"This is regarding Kuchiki-taichou and his stay in the human world and his return."

All eyes turned to the Kuchiki Captain who did not look shocked at all.

"Apparently, I wouldn't say you violated some rules but you have displayed disturbing actions lately."

Byakuya slowly turned his head towards the Commander-in-Chief.

Disturbing? Seriously, he called them all here for some counseling?

"Wow, I hope you haven't done something…" Shinsui cleared his throat, "… In the human world."

Byakuya did not answer.

"First of all, you used Bankai in a human residence." Yamamoto began, "That resulted to drawing a lot of Hollows into your location."  
"I was provoked, sir." Byakuya said, "I was before an opponent who had strength equal to Bankai."

With that, he meant "Stupid bastard Kurosaki brat used Bankai and you expect me to sit around and get me noble behind kicked?"

Yamamoto did not look entirely convinced but shrugged.

"Aside from that, you also got drunk." Yamamoto said again.  
"WHAT!" Shinsui blasted, "And you didn't even tell us! How selfish!"  
"And from a video we were able to hack from Kuchiki Rukia's cellphone…" Yamamoto was saying now.

Hack? Byakuya sent Kurotsuchi Mayuri a sharp glare.

_If it's not you, then it's Urahara._

"… You and Kurosaki Ichigo were grappling each other under the influence of alcohol."

And then the video was suddenly in front of them like a hologram whose sole purpose was to humiliate Byakuya and his entirety.

"You were singing, god damn you!" Ichigo and Byakuya were rolling on the floor and various other sounds from drunken teenagers could be heard. As the strangling went about, there were two other people who were busy with each other.

"Isn't that the Quincy?" Ukitake blinked. Shinsui whistled lowly.

If growing up means being perverted then he'd rather stay _short_. Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest.

Seeing as how the Captains were looking at the two humans making out and had entirely ignored the whole Shinigami Representative and Shinigami Captain bickering, Yamamoto turned off the hologram. After all, the Quincy had his lips on the girl's neck. He had to end it before any of his Captains break into a nosebleed.

"There were also some reports that you had Arrancar involved in your Nobles' Assembly." Yamamoto was now looking at Kyoichi.  
"We were attacked by a low-level Arrancar in the middle of the tournament, sir." Kyoichi bowed.

"I am not convinced with whatever the two of you have said." Yamamoto-taichou was saying now, holding his cane in front of him and motioning the two young clan leaders to step forward. They obliged as all eyes eyed them.

"Now, I am giving you the chance to talk all you want and convince me." Yamamoto said again, "Since you are a Captain, you go first, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou."

The raven-haired captain gently tugged at the utterly expensive cloak he was wearing. What was he to say?

I got drunk because I ordered wine in a Karaoke booth but then my gigai gave in and I ended throwing up and suffering with a hangover. Do you even know what a hangover is? You try having on a gigai trying to spill its guts out and tell me it's all right. It was all thanks to that exiled Urahara that I was able to sober up. Plus, my sister is growing up. Do you have a sister to begin with because if you do then you'd highly understand.

And what happens in the Nobles' Assembly stays in the Nobles' Assembly (because it's not Vegas). You _are_ "Yamamoto-taichou-san-sama" but you're no noble.

Obviously, if Byakuya had said any of those in his mind, he'd be done for. He'd be chained by the hands and neck and locked up in the Shrine of Penitence as Yamamote ponders on how to execute him (since Kurosaki broke the Soukyoku).

But he was Kuchiki Byakuya so he'd better come up with something witty.

To hell with that.

Byakuya's lips curved a smile as he looked up at Yamamoto who was eagerly looking and waiting for any answer. And the Kuchiki clan leader gave a final stroke to straighten his scarf.

"The punch was spiked."

Silence.

Shinsui broke out in laughter and Hitsugaya cursed.

He postponed dealing with his hair crisis for _this_?

No, he was not growing up.

- End of Chapter 28 -

* * *

Author: I loved the Hitsugaya part. The LAST chap is coming up next. Can't say much about this one except Read and Review. 


	29. Ashen  The Epilogue

**Oh My Gigai!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ashen — The Epilogue**

* * *

Ichigo was looking at her like she had lost all that there was to life and everything else. She was sitting on the floor of her gloomy little corner in an empty classroom as arms pulled her knees to herself and rested her forehead on it. She had gone into shock and then wailed and then sobbed and then back into shock and then this. 

"Rukia." Ichigo scratched his head, "It's not like it's the only thing in the world."

This is all that stupid tango's fault.

Ichigo must say, they actually did very good for a pair with undeniable height difference. They lacked a bit of practice, yes, but it didn't mean they messed up. Whoever said an A- was a bad thing? Although he could've gotten an A++ with Emi Sasaki (who got an A+), he was happy just dancing with Rukia even in front of those people. That was what mattered, right?

For Rukia? Not really.

"But Ichigo, we got an A-!" Rukia exclaimed, not lifting her head from her knees.  
"So? It's a good thing so stop being sappy and get up already."  
"You meanie!" In one leap, her fist had met his face and Ichigo remained with his back arched as Rukia sat back down to sulking.

"Rukia, we were told that we did not have to have the highest grade to get that freaking thing." Ichigo muttered flatly. Rukia only responded with a loud cry that made it look like Ichigo had harassed her. In surprise, Ichigo swung his bag and hit the back of her head.

"Ow! How can you be so cold!" Rukia got up and pointed at him, "I really wanted Chappy the Bunny!"  
"It's Robby the Rabbit."  
"Chappy the Bunny!"

"Ro— What am I arguing with you for!" Ichigo scratched his head heavily, "Whatever you call it, the sanity of the world — including yours — does not rest and does not revolve on a hare!"

"It's a bunny!" she insisted, taking a step towards him.  
"Fine, then, BUNNY!"

"I just don't understand." Rukia was crossing her arms in contemplation, "What didn't we do to wow everyone?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes away.

Ichigo knew they had done a wonderful performance. He had twisted her, moved her, swung her and everything else so nicely that he could've sworn the teacher had a cave for a mouth. They were looking at each other so intimately so moving with passion was not necessarily a problem. Besides, the two of them were actually a "them" now although they had not officially announced it yet, unlike some other couple who had to settle a lot of things.

Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu were now a "them-wtf-not-them".

"Rukia, Inoue and Ishida did something that was really… _wow_." Ichigo told her, putting a hand in his pocket.

"What? You mean wearing something with a plunging neckline and a slit that high?" Rukia's crossed arms moved to somehow looking like she was covering her breasts, "Well, Ishida was the one who sew that costume so it's really for her and I really don't think it's nice of you to think that I should wear something like that because you don't look as sophisticated as Ishida anyway so—"

"Shut up, midget, you think I'm talking about clothes?" Ichigo threatened to hit her.  
"Then what?" She blinked and received a stare that looked like an idiot axe from Ichigo before she blinked and said, "Oh…"

Really, Ishida had taken care of a wonderful dancing dress for Orihime. It complimented her legs and her, ahem, assets. Plus the ruffles on it and the material he used made her seem like she was not actually dancing but being led by the wind. It was really something. But Ichigo would stake his ass and life-long allowance that Ishida would rather have a normal grade than to have an A and actually _wow_ the instructor.

After Orihime's choker came off, who the hell wouldn't be "wowed"?

They didn't really know how it happened. The choker seemed to have unhooked itself as Orihime turned and it fell.

Oh, look, a heart-shaped hickey.

Wow.

Actually, the whole class went "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

And Ichigo and company immediately grabbed on to Chizuru who was going to kick the hell out of Ishida if she had to. Tatsuki, well, she fainted. It was new since none of them had actually seen Tatsuki faint for a change.

Great, Ishida, you can do more witty stuff in the amusement park when you use those tickets. Congratulations, man!"

Buuuuut…

The show must go on.

Everyone else in the room was clapping but it did not feel like it was a good thing to the pair swaying in the middle. Ishida had not revealed anything on his neck that time but since he was the one dancing with Orihime, of course the class would blame _him_.

The whole class had various theories on who put that hickey there. Two of the suspects were current partner Uryuu Ishida and never-out-of-the-picture Kurosaki Ichigo, Some even "confessed" that they were the perpetrators.

Riiiight.

Good while it lasted.

Why?

Because ever so in-hysterics Chizuru stepped up to Ishida right after the dance and demanded him to show her his neck. Ishida still had his cool and said that he had no obligations to Chizuru and that who was she that he had to explain anything to?

Good as a denial for red-haired lesbian!

And her fingers with those wonderfully painted nails grabbed onto Ishida's collar and somehow tore it open.

Another hickey!

Wow!

No, wait.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The whole class wasn't stupid. Even if Ishida tried to talk his way out of the mess, no one would be listening. It was too weird to be coincidental.

Three cheers for the new couple!

"Didn't think you had it in you, Ishida-kun!"

"Inoue-san, why Ishida-kun?"

"Why the heck did you do it?"

Chizuru had announced an eternal rivalry between Ishida and her. Inoue was then too busy deciding if she should explain, make a run for it or grab Ishida _then_ make a run for it. Ishida, on the other hand, was on the brink of wanting to wear a brown paper bag over his head.

Apparently, this was one giant mess.

And as the whole class cheered and jeered and made more noise as the amusement park tickets and the stuffed bunny were awarded to Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime, Rukia was the only one who chose to release her "feelings" by hitting Ichigo with a desk.

That hurt.

But nobody noticed anyway since the whole hickey thing took much of the class' attention.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head while recalling the pain that he thought would've made him faint in surprise. He turned to the matter at hand. Rukia had returned to sulking.

"Fine, midget, get up." Ichigo nodded at her but she wasn't looking.  
"Shut up. I'm in the middle of a deep crisis here."  
"I said get up."

She only looked up at him and pouted before sinking back into her knees.

"Oh, you don't want to come! _Fine_ then!" Ichigo bellowed, flinging his back over his shoulder and walking off. He looked back. She still wasn't budging. Ichigo grunted and continued until he was out of the room.

"DON'T ASK ME TO SHARE WITH YOU THE LARGE HUGGABLE CHAPPY THE BUNNY STUFFED THING I'M GOING TO BUY RIGHT AFTER I GET OUT OF HERE!"

That was it.

Like a darting arrow, Rukia sprang up from where she was and was Ichigo gasped at the flying body coming towards him. He reacted a bit too late and he fell on his back after she had pounced at him. He could've sworn she had shunpo-ed back there. Rukia looked at him. Her eyes were bright and happy like sunshine on a cloudy day.

"Get off me, midget!" Ichigo glared at her as he pushed himself up on his elbows.  
"Chappy!" was the only thing she said.  
"Get off me first!" he insisted.  
"CHAPPY!" louder this time. She was clutching onto his uniform.  
"_Fine_!" Ichigo bellowed, "Now get off me before I toss you!"

Rukia jumped up with a "whee" and proceeded to drag Ichigo up to his feet.

Seriously, that white bunny had quite an impact on her overall. One second she's brooding and the next thing you know, she's happy as the sun. Well, whatever. This jumping little girl was his now, he thought as he dragged her for him to hurry up. Ichigo permitted a short smile and eventually caught up so he didn't have to pull on him. Seeing as there are no other people around, Ichigo shrugged and put a secure arm around her shoulders.

Rukia stopped and looked at him. Ichigo knew his face was pink as he asked, "What?"

"What's with the arm?"

"Fine, I'll take it off then!" Ichigo's fingers unlatched from her shoulders and slapped the back of her head. Rukia grunted in pain and Ichigo laughed and ran off ahead of her. The raven-haired girl growled at him and chased.

"Ichigo, look!"

Rukia's voice made him stop and look back. They were a few good paces away from each other when from the window came something that to Ichigo was a hell butterfly.

"Is that an order?" Ichigo looked as the small thing hovered between them as if unsure where to go.  
"No. It's not a hell butterfly. It's not saying anything." Rukia started walking towards it, "And it's really pretty. Look, it has a streak of red on it"  
"Tsch." Ichigo shrugged and walked towards Rukia.

It was weird how the butterfly had not left when there were two of them walking towards it. Rukia extended her hand and the butterfly circled above her before resting on her finger.

"It's so cute!" she smiled as the small butterfly slowly moved its delicate red and black wings. Ichigo looked at her and smiled as he came to a stop. As soon as he was at this distance the butterfly flew again and rested on the tip of his nose. Ichigo gasped and Rukia immediately grabbed both of his wrists even before he could swat the insect away. Allowing himself to look like a total idiot, Ichigo sighed as Rukia grinned at the "cuteness" on his nose.

"I think it likes you!" Rukia chirped.  
"Tell it to leave my nose."

As if hearing and understanding, the butterfly left his nose and proceeded to settle on Rukia's shoulder.

"Aww…" Rukia smiled.  
"Are you sure it's not from Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as he watched the butterfly flutter away and out the window.  
"No. It didn't feel like it." Rukia shrugged. "It's not even pure black."

True.

Hell butterflies were all black.

As soon as Ichigo and Rukia turned to gone the jigoku chou disappeared into nothing but what seemed to be ashes of reiatsu.

Unknown to Rukia, she had a butterfly resting on her back.

And it was as white as snow.

- End of Chapter 29 -

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

Author: Yay! I managed to write a fic spanning 29 chapters! First of all, thanks for all the hits, the faves and the alerts! Thank you so much! I really appreciate you hanging around and sticking with me as my fic grew. And thank you for bearing with me! I never knew I could accomplish so much! I'm glad I did! 

As I type this down, I have just uploaded chapter 28 and I have 290 reviews (0 for 28). And by the time you read this, I will be writing the first chap of my next fic. I'm so happy! I told myself that if I reached a hundred reviews, I'd be so happy so for "Oh My Gigai!" to exceed my expectations, you have no idea how happy I am right now! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! I love you all! I replied to each and every review possible. I swear to God, I did.

I'm glad to have been called an update goddess and I'm glad that you liked my fic. I'm also happy that you've read it this far. I love you! This is my first IchiRuki fic. My first Bleach fic. My first lime and lemon-embedded fic. My first such-a-thing battle scene-y fic. A lot of firsts. I'm happy you were able to bear with me!

SEQUEL: Oh My White Butterfly!  
Hope you check it out! Thankies!

I'm listing names. Sorry I couldn't put them in alphabetical order but this took quite some time. Hope you likes and hope I didn't misspell anything.

* * *

**Thanks to these guys who took time to review (in no particular order and does not include reviews for chapter 28-29):**

**As of November 01, 2007, GMT +8:00**

Nastasha – you gave my first review

kata2818 – glomps you and your long reviews + pm

cactuspd

Sakura Fuyu

Xantor

SacredBlade

CrystalICE1

jazzjackrabbit

Niham

sushi-alphonse – THE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!

skytracer

Novalee Phoenix – you gave my 100th review… I should give you a kiriban thingie or something

Zetsuki

HitsugayaOfTenth

Nowshin – Lolz, I love you, too. Glomps And I hope my fic didn't eventually turn into a murder weapon for you

JadeRent

Blixxx

yllanger-huntress – sorry the story had to change from the love triangle.

Xantor

xcal123

UncannyAsianGirl – I'm Asian, too!! Oo Thanks a lot for that review!

Kage of the village hidden in the Blood

Kohryu - the art!! You're the one who said you wanted to draw half-Vaizard Ichigo, right? (hugs you) Please do.

Xcaliber - I'm glad you changed your mind

angelic93

Pyrothrax

Automailjunkie44

Ambiguous Rose

Icf3 – Thanks for calling me an update god(dess)

-  
-  
-  
-okay, I shall pause to breathe-

-  
-  
-

Lommy

ofdarknesschaos

Moon Fire Rabbit

megami kitty

AnimeROL

Wait-For-Sleep

Majinbuu7985 – thanks for the tip on the 1/5 normal power thing

angelfire1

cherryblossom1500

bleachedinubasket-

ichirukifan

lynn77elric

Vbaby22

ShiningLAActor101

shiniele

Greenzaku

RandomLuv

Winterflower

Krymsom  
Bella68

From the Psyche Ward

wootname123

Flareen

Janzo the Ashbringer

Veikk0

Jerkess

Thmarth

Flowerspring

SC

Shikachick

puertorrican-babe

ChApPy-ApRiL

Matt

Arbalest

jb

Master of the Stars

Ditter

shiithappens

Lord of the Darkness and Light

matt-kb

animeme

ADDVengeance

Urahara Xaiyoko

Yuki

I hate making names

swimchick1614

Thrillmatic

Chappi15

Toki

Tyan

lynxneko08

blushingbluerain

cola1012003

Argent

crazyartist93

toads

disneyprincess95

Thank you to the c2's as of the moment:

White Moon

Black and white romance


End file.
